Can I forgive?
by samtdog
Summary: Tony left, but why? Can he forgive his old team, does he even want too?. This will turn in a Slash story. Rated M for language and sexual content Please no flames xxx
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Just some things to take into account about this Fanfic

Tony gets hurt a bit (Arr I know)

He's no longer at NCIS (but you'll have to read to find out why)

Gibbs is kinda soft in this fic but I've tried to keep him in character

McGee is a meenie (so if you like him...sorry)

Ziva is still an officer

Vance is an ass

Abby has blinkers on (for now anyway)

Ducky and Jimmy are heros (woo hoo)

There will be several flashbacks in this story. Its set 18 months after Tony resigned from NCIS

Special Agent Gibbs stormed into Baltimore PD with Special Agent McGee who is now Gibbs Senior field agent, Officer Ziva David and a young man Called Special Agent Leo Ross or Probie as McGee Called him

They weaved their way through all the desks of about 20 Detectives, everyone was busy either on the phone or talking while doing paperwork, Gibbs stopped in the middle and bellowed

Gibbs: **I'm looking for Detective Simpson**

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked up at them for about three seconds then went back to work apart from one man who stood up

Paul: I'm Detective Paul Simpson

Gibbs and the rest walked over to his desk, Simpsons phone rang he held up his hand to stop Gibbs and picked up the phone Gibbs huffed but Paul either didn't notice or didn't care

Paul: Simpson

He nodded as he wrote something down

Paul: That's great man thanks

He put the phone down and shouted across the room

Paul: Roscoe?

A guy looked up from his file

Roscoe: Ye

Paul: The lead came through on the Rayas case, 8 o'clock tonight I'll clear it with the Captain get everything ready will you?

Roscoe: Sure man

Paul: O you better call Marco and Steal in you know what the Captain like about back up

Roscoe smiled and nodded while he picked up his phone Paul turned to Gibbs

Paul: Sorry about that, now what can I do for you

Gibbs flashed his badge at the Detective

Gibbs: Special Agent Gibbs NCIS

Paul smirked and glanced at his partner who buried his head in a file with a smile

Gibbs: You found a body this morning it's mine

Paul picked one of several files off his desk and leafed through it

Paul: Petty Officer Jerome found in his home with a bullet in his head, a gun and five grams of coke beside him

Gibbs: Ye well he's mine now

Gibbs goes to snatch the file but Paul pulls it away

Paul: The Captain will have to sign off on any case to be transferred…rules are rules and he loves his rules

Paul smiled at Gibbs who looked like he was going to snap Paul's neck; Gibbs growled balling up his fists

Gibbs: FINE….and the Captain would be?

Tony: That would be me

They all spin around at Tony's voice he looks at them for a few seconds then over to Paul who's smiling

Tony: What's going on Paul?

Paul: The body this morning Captain the Petty officer I called NCIS like you asked….This is Special Agent…

Tony held his hand up to stop him

Tony: I know who they are Paul no need to introduce us

Paul: Arr from your time at NCIS?

Tony glanced around and noticed everyone watching them

Tony: Back to work guys my life is not that interesting

They pretend like there working but Tony knows there just covering

Tony: Just give them the file and whatever you have on the case

Paul: Yes Sir…..A lead came through on the Rayas case we have a location on our suspect …..

Tony: Back up?

Paul smiles and nods

Paul: Ye we have it covered

Tony: Make sure you do remember….

Pau: We know never leave a man behind, where fine Captain

Tony: Be careful, don't ruin my record

Paul holds the case file out too Gibbs he's yet to take his shocked eyes off Tony

Tony: If you need anything else see Paul

Tony nods and turns away he gets a few steps when Ziva shouts at him

Ziva: THAT'S IT?

He slowly turns back around his eyes narrow a bit

Tony: Did you want something Officer David?

She throws her arms up in the air in frustration the whole office is watching

Ziva: You leave without saying a word a year and a half ago; you leave your friends, your job, your partner, and your apartment all within a day. One day your there the next you've moved without a word to us

Tony shrugs keeping his mask on

Tony: I guess so, good luck with the case

He turns back walking to his office Ziva and McGee look at Gibbs he takes a deep breath and shouts

Gibbs: Tony?

He keeps walking without turning back

Tony: I'm busy Special Agent Gibbs and that's Captain DiNozzo to you

He walks in his office closing the door behind him Gibbs huffs in frustration, Paul chuckles as does his partner Gibbs glairs at them but they just smile

Gibbs: How long has he been here?

Paul: Just under 18 months

Gibbs: How's he doing?

Paul shrugs and sits down

Paul: He's great at his job and he goes to bat for us and if we need anything we go to him

Gibbs: So you guys are friends?

Paul: Sure you could say that, he's our Captain and he has our back and we have his but we don't know him personally I don't think many people do he keeps his personal life out of the office

McGee: Ye right

McGee snorts and laughs

Paul: Excuse me?

McGee: Tony never shuts up he'll never change

Gibbs and Ziva look around the squad room as all the guys stop what there doing and glair at McGee, Paul leans back into his chair

Paul: It that right?

McGee: Ye I've wanted to shoot him a few times over the years

Paul stands up the rest of the squad follow, Ziva nudges McGee

Ziva: Shut up McGee

McGee: Why it's not like we all haven't thought about it hundreds of times

Gibbs glairs at McGee but he doesn't notice the looks he's geing from Gibbs or everyone else

Gibbs: McGee zip it NOW

McGee: Come on Boss you remember what he was like, Shouting about anything and everything. And look how he left he never did care about anyone but himself

Paul stepped to him Gibbs put his hand on Paul's chest holding him back

Gibbs: Let it go Detective he's my agent I'll deal with him

Paul: I don't think so he needs some manners

Gibbs: Back off

Paul looks from Gibbs to McGee who smiles at Paul because Gibbs was protecting him

Paul: Tony DiNozzo is a great cop, he saved my partners life the first month he was here, he has all our backs and would give his life for any of us, he was on the job with my father back in the day he respect him and liked him as do we, so if you have a problem I sergets you go back to NCIS

McGee: Look all I'm saying is, give a while longer you'll change your mind

All the guys advance on them glairing at McGee, he turns around and for the first time notices all the cops heading for them with the looks that could kill

He pulls his gun and points it to all the guys around the room Gibbs eyes widen at his actions

Gibbs: PUT THAT AWAY NOW

McGee jumps at Gibbs voice and shrinks at the look he's getting from his boss

Paul: Are you fucking crazy? Pulling your weapon in a room full of cops?

Tony opens his office door with a box in his hands to see Gibbs holding Paul back, all his guys advancing on his old team and McGee pointing his gun around the room

Tony: **What the hell is going on**?

They all turn to see Tony standing there he looks like he's going to explode with anger

Gibbs: Nothing Tony everything Fine

Tony: BULL SHIT

He drops the box and stomps to them; he looks at all his squad

Tony: BACK TO WORK GUYS

They all slowly go back to there desks but keep an eye on Tony who spins round at McGee he places his hand on McGee's gun lowering it to his side then steps very close to his face making McGee lean back

Tony: **IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER PULL YOUR GUN ON ONE OF MY GUYS OR IN MY SQAUD ROOM AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS**

McGee: Tony…..

Tony: **SHUT THE HELL UP MCGEE OR I'LL GET MY GUN AND SEND YOU BACK TO NCIS WITH A BULLET IN YOUR ASS**…_DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?

McGee nods and puts it away Tony gets on his face so there noses are almost touching

Tony: Answer me

McGee: Yes I understand

Tony: Good now get out of my face

McGee steps back almost falling over a chair, Tony turns to Gibbs with barely controlled anger

Tony: If he does anything like that again I'll have he badge, we may have a history Special Agent Gibbs but on-one points a gun at my Squad

Gibbs: I'll deal with him when we get back…I'm sorry Tony things got out of hand

Tony looks a little surprised that he apologized but shook it off, nods then turns back to McGee who's looking a little pale

Tony: It's a good job you saved my life once Special Agent McGee that's the only reason your still standing up

Paul: He did?

Tony answered while glairing at McGee

Tony: Ye he pulled me from a 200 foot drop…but he was ok with me getting a beating that almost killed me, right McGee

Tony gave him an evil grin what was anything but friendly McGee had the grace to lower his head

Gibbs: Tony about that….

Tony spun around and focused his glair at Gibbs

Tony: Where done here

He stomped to the box he dropped Paul got up not ready to let it go

Paul: You got something to say about our boss now Mr. NCIS?

Paul towers over him McGee steps back a little

McGee: Err

Paul: I don't give a shit who you guys are, when you're in our house you respect everyone in here and that goes double for our Captain

McGee: Look we got off on the wrong foot

Paul takes another step getting in McGee's face

Paul: I'll show you were I can put my foot

Tony: Back off Paul

Tony walks back with the box in his hands

Paul: But….

Tony: Don't worry about it he's always had trouble keeping his opinions to himself, come on back off

He walks over and softly pulls Paul away from McGee with one hand then turns to the new guy

Tony: And you are?

Leo: Special Agent Ross

Tony: You got a first name?

Leo: Ye

Tony rolls his eyes then hands him the box

Tony: Well what is it?

Leo: O sorry it's Leo

Tony: You a probie Leo?

Leo: Yes Sir

Tony smiles and slaps his arm

Tony: Good luck and watch Gibbs he'll show you how to be an Agent and when the time comes trust yourself because that really is the only person you can relay on

Gibbs: What the hell…..

Tony ignores him and carry's on talking to Leo

Tony: You'll do fine

Leo: Thank you

Tony: No problem

He turns to Gibbs, Ziva and McGee his face as lost all expression

Tony: Special Agent Gibbs the box a gave Leo is full with case files from NCIS or copy's of them anyway I was going to finally send them back to you but you saved me the bother

He took the file from Gibbs hand and popped it in the box

Tony: Say hello to Abbey, Ducky and Jimmy for me….now get out

Gibbs: WAIT ONE DAMN MINUTE DINOZZO

Tony: Bite me…..BOSS

He turns and walks back to his office

Tony: And that's Captain Dinozzo to you Special Agent Gibbs

He slams the door to his office without looking back, Gibbs steps to McGee

Gibbs: When we've finished this case your on suspension for two weeks and on desk duty until I see fit

McGee looks down at his shoes

Gibbs: Tony cut you a break any other Captain in any other precinct would have gone for your badge for that little stunt

McGee: Yes Boss

Gibbs: If you say another word about him while where here or I hear anything I don't like god help you

McGee: I understand Boss

Gibbs: Stay here and shut the hell up

He stomps to Tony's office he's just about to walk in without knocking but stops himself just in time

Tony: Come in

Gibbs opens the door to see Tony putting on his jacket and sliding his gun into his holster. Tony ignores him while he sorts through a few files Gibbs closes the door and watches him

Tony: I'm busy Special Agent Gibbs is there something you wanted?

Gibbs: An explanation would be nice

Tony gives him a bitter laugh and still doesn't look at him

Tony: For what?

Gibbs: Come on Tony you know what I'm talking about

Tony: Nope

Gibbs slams his hand onto Tony's desk

Gibbs: CUT THE CRAP DINOZZO

Tony stops and slowly looks up at him

Tony: Well some things never change do they?

FLASHBACK

It had been a tough case for two weeks they had been at it, everyone was tired and frustrated Gibbs had been more of a bastard then usual, Tony as always taking the worst of it. Vance had ordered Gibbs to close the case in four days or it was going to be a cold case if he liked it or not, Gibbs was furious he hated loose ends. Petty officer Roland Wilson was found dead in a warehouse with a bullet in his chest, no witness's very little evidence and no apparent motive. Tony was doing what he does best, old fashioned police work he re-interviewed everyone and one person stood out he was acting weird as tony put it, but the guy wouldn't come in to talk so Tony decided to meet him out the office and if nothing came of it then he just wasted his lunch hour and nothing more

Sitting on a busy park 30 minutes into his lunch hour he waited for his contact to arrive looking at his watch he decided to give him a few more minutes then he would have to go or Gibbs would have his ass

Carl: Agent DiNozzo

Tony barely looked over his shoulder as a guy walked around him and sat down

Tony: You're late

Carl: I wanted to make sure you were alone

Tony: I'm alone, now talk

Carl: Roland was into some deep shit man

Tony: Like?

Carl: Drugs….Heroin I think

Tony: Are you involved?

Carl: Hell no…..Roland liked to gamble he came to me about 7 months ago asking for money he said he was in for 50k

Tony: Did you give it to him?

Carl: I don't have anything like that kind of money but my family does he asked me to get it from them but they would want to know why I wanted it and to be honest 50k is too much to ask of them

Tony: That's fare enough

Carl: Anyway I said sorry no I couldn't do it, he went away and about a month later he came back asking again he said he was in for 150k now he said he tried to gamble to get the money but he was on a losing streak, I felt bad he's my friend so I sold some stuff and got him 20k I said that was the best I could do maybe it would help get these guys he owes the money too to back off

Tony: 20k wouldn't help much on a 150k dept

Carl: No…but it was all I could get I felt bad he's was a good guy but he lost his way I think

Tony: What happened next?

Carl: About 3 months ago he landed at my place again before he even opened his mouth I said I had no more money and nothing to sell, he then handed me an envelope with 25k inside he said 20k that I gave him and 5k interest I said I didn't want the 5k but he insisted. We had a few beers and I finally managed to get him to talk I know something was going on he had a very expensive suit and big gold rings on his fingers he looked like a wise guy on TV. He said a friend of a friend got him a gig something to do with Heroin he wouldn't tell me anymore, I told him he was crazy and to get out now while he was dept free. If the core found out he was toast but he said he was in too deep and liked having the money, I said what's the point in having money if it gets you 50 years in a federal prison, he seemed to take notice

Tony: Did he back out?

Carl: I don't know what happened but three weeks ago he came back to my house at three o'clock in the morning, he gave me a plastic bag and told me to hide it, I said no way, I didn't want anything illegal in my house

Tony: But?

Carl: But….he's was my friend so I took it and buried it in the back garden, he said it was an insurance policy and to give it to no-one

Tony: Do you have it?

Carl took the bag from inside his jacket and placed it between them

Tony: Did he tell you names or places?

Carl: He didn't say and I didn't ask, I'm third generation special service man this could ruin my family name and kill my father, I didn't want to know anymore and I still don't, I'm only talking to you now because I don't want this bag on my property and he was my friend I would like to know who killed him

Tony: Have you opened it?

Carl: Not a chance

Tony: Ok thanks

Carl: I'm home for another few weeks then getting shipped out again on my third tour, would it be ok if I called you to see if it helped any?

Tony: Sure man and stay safe alright

Carl: Thank you Sir

They shook hands and Carl made a hasty exit Tony waited until he was out of sight then pulled the tape recorder out of his jacket to make sure it recorded the looked at his watch

Tony: Shit I'm late Gibbs is going to have my ass

He picked up the bag and headed for his car

Tony: Hopefully this might calm him down and stop bellowing at everyone

He ran out the elevator with a smile to see Gibbs, Ziva and McGee at there desks Gibbs looked up

Gibbs: DINOZZO YOU'RE LATE

Tony: Yes Boss but…

Gibbs: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS TO WORK

Tony stopped in his tracks and looked around at the agents in the bullpen watching he looked at Ziva and McGee who smirked at him to took a deep breath

Tony: Boss I have…

Gibbs: YOU'RE RESAGNATION? GREAT LEAVE IT ON MY DESK

He gets up and heads for the elevator

Gibbs: I'M GOING FOR COFFEE YOU BETTER HAVE SOMETHIG WHEN I GET BACK

Tony: But Boss if you'd just wait a…

Gibbs: CUT THE CRAP DINOZZO AND GET TO WORK

They watched as the doors closed Tony dropped his backpack at his feet then looked up at the balcony to see Vance smirking at him

END FLASHBACK

Tony: Tell me Gibbs do you miss bellowing at me or slapping me? What do I have to do for you to treat me with a tiny amount of respect? I've got a new job that I'm good at all my guys have a high opinion of me but you still see fit to come to my precinct and think you can bellow at me like I'm some Probie on there first day

Gibbs: Look if this is about what happened before you left you told Ducky you understood?

Tony picks up some files and head for the door just stopping beside Gibbs

Tony: Six drug dealers had me and McGee at gun point they made you choose who went free and you chose McGee, I understand why you did that, I understand because I was the Senior Field Agent, I was stronger and fitter, you knew I could take a beating longer than McGee that's fine, sure I was a little hurt but like everything else you have done and said I filed it away and tried to forget about it

Flashback

Gibbs stomped back into the bullpen twenty minutes later with a large coffee and a pissed off look he stopped at Tony's desk to see it empty

Gibbs: WHERE THE HELL IS DINOZZO NOW?

He glared at Ziva and McGee who shrugged

Ziva: Vance call for him just after you left we haven't seen him since

Gibbs: Christ we have a case I don't have time for this

He headed for the stairs, halfway up he stopped to see Tony walking back down with a dejected look on his face and reading a piece of paper he didn't even notice Gibbs he passed him on the stairs

Gibbs: Hay?

Tony kept walking until he reached Gibbs desk where he dropped the piece of paper Gibbs followed him and picked it up as Tony went to his own desk

Gibbs: What's this DiNozzo?

He turned to see Tony putting on his coat and picking up his backpack Tony shrugged

Tony: Vance has just written me up for being late and he's also written me up for creating a hostile working environment there going into my permanent file and I've been suspended he said I can come back when I can be on time and when I can behave like a NCIS agent

Gibbs looked down a the paper with anger

Gibbs: Your perment file?

A flash of anger appeared in Tony's eyes

Tony: Yes it seems my conduct is unacceptable for an NCIS agent under his command

He picked up the plastic bag and tape recorder from his desk and walked to Gibbs, he thrust them into his hands with a lot of force his shock making it way to anger

Tony: This is why I was late

Gibbs: Tony….

Tony: I'm going to take my worthless ass home

Gibbs: All right….look

Tony: Just leave it Gibbs I've had enough of you and this team for one day

Gibbs raised his hand to slap Tony on the back of the head but Tony cought his arm mid air

Tony: I don't think so

He shoved Gibbs arm away and sent him a glair that could rival his own

Tony: Me and my worthless ass are going home…..you want something ask your team or better yet do it yourself instead of bellowing at everyone. There's only so much a person can take Gibbs and I've almost reached my limit of your bad temper and your arsehole of an attitude…..you want to write me up for that last sentence then by all means go ahead. Eight years of putting up with this shit is more than anyone should have to take. I know I can be a pain in the ass but I do my job and do it well, I'm sick of the Directors shit all the way down to McGee's and his higher than mighty attitude but most of all I'm sick to death of your bastard ways. You've been out of order during this case and I won't be back until you've solved it….you don't need me for that after all because I'm worthless right?

They watched him turn and take the stairs instead of the elevator which is something he only does when he's really pissed when Tony was out of sight he his play on the recorder and sat on the corner of his desk both McGee and Ziva got up and listened when it was done he looked in to the bag and sighed

Gibbs: McGee go and get Tony back

McGee: But boss the Director said….

Gibbs: GO AND GET HIM NOW

He ran off after getting his jacket Ziva watched Gibbs as he slammed the piece of paper into his desk drawer

Ziva: What are you going to do about Tony?

Gibbs: I'll talk to him after this case is done

Ziva: Good luck with that

She walked back to her desk shaking her head Gibbs just glared at her

Three hours later Tony finally came back after McGee wouldn't leave him alone, they both walked in to the bullpen McGee went to his desk while Tony stood in front of Gibbs desk who looked up with a softer expression

Gibbs: I've spoken to Vance he won't back down on the reprimands but he is letting you come back to work

Tony takes on a very sarcastic tone

Tony: _That's nice of him_

Gibbs sighed and looked down

Gibbs: Ye

Tony: Is that all…..Boss?

He looked up and shook his head

Gibbs: No but the rest can wait

Tony: Sure it can…..I mean what the hell it's only me right

He spins around throwing his backpack down and falling into his chair before Gibbs can say anything

Tony: What was in the bag?

Gibbs: Dates, names, times, bank account details under different names, a few letters for his family and a little money

Tony: So what are we doing?

Gibbs: According to the papers there's an exchange at a warehouse three times a month it changes but we have all the addresses there's one scheduled for 15th to a warehouse a few miles from here

Tony: So we wait until Friday and raid the exchange?

Gibbs: Ye we'll keep an eye on it for the next couple of days just incase, three team including us

Tony: Fine

He gets up and heads for the elevator

Gibbs: Where are you going?

Tony: To the gym I need to hit something and I don't need another reprimand on my file

Vance: Agent DiNozzo!

He stops just as his finger was about to press the button he balls up his fist and smacks it, he closes his eyes and holds in a sigh then turns to meet the Directors mocking gaze

Tony: Yes Director?

Vance slowly walks down the stairs making Tony wait until he's nose to nose with him

Vance: Where do you think your going?

Tony tries to retain in a snide comment but it didn't work

Tony: Well Sir I thought I'd go shoe shopping and get a salad

The door to the elevator opened but he stayed focused on Vance

Vance ignored his remark "Get back to your desk, you can go to the gym when this case is closed not before"

Tony: Why don't you…."

Ducky: Excuse me Director

Both men turn to see Ducky standing in the elevator with Jimmy behind him, Vance sighs a little them gives Ducky a strained smile

Vance: Yes Doctor Mallard?

Ducky ejnors him and takes Tony's wrist "Well my boy your pulse is a little high" he smiles at Tony and slaps him on the shoulder "Anthony I think an hour in the gym will do you good, in fact as your Doctor I insist then when your done Mr. Palmer and I will take you to lunch seeing as you spent your dinner hour chasing a lead

Vance: Dr….

Ducky: I have the authority to overrule you when it comes to an Agents heath Director Vance and Anthony is entitled to a lunch hour, please don't make me get the rule and regulations hand book out because I have very little to do to day and I'm more than happy to spend my day going over it with you

Vance narrows his eyes at him "That won't be nessasery Dr"

"I didn't think so" Ducky moved out the way as did Jimmy, Jimmy smiled at Tony and lightly pushed him into the elevator pressing the button for the gym

"We'll come and get you in an hour Tony"

He looks to see all his team watching him they can see the anger crying to get out and it's all directed at them then smiles a little at Jimmy and Ducky

"Thank you"

The elevator closes as the Director Storms away Ducky turns to Gibbs and gives him a disapproving look "Well our work here is done…come along Mr. Palmer"

He turns to press the button again

Gibbs: Err Ducky was there something you wanted?"

Ducky: Not from you Jethro, we simply came to check on Anthony seeing as he's had a bad day through no fault of his own"

The doors open again and they both get in

Ducky: O Jethro, Anthony won't be back for at least 3 hours if you also have a problem with that I'm sure Agent McGee can find you a rule book…or you can come and talk to me

The rest of the day was very tense Tony only spoke when he had too the next day wasn't much better but they had a job to do, so on the 15th they lay in wait outside the warehouse

20:45 hours a blue van with no plates pulled up two men got out the back and opened the doors to the warehouse it drove in and the doors were closed behind, Gibbs told everyone to hold a few minutes later a dark Sudan pulled up Gibbs signaled for everyone to get ready on his count just after the two men went into the warehouse they moved in

12 agents stormed the warehouse shouting NCIS as soon as they did the two guys from the car hit the deck while the rest fired upon the agents, they all dived for cover shooting back the two guys from the car crawled to safety a couple of agents cuffed them and sat them behind a crate after searching them

Agent Cole: TWO DOWN

Gibbs nodded to him as he returned fire he looked around at his team Tony was the closest to the suspects

Gibbs: DINOZZO?

Tony: BOSS?

Gibbs: HOW MANY?

He answered while he re-loaded

Tony: EIGHT

Gibbs: CAN YOU GET A SHOT

Tony: STAND BY

He poked his head out; a bullet just missed his head he dove back down

Tony: FUCK ME….BOSS I HAVE TO MOVE

Gibbs; GO

They covered him as he moved up the warehouse to get a better angle he stopped and looked back to see McGee in plan sight of one of the gunmen

Tony: MCGEE MOVE BACK

McGee: WHY?

Tony swore under his breath for being asked a stupid question in the middle of a fire fight

Tony: JESUS PROBIE…..MOVE BACK YOU'RE NOT COVERED

McGee: I'M FINE DINOZZO

Tony almost shot him himself

Tony: BOSS

Gibbs: WHAT?

Tony: ORDER MCGEE TO MOVE BACK…..HE WON'T TAKEN ANY NOTICE OF ME

Gibbs looked at McGee to see what Tony meant he was now in the sights of two bad guys

Gibbs: MCGEE TONY'S RIGHT MOVE NOW

McGee didn't move fast enough Gibbs shots one guy point blank in the forehead

Tony: FOR FUCKS SAKE

Tony jumped up and shot one of the guys in the neck McGee looked over his shoulder to see the guy fall from the top of a crate

Tony MOVE NOW

McGee sprinted for cover but tripped he scrambled back on his hands and knees he rested against a crate to re-load Tony was watching him out the corner of his eye he saw something Tony jumped up to cover him when he was hit in the arm

Tony: ARRRR…MCGEE BEHIND YOU

McGee re-load and turned to see a guy aiming for him he quickly shot hitting him in the chest, Tony covered his arm trying to re-load at the same time

Tony: I'M HIT

Gibbs: HOW BAD TONY?

Tony: WHINGED ME I CAN STILL SHOOT BOSS

Frank Dean: **FEDS PUT YOUR WEPONS DOWN OR YOUR AGENT IS DEAD**

Gibbs: HOLD YOUR FIRE

Everyone stops shooting and turn to see McGee being man handled by a bad guy, he covers his body with McGee's and walks out with a gun to McGee's head, and Tony notices he's the guy McGee shot in the chest

Dean: I SAID PUT THEM DOWN

Gibbs: LET ME AGENT GO

Dean laughs shaking his head

Dean: Not a chance…..lower your weapons

Tony falls back out of sight Gibbs catches him in the corner of his eye when he moves into the shadows

Gibbs and all the other agents keep there weapons up

Dean: Come out guys they won't shoot because if they do there agent get a bullet in his head

All of Dean's guys slowly walk out with there weapons raised

Dean: Now were going for a little ride and were taking your agent with us

Gibbs: BULLSHIT LET HIM GO

Dean: I don't think so Mr. Agent, Carl start the van, Patrick deal with the cars outside make sure they can't follow

They do as they are told while Dean smiles at all the agents, Tony creeps closer he gets a great angle on Dean, he talks into his mike

Tony: _Boss I have a shot on the guy that has McGee, do I take it_?

Gibbs discreetly glances around to see if he can spot Tony

Tony: _You can't see me Boss, I'm on the left of McGee with a clean shot, can I take it? Just nod_?

McGee could hear everything that was being said in his mike he made the mistake of turning his head a little to see Tony

Tony: No McGee….

Gibbs: No McGee…..

Dean noticed and looked where McGee was looking his eyes widened at the sigh of Tony pointing a gun at him

Dean: YOU…GET OUT HERE OR I'LL KILL HIM

Tony sighed and lowered his weapon

Gibbs: It wasn't your fault Tony

Tony: I fucking know that Boss

He walked out one of the guys took his gun and searched him the pressed a gun to his temple, Tony glared at McGee shaking his head, Dean laughed

Dean: Hay now we have two

Tony: Fuck you dickhead

Dean: O we have a smart mouth and a pretty one at that

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, Patrick ran back in

Patrick: All the car are disabled, there was also a truck that's done too

Dean: Good now get in the back of the truck

They all moved back with McGee and Tony being dragged

Dean: Now I only need one so pick

Gibbs: What?

Dean: You can have one of your agents but the other comes with me

Gibbs: BULLSHIT LEAVE THEM BOTH WE CAN'T FOLLOW YOU

Dean: Nope…..pick

Gibbs: No

Dean: Fine I'll just shoot one and take the other

Gibbs: ALRIGHT

Dean: So the young one that shot me in the vest or pretty boy?

Gibbs closed his eyes then looked up making eye contact with Tony who sighed knowing McGee was staying he closed his eyes nodded

Tony: Just do it already

Gibbs: We'll find you Tony

Tony: Sure

Dean smiled and hit Tony hard on the head with his gun

Dean: I was hoping you'd pick the young one, Pretty boy here was going to spoil my plan I can't wait to see just how tough he is

Tony: I can't wait to shoot you

Dean laughed and slapped Tony on the arm where his was hit he winced felt blood run down his neck and his arm throbbed

Gibbs: Hay take me instead?

Dean: No I like him he makes me laugh

Tony: You are so dead

Dean presses his gun harder to McGee's head

Dean: Bang, Bang, Bang you're dead

Tony: Bastard…..let him go already

Dean pushed McGee to the ground, they all moves back getting in the van the doors where about to close

Gibbs: DON'T BE A SMART MOUTH DINOZZO, JUST DO AS THEY SAY AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT

Tony: Nice parting words Boss, anything else?

Dean laughed and punched Tony in the face knocking him out the doors slammed shut and reversed at high speed breaking through the doors of the warehouse they all ran out after it and to there cars to see if they would start but all there tires had been slashed

Gibbs: FUCK, FUCK, FUCK

Chapter two tomorrow

This is my second fanfic and I'm still trying to figure out what style I like. This story is more 'Tony said this Gibbs said that'...ok that's clear as mud. Sorry but I'm not sure how to discribe it...anyway I'm going to continue with both and see how it goes. Thanks very much for your time. Please be kind...you guys rock


	2. Chapter 2

He banged his gun and fist on the roof of one of the cars in anger until he was out of breath then turned to McGee glaring at him

Gibbs: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING? TONY TOLD YOU TO MOVE BACK WHY IN HELL DID YOU QUESTION HIM? HE'S THE SENIOUR FIELD AGENT WHEN HE TELLS YOU YO MOVE YOU MOVE, DON'T STAND THERE AND QUESTION HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIRE FIGHT MCGEE

McGee: Sorry Boss

Gibbs: SORRY?….YOU'LL BE SORRY ALRIGHT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU…..YOU GAVE HIS POSITION AWAY TO SIX DRUG DEALERS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY'LL DO TO HIM?

McGee looked down; Gibbs smashed the side window of one of the cars with his gun

Gibbs: KEEP OUT OF MY SIGHT

Gibbs stomps past him back into the warehouse pissed as hell

Two days and nights went by with no leads on Tony, They went through everything again and again, questioned everyone and searched everywhere but nothing came of it, Gibbs had put a major reprimand in McGee's file but Vance overruled it Gibbs was mad as hell and decided to punish McGee his own way by glaring at him and planting him to his desk and not to say a word unless it helped find Tony.

He stomped into the bullpen

Gibbs: WHAT WE GOT?

Ziva: Nothing new Gibbs

Gibbs sank down in his chair looking over at Tony desk his phone rang he snapped it up and barked

Gibbs: GIBBS

He listened then slammed it down he jumped up and ran out the bullpen to the stairs taking four at a time Ziva followed him McGee stayed where he was as ordered

Ziva: What's going on Gibbs?

He didn't answer her he just kept on running until he reached the floor he wanted he crashed through the door and ran to the cells to see one of the guys they arrested at the warehouse ( James Delco ) standing by his attorney

Gibbs: Where is he?

James looked up at his attorney who nodded

James: I want a deal

Gibbs: I offered you one two days ago

James: My Attorney convinced me to re-think

Gibbs: Fine where is he?

James: My terms first

Gibbs grabbed the bars and growled at him

Gibbs: What do you want?

James: Charges dropped too, carrying a concealed weapon

Gibbs: Fine, now where?

James: 578 Preston Road

Gibbs: How do you know?

James: We followed them once

Gibbs: They don't know you know?

James: Nope

Gibbs: If I don't get my agent back the deals off

James: He's there…unless he dead already

Gibbs went to grab him through the bars

Ziva: Gibbs forget him let's get Tony

He growled at him one last time then ran out with Ziva behind

45 minutes later 7 agents parked up a block away from the house, McGee was ordered to stay at the office and not to move. They converged on the house three at the back four at the fount on Gibbs count they entered quietly if they announced themselves they might just kill Tony before they could get to him, They swept the ground floor then moved upstairs they found three suspects sleeping they quietly restrained them covering their mouths so they couldn't alert the rest three agents stayed with the suspect as the rest made their way down stairs again Ziva nodded to a door in the kitchen Gibbs nodded she opened the door stairs went down to a basement leading to another door she kneeled down and looked through the key hole then stood up turning to Gibbs and whispered

Ziva: _Three guys including big mouth from the warehouse, there all playing cards their weapons are on the table beside them, Tony's tied to a chair he looks like shit _

Gibbs: _How far away is he from them_?

Ziva: _Six foot maybe more, when we go in there all to the left of the door_

Gibbs: _Ok on my count we go in if they go for their guns shoot, I want Tony alive_

She nods they both get into position and kick the door in, the guys jump and reach for the weapons Gibbs and Ziva fire first killing two and injuring the other, they run to Tony who moaned at the noise but didn't move, Gibbs hisses at the state of him, he carefully lifts Tony's head his left eye is swollen shut and his face is covered in bruises, he nose is broken and their blood all over him

Gibbs: Ziva call….

Ziva: Ye

She opens her phone to call for an ambulance

Gibbs: Tony?

Tony moves away from him a little

Tony: Fuck…off

Gibbs: DiNozzo it's me…Gibbs

He slowly opens his good eye

Tony: Boss?

Gibbs: Ye…..let's get you untied alright

He moves around and cuts the ropes holding Tony to the chair Tony falls forward two agents catch him

Tony: O FUCK

They lay him down on the floor Gibbs looks him over

Gibbs: Shit Tony what did they do to you?

Tony doesn't answer, Gibbs fells his forehead he had a very high temperature Gibbs looks at the bullet wound to see it's severely infected, he notices Tony shoulder it's dislocated he look down to his chest it's almost all black and blue as well as his back

Ziva: Gibbs?

He turns to see her holding two baseball bats both with blood on them

Gibbs: Ambulance?

Ziva: Any minute

Gibbs turns back to Tony who's either asleep or unconscious

Gibbs: DiNozzo?

He lightly shoves him

Tony: Leave me…..alone boss…I'm just resting…my eyes

Gibbs: Talk to me Tony where do you hurt?

He chuckles, which turns into a barking cough making him cry out in pain

Tony: Where…..do….I …..Hurt? You're…kidding…..right?

Gibbs: Answer me

Tony: Fuck…everywhere I don't…..know

Gibbs rolls him onto his side carefully to see his back; Tony muffles a cry of pain

Tony: God…just shoot….me….already

Gibbs: Relax DiNozzo, just checking you over

He looks at Gibbs with a pleading eye

Tony: Gibbs…..let me sleep?

Tony eye closed and he blanked out before Gibbs could say anything

The first thing he noticed was a beeping then the smell and he know he was in hospital then a voice warm and comforting

Ducky: Anthony?

He moaned and opened his good eye a little

Tony: Du…Ducky?

Ducky: Don't try to move my boy

He felt something being pressed against his lips

Ducky: Drink…..just a little slow sips

He sipped as best he could feel the cold water dripping down his sore throat, Ducky pulled it away

Ducky: You're at Bethesda Anthony

He nodded and turned his head which he regretted instantly

Tony: O god

Ducky: You need to rest my boy

Tony: Damage?

Ducky sighed

Tony: Please?

Ducky: You have a dislocated shoulder, you eye is swollen shut, a broken nose, several deep cuts, a bruised kidney, a broken rib several fractured ribs and you were severely beaten all over your body with things I don't care to think about, you have a high fever due to an infection from the bullet wound to your arm

Tony: How long?

Ducky: You've been here 24 hours already we need for your fever to break so you won't remember a lot until it does, You'll be here two weeks maybe more so you need to rest

Tony: Gibbs?

Ducky: He's….got a case Anthony

Tony: O ok

Ducky: Don't worry about that right now, sleep please

Two days later his fever finally broke he remembered seeing Ducky and Jimmy quite a bit he remembered hearing Abby and Ziva once but not Gibbs or McGee, the fourth day of his stay he was able to stay awake long enough to eat a meal with Ducky, he mind was wandering a little as he played with his green jelly

Ducky: Are you ok Anthony?

He shrugged his shoulders which made him wince

Tony: Ducky have a done something stupid?

Ducky gave him a look of disbelief

Ducky: NO…..why would you ask that?

Tony: It's…it's just I remember you and Jimmy being here, I think I heard Abby and Ziva once but not McGee or Gibbs…don't you think it's strange he hasn't been

Duck left his meal and sighed

Ducky: There's been a few cases come in, he's been busy

Tony noticed Ducky wasn't looking at him when he answered; Ducky knows Tony doesn't believe him

Tony: I understand

Ducky: Anthony…..

Tony: No it's fine really; I know how busy the office can get

Ducky: I'm sure when thing calm down he'll visit

Tony: Sure

There silent for a while both thinking to themselves after a while Ducky clears there dinners away after they both lost their apatite

Jimmy walked in to see them looking down, he smiled at Tony

Jimmy: Guess what I've got?

Tony: Gremlin-it is?

Ducky and Tony chuckle while Jimmy roles his eyes

Jimmy: Funny but no

He pulls out a lap top

Jimmy: I have movies and games on here to keep you entertained

Tony smiles at him

Tony: Thank you Jimmy

Jimmy: No problem

He plugs it into charge and rests it on Tony's table

Jimmy: If you want a movie from home just let me know I'll swing by and get it for you

Tony: Did you feed my fish?

Jimmy: Yes and I filled the feeder up and changed the water too

Tony: Bless you

Jimmy: can I get you anything else?

Tony: A pizza would be nice

Ducky gives him a look

Tony: May-be not

Ducky sighs and gives in

Ducky: Ok you can have a slice of pizza

Tony smiles at Jimmy who smiles back

Jimmy: Give me twenty minutes

He walks to the door

Tony: Don't you have work?

Jimmy: Na it's quite, won't be long

He walks out Tony turns to Ducky

Tony: Quite?

Ducky sighs again and gives in

Ducky: I don't know what's going on with McGee but Jethro has been in a foul mood, every time I mention coming for a visit he says he's busy. I really don't understand him at the moment

Tony: So I have screwed up

Ducky: No you haven't Anthony, you haven't done anything wrong

Tony: I don't understand then

Ducky: I think he's feeling responsible for what happened at the warehouse

Tony: I don't blame him for that I know why he picked McGee it's because I was the Senior field agent, I was stronger and fitter, I could take what they dished out and Gibbs know that….I don't blame him

Ducky: We'll that's what I think he's not talking about it to anyone

Tony's eyes fill with tears he looks down wiping them away

Tony: I must have….done something...could you ask him again…I really want to talk to him

Ducky: Of course my boy

Tony: Thank you

He lays down looking and feeling sorry for himself

Ducky: Rest Anthony I'll call Mr. Palmer we'll have the pizza tomorrow ok?

Tony nods closing his eyes

Tony: Thank you Ducky

A week goes by his infection has almost gone, most of the bruising is clearing away his arm is still on a sling and will be for a while yet. Tony only asked Ducky once more about Gibbs but when ducky shook his head he gave up asking, He was also hurt by Abbey and Ziva's absence they hadn't been by in a week they'd called a few times but they said Vance had kept them at the office, McGee was a no show since he was admitted and to be honest that hadn't bothered him as much as he thought. Ducky and Jimmy had been at his side constantly which he was grateful for. But today they were letting him walk the halls for a while which he was very happy about since the only time he was allowed out of his bed was to use the head

Tony: Ducky did Jimmy bring me any sweatpants?

Ducky was helping him out of bed

Ducky: Why?

Tony: Because I'm wearing this stupid hospital gown

Ducky: Were not going clubbing Anthony?

Tony: But my ass sticks out the back

Ducky chuckled as he took some sweatpants out of the bedside cabinet

Ducky: Will these do?

Tony: Anything to cover my butt

He helped him get ready and made sure his drip was connected

Tony: When can I get rid of this thing?

Ducky: A few more days then if you get the all clear you can go home

Tony: Great I love my own bed

They head for the door slowly Tony gripping Ducky's arm they head down the corridor he speeds up a little but Ducky pulls him back

Ducky: This is not speed walk Anthony

Tony: Fine

They slow down and head around the corner Tony breaks the silence

Tony: Ducky have I said thank you?

Ducky: What for my boy?

Tony: Well everything really, you've taken care of me for years from the plague to a bump on the head and I really appreciate everything you have done for me I know I can be a pain in the ass but I am thankful

Ducky taps his hand and turns them around to head back

Ducky: That's what friends are for my boy but you're welcome

Tony: I don't know what I would've done without you and Jimmy these past few weeks

Ducky: You would have been fine

Tony: I don't know….I've been thinking about things lately

Ducky: What things?

Tony: I think it's about time I left NCIS, Director Vance hates me and I have no idea why, McGee and Ziva barely tolerate me and Gibbs…..I get the feeling he doesn't want me around

Ducky: And Abbey?

Tony: I love Abbey and I know she loves me but she loves Gibbs more and that's ok, you saw the way she was when he left for Mexico she had pictures all over her lab it was hard enough to get them to except me as team leader and that didn't help any. They don't respect me at all and these past few weeks have just reinforced my belief that they don't need me or miss me. I miss Kate I know we fought and ditched at each other but I always knew she cared for me and me for her

Ducky: I miss her too, But please think about this for a while I don't want you to leave

Tony; I'll think about it Ducky

Ducky: I'm sure things will get better when you're back at work

Tony: I hope so

They turn the final corner to his room when he stops

Tony: Boss?

Ducky looks up in shock but covers quickly, Gibbs is standing at the nurse's station signing some forms he turns to them

Ducky: Jethro you've come for a visit, good we were about to have some lunch

Gibbs kept his eyes on Ducky he waved his pen

Gibbs: I'm just here to sign some forms with being Tony's next of kin

Tony: O…..ok

His eyes close down with hurt he softly moves Ducky hand from his arm and grabs his IV pole

Tony: Ducky I'm a little tired I'm going to take a nap ok?

Ducky: Sure my boy I'll come and see you before I leave

Tony: Ok thank you Ducky

He moves slowly away he glances at Gibbs on the way once he's out of sight Ducky pounces

Ducky: YOU ARE THE MOST HURTFULL BASTARD I HAVE EVER MET, ALL HE WANTED WAS A VISIT IS THAT SO HARD

Gibbs: Ducky…

Ducky: DON'T TALK TO ME JUST SIGN THE DAMN FORM AND GET OUT

He stomps away to Tony's room taking a moment to calm down before he opens the door and when he does his heart breaks at the sight in front of him

Tony is lying on his back with his good arm over his eyes sobbing his heart out

Ducky: O Anthony

He moves forward pulling Tony up to him hugging him Tony goes willingly

Tony: I'm so…sick of this…I can't do it any more…..pre….pretending like it doesn't hurt….what do I have to do for him…..to give a damn….7 years….it's just too much…..bastard

Ducky rubs his back trying to get him to breath

Ducky: Calm down Anthony, deep breaths, you're going to pass out

Tony tried to calm down by following Ducky's breathing after a while he's breathing normally

Ducky: You know I knew this man once….I might have told you this already…..

He carries on until Tony falls asleep on his shoulder when he's out he lays him back down and covers him over then turns to see Gibbs standing at the door

Ducky: I thought I told you too leave

Gibbs: I just wanted to see if he was alright

Ducky: A bit late don't you think and does he look alright to you?

Jimmy springs into the room looking at a DVD cover

Jimmy: Hay Tony I have your favorite James Bond movie

He looks up to see Gibbs then he looks at Tony he moves closer and notices the dry tears on Tony face

Jimmy: Why has Tony been crying?

His glairs at Gibbs who looked quite shocked at the look he was getting from the guy that normally is too scared to talk to him

Gibbs: Everything's fine Palmer

Jimmy: It doesn't look like it to me Agent Gibbs

Ducky: Jimmy could you stay with Anthony this afternoon

Jimmy turns from glaring at Gibbs

Jimmy: I was anyway Doctor, Tony and I are watching a movie

Ducky: Good and make sure he eats

Jimmy: Can he have pizza?

Ducky: He hasn't had one for a few days so I don't see why not

Jimmy: That will cheer him up a little

Jimmy takes his seat watching Tony while Ducky waves Gibbs out the room

Ducky: You better sort this out Jethro because if you don't that boy will leave and we'll never see him again

Gibbs: He won't leave without my say so

Ducky: There is only so much one person can take and that boy had reached his limit

Gibbs: I'll wait until he's re-leased and see him then

Ducky turns away shaking his head in displeasure

END FLASHBACK

He turn took a step closer so their noses where almost touching for the first time Gibbs sees some hurt in his eyes

Tony: But what I don't understand is you and the rest of them apart from Ducky and Jimmy laughing behind my back like it was one big joke. I spent two weeks in hospital and another at home no-one came to see if I was alright after the first couple of days except Ducky and Jimmy, I came back early because I wanted to see everyone and what did I find when I went to Abby's lab…..you laughing because I would be on desk duty for another two weeks, McGee and David laughing at all there paperwork I could do for them and dear sweet Abby laughing about my bad computer skills and the fact that I could only use on hand after they pulled it out the socket. I was beaten for three days Special Agent Gibbs and when I got back my FAMILY was laughing at me and my desk had three weeks of YOUR paperwork waiting for me and a reprimand for losing my gun after I was wacked over the head with it several times

FLASHBACK

Once he was released Jimmy took him home and stayed for a few days to make sure he was alright. He was told he would have another week off then re-turn to work on desk duty until he was cleared for field work which Ducky told him would be several weeks because his arm was still in the sling. After a few days he decided to visit the office and get it over with before he was due back full time, he wanted to clear the air with Gibbs who still hadn't been to see him

He walked in too NCIS waving at a few of the guards as he went a number of agents asked how he was doing as he traveled in the elevator to his floor. He walked out disappointed not to see any of his team at their desks but as he moves closer he noticed several huge stacks of files on his desk taking a closer look he noticed they were all Gibbs's backdated three weeks he also noticed no-one bothered to do his paperwork while he was in hospital

Tony: What the hell?

He picked up a sheet of paper from the Director

Tony: A reprimand for losing my gun? He's shitting me?

He headed for the elevator and pressed for Abbey's lab the doors opened but he stopped as he heard laughing

Abbey: He's going to be so pissed

Ziva: It will be funny

Gibbs: It'll keep him out of trouble

Tony takes a couple more steps but stops at his name

Ziva: DiNozzo can find trouble anywhere

They laugh

Gibbs: He'll sit his ass at his desk and like it

Abbey: He's only going to be able to use one hand

Gibbs: It won't make much difference to his reports anyway they rarely make sense

McGee: Can I get him to do my paperwork Boss?

Ziva: And me

Gibbs: Sure but I don't know if he'll have time he's got to finish mine first

Abbey: Hay how come he can't do mine too, if he's doing yours?

Gibbs: Ye like he'll understand what you do Abbey

Tony looked down at the paper in his hands choking back a sob he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Ducky looking at him with worried eyes he wraps his arm around Tony's shoulder moving him away from the doors of the lab

END OF FLASHBACK

He took a step back

Tony: So you want an explanation about why I left after doing nothing but watching your Six for seven years here it is…**You were a bastard**

He stepped around and opened his office door letting it bang against the wall he walked out everyone was watching him he stopped and looked at Leo

Tony: Leo good luck kid and watch your back

He walked away down a corridor Gibbs walks out his office watching him walk away out of sight he waits for a moment thinking then turned to his team he sighs and nods his head to the way out

Gibbs: Come on we have a case

Ziva: What about Tony?

Gibbs: He's in no mood to talk to us

Ziva: But we'll try again before we go right?

Gibbs: Ye

McGee: Why where doing fine without him?

Gibbs face comes angry

Gibbs: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP

He stomps to McGee getting in his face

Gibbs: Let me make one thing clear to you Special Agent McGee, You're my Senior field agent but that can be reversed as soon as we get back if you question me again. For all his jokes and bad humor Tony was the best agent I have ever worked with and that includes you by about 50 miles don't think for one second I wouldn't take him back which would leave you without a job

Ducky: We'll that's about a year and a half too late Jethro

They turn to see Ducky and Jimmy standing beside Tony at the entrance of the squad room

Tony: I err…was just showing them where you were, I better go I'm late

One of the detectives calls across the room

Detective Kern: Captain?

Tony: Ye?

Kern: The Chief line two

Paul: I have Kerry on line one for you as well

Tony puts his files down on the nearest empty desk he hits line one picking up the phone

Tony: Hi Honey

Paul: I hope that's not the chief boss

Tony rolls his eyes and pulls the phone away

Tony: Shut up

He holds the phone back to his ear while the guys laugh

Tony: …..Ye I know I promised….3'o clock I'll be there…..it's my turn…I want a happy meal…..deal see you then….I love you too bye

He puts the phone down an officer hand him a file as he walks past

Tony: Thanks man….I'll be out the office for about two hours this afternoon I'll have my cell

He opens the file taking out a pen from his jacket

Paul: Err Tony?

Tony: Ye?

Paul: The Chief?

Tony: What about him….O shit

He presses for line one putting it on speaker

Tony: Chief?

Chief Bill Collins: DiNozzo were the hell are you?

Tony: Sorry I was on a conference call with batman and cat woman

Bill laughs while Tony signs off on the file

Chief: Tony you're late

Tony: It was a long call Bill

Chief: Move your ass Tony I have a busy day

Tony: Ye sorry I'm late I've had a bitch of a morning

Chief: Bring me coffee and I'll forget about it

Tony: No coffee I got a call from your darling wife this morning she said NO coffee and I'm more afraid of her than you….sorry

Chief: Ye but she can't fire you

Tony: Fire me I don't care

Chief: A call I got this morning suggesting I do just that

Tony stops writing in the file and leans his head too one side

Tony: I haven't done anything…well lately

Bill: To some moronic people it doesn't seem to matter

Tony: Ok who have I pissed off this time?

Bill: NCIS

Tony looks at Gibbs who shrugs his shoulders

Tony: Really well they can go to hell

He looked back down at his file so he couldn't see Gibbs face

Bill: Tony?

Tony: Alright who did I piss off at my beloved NCIS?

Bill: None other than Director Vance, when you want to piss people off Tony you aim high

Tony: I haven't spoken to that Bas…person in 18 months

Bill: Well you'll have them on your doorstep soon, I was told you have a case involving a petty officer and he wanted to remind me that there a Federal Agency and your to give them your full co-operation, he did say your name on several occasions and reminded me you were a loose canon

Tony: And what did you say to that?

Bill: I told him to get his head out of his ass and run his own damn Agents and leave my guys alone

Tony chuckled as did most of his guys

Tony: Don't worry about it Chief, NCIS are already here and they have the case

Bill: You just handed it over?

Tony: Ye the dead guy is a Petty officer, no reason to fight about it

Bill: I thought you would fight for it Tony?

Tony: Na I don't give a shit, let them have it, it's not like we don't have our own to investigate

Bill: Your not just giving it over because you used to be one of theirs are you?

Tony: You know me better than that and anyway I was always a cop first

Bill: They giving you shit son?

He closed the file after signing the last page glairing a McGee

Tony: Nope and I can handle myself

Bill: Alright….now your 30 minutes late

Tony stood up

Tony: You're the one that's keeping me talking

Bill: Move your ass DiNozzo

He chuckled at the phone ready to hit the button

Tony: Yes Sir

Bill: Coff….

Tony: NO

He closed the call and handed the file to one of his Detectives

Gibbs: Vance knew you were here?

Tony turned to Gibbs putting his pen back in his jacket pocket

Tony: Ye he called Bill trying to convince him not to hire me but Vance didn't know I've known Bill and his family for years and as much as he thinks he can control everyone he can't

Gibbs: He never said and I asked

Tony: Why would he tell you, I wanted to leave and he desperately wanted me gone?

Ziva: Why?

Tony looked at her then quickly looked away

Tony: The same as the rest of you Officer David. But as least he made his feelings clear to my face not behind my back

He walked back over and picked up his files for his meeting

Ziva: I don't understand

Tony: I don't care…good luck with your petty officer

He turned and looked over the squad room

Tony: Paul, Joe

He nodded for them to come over the turns back to Ducky and Jimmy

Tony: Anything you need see these guys

Paul: Captain?

Tony moves around so he can see them all

Tony: Detective Paul Simpson and Detective Joe White meet Dr Donald Mallard if your nice to him he might let you call him Ducky

Paul smiles at Ducky and shakes his hand

Paul: And what if I'm not nice to you Dr Mallard?

Ducky winks at Paul and Joe

Ducky: Anthony will deal with you my boy

Paul throws his hand up in mock surrender

Paul: O well very nice to meet you Sir

Tony rolls his eyes and hits his with a file

Tony: Funny guy

Paul: I know

Joe: Idiot

Tony laughs and puts his arm around Jimmy's shoulder

Tony: Guys this is Jimmy Palmer his Ducky's assistant and one of the nicest men you will ever meet but cross him and he'll kick your ass

Jimmy blushes a little elbowing Tony in the ribs

Joe: Nice to meet you Jimmy

Jimmy: You two

They shake hands with Jimmy

Tony: Take care of them guys and give them anything they need

Paul: No problem

Jimmy: You'll call right?

Tony: Have I ever forgotten?

Jimmy: No

Tony: The first of the month like always Jimmy

Ducky: Make sure you do Anthony

Tony: Yes Sir

He smiles at them and walks away leaving three very confused NCIS agents in his wake Gibbs glairs at Duck and Jimmy

Gibbs: You've been in contact with him for all this time and you never said anything?

Ducky: Anthony asked us not too

Ziva: Why?

Ducky: Why would he want to talk to you all after the way you treated him Officer David?

She looked at Gibbs to see if he knew what he was talking about then back to Ducky

Ziva: I don't understand, I didn't do anything

Ducky: That was the problem

She looked a little lost while Gibbs carried on glairing

Gibbs: I asked you several times if you heard from him, you knew I was pissed he left

Ducky: As I said Anthony asked us not to tell you and I don't care if you were "pissed" my main concern was Anthony and his feelings not yours Agent Gibbs

Gibbs: Come on Ducky he's a seasoned police officer and Agent he would bounce back he always did

Jimmy stepped forward and raised his voice

Jimmy: Maybe he was sick of bouncing back Gibbs. He was bellowed at by you in the middle of the bull pen then given two reprimands by Director Vance because of you, then he saved McGee life several times on the space of five minutes and what did he get for it? Almost beaten to death by SIX crazed drug dealers. And when he was recovering none of you cared if he was alright HIS FAMILY left him alone for three weeks then laughed there asses off behind his back…..that's why he left after seven years because all you cared about was yourselves

He turned and stomped out the squad room with everyone watching him and Ducky smiling

Ducky: I believe Mr. Palmer hit it right on the head

He turned to Paul

Ducky: May I see the body Detective?

Paul: Ye sure Ducky

He lead the way with Ducky following after giving Gibbs a smirk, Gibbs sagged against someone's desk the whole squad room was glaring at the NCIS team

Gibbs: David take Leo and go over the crime scene to double check

Ziva: I would like to talk to Tony

Gibbs: Let me first, then we'll see if he wants too

She nodded sadly

Ziva: Ok I have my cell

She and Leo leave with Leo still carrying the box he could hear him asking Ziva what was going on, on the way out. He then turned to McGee

Gibbs: Stay here and get the evidence from Simpson then head back to NCIS, we will follow you later

McGee: But….

Gibbs: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME MCGEE OR I'LL LET TONY SHOOT YOU

He walks out leaving McGee in a squad room full of cops that he threatened with a gun earlier, he sat down and kept his mouth shut

Over three hours later Gibbs walks into a McDonalds looking for Tony, he looked around to see him sitting in the kids area with a little girl fighting over some fries and laughing, he ordered a coffee watching from the counter after he paid he walked over Tony was lightly slapping the girls hand away

Tony: Hay use your own ketchup missy

Kerry: None left

Tony: It's not my fault you used all yours on your nuggets

Kerry: Please let me dip

Tony: Fine but keep away from my fry's munchkin

She chuckled as she dipped a fry into his ketchup

Gibbs: Tony?

Tony turned around in his little chair looking up at Gibbs

Tony: How did you find me?

Gibbs: I asked around

Kerry: Who's he?

Tony turned back to her

Tony: Kerry this is a fri…this is Gibbs we used to work together

Kerry: Are you a policeman?

Gibbs: Kind of

Tony: What do you want Gibbs?

Gibbs: I thought we should talk

Tony huffed

Tony: Honey go and play for a few minutes while I talk to Gibbs Ok?

Kerry: But this is our time

Tony: I know Kerry I'll make it up to you I promise

She got up giving Gibbs a dirty look

Tony: Please?

Kerry: Ok

She walked over to the ball area in a little huff

Tony: What do you want to talk about?

Gibbs sat down looking rather annoyed Tony hid his smile at Gibbs trying to look serious in one of the little chairs

Gibbs: Who's the girl?

Tony: Bill's granddaughter

Gibbs: So you like it here?

Tony: In McDonalds sure

Gibbs: That's not what I meant

Tony: I know, I just don't see how any of that is your business

Gibbs shook his head while he looked into his coffee Tony carried on eating his fries and keeping an eye on Kerry

Gibbs: Your going to make this hard for me aren't you?

Tony: I never invited you here Gibbs

Gibbs: I know

He took off his jacket trying to get more comftable

Gibbs: I am sorry for….you know

Tony: What? Letting Vance think he can shit on me whenever the mood took him, choosing McGee over me, letting six drug dealers beat me for three days and nights, coming to the hospital once in two weeks and that was only to sign some forms or laughing behind my back because I was going to be on desk duty for two weeks and I could do your paperwork and everyone else's. Ye you should be sorry

Tony wipes his eyes trying to hide the pain in them he stands up picking Kerry's coat up

Tony: Kerry lets go

She climes out the ball pen running to him he picks her up and her toys

Tony: Come on I'll buy you an Ice cream

Kerry: Is he coming Uncle Tony?

Tony: No honey he's got more important things to do

Gibbs: I could eat an ice cream

Tony: Don't you have a case?

Gibbs: They know how to reach me

He walks away with Kerry in his arms Gibbs grabs his coat following them

Chapter three?

You know I'm having such fun. I've been reading this site for years and never thought I could write myself but last week I thought 'what the hell' it's just a giggle and you know what I've enjoyed every moment. I even called in sick today because I wanted to finish this chapter. I know I'm new and everything but this is a way to leave my life for a while (kinda sad now that I think about it)


	3. Chapter 3

They reach the playground as they finished ice creams. Tony and Gibbs sit on a bench watching Kerry play on the swings, they'd hardly spoken since leaving McDonalds after a while Gibbs breaks the silence

Gibbs: Ton…..

Tony cuts him off with a swipe of his hand

Tony: I don't care what you have to say Gibbs. Barking at me, slapping my head or being a Bastard isn't going to help you here. I have a fully loaded gun and 18 months worth of anger ready to be unleashed

Gibbs: Ok…how about I sit here and die of old age

Tony: Fine with me

They both glaired head until Gibbs raised a finger in the air

Gibbs: One thing?

Tony rolled his eyes

Tony: Ye?

Gibbs: I am sorry

Tony snorted

Tony: What do you want a medal?

Gibbs tapped his hands on his knees

Gibbs: I can't hit you right?

Tony: Not unless you want to eat a bullet

Gibbs: How about I get you drunk, that used to make you talk?

Tony: You spent years trying to get me to shut up Gibbs

Gibbs shrugged

Gibbs: I've missed you…a lot

Tony sighed at his words and shook his head

Tony: You ready are a world class pain in the ass. Fine but don't think I like you.

Gibbs chuckled a little letting out a deep breath

Gibbs: Ok so talking, not my thing but I'm willing

Tony: Go ahead

Gibbs: First off, I did ask Vance where you had gone

Tony: I wasn't his favouet person when I left; I'm not surprised he didn't tell you

Gibbs: What did you say to him?

Tony: Not much, I said he was a prick and he overrated his own importance. But only after he laid into me saying I wasn't his kind of agent and if I wanted to resign I wouldn't hear any arguments from him, your team was better off without me, that kind of thing

Gibbs: I tried all your numbers and went to your apartment

Tony: It didn't take me long to pack up and I was so hurt and angry I didn't want to talk to anyone

Gibbs: You could've left me a number to reach you

Tony: Like you did when you went to Mexico?

They stayed looking forward but Gibbs nodded with a smirk

Gibbs: Ye I was a bastard for that

Tony: Ye

Gibbs: But that's not you Tony

Tony: It wasn't but there's only so many times you can be beat down until you finally give up and call it a day it just so happens you guys made it easier

Gibbs: We really didn't mean anything by it

Tony: It doesn't matter

Gibbs: No I guess not….we didn't know you were in the building

Tony: Is that an excuse?

Gibbs: No….If you could maybe talk to Abbey and Ziva they have no idea why you left

Tony: Not yet

Gibbs: Ok

Tony: It wasn't what you guys said that pushed me, I've thought about it and I think it was the hospital that final gave me the push, you guys….you guys didn't even come to see me

Gibbs: I know they wanted to visit but Vance was laying case after case on us

Tony: Five minutes out of there day would have made all the difference in the world?

Gibbs: No

Tony: I didn't think so

Gibbs: As for me…I couldn't face you

Tony: O please

Gibbs: I couldn't Tony, I tried but it was my fault you were hurt…..

Tony: No it wasn't and if you bothered to visit me I would've told you that. I didn't blame you in any way. I blamed McGee and even then I would have let it go after a while, he screwed up but we all have. But no as usual you decided to ignore me knowing I would come to you to clear the air and sort everything out which would give you all the power, because Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't run after anyone and I did just what you thought I would, I came to you all and found you all taking the piss. Even after I left you could have found me, I'm hardly on the other side of the world Gibbs you knew I'd be a cop or an Agent somewhere and when you do find me what happens? McGee waving a gun at my men, shooting his mouth off and you barking at me like a probie

He finally takes a moment to breath

Gibbs: You done?

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders

Tony: I haven't shot you yet….so no

Gibbs chuckles and taps Tonys knee

Gibbs: I am sorry for everything, Ducky told me time and time again I was being a bastard until he finally stopped talking to me altogether, Palmer doesn't even look at me but he's not afraid of me he just doesn't care if I'm there or not…kids got balls

Tony: I told him to ignore you and it would piss you off

Gibbs: Ye it does, but Ducky bothers me more, he's been angry with me loads of times but never for this long and not to the point of not talking to me at all.

Tony: They both saved me in a way. If they hadn't of been there I don't think I would've made it out the hospital, never mind starting over and finding a new job

Gibbs: So you like your new job?

Tony: I'm the Captain in the PD homicide division I have a team of over twenty Detectives all good men and women working under me, I have respect and loyalty

Gibbs: I asked if you liked it

Tony: Ye for the most part

Gibbs: Are you happy?

Tony: I've never been happy Gibbs. I miss my family or the people I thought of as my family. I miss you and Abbey even McGee sometimes but for the life of me I don't understand why

Gibbs: Maybe you miss the fun of teasing him

Tony: Could be but I made him stand up for himself and grow a backbone, look at him now a Senior Field agent, with his sights on the big prize, leading his own team

Gibbs snorted

Gibbs: Not a chance

Tony: Why?

Gibbs: He's nowhere near ready Tony. Give him another 8 maybe 9 years then we'll see

Tony: 9 years?

Gibbs: You saw the way he acted in your squad room, and when you put him in his place he back peddled quicker than anyone I've ever seen

Tony: Ye but when he first joined he would've wet his pants

They both chuckle and smile

Gibbs: I've missed you Tony, nothing the same. Ziva hardly ever smiles anymore. McGee is so serious I want to shoot him some days he makes me depressed. Abbey she still a shrine in your honor with posted notes with each day you've been gone, Ducky has been pissed at me for longer than I care to remember today was the first time he's called me Jethro since you left and I think it's because of what I said to McGee…..I'm ashamed to say it took me a while to figure it out. But mostly I miss my partner and my friend

Tony: We were hardly friends Gibbs you couldn't stand the sight of me most days

Gibbs: That's not true I may have come across that way but I promise it's not true

Tony: Ye it is, McGee had my job before I even made it out the building, if not before. I'd be very surprised if he wasn't working from my desk while I was in hospital. I know for damn sure if I'd screwed up like he had at that warehouse you would've fired my ass without a second thought

Gibbs: I wasn't my decision Vance backed him. I put a serious reprimand in his file but he rescinded it

Tony: Ye McGee got a reprimand for questioning a Senior Agent in the middle of a fire fight and giving my position away while I was trying to save his ass and what did I get? My family abandoned me, I lost my home, my job, my friends and McGee got a slap on the wrist, my desk, my job and he's now the Directors pet and your senior field agent

He let out a deep sigh

Tony: I have some unresolved issues…I don't know if you can tell

Gibbs chuckles and cups the back of Tony's neck squeezing lightly

Gibbs: Ye just a little…..but you needed to say it

Tony: Ye…I'm sorry for the way I left. I took the cowards way out I was just so tired and drained. Seeing as where being honest….I was incredibly hurt you chose McGee and not me….Don't get me wrong I understand why you did it but it didn't matter

Gibbs: It was the hardest thing I have ever done Tony and I'm so sorry

Tony: Now if you had said that as they were dragging me away instead of 'Don't be a smart mouth DiNozzo' then I might not have left at all

Gibbs: If I could do everything over again I would in a shot. And you know me Tony it's not like me

Tony: This whole conversation isn't like you

Gibbs: Ye we'll I've mellowed

Tony laughed out loud shaking his head

Tony: Mellowed my ass

Gibbs: We'll ok maybe not mellowed

They watched Kerry make friends with another little girl as she moved to the swings and waved at Tony who waved back with a smile

Gibbs: Are you seeing anyone?

For the first time Tony turned his head and looked at Gibbs he gave him a shocked look

Tony: You have never asked about my dating before

Gibbs: Mellowed

He smiles at Tony who tried not to laugh he turned back to looking at Kerry

Tony: I was seeing someone but I ended a few months ago

Gibbs: What was she like?

Tony shuffled in his seat looking uncomfortable Gibbs noticed

Gibbs: You don't have to tell me Tony

Tony: I suppose now is as good a time as any, you can't fire me now

Gibbs turned his head in shock

Gibbs: Why the hell would I fire you?

Tony: She was a he

Gibbs blinked and looked at him in confusion

Gibbs: Come again

Tony looked off into the distance trying his best not to look at Gibbs

Gibbs: Tony?

Tony: His name was Matt

Gibbs blinked a few times truly shocked

Gibbs: How the hell did I miss that?

Tony: I let people see what I want them too

Gibbs: Well you did a great job; I always knew your undercover skills were the best in the agency but hell

Tony turned to him when he sensed Gibbs wasn't mad

Tony: You're not angry?

Gibbs: Why would I be, I was in the service Tony do you think there wasn't anyone in the closet while I was serving with them?

Tony: If I'd known you would have been ok with it I would have told you years ago that I was Bi

Gibbs: I'm glad you told me now, does anyone else know?

Tony: Ducky, Jimmy, the guys I've dated and a few of my frat buddies

Gibbs: Is this Matt a cop?

Tony: God no, he didn't even know I was one. I like my guys but you never know how someone's going to react and with me being a cop it's too risky. I told Matt that I was a P.I

Gibbs chuckled

Gibbs: Like Magnum?

Tony laughed and relaxed a little

Tony: Ye like Magnum, if he asked about my gun or my files I could explain them away. If we broke up he couldn't cause any trouble for me at the precinct

Gibbs: Clever

Tony: I'm used to it; I've had years of practice. Can I ask you something?

Gibbs: Sure

Tony: You don't have to answer

Gibbs: Ask

Tony: Ok…..any red heads hanging around?

Gibbs laughed and shook his head

Gibbs: Na it's been quite, I was seeing someone about a year ago but it fizzled out

Tony: Had a dislike for sawdust and bourbon did she?

Gibbs smiled at him

Gibbs: She didn't like that I spent more time on my boat than with her, so ye I'd say she didn't like sawdust

Tony: You've started another one?

Gibbs: Several

Tony: Can I ask you something else

Gibbs rolls his eyes with a smirk

Gibbs: Just ask Tony and if I don't like the question I'll just shoot you

Tony gives him a dry look

Tony: Funny guy…Is Kelly on the water?

Gibbs gives him a huge smile and fishes out his wallet

Gibbs: She's a work of art

He takes out a picture handing it to him Tony smiles at it

Tony: She looks a lot better on the water

Gibbs: You should come and see her we could go fishing

Tony hands the picture back with a sad smile

Tony: Maybe

Gibbs: You could stay with me at the house

Tony: I'm not ready to come back yet

Gibbs nods sadly

Gibbs: Ok but if you change your mind my doors always open

Tony: I'll think about it….Gibbs…are we friends now?

Gibbs: I'd like to think so

Tony: Ok…that's going to take some getting used too

Gibbs laughs then his phone rings he takes it out looking at the screen Tony turns to him after the fifth ring

Tony: You have to press the button Jethro

Gibbs: I'm not an idiot Tony

He presses the button and holds it to his ear with a smirk at Tony who snickered

Gibbs: Gibbs…..what the hell are you calling me for McGee to hold your hand?...for crying out loud….no I'll deal with it….he's with me…you shouldn't have pissed off his men

He slams his phone closed and looks over at Tony who for the first time has the old sparkle of humor in his eyes

Tony: What did my guys do?

Gibbs shook his head chuckling under his breath

Gibbs: It seems Ducky and a few of your Detectives played a little prank on McGee. They signed all the evidence over to Ducky who took it back to NCIS with the body while they made McGee sit in your precinct waiting for it while your guys gave him a hard time

Tony laughed out loud Gibbs laughed with him

Tony: Nice

Gibbs: He only found out because Abby called

Tony: I'll have a word with them

Gibbs: Na he deserved it Tony let it go, they sent it with Ducky that's all that matters

Tony: I had a look at a copy of the report when I got back from my meeting this morning and I got to tell you, it looks like he took his own life too me

Gibbs: Ye same here…wait you made a copy?

Gibbs held his hand up

Gibbs: No don't answer that of course you did

Tony smiled they looked back at Kelly who had moved to the roundabout with her friend

Tony: Speaking of friends how's Fornel?

Gibbs: Fine I think why?

Tony: He was here about six months ago. I pissed him and Sacks off to know end, he left in a strop, my guys almost had to pull me off Sacks

Gibbs: He knew you were here? Bastard he never said anything he knew I was pissed you left

Tony: Like I said I did piss him off

Gibbs: Asshole, next time he needs something he can go to hell

Tony looked at Kerry who was hanging upside down by her legs on the monkey bars

Tony: KERRY BE CAREFULL

She waved to him with both hands and a big smile

Kerry: I'M OK UNCLE TONY

Tony: YOU BETTER NOT UP CHUCK YOUR MC DONALDS

Kerry: I WON'T

Tony: PLEASE DON'T HANG UPSIDE DOWN YOUR FRIGHTENING THE LIFE OUT OF ME

She smiles and turns the right way

Kerry: BETTER?

Tony: MUCH THANK YOU HONEY

Gibbs: She's a cute little girl

Tony: Ye she a sweetie alright

Gibbs: How do you know the Chief?

Tony: I met him in Philly and he was my old Captain the first time I was here

Gibbs: Wasn't that was Thompson?

Tony: He was after Bill, Thompson didn't like me

Gibbs: I remember he was an idiot

Tony chuckled

Tony: Anyway when I called Bill to see if I could come back as a Detective he said no but a Captains place was mine if I wanted it, he and his wife put me up for a few months until I found a place that's where I first met Kelly she took to me the first minute she laid eyes on me which is weird kids don't normally like me, anyway I take her for a few hours a week after school

Gibbs: You'd make a good father

Tony: I don't know about that but if I can do a better job than my father that'll be an improvement, how is your dad?

Gibbs: He's good I'm going up there in a few months for a visit

Tony: That's good

Gibbs: You should come with me?

He gave Gibbs a surprised look

Tony: To see your dad?

Gibbs: Sure, we could relax for a week or so

Tony: It's nice of you Jethro but I don't really know him

Gibbs: This will be your chance and he liked you

Tony: Really?

Gibbs: Ye he said you reminded him of me

Tony: In a good way?

Gibbs rolled his eyes in amusement

Gibbs: Yes in a good way

Tony chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. His cell rang he unclipped it and frowned at the screen and checked his watch

Gibbs: What?

Tony: It's Bill I only left him a few hours ago

He opened the cell

Tony: DiNozzo….No….I understand….there my guys I'll take the heat….I'll see you soon…..yes Sir

He closes the phone with a snap and wiped his eyes with frustration

Gibbs: Everything ok?

Tony: It seems Bill's just had a call from the Mayor about my unprofessional behavior….

Gibbs: What the hell…..

Tony: Vance called anyone that would listen that I've been holding back evidence on your case, It seems McGee called Vance about my guys little prank. The Mayor told Bill to make sure I call Vance and apologies…basically kiss his ass

Gibbs growled with anger

Gibbs: I'm going to kill him, what the hell is he doing calling Vance?

Tony: No idea, Bill's got my back with the Mayor but I still have to call Vance and Bill wants to see me

Tony stood up with a sigh he walked to Kerry on the play ground and picked her off the monkey bars and walked back to Gibbs

Tony: I'm taking Kerry with me she's staying with her grandpa for the rest of the day

Gibbs: I'll come with you and have a word with your Chief

Tony: I can fight my own battles Jethro

Gibbs: Yes but this wasn't your fault it was McGee's…lets go

Before Gibbs took a step Tony grabbed his arm

Tony: Just so you know, this thing….friendship between us, it's a work in progress Jethro. I'm not ready to forgive you yet. If you can't accept that maybe we should call it quits?

Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's

Gibbs: I want us to be friends Tony…..I don't have many. I've missed you a great deal and I'll do my best to make everything up to you ok?

Tony gave him a hesitant smile and a small nod

Tony: Ok Jethro

Chapter four coming soon

Thanks so much for all your re-views and to everyone who's taken the time to read this story. Please let me know what you think. Have a great day people xxx


	4. Chapter 4

They head out the park, stopping to buy some cotton candy for Kerry, Tony whined until Gibbs bought him some as well

They walked into the Chief's outer office to see his assistant at her desk

Tony: Hi Helen

She looked up and smiles at him then winked at Kerry who giggled

Helen: Hi Tony, are you in trouble?

Tony: When am I not?

She looked at his cotton candy with a smirk

Helen: He would rather have coffee you know.

Tony: Hay it's mine.

She laughed and waved them in the office after she knocked

Bill: Get in here.

Tony carried Kerry in his arms as he tried to eat more cotton candy Gibbs followed with a smirk on his face. Bill looked up at the sight of his homicide Captain shoving candy in his mouth with his granddaughter doing the same he shook his head a them

Kerry: Hi Grandpa

Bill: Hello princess

Kerry: Uncle Tony took me to McDonalds we had nuggets then we had ice cream

Bill: And cotton Candy it seems

Kerry: Ye PINK cotton candy…well I did Uncle Tony got blue…..see

She stole some of Tony's and shoved it in her mouth. Tony looked at her horrified

Tony: HAY EVIL CHILD

He opened his mouth as wide as possible trying to eat hers but she moved it away out of reach with a laugh

Kerry: You can't reach Uncle Tony

He handed his to Gibbs and grabbed her arm bringing it closer to his mouth he took a bite and pulled some away from the stick

Tony: Ha Ha

She kissed his lips then licked hers

Kerry: You're all sticky

He smiled then blows a big raspberry on her cheek she squealed and covered her face with her hand. Bill smiled and shook her head he glanced at Gibbs who was also smiling at them while he stole some of Tony cotton candy. Tony sits Kerry down on a seat and glanced at Gibbs

Tony: Hay that's mine

He snatched his candy off Gibbs as he went to eat more

Gibbs: I bought it

Tony: Ye for me…..get your own

Bill coughs to get Tony's attention he looks at Bill and thrusts the candy at him Kerry does the same

Tony: Want some?

Kerry: Want some Grandpa?

He chuckles and shakes head, he holds out his hand to Gibbs, Tony winces

Tony: Sorry, Special Agent Gibbs meet Chief of police Bill Collins

Gibbs shakes his hand

Gibbs: Nice to meet you

Bill: You too, Tony has told me many stories about you and his time at NCIS

Gibbs glanced at Tony then back to Bill with a hopeful look

Gibbs: Good stories I hope

Bill narrows his eyes slightly

Bill: Not really, Please sit we have a few things too talk about

Tony: Do you want Kerry and I too leave?

Tony asks with a worried glance

Bill: Don't worry Tony I'm not going to kill him…..well not yet anyway, we'll see how it goes

Tony picks Kerry up and parks her on his knee to watch the show

Tony: Should have brought popcorn, this will be fun

Bill waited until Gibbs took a seat and set his eyes on him, with a slight glair

Bill: Worried?

Gibbs: No offence Chief, but I was in the Mar…

Bill cut him off

Bill: Marines, Yes I know. I was in the forces myself and I am sure we had a staying…..what was it?

Bill pretended like he was thinking then gave him a brittle smile

Bill: Oh Yes, Never leave a man behind.

He leaned back in his chair looking very serious

Bill: Let us talk about that shall we

Tony snickered as he watched with fascination

Tony: This is better than all the Bond movies put together

Bill and Gibbs sent him a look

Tony: Shutting up….Sir's

After Gibbs got a roasting from Chief Collins, he called Vance and made it clear Tony had done nothing wrong. He told him Tony would not be calling to give him any kind of apology but McGee, would be punished for circumventing the chain of command and would not be overruled this time, he also pointed out if he had a problem with that he could have his badge.

Tony and Gibbs walk into the squad room laughing McGee spins around at their noise

McGee: Boss

Gibbs stops in his tracks narrowing his eyes at McGee; Tony notices the anger in Gibbs face, he looks between them, he can tell Gibbs is about to blow a gasket McGee's face falls and his shoulders slump

Gibbs walks over to him. Tony stays where he is keeping out of it. Gibbs talks in a frightening tone

Gibbs: What were you thinking?

McGee: Boss?

Gibbs: Do not play dumb with me, McGee, you called Vance

McGee: I thought….

Gibbs: I do not give a shit if Tony's men hid the body from you; it is not your place to call Vance for any reason. This is my team

McGee: I know that Boss. I called him before I found out they gave all the evidence to Ducky

Gibbs: I don't care if you called the queen, you take your orders from me and you only call Vance on my say so

McGee: Yes Boss

Gibbs: When we get back not only are you on suspension but your demoted back to junior Agent…

McGee: Come on….

Gibbs: SHUT UP

Gibbs gets in his face making McGee step back

Gibbs: I'm beyond furious and I'm very close to firing your ass. You owe Tony an apology, which is long overdue

Gibbs turns from him to Tony who is talking to one of his Detectives the only one that isn't ease dropping on their conversation

Gibbs: Captain DiNozzo

Tony looks over extremely surprised. Everyone gives up the pretence of working to watch them

Tony: Agent Gibbs?

Gibbs: Could we have a moment please?

Tony: Err…..sure

He walks over to them and glances at every one they all smile at him. Once he reaches them Gibbs squeezes his shoulder and takes a step back

Gibbs: McGee

McGee looks from Gibbs to Tony. McGee looks like he is going to throw up at the thought of apologizing to him

McGee: I'm sorry for calling Director Vance, I realize now that is was a mistake

Tony waits for more when he realizes McGee has finished he glances at Gibbs who looks even more annoyed

Tony: Is that it?

McGee: Ye why?

Tony laughs aloud but there is no humor in it, he rubs his hands over his face and hair in frustration

Tony: You know what screw it

He pulls his arm back and punches McGee in the nose. Everyone heard the cartilage go under the force of his fist. McGee screams in pain falling on his ass covering his face, the blood pours between his fingers. Tony kneels down on his honkers in front of McGee

Tony: You feel that Tim?

He nods

Tony: Hurts right?

He nods again

Tony: Good, now I suggest you get your ass out of my precinct and never come back because if you do I might forget we used to be friends once and put a bullet in you

He pulls himself up still covering his nose, his eyes are watering and the bruising already coming through. He glances at Gibbs who offers him no help what so ever, he pulls a hanky out of his pocket to try to stop the bleeding

McGee: I am sorry Tony

Tony: Too little too late Tim….go

He scurries his way out of the squad room with everyone watching once he is out of sight Tony turns to Gibbs

Tony: Am I going to hear from Vance for hitting his favorite Agent?

Gibbs smirks and pulls him into a hug which Tony falls into

Gibbs: Don't worry about Vance I'll deal with him

He lets him go after cupping his neck with a fond smile he nudges under Tony's chin with his finger

Gibbs: Keep out of trouble

Tony: You know me

Gibbs: Ye that why I said keep out of trouble Anthony

Tony: Funny Jethro

Gibbs: I'll call ok?

Tony: Sure take care…Boss

Tony smiles at him Gibbs rolls his eyes and lightly slaps the back of his head then walks to the door

Gibbs: Smart arse

Tony: Love you too

Gibbs laughs as he goes out the door Tony turns to Simpson

Tony: Paul?

Paul: Ye

Tony: Could you find me some ice; I think I broke my hand?

He lifts his hand up and shakes it with a grimace

As promised, they kept in touch with phone calls and E-mail. Tony still wasn't ready to speak to Abby or Ziva yet and Gibbs didn't force the issue. Gibbs made the first move calling Tony only a few days after he left Baltimore. Tony was surprised and pleased to hear from him so soon; they talked about everything, some topics leading to arguments, some not. Tony told Ducky and Jimmy who promised to lighten up on Gibbs but they took some convincing. Gibbs had been to visit a few times taking a weekend off here and there. It had been three months since they met in the squad room and their relationship was better than ever.

Gibbs was working on his boat late at night he heard his front door open and close, he put his sand paper down and reached for his gun. The footsteps headed for the basement door he cocked his gun and pointed the door, the door opened, he was very surprised to see Ducky walk through, as he had not been at his house since Tony left. He lowered his gun and put the safety back on

Gibbs: It's a little late Ducky, everything ok?

Ducky did not answer him as he walked down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he took off his hat laying it on the bench he turned to Gibbs who saw the pain in his eyes. Gibbs moved forward slowly he could tell something was wrong

Gibbs: What, Is it your mother?

Ducky shook his head with a deep sigh

Ducky: No Jethro mother is fine

Gibbs: Then what?

Ducky: Anthony…..

Gibbs took a step back his face turned pale

Gibbs: Is…is he all right?

Ducky: No, Anthony was shot while he and his men stormed a house to make an arrest

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and worry he turned away while he tried to think, after a short while he turned back

Gibbs: But he is alive?

Ducky: He's in a medically induced coma

Gibbs: C….coma

Ducky: Yes, he was shot in the head they managed to get the bullet but the bleeding is substantial, they need to drain it and stop the swelling

Gibbs: God…..is he going to make it?

Ducky: That's up to Anthony, he's strong but this is serious and might never wake up….I'm leaving to be with him now I just thought you should hear it from me

Gibbs: I'll come with you

He goes to the stairs but Ducky stops him

Gibbs: Vance won't let you leave Jethro, He forbid me so I resigned

He looked at Ducky with fire in his eyes

Gibbs: He forbid you

Ducky: He said Anthony was not family and refused to allow me leave so I resigned….as did Jimmy, he in the car waiting for me

Gibbs stomped to the bench and grabbed his cell hitting speed dial he put it on speaker while he got his gun

Vance: Director Vance

Gibbs: I will not be at work for the foreseeable future

Vance: What?

Gibbs: I'm going to Baltimore…

Vance: For crying out loud, not you as well?

Gibbs: Don't fuck with me Leon I'm not in the mood

Vance: Watch it Special Agent Gibbs

Gibbs: NO YOU WATCH IT…..If you don't reinstate Ducky and Palmer you'll have my resignation as well…..were on compassionate leave Director and if you don't like it THEN FIRE ME

He closes his phone and runs to the stairs taking them three at a time

Gibbs: I'm just going to throw a few things in a bag Ducky

It only takes him a few minutes to get everything he needs he runs down the stairs with a small bag grabbing his ID and wallet

Gibbs: We'll take my car Ducky it's faster than your Morgan

Ducky: I don't care….let's go

They move Jimmy from Ducky's car to Gibbs, he jumps in and speeds out the driveway dialing his phone, putting it on speaker

Ziva: David

Gibbs: Tony's been shot I'm…..

Ziva: WHAT?

He took a calming breath as she screamed at him

Gibbs: He in a coma, Ducky, Jimmy and I are heading there now…

Ziva: Pick me up I'll…..

Gibbs: No Ziva…..I'll call when we have news, I just wanted to let you know we'll be away for a while

Ziva: But Gibbs…

Gibbs: I have to go, I'm driving

Ziva huffs

Ziva: Do you want me to call Abbey and McGee?

Gibbs: Ye call Abbey I don't care if you call McGee or not

He closes his phone with a sigh, after twenty minutes of silence Gibbs speaks

Gibbs: I spoke to him last week he promised he would think about coming for a visit

Ducky: He told me

Gibbs: I was taking this weekend off to go and see him, he promised me a pizza to die for and a movie that I wouldn't complain about but he sent me an E mail canceling saying he had a big case

He slapped his hand to the steering wheel while he drove like a bat out of hell with Ducky and Jimmy hanging on for dear life. Even though it was past midnight there was still a fare amount of traffic on the roads, enough to piss Gibbs off anyway

He swerved around a car that in his opinion was going too slow, he just missed the bumper making the driver blast his horn, Ducky shook his head and snapped at him

Ducky: Jethro for goodness sake slow down we are going to be no use to Anthony if we all die on the way there

He eased off the gas not wanting to anger Ducky anymore than he already was, he knew Tony had asked Ducky to lay off a little but he was still far from friendly the same goes for Jimmy if not more so

Gibbs: Sorry

Ducky sighed as he wiped his brow

Ducky: it's alright just please calm down he'll need us in one piece when he wakes up

Gibbs kept quite as he drove thinking to himself wondering if Tony will wake up, and what would he do if he didn't. The guilt came back full force for the way he treated his former senior field agent before he left. Before he could think too much about it Jimmy asked the question he was too frightened to ask

Jimmy: Do you think he will wake up Doctor?

Ducky: I don't know my boy

Gibbs: What did they say?

Ducky: They called for consent to operate they had very little information to give me, just that the bullet entered the left side of his head piercing the scull, there's bleeding and swelling, they had to get the bullet out to see how much damage was caused. I went to see Vance and by the time that was sorted out I called back and they told me he was in a coma for his own safety until the swelling went down

Gibbs: I'm Tony's next of kin why did they call you?

Ducky: You haven't been his next of kin for over a year now, he asked me when he resigned, I of course accepted

Gibbs: I see

Ducky snapped his head at him and narrowed his eyes; his voice reached a volume that was strange coming from the Doctor

Ducky: What did you think was going to happen, Agent Gibbs; did you think he still thought of you as family after your disgraceful behavior?

Gibbs shook his head but did not say anything; he bit the side of his cheek making great effort not to snap back. Ducky huffed looking back out the window to clam his temper

After a while Gibbs let out a big sigh

Gibbs: Tony has forgiven me Ducky, why is it so hard for the both of you?

Jimmy mumbled something under his breath Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror

Gibbs: What was that Palmer?

Jimmy looked up and took a deep breath

Jimmy: I said Tony forgives too easily, personally special agent Gibbs I would have never spoken to you again or the rest of your team. As far as I'm concerned you can all go to hell for what you did to him

Jimmy turned away while Gibbs looked at him in the rear view mirror

Ducky: As you can tell Jethro, Mr. Palmer is still angry

Gibbs: No kidding

Jimmy: Tony may have said he's forgiven you Gibbs but believe me he is still hurting and until he's not I'll continue to be angry….if I could shoot a gun McGee wouldn't be walking now

Gibbs: He didn't say he'd forgiven me…..I just assumed he had

They fell into silence until Ducky broke the tension

Ducky: How is McGee handling his new role?

Gibbs grinned and sneaked at look at Ducky

Gibbs: He's annoyed and frustrated, he resents Ziva who has taken over the senior role, but she doesn't care she rarely talks to him anymore and was delighted at the black eyes and broken nose Tony gave him. She's been upset since she saw him a few months back she missed him a lot and shows it. I had to make her take his old desk after days of arguing; finally, I moved her stuff after she left one night. Vance has been a pain in the ass…..more than normal…..I told him he either grants my demotion of McGee or I'll leave, he finally backed down but there both still thick as thieves they think I don't know. I just don't get it, McGee is a good agent but he's not a great agent and I don't think he will be, you need more than computer skills and to know how to shoot. Basically, Tony and I solve cases by gut instinct and hard work, interviewing, elimination, paperwork, leads and you know balls. While McGee and Vance put things into computers and let them do the work, I'm not saying it doesn't get results but you need more than I keyboard to be an NCIS agent or a great cop.

Ducky: Vance seems to have done all right in the Agency.

Gibbs: Na Leon knows how to kiss ass and lick the right boots. One of the reasons he was so hard on Tony was to put me in my place and show me he was the Director, he also hated that Jenny and Tony got on so well. I know the FBI asked to borrow Tony for a few undercover operations that would have raised him to a popularity that Leon did not want. Tony was right when he said Vance was up his own ass. He thinks too highly of himself and his own importance.

Ducky: What I do not understand is why you let him treat Anthony that way?

Gibbs sighed and shook his head with frustration

Gibbs: I don't know Ducky I really don't, I've thought about a lot over the past few years and I can't think of why I let him get away with it. At the end of the day Tony didn't leave NCIS because of Vance he left because I was a bastard plan and simple and I'll never forgive myself for that

Jimmy: Not everything is about you Gibbs

Gibbs: What?

Jimmy: Sure Tony was hurt by you, not just personally but professionally as well. It was also Abby that hurt him, I like her don't get me wrong but sometimes she can't see the forest for the trees. She can make all the shrines to Tony she wants but there's no point if he's not there to see it. All she had to do was come and see him a few times in the hospital but no as soon as he was found she went back to worshiping you. He didn't need his co-workers he needed his friends to give a damn. Ziva's the same she worked hard until she found him then nothing, she can be miss him now all she wants but she should have missed him then while he was recovering and there's McGee the two faced….anyway it was a collection of people not just you. Do you think Tony would have left Ziva or Abby in the hospital for weeks on end without going to see them every day or McGee for that matter. Tony loved all of you there wasn't anything he wouldn't do at work or not. Now he's closed himself off to anyone at his precinct the only person he talks to about personal things it The Chief of police, no-one at that station house has been to his apartment, knows he's an only child or that his mother died. He lives a lonely life and apart from me and Dr Mallard and The chief's family he talks to no-one. So Agent Gibbs you can blame yourself all you want, but this is not about you, it is about Tony DiNozzo

Gibbs sighs and nods his head in agreement

Gibbs: Point taken Jimmy

Jimmy: Palmer, Agent Gibbs not Jimmy

Ducky chuckles under his breath Gibbs glances at him and rolls his eyes he grips the steering wheel tight and concentrates on the road

Once they reached the hospital, once directed to the ICU they saw 15 or so Detectives waiting for news they all look very tired and worried. Gibbs noticed Chief Collins taking to a couple of uniformed officers

Gibbs: Chief

He looked to Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy and waved them over, they made their way through the crowded room

Bill: Boy am I glad to see you

He shook their hands ending with Ducky

Bill: Dr Mallard would you please find out what you can there hardly forth coming with information even with me

Ducky: Of course

He made his way to the nurse's station only stopping to shake Detective Simpson's hand

Gibbs: What the hell happened?

Gibbs barked

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Tony to beat McGee with a bat, but I thought it might be too much Lol. Over the next few chapters things don't go so well for Tony and we have the return of an old friend…._friend_ might be pushing it. Have a guess?

To everyone who wanted a confrontation with Vance and Tony, it is coming, promise. Also things aren't completely settled between Tony and McGee

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I was stabbed in the arm, in an attempted robbery at work a few days ago. I'm having to type with one hand (it's pi**ing me off) I'm fine really and my co-worker hit the ass with a broom handle while some customers held him down until the police showed up. You might be thinking 'that's terrible' and it is, but I had to laugh when one of the cops asked 'Miss, did he hurt you' while I had a knife sticking out of my arm and blood dripping on the floor with paramedics buzzing around me.

I'm off work so that's a bonus


	5. Chapter 5

Bill walked them over to the coffee machine away from everyone

Bill: It's a fucking mess

He sighed as he fed some coins into the machine

Bill: Six days ago a little girl was found nailed to a wall with railroad spikes, stripped naked for all to see she was cut from head to toe, while she was still alive….I saw the pictures and lost my lunch and I've seen some shitty things in my time

He handed Jimmy a coffee then fed some more coins in the machine

Bill: Tony assigned two of his Detectives to the case and when they came back to the station they filled him in, he assigned four other guys. Six guys on one case is a bit excessive but he had a real bee in his bonnet about this girl…she looked a little like Kerry….he never said that was the reason but he had this look in his eyes

He handed another cup the Gibbs who took it thankfully

Bill: So after only a day he decided to get his hand dirty and took over, his guys were alright with it and understood so the seven of them started from scratch going over everything they had, They found another body in LA also a little girl that happened two weeks ago and was heading for a cold case then they found out about another little girl in Philly, then the fucking feds got involved

He gave them a slight smile but Gibbs waved him on not caring

Bill: It took about 10 minutes from them to get Tony's back up, it seems one of his Detectives throw up at the scene. There's no doubt it was a stupid thing to do, she contaminated some evidence I'm not sure what exactly. Tony was upset but didn't ball her out or anything because it was so horrific. He had her back and said that if he was there he would have been close to it himself. She was un-consolable apparently she has two girls of her own and she's only been in his department a few months. He cut her some slack but he had to write it up in case it came back to bite them in the ass. An FBI Agent cornered her and made his feelings clear….rather loudly I may add. Tony backed the Agent into a wall and threatened to cut his nuts off with a rusty knife if he spoke to one of his squad like that again, the next time anyone saw the agent he was sporting a black eye and apologized to the Detective

Gibbs grinned at Palmer who was smirking into his coffee

Gibbs: Yep you really don't want to mess with his team, he's always been protective. It's got him into some trouble in the past

Bill: Tell me about it, but he can't go around punching FBI agents when they piss him off all the time Gibbs. That's twice since he's been back. You know if I didn't know he used to be a fed I'd think he hated them all

Gibbs: Na just the FBI. Tony's got good reason to hate them…..or some of them anyway. When they try getting arrest you for murders you didn't commit it's bound to piss you off

Bill: Anyway so F.B.I turned up Tony was pissed as hell, he forced his way into my office screaming at me to get the feds to back off, there was nothing I could do it looked like a serial killer and he'd gone over state lines they had the lead. After some calming down and me strapping my Homicide Captain to a chair and gagging him we joined forces. That was two days ago, everyone converged here because we had the last victim

He chuckled into his cup Gibbs and Jimmy gave him a curious look

Bill: Sorry but I was remembering something Tony did a few days ago….he got a room cleared out so everyone was together he put the FBI at one end and the real cops as he called them at the other after a slanging match with one of the FBI guy he glued all their phones and keyboards

Gibbs grinned shaking his head while Jimmy laughed out loud

Bill: Anyway they got to work on their suspect, LA had a couple and so did Philly but they were ruled out after a while so it came to ours, they could place him in Philly and LA but he lived here with his girlfriend and her kid. It was decided to get him now before the kid was hurt or he ran, so that's what they did. They made sure the kid was out with his mother and took the place he ran but didn't get very far he got off a couple of shots but was killed at the scene.

Gibbs: So this suspect hit Tony?

Bill shook his head and rubbed his eyes tiredly

Bill: No Gibbs, the suspect didn't shoot him

Jimmy and Gibbs looked at him confused

Jimmy: I'm sorry did I miss something?

Bill through his cup in the bin with barely controlled rage

Bill: He was shot by an FBI agent

Gibbs took a step back "WHAT?"

Bill: An Agent Fornell shot Tony

Jimmy dropped his cup in shock "Did…..did you say…..Fornell?"

Bill gave them a strange look at their behavior Gibbs had lost all color in his face and crunched coffee cup in his hand while Jimmy looked like he was having a stroke

Bill: Ye….do you guys know him?

Jimmy looked at Gibbs then walked away shaking his head, Bill looked from Jimmy's back to Gibbs who still hadn't moved he touched Gibbs arm

Bill: Gibbs?

Gibbs: He….he's a friend of mine…..Tobias shot Tony?

Bill: Yes…..he's been questioned and should be released soon pending a review but there's no doubt the bullet came from his weapon

Gibbs looked up to see Jimmy waving his arms around as he let his frustration out on Detective Simpson who was trying to calm him down

Ducky: Everyone please

He heard Ducky voice coming from around the corner everyone moved closer as he and Bill re-entered the room when Ducky caught Gibbs eye he gave him a look

Gibbs: I'll tell you when you're done

Ducky: Very well

He looked around the room with two Doctors standing at each side of him

Ducky: As everyone here knows Anthony was rushed to the emergency room with a bullet lodged in the left side of his head, he was rushed to surgery where the bullet was removed they found bleeding and swelling of the brain. Now Anthony was put into a medically induced coma and will remain that way for at least two day so the blood can drain and hopefully the swelling will dissipate. In two days we will wake him for a brain scan then and only then will we find out anything more. He's in critical condition and on a ventilator to help him breath, for those who don't know Anthony was infected with the plague several years ago so his lungs are not in the best condition the ventilator is necessary. There's nothing you can do except pry for him, he won't wake up until we want him too so everyone should go home and try and rest…..I promise if you leave me all your numbers I'll contact you myself. I'm sorry to say no visitors are allowed in the critical care unit…at least for the next 24 hours; Anthony thinks very highly of his team and would be very grateful for your concern, more than you know actually. Please go home and rest I'll keep Chief Collins up to date with Anthony's condition every few hours I'll also inform Detective Simpson with updates…..Thank you

Gibbs watched as everyone handed Ducky a card with their details on with a promise to stay in touch after a while only a few stayed mostly talking amongst themselves or to Jimmy and Ducky. Chief Collins went in inform his family and finally had to face the fact he had to tell Kerry in person. Ducky excused himself and made his way to Gibbs who sat by himself in the corner of the room

Ducky: What is it?

Gibbs nodded for Ducky to take a seat he does with a sigh thankful to be sitting down

Gibbs: Bill told Palmer and me about the shooting

Ducky: And?

Gibbs: It was Fornell

Gibbs looks down at his hands

Ducky: What was?

Gibbs: They were running a joint investigation with the FBI…..They went after a suspect….shot where fired and Tobias…..shot Tony

Ducky: Don't be ridicules Jethro, Tobias is a seasoned highly trained Federal Agent…..he

Gibbs: It's true…the bullet came from his gun

Ducky sloshed back into the chair in shock

Ducky: Dear god

Gibbs: How the hell are we going to tell him that Fornell fired the shot Ducky?

Gibbs jumped up running his fingers through his hair "When Tony wakes up he's going to be pissed as hell god help Tobias but then again god help him when I see him"

Short chapter, I'm sorry but chapter six coming tomorrow.

"Will Tony wake up? What about Fornell? Will Gibbs finally see Tony in a new light?

Find out tomorrow, please read and review. Have a great day xx


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Not for profit but fun.

Hi guy's before you read this chapter, I wanted to warn you I've changed writing styles. The first five chapters were in script form. I hope I haven't upset anyone by changing styles half way through.

Happy reading and have a great day

Chapter Six

Gibbs looks around the room "Detective Simpson?" Paul looks over and nods he excuses himself from a few men he's talking too and walks over jimmy follows

"Paul's fine Agent Gibbs" Gibbs nods

"Cut the Agent out then, just Gibbs….Do you know where Agent Fornell is at the moment?"

Paul glances at Jimmy who huffs "Of course you'd be worried about him" Jimmy walks away shaking his head

"Palmer I'm not worried about Fornell for Christ sake, I just need him to tell me what happened" Jimmy turned back

"Who cares what he says, he shot Tony in the head…look I don't care go and see him leave Tony in the hospital like last time" he carries on walking away Gibbs looks down to Ducky

"Duck it's not the same I just have to hear it from him that's all, I'm not…..I need to know how this happened then when Tony wakes up I can explain it him, he's going to be pissed as it is when he finds out who shot him"

Ducky nodded "I understand Jethro really, go I'll call if anything happens but I doubt it will"

Gibbs let out a breath and gave him a little smile then turned back to Paul "Will he still be at your precinct?"

"He should be but who knows, Internal affairs where there shit hot and an FBI rep wasn't far behind them, he might have already been released" Gibbs nods and takes out his phone

"Jethro this is ICU you know better" Gibbs looks at all the signs saying no cells allowed

"Ye sorry….Ok I'll use a pay phone" Paul stops him and raises his radio to his mouth

"This is Simpson..You there Roscoe?

A voice came through "Roscoe here…news about the Captain?"

"Na man sorry…Is the FBI idiot still there?"

"O ye Internal Affairs are roasting him on a spit…..not that we care"

Paul smiled "Ye I know….look I'm coming in and bringing Agent Gibbs with me see what you can do to get five minutes with the idiot alright?"

"Shit man I'm not helping him"

"Of course not but The Captain said Gibbs was a good guy so if he wants five minutes we'll do it"

"Alright I'll see what I can do…. Roscoe out"

Paul shook Ducky's hand "You know how to reach me Ducky"

"Of course dear boy" Paul nods for Gibbs to follow him

"Paul who named Fornell, 'The Idiot'?"

Paul pushed the door open letting Gibbs go first with a smile "Tony"

Gibbs laughed a little under his breath "Why did I bother asking"

They headed into the precinct; the tone was different than the last time few times Gibbs had been there. Once they reached the Homicide squad room things were even worse everyone that was told to go home and rest at the hospital was there and then some they all looked tired and frustrated. Roscoe saw them come in and stood up waving them over Paul patted a few guys on the shoulder as he passed them they gave him a nod but said very little once they reached Roscoe's desk he fell back into his chair tiredly wiping his eye. "The Chief and the Director of the FBI are at war apparently. The Chief wants Fornell kept here until the internal affairs investigation is complete but The Director of the FBI is demanding Fornell's release. I think he's more worried about the bad press to be honest. Anyway I slipped a note to The FBI rep who slipped it to The Idiot, we can go and see if where ready to go"

He got up with a sigh and headed out Gibbs and Paul followed him until they reached a room with a two way mirror Gibbs looked closely at Fornell who looked like hell "Stay here" he walked out and knocked at the door leading to the other side he stuck his head in "Sorry guys but we have ordered you food if you're hungry?"

"Do you really think where going to leave you with the guy that shot your captain?" said one of the Internal Affairs guys

"Of course not…well if you want him alive that is…..leave him with his rep where not feeding them" Roscoe held the door open "Look the Chief said we had to feed you, I don't care if you eat or not but we have pizza for everyone?"

They look between them and nod to the door "Alright but none of your guy's sets a foot in this room"

"Sure no-one from this precinct will even try and open the door you have my word" They walk out Roscoe waits until there out of site and nods for the Rep to leave but he first turns to Fornell

"You sure?"

"Ye go" the rep gets up shaking his head and out the door Roscoe nods to the window

Gibbs looks to Paul "I'll only need a few minutes" Paul nods but doesn't take his eyes off Fornell. Gibbs walks out and meets Roscoe at the open door. "Thanks for this"

"If you screw over our Captain because of this bastard you won't leave this building" Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the threat but nodded his understanding he stepped into the room Roscoe closed the door to join Paul

Gibbs sat down opposite Fornell "How's Dinozzo?" Gibbs balled his fists but kept his temper

"Well let's see….He in a medically induced coma one step away from death because the man I introduced him too shot him in the head." he glared at Fornell who wiped his face with his hands

"I swear Jethro it was an accident….I was coming in the back Dinozzo came from the front there was bullets flying and I confused him with the suspect and fired…when he fell I dropped my gun in shock…..it was just crazy"

"I see…..of all the people you just happened to shoot Tony, the guy that pissed you off like no other….what is it with you FBI trying to get him out the way? I mean murder of a girl and then murder of an international arms dealer and when you couldn't make that stick YOU SHOOT HIM" Gibbs jumps up banging his fist into the desk Fornell looked at him in shock

"Jesus Gibbs you think I did it on purpose? No way….the first murder rap I did everything I could to stop it as a favor to you, you said he was innocent and I believed you. The second we had a witness I had to question him and I shot him by mistake"

"I don't give a shit if it was a mistake Tobias, Tony's in a coma because of you….I swear if he dies I'll kill you myself"

"He's not even your Agent anymore why do you give a crap, you and Vance practically shoved him out the door, the last I heard Dinozzo hated you and the rest of NCIS?"

"Things have changed since I saw you last, Tony and I have sorted out our friendship…..he's my best friend Fornell even more than you." Gibbs rounded the table and leaned in close to his ear so only they could hear "You've done me a favor actually I've just realized exactly what he means to me…but don't think for one second I forgive, accident or not and when Tony wakes up god help you"

He slaps his very hard on the arm on the way to the door "I hope he makes it Gibbs I really do"

"Ye because if he doesn't it'll be me you have to worry about Agent Fornell" he opens the door to see Sacks standing there with the FBI rep his eyes widen at Gibbs

"What are you doing here?"

Gibbs shrugged "Just checking on an old friend" Sacks smiled at him

"I hear you got sick of Dinozzo as well….I'm not saying I want him dead or anything but this will keep him quite for a while" Gibbs swung his arm back planting his fist to the side of Sacks face who went flying about 10 foot landing with a cry of pain as his head smack off the floor

"Tony would have loved to have seen that" Paul snickers as he walked past them with Roscoe

"Come on Gibbs let's get a slice before they eat it all"

"You won't get away with that Gibbs I'll be seeing your Director" Sacks said as he felt the back of his head Gibbs looked back with a smirk

"I'm on companionate leave Roy, but by all means call Vance I don't give a shit" he smirks at Paul who stick his tongue out at Sacks then turns away laughing "Tony's rubbing off on you"

Chapter Seven Tomorrow

How long has Tony been in the Coma?


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing **

**Hi guys. This latest chapter jumps ahead by 6 days. Rest assured there will be several flashbacks in the next few chapters, dealing with how everyone deals with Tony being in a coma.**

**Abby visits and not everyone is happy about it, Take a guess? **

**Ducky confronts Gibbs about his feelings after he overheard a **conversation

**Jimmy loses his cool but at whom? **

**Ziva and McGee come to blows **

**Vance demands an explanation (by messenger) whom does he send? **

**Enjoy my friends **

CHAPTER SEVEN

Tony had a strange feeling someone was there beside him he thought he could hear his name being called but he was too tired to answer it. He felt something squeezing his hand and something resting on his shoulder. Another thing he noticed was his head was spitting and his throat burned

"Anthony"

_Hu that was Ducky…..I think….maybe_

"Anthony?"

_Yes definitely Ducky…why is he here…wait where's here_?

"Anthony can you hear me?"

_Of course I can…..your talking aren't you….O sorry that was rude…Hi Ducky _

"Tony open your eyes"

_Jimmy's here too cool….again where is here…..maybe I'm dead….no they wouldn't talk to a dead guy…well ok Ducky would _

"Dr shouldn't he be awake now?"

"Yes….Anthony open your eyes please"

_Ok…this is hard…..wait I'll try again…OWW bright light….bright light….shit it's like the Gremlins_

His eyes open a little to see Ducky and Jimmy looking down at him "Anthony you're in hospital just relax were going to take the tube out ok?"

_Tube?...O crap….shake your head Tony….ok that didn't work….try again….bingo_

"I know it'll hurt my boy but it has to be done"

_Shit…..wait I'm I crying…..stop it…..DiNozzo's don't cry…keep your eyes closed…..yes wipe them away…..lie about everything_

"Tony?"

His eyes spring open at the new voice and Gibbs wiping his tears away

_Jethro…..O crap….NO STOP CRYING….IDOIT _

"It's ok; everything's going to be fine"

_Ok? He's nuts….tell him NO…..wait I can't do that with a tube stuck down my throat…..shake your head…..crap….blink twice that's what they do in the movies…..and stop crying…baby…this isn't working…..time for something new_

He moves his fingers a little tapping the bed looking at Gibbs with pleading eyes

"You're going to be fine Tony I promise"

_God sometimes I want to smack him…..look at my hand, idiot _

He closes his eyes and taps harder Gibbs notices and takes his hand squeezing it softly

"Where here"

_NO…..No….No….let go…Some agent_

He pulls his hand away until Gibbs lets go and taps the bed

"What?"

_Ok he's officially a moron….think Jethro_

He rolls his eyes and smacks the bed with his hand tapping out "Moron" in Morse code, Gibbs gets it and smiles then the smile drops from his face

"Hay"

He smiles a little around the tube and taps again spelling out "Hi Boss" Gibbs grins at him laying his palm on his forehead until Ducky clears his throat

"Sorry Ducky, Tony called me a Moron in Morse Code"

Ducky and Jimmy laugh nodding their heads "Well my boy I see you still have your sense of humor"

He taps again Gibbs concentrates on his hand then looks up to Ducky

"He says Hi to you both and he wants to know what's going on"

Ducky sat on the side of the bed and smiled sadly at him "Anthony I'll tell you everything but first we have to get that tube out"

He taps then grabs Ducky's hand

"He wants you to do it"

"I'll be helping of course" he taps again

"And Jimmy he asks?"

Jimmy lays his hand on his leg "Me too"

He closes his eyes a tear falls down his cheek Gibbs wipes it away

"Hay it's alright we'll be right here…..are you ready?"

He nods a little and grabs Gibbs hand tapping his finger

"I'll have to move but yes I'll stay"

Ducky gets up and opens the door waving to someone not a minute later a doctor comes in with a nurse "Hello Tony I'm Dr Kean are you ready to get this tube out?"

He taps Gibbs hand who laughs at him then coughs when he realizes there all watching him "Sorry….he says he's ready"

He taps again "Tony I can't say that" he taps "I'm not chicken….stop it"

Gibbs squeezes his hand getting him to concentrate Tony squeezes back to say he's ready. Gibbs nods at Ducky who gets everyone in position "Ok Anthony when I tell you too, you cough as hard as you can alright?" He nods a little looking at them with dread "Ok we'll pull the tube and suck all the gunk out" Tony taps Gibbs hand

"He asks if that's the medical term?"

"Quite my boy" he rolls his eyes and point to the tube with his other hand "I know you can't talk but your still being a wise ass, now do as I say and don't try and talk until I tell you" he nods

Ducky disconnects the tube from the machine "And cough Anthony" He does as best he can Ducky pulls the tube out Tony grips Gibbs hand with all his might hacking his guts up tears fall down his face that's bright red as he tries to catch his breath Jimmy moves in slapping him on the back laying a dish to his chin

"Come on Tony bring it up" he coughs and coughs with all his might until he spits into the dish gasping for air Jimmy hands it off to the nurse while Ducky wipes his face with a cool wash cloth "Relax Tony it's over" he pours some ice chips into a cup "I'm going to drop some chips into your mouth to sooth your throat, don't talk yet" Tony loosens the grip on Gibbs hand but doesn't let go, Gibbs takes over from Ducky wiping his face while Ducky turns off the machine. Jimmy drops a few ice chips in his mouth. Tony sighs a little as the cold water eases his throat "More Tony?" he nods Jimmy smiles as places a few more in his mouth "Ok we need you to rest your throat for a little while I realize it'll be hard for you….especially you but it's for the best"

Tony gives his a little smile and sticks his middle finger up at him Gibbs laughs along with the nurse who is marking his chart "As charming as ever I see" Tony waves him closer gripping Jimmy's neck bring his ear to his own mouth and whispers

"You…ok? Jimmy smiles pulling back a little

"I'm ok it's you were worried about please just relax for a while and we'll tell you everything Ok?"

He nods and grips the back of Jimmy's neck before letting him go then reaches over to Ducky's arm silently asking the same question "I'm good Anthony but do a Mr. Palmer says"

Tony looks up to Gibbs and squeezes his hand who squeezes it back "Just a little worried about you but I'm ok"

The Doctor takes his chart from the nurse and re-directs his attention on Tony "Ok Tony I need to do a few check are you ok with everyone being here?"

He nods "Alright" he lifts the sheet that's covering his feet "Tell me when you can feel this" as soon as the needle touches his toes they twitch "Very good" he touches his other foot and it does the same "Excellent" he moves the needle all the way up his legs and arms confirming he can fell it "Ok bend your left leg for me" He lift's it a little but stops "It's ok I'll come" he checks his eyes and ears "Everything's looking good, where going to take you for a brain scan in about twenty minutes I'll be back then. Dr Mallard explained that you'd be impatient to find out what happened he can fill me in as to what you remember and we'll go from there ok?"

Tony nods then the Doctor and nurse leave them to it, Jimmy drops some chips down his throat as Ducky lifts the bed so he sitting a little more Gibbs and Ducky sit beside him while Jimmy stays busy cleaning room

"W…well?" Tony asked

Ducky looks to Gibbs who clears his throat "What's the last thing you remember?"

He scrunches up his face thinking for a while "Err…Harrison…..suspect?"

"Yes he was a suspect in the triple homicide case, you were working it with the FBI remember?"

"Yes…..was it him…..did we get him?" he coughed a little so Ducky gave him some more ice chips

Gibbs waited until Tony was ready "He died resisting arrest but ye it was him"

Tony nodded "I knew….it sick…..bastard…..those poor….little girls"

"Ye I saw the pictures Tony"

"Same age as….Kerry…..just babies Jethro…hope he burns in hell"

Gibbs nodded agreeing with him then tightened his hold on Tony's hand that they still hadn't broken "Do you remember going to arrest him Tony?"

He thinks and nods a little "Sort of…..ye….Baltimore and Philly took the front, L.A and the FBI took the back…Err shots…and that's it"

Ducky got his attention "Anthony shot were fired and you were hit….the bullet entered the left side of your scull, you've been in a medically induced coma for eight days"

He raises his hand touching his head Ducky pulls his hand back "They got the bullet out but you had some bleeding and swelling….things look well but we'll know more after the scan"

He tries to sit up in a panic "My guys are my guys ok?"

Gibbs softly pushes him down "There fine Tony you were the only one hit…..well apart from the suspect that is"

He relaxes falling back into his pillow "O thank god"

Gibbs clears his throat and glances at Ducky who nods "Tell him Jethro"

"What?"

"Tony we know who shot you"

"Harrison did…..didn't he?"

"No, there was a fuck up…..Fornell…..Fornell shot you"

They watched as so many emotions flashed across his face ending in anger "THAT FUCKING BASTARD SHOT ME IN THE HEAD?" Gibbs gripped his shoulders stopping him jumping out of bed "NO THAT'S IT JETHRO I'VE TAKEN THERE SHIT FOR TO LONG"

"TONY CLAM DOWN" he pins him to the bed "Stop and breath, you're in no condition for this." he cups his face and lays his forehead to Gibbs's "Breath Tony or they'll sedate you again…..relax" Tony pushes air into his lungs taking some deep breaths copying Gibbs "Better…don't worry about Fornell he's mine"

"He's your friend"

"Was…..once he shot you I think any friendship was ruined from that point…..Now you need to rest" he moves his head away but keeps his hand on his shoulders "Listen to Ducky he's going to tell you what happens next alright"

"I'm not done…..with this…conversation….Jethro"

Gibbs gives him a smile "I didn't think you were but it can wait until you're stronger and you don't have so many drugs pumping through your body"

Tony looked at his IV noticing it for the first time, then looked at all the bags hanging leading to the needle in his hand "O man not again"

Ducky taped them down again as they came loose with him jumping around "You just had brain surgery Anthony and your behaving like a jack in the box….now lay still"

"Ducky I was just told…..An FBI agent shot me….what would you do?"

"Much the same…but you have no choice for now"

He sags against his pillow defeated and tired "Did they save off my hair?"

"Yes but it'll grow back my boy"

"Crap"

"As your Doctor said you're going for a brain scan if everything checks out you'll be here for a week or so to keep an eye on you then you'll be released under my care"

Gibbs clears his throat "Ducky said it could take a while for you to get back to full health so I was wondering if you would like to stay with me for a while, Ducky and Palmer want to keep an eye on you anyway?"

There was a small knock at the door Jimmy opened it he looked out then back "I won't be a moment" he closes the door behind him after he leaves

Tony closes his eye letting out a big sigh "I can't go back there" he covers his eyes with his free hand

Gibbs grips the other one "Why?"

Tony pulls his hand away from Gibbs like its on fire "Because I can't…..it was painful enough the first time"

"But Tony…."

He lets out a sob as he uses both hands to cover his face "No…..you'll go back to barking at me or ignoring me…..I'll have to face Abbey and Ziva again…I like it here I don't have friends….to turn on me….or….or people thinking I'm nothing…..my boss likes me, my guys like me…if I go back I'll break…..again…..no-one here knows enough about me to hurt me" he sobs his heart out Ducky goes to him but Gibbs reaches for him first, he pulls Tony to his chest and rubs his back

"Tony I promise I won't bark at you or ignore you again. I'm sorry I know I was a bastard and it was my fault, all of it. I'll keep Abbey away and Ziva you won't have to see them if you don't want too. Please come back with us. We'll look after you" he continues to rub his back until he calms down and wipes his tears away

"I'm sorry I think these drugs are affecting me a little"

"No Palmer said you were still hurting I'm sorry I didn't see it…..Tony I want to ask you something and it's ok if your answers no"

"Alright"

"Have you forgiven me?"

He lowers his head into Gibbs's chest "No…but I'm trying Jethro"

"I know….it's alright we'll sort it out I'm not going anywhere"

He takes a deep breath pulling himself together "I'm such a baby, these drugs are making me feel funny and my head is killing me…..I can't believe they shaved off my hair if it comes back gray I'm suing this hospital"

Gibbs and Ducky chuckle and relax a little "Nothing wrong with gray hair Tony"

"Yours is more silver and it's…you" he wipes his face again "I'm tired Ducky can't I sleep for a while?"

"I'm sorry Anthony there coming to get you for your scan"

He nods against Gibbs chest closing his eyes "Ok"

The door opens "Tony are you up for a few visitors?"

Tony pulls his head up with a great deal of effort "Who?"

Jimmy smiles and opens the door "Ok he's ready"

"UNCLE TONY" Kerry runs in squealing Tony's face lights up

"Hi Munchkin" Gibbs picks her up putting her on the bed she throws herself at Tony who hugs her for dear life "Did you wear your special dress just for me"

She pulls back but straddles his lap "Yes, I got bunches….see" he smiles and tugged on her pig tails, she grabs his face and lands a smacker of a kiss on his lips "Missed you, are you done sleeping?"

"Sleeping?" he tried to keep his eyes open

"Ye Grandpa said you were sleeping"

He looked up to see Bill standing beside Ducky with a proud look on his face "I was pumpkin but I'm a little tired again" she smiled and lay down on his chest wrapping her arms around him

"Me too, I'll nap with you ok?"

He runs his hand down her back "Sure honey" his eyes close as he says it and within a few seconds he's asleep with his arm wrapped around her and his other hand still clutching Gibb's

Ducky sighs "He's supposed to stay awake. The boy never does what he's told."

Hope you enjoyed that chapter?

Have a great day guys


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay in posting guys.

This chapter has a few flashbacks. It covers the characters reactions to Tony being in the coma. The last chapter he woke up so it starts the next day in his recovery.

Day two of recovery.

"Jethro go and lay down will you, your driving me nuts." Tony moaned as Gibbs paced around this hospital room.

"Sorry." Gibbs mumbled but kept on pacing.

Tony pressed the button on the side of his bed and waited.

The door opened "Yes Tony?" A nurse asked.

"Rachel could we fit a cot in here or something, he's wearing out the floor and he won't leave. His pacing is making me feel sick?"

"I'll see what I can do." She smiled

"Thanks and maybe give him a shot while you're at it?"

She walked out laughing while Gibbs continued to pace "I need coffee."

"Jimmy went to get lunch why didn't you ask him?"

Gibbs fell into his chair beside Tony's bed with a huge sigh "Palmer won't bring me coffee."

"Why?" Tony mumbled as his eyes closed.

"He doesn't like me."

**Flashback **

Coma day two.

Gibbs woke from his seat at Tony's bedside, to see Jimmy almost falling into the room as he carried gifts, flowers, coffee and a huge box of doughnuts. "Palmer what are you doing?" He asked in a slightly amused tone.

"A little help, please?" He called from behind the flowers.

Gibbs dropped the smirk from his face as he helped him by taking the flowers and doughnuts. Jimmy hadn't really spoken to him in the last few days and to Gibbs annoyance that bugged him a little, but he knew given the choice between himself and Jimmy, Tony would chose Jimmy so he was trying not to give the man a reason to hate him even more than he already did.

He looked around trying to find a place to put the flowers because every inch of the room had been taken up with gifts, cards and balloons. "Someone's going to complain about all this stuff soon," He muttered as he moved some things around.

"Coffee, Gibbs" Jimmy handed him a cup after Gibbs finished finding a place for the flowers and stealing a doughnut.

"Thanks Palmer" He held the cup up.

Jimmy put the gifts away turning his back to him. "Dr Mallard passed it along, I just brought it in."

Gibbs sighed as he fell back into his seat watching as Jimmy brought some order to the chaos until finally he had enough "Look Palmer I know you hate me…"

"I don't hate you Agent Gibbs" Jimmy swung around facing the older man "I just don't like you all that much. I know people see me as this weak, timid person. That would not say boo to a ghost, but when it comes to my friends and make no mistake Tony is my BEST friend. I'm very protective of him, I'll even go up against you. I know you could kill me without moving from that seat but I don't care…Sir." He moved closer taking a seat beside Tony and taking his hand then looked back at Gibbs "I don't hate you…..I just love Tony like he's my brother and when he's hurt I'm hurt. It took a lot for him to get his life back in order when he left NCIS and I don't want him hurt like that again." He moved a little so he was looking Gibbs in the eyes "I know he wants you to be apart of his life…I just don't know if he can survive you walking away again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Jimmy let out a deep sigh then looked to his hand that was wrapped around Tony's "You really have no idea what you've done to him over the years have you, the thoughtless remarks, cold unfeeling looks and lets not forget your unwillingness to say thank you?"

"I don't…"

Jimmy cut him off. "Tony isn't all that complicated Gibbs, he wanted someplace to belong that's all. Friends who care, it isn't much to ask. When he saved you from that car some years ago, he knew a 'thank you' would never cross your lips. When you left for Mexico, he knew 'You'll do' was the best he would get from you. He accepted the fact Ziva could always kick his ass, he accepted the fact McGee could out smart him with his computers and gadgets and that Abby would always be your favorite. He knew without a doubt they all saw him as a poor imitation of you." He shrugged "And he was ok with that…..but what he wasn't ok with, was you saying he needed an attitude adjustment, you trying to keep him away from your Dad but being ok with everyone else meeting him. He wasn't ok with Ziva inviting everyone to dinner and leaving him out…..I didn't know he wasn't invited or I never would've gone. He wasn't ok with McGee thinking he was better or smarter and you doing nothing to put the JUNIOR agent in his place. Having Abby rub his face in the fact he was never going to be good enough and needed to be more Gibbs like. If you truly want Tony back in your life and for him to let his guard down, you will have to be his friend first. If you bark at him like he's your Agent or dismiss him or his feelings I can guarantee he'll either shoot you or cut you out of his life and he won't let you back in. You might have known Tony longer than me but you're not his friend until you've earned the right…and you're not even close yet as far as I'm concerned." He stood and tapped Tony's hand "See you in a few Tony" Then turned back to Gibbs "For some reason he still loves you, don't make him regret giving you this chance."

He walked to the door "He loves me?" Gibbs asked stopping him.

Jimmy turned around slowly he looked from Tony to Gibbs "That's something you'll have to discuss with him when he wakes up. Personally I think he's too good for you, friend or otherwise."

**End flashback**

Day three of recovery

"Don't you like it?" Gibbs asked as he took a bite of his meatball sub.

Tony shoved the lumpy custard away with a snort. "What gave you that idea, it looks like something I threw up."

Gibbs looked down to his sandwich then checked the door." You can't tell Palmer or worse Ducky." He ripped it in half and quickly handed it over. "Hurry up and eat."

Tony took a bite with a grin. "What's going on with you and Ducky?"

"Nothing" He checked the door again just in case.

"I'll tell him you gave me half a sandwich if you don't stop lying to me?"

Gibbs huffed dropping his half in the bin then sat on the bed facing Tony. "You had a visitor…."

**Flashback**

Coma day three.

Ducky was heading to the visitors lounge to see if anyone was waiting to see Tony. Over the 72 hours he'd been in a coma there'd been a steady stream of cops dropping by, even though nothing had changed since Tony had been brought in he couldn't stop them visiting. He was very relieved Tony had so many people looking out for him this time. However, having to tell everyone the same bad news was a little heartbreaking.

Upon entering the lounge, he stopped short at the sight in front of him. There sat Abby with her toy hippo (Burt) clutched in her hands. He sighed to himself and rubbed his tired eyes then moved forward, as he did Abby stood up and immediately started. "Oh thank god Ducky, No-one would tell me anything. I've been sitting here for hours, on-one would tell me, no-one Ducky. I'm his friend and these people…." She swung her arms around. "Won't let me go to Tony, I know he's hurt and I need to see him, even for a moment."

"Abigail Please…" Ducky tried to get a word in.

"Can you believe they won't even tell me if he's a wake? I called everyone I could think of, but no one would tell me anything. I tried Gibbs but his phones off; he knows to answer when I call. I could be in trouble or something, but no he turns his phone off when I need him. I tried Jimmy but his phones off as well and you Ducky, you knew I'd be worried and…"

"Abby stop….." He tried again.

"All I get is a call from Ziva telling me Tony's been shot and nothing else. I need to know what is going on. I can't stand not knowing and you better tell me or I'll go to every room in this hospital until I find him and he better be awake, he shouldn't worry me like this…"

"**ABIGAIL, YOU WILL SHUT UP THIS INSTANT." **Ducky bellowed at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone in the room including Abby. He stomped towards her, grabbed her elbow and shoved her into a seat then leaned over her with a face of thunder. "**How dare you talk to me in that manner** **young lady, this isn't about you or what you want. Anthony has not been your friend for a very long time and you have no right to come here and demand anything. I do not care if your feelings are hurt, I do not care if you cannot get in touch with Jethro, Jimmy or myself. Why should we call you about Anthony you did not care about him when he was injured at NCIS, so why do you care now? Is it because no one is paying attention to you for once? Or is it guilt that you ignored him the last time he was in hospital?"**

"Ducky…." She cried as she clutched her hippo.

"**Be quite and pay attention I will only say this once. It is about time you grew up missy. You did not come here because you care about Anthony; you did not come here because you wanted to see him. You came here for absolution for your behavior in the past. If you really cared about him you could've found him years ago, but no you put pictures up for everyone to see knowing they would ask about them, and then you could make it all about yourself." **

She finally let her tears fall and buried her face into her soft toy "I'm sorry…."

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ducky turned to see Gibbs at the door with several cups of coffee "Abby why are you here?"

"She's leaving now." Ducky gripped her arm and pulled her to the door.

Gibbs grabbed her other arm "Wait, she can see him, seeing as she's here."

"No she can't." He swung her around to face him "Get out and don't come back. Anthony will decide when and if you can visit." He pulled her away from Gibbs grasp and swung the door open "Leave."

She walked out without a word with her head lowered and tears streaming down her face. They both watched as she got into the elevator and the doors closed.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Ducky "What are you doing?"

Ducky shrugged "I'm looking out for Anthony and if you have a problem with it Agent Gibbs, you can leave as well."

"You can't do that." Gibbs protested loudly.

"TRY ME."

Gibbs sighed and softened his tone. "Would it really matter if Abby looked in on him, he's in a coma anyway?"

Ducky's face darkened with anger making Gibbs take a step back as he realized he went too far. "Get out of my way."

**End flashback **

"Wow, he must have been really mad talking to Abby that way."

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face "Ye and I didn't help his mood any."

"Talk to him Jethro, you know Ducky he's forgive just about anything if you talk to him." He grinned "And maybe smile a little?"

Gibbs gave him a dry look. "I could show up in a clown outfit with floppy shoes and I still don't think I could get a kind word out of him."

"I would love to see that." He teased.

Gibbs smirked as he pulled the covers up and tucked Tony in. "How are you feeling my boy?" Ducky asked as he walked in with his Doctor.

"Good….can I get out of here yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope" Ducky smiled then narrowed his eyes as he stepped around the bed and picked his hand up. "Anthony is that…" He wiped something off his fingers and took a closer look. "Why do you have sauce on your fingers?"

Tony tried not to drop Gibbs in it but he failed by the guilty look on his face and his eyes glanced at Gibbs.

"A Word." Ducky commanded at Gibbs with a nod to the door.

Gibbs sighed and followed him "Jethro smile, I swear it works." Tony shouted after them.

The remaining Doctor looked at his unfinished lunch "Don't you like it?"

"I'll give you 100 bucks to get me a pizza?"

Day four of recovery

"I can't take it any more." Tony protested as he watched the battle of wills going on against Gibbs and Ducky. They refused acknowledge each other as they sat at either side of the bed. "Please for the love of god, let it go already. If anyone as a right to mope around here I think, it's me. I can't go to the head by myself incase I fall over, I've got no hair and I'd kill for a pizza." He looked to Jimmy who was sitting by the window. "Gremlin what the hell is going on because I refuse to believe all this is because of Abby visit?"

"Well things have been a little strained."

**Flash back **

Coma day four.

"We should have him transferred to Bethesda."

"He's fine where he is." Ducky said as he turned a page in his book as Gibbs wondered around Tony's hospital bed getting in Jimmy's way as he tried to clean up.

"But Brad knows all his history."

"So do I."

"Would you put that book down." Gibbs grabbed it and flung it across the room.

Ducky clucked his tongue in displeasure "I'm his next of kin. I decide where and by whom young Anthony is treated. This is his home now and he's getting excellent care." He pointed to his book.

Gibbs huffed picked it up and handed it back. "I'm calling Brad."

"I already have." He opened his book trying to find his page again. "We agreed there was nothing more that could be done to help Anthony. His body needs time and that's what we're giving it."

"Why didn't you just tell me you called Brad?" Gibbs fumed

"I wasn't aware I had to tell you anything."

**End flashback **

Tony looked at Ducky with a slight disappointed look "Ducky that wasn't nice." Then he looked at Gibbs "Ducky knows how to take care of me, you shouldn't question him about that Jethro."

Gibbs sighed then looked at Ducky "Ye I know. I was a little riled up by something that happened earlier in the day. You just happened to be there. I'm sorry Ducky."

Ducky nodded and gave Gibbs a little smile. "I heard all about it."

Tony looked between the two of them and flung his arms in the air "Well is anyone going to tell me?"

**Flashback**

Coma day four

"Shut up McGee." Ziva spat.

"The Director asked me to do this Ziva, not you." He spat back.

She yanked the wheel and slammed on the breaks, parking the car. "I do not care McGee. He can fire me if he wishes, I've spent days worried about Tony and if you get to see him then so do I."

He snorted "I'm not here to see him."

She growled at him "Don't you care that he's in hospital?"

"Not really. He punched me Ziva."

"I'll punch you if you don't get your head out of your ass Timothy. You've lost your rank and all your friends because your acting like a…suck up….YES A SUCK UP." She barked dangerously. "I don't know what your problem is but it's been going on since Tony left and even before then. And I for one won't put up with it anymore."

"What are you going to do kill me?" He laughed

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her so there noses where touching "Try me." She gave him an evil grin them pushed him back. "Stay here." She the door then slammed it closed and headed for the hospital entrance leaving McGee sitting in the car shaking.

She glanced at the piece of paper in her hand as she made her way through the hospital "Ziva?" She spins around to see Jimmy holding a huge bunch of flowers and a few gifts.

"Oh thank god, how's Tony doing Jimmy?" She asked with a great deal of concern.

He noticed her concern and softened his expression a little "He's in a medically induced coma.

She swore under her breath, taking the flowers off him to help. "I would like to see him if that's possible?"

"You'll have to clear it with Dr Mallard, he threw Abby out of here already and he's not in the best of moods. Gibbs is even treading lightly around him at the moment."

"Where's Ducky?"

"Follow me."

They kept on walking until Jimmy nodded his head to the Doctors lounge "He's talking to Tony's Doctors at the moment. I would wait here until he's finished but I should warn you, he's not in a good mood Ziva."

She handed the flowers back with a small nod then leaned against the wall waiting for Ducky to come out.

She checked her watch for the fourth time as she tapped her foot and let out a sigh, just as she was about to knock when the door opened. Ducky walked out reading a chart "Ducky" She laid her hand on his arm.

He looked up from the chart "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in private please?"

"I'm on my way to check on Anthony."

She gripped his arm a little and gave him a soft smile "Please, just for a moment?"

He sighed then nodded "Come with me." He pushed the door to the lounge open and motioned for her to go in.

She waited for the door to close behind them before she pounced "I've already spoken to Jimmy and he told me about Tony. I'm so sorry Ducky. I know I've hurt him and there's very little I can do to make up for it and I wouldn't blame him for never spoke to me again. But I know in my heart he will pull through this, he's a fighter and he has all he needs with you and Jimmy by his side." She sighed and shook her head "I'm not asking for forgiveness from Tony or you. I would just like to see him for a moment or two, I promise I'll stay away until he decides otherwise…..Please?"

Ducky could see she was sincere and he knew it took a lot for her to show this side of herself to anyone. "I'll let you see him for a moment but then you must promise me to respect Anthony's wishes concerning his reluctance to get back in touch with you Ziva. This is not something I take lightly."

She ginned and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Thank you."

She slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside to see Gibbs and Jimmy in the room. He eyes stopped on Tony who was breathing with help from a respirator. "Oh Tony." She whispered as she rung her hands together.

Gibbs looked up to see her standing at the door with Ducky behind her. "Ziva"

"Hello Gibbs." She answered without taking her eyes of the man in the bed, then quietly moved forward and took his hand. "Well…..you don't look so great." She sniffed a little as she tried to joke. "You'll get through this my little hairy butt. I miss you Tony, I know I did a lousy job as your friend and a worse job as your partner. I promise you when you pull through this I'll make it up to you the best I can." She rubbed his hand then kissed it softly. "I heard about Fornell, you say the word and I'll have him disappear like…..your movies, yes." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Wake up soon my friend." She whispered against his cheek.

"Ziva dear?" Ducky softly pulled her back.

"Thank you Ducky." She wiped her eyes then turned to Gibbs. "I have a message….well McGee has a message, it's from the Director. I really should not be here but I had to see Tony. He called McGee up to his office this morning. I do not know all that was said but when he came back down, he said he was heading here. I may have threatened him a little. He is in the car, I ordered him not to move. He did tell me that the Director is ordering you back tonight and you are to be at your desk first thing in the morning. McGee is keeping something back…."

A knock sounded at the door then a nurse entered the room "Dr Mallard, A young man is insisting on speaking with you and Agent Gibbs. He was rather rude, I must say."

"Thank you my dear, is he outside?"

She grinned a little "Well, he outside the building. I called security they threw him out."

"I ordered him to stay in the car." Ziva fumed

She went to walk out but Gibbs grabbed her arm "I'll deal with this." He stomped out the door with Ziva following after she gave Tony one last look.

Ducky looked to Jimmy who was grinning. "Mr Palmer is that evil I see on your face?"

Jimmy shrugged "Maybe Doctor." He waited a few seconds then headed for the door "I'm going to watch."

"Let me know will you?" Ducky chuckled as he took Tony's hand.

**End flashback **

"So all you've done for the last week is fight and argue with people as well as each other?" Tony asked as a smirk.

"No" Said Jimmy

"Kinda" Said Gibbs

"Mostly" Said Ducky

He sighed rolling his eyes "Can we please call a truce. I don't have the energy to referee between you all. Ducky, Gibbs is back in my life, we all know he's a grouchy bastard but could you please cut him some slack?" He turned to Gibbs. "And you, what Ducky say's goes. Stop being a pain in the neck and listen too him." He then turned to Jimmy. "James….ok you've done nothing wrong as far as I can tell. Now all of you give it a rest before I knock your heads together."

He dropped his head falling asleep in seconds leaving them with small smiles on there faces.

Next chapter tomorrow (Gibbs reaction to McGee presence and Vance's order will be later in the story) The next chapter moves the story along and Tony finally losses it.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next few are already written and ready to be posted. The delay was due to my internet connection going wonko.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Peace and love everyone. xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Tony woke up on the couch to the house phone ringing; he heard a thud from the basement then a curse shortly followed by quick footstep up the stairs. He watched as Gibbs tripped on the top step in his rush to stop the phone waking Tony up. Tony smiled as Gibbs stopped himself from falling and dove for the phone hopping on one foot and cursing under his breath. Just as his hand touched the phone it stopped, Tony couldn't hold his laughter in anymore.

"That was…..hilarious Jethro…..do it again." He wrapped his arms around his stomach laughing his ass off until tears fell from his eyes.

Gibbs muttered something while he glared at the phone in disgust, and then hobbled to the couch. Tony just managed to move his legs before Gibbs sank down with a sigh. Tony chuckled as he lay his feet on Gibbs lap. "That was funny." He wiped his eyes and rested back in the mountain of pillows supporting his back and head with a grin. "I haven't laughed like that in ages."

Gibbs smirked at him "I'm glad I could amuse you."

"I told you to take the phone with you."

"I thought I turned it off." The phone rang again Gibbs gave Tony a lighthearted glair then lift his feet up and headed for the phone.

"Hello…..No…because I said so…..stop calling Abbey I mean it." He slammed down the phone shaking his head as he headed back to the couch Tony moves his legs for him to sit back down.

"How many times has she called now?"

"Seven or Eight, don't worry about it."

"So are you finally going to tell me why you're not going to work?"

Gibbs fiddled with Tony's socks and shrugged Tony sighed leaning forward he gripped Gibbs wrist. "Jethro what's going on?...Ducky and Jimmy's here everyday and you've hardly left the house since I've been here. Don't get me wrong I love that you guys care, but I'm not stupid and quite frankly I'm sick of asking."

"Then don't."

Tony's grip tightened. "I thought we were done with this shit, the secretes and lies I thought we were friends now?"

Gibbs looked up from Tony's hand to his face he gave him a small smile. "We are, but I know you, you'll get pissed and upset, you need to rest."

"I'm not a child and I've been taking care of myself for a very long time. If I get upset then I do, I will deal with it like everything else, but I can't stand it if you're lying to me. The three of you are lying to me, if it's none of my business then fine but I know it has something to do with me and I won't leave it alone until one of you tells me….if I have to I'll call NCIS and find out for my self."

Gibbs lets his head fall back against the couch. "Ducky is going to skin me alive." He rolls his head to look at Tony who has a triumphant smile on his face. "You have to promise not to move from this couch and pace around or get upset and shout because if you do I'll lock you in the basement for the rest of your life?"

Tony rolled his eyes "Jethro I can hardly stand up without getting dizzy, I hardly think pacing is going to happen and Ducky will kill you for locking me in the basement with all the dust and my bad lungs, now give."

Gibbs rubs his eyes in frustration letting out a growl. "Fine…Vance was being an asshole…"

Tony chuckles "There's a shock." Gibbs squeezes Tony's toes "Oww sorry carry on."

"Thank you…..Anyway Ducky got the call about the shooting and requested time off Vance said no because technically you weren't family even thought his your next of kin, so Ducky resigned."

Tony sat up quickly "WHAT" He grabbed his head letting out a hiss "Fuck that was stupid."

"Ye think?" Gibbs softly pushed him back down by his shoulders and pulled his hands away he rubbed Tony's forehead with his thumbs "Relax" Tony sighed and let out a moan.

"God if I ever see Fornell again I'm going to beat the shit out of him." He relaxed against his pillows "I'm ok." Gibbs took his hands away and reached for Tony's painkillers. "Please Jethro, I really want to stay awake…I'll take them later."

"You're sure?"

"Ye I'm not due for an hour anyway…..tell me the rest I promise not to move."

"Alright" He leaned back but placed his hands on Tony's thighs trying to rub the tension away. "So Ducky resigned followed by Palmer, Vance was pissed, anyway Ducky came here and told me. I was just about to pack when he told me Vance wouldn't let me go, that's when he told me he and Palmer had resigned. I called and told him I was also going to Baltimore, he had a fit we shouted a little that's when I said he either re-instated then both or I was gone too and if he didn't grant our compassionate leave he could fire me."

"I see…..so you've all lost your marbles?"

Gibbs smirked "No….he was being a dick."

"I don't doubt that…so what next?"

"We made our way to you, Ducky shouted at me a few times; Palmer lectured me all the way there. I called him Jimmy once and he nearly bite my head off." Tony smirked

"He's not scared of you anymore."

Gibbs huffed "Ye I got that, thanks for that by the way." He smiles at Tony who put on an innocent face. "I called Ziva she wanted to come too, but I told her no. She called Abbey who got in her car and drove to Baltimore. She refused to leave Ducky talked to her or shouted as you know. He balled me out again about being too late with the whole caring for you thing and we should all go to hell. He calmed down after a while, I just kept quite."

Tony smiled and slowly shook his head "Chicken."

"Damn right…So Vance managed to get hold of me last week through McGee and told me if I wasn't back at my desk the next day I was fired along with Ducky and Palmer, I told him to shove it up his ass."

"So you're telling me all three of you lost your jobs because of me?" Tony closed his eyes and swore under his breath.

"Well we did until Sac Nav got involved; he ordered our re-instatement and gave us leave until we decide to come back. We've apparently got an M.E from the FBI on lone, and my team has been divided up until I come back."

"Why isn't McGee or Ziva in charge?"

"I trust Ziva but she's not ready and I would rather eat my boat then leave McGee in charge."

"Why didn't you want to tell me this? You've all still got your jobs back….so no worries…..right?"

"Vance is pissed as hell, I think he's going to make our lives difficult for a while but don't worry about it we can handle Vance."

"That man is a complete fucking moron, I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen."

"What are you saying sorry for? You did nothing wrong here. This was our decision and we'd do it again in a heart beat."

He drops his head resting his chin on his chest "Still if it wasn't for me…"

Gibbs grips his legs with one hand and lifts Tony's chin with the other. "Tony this isn't your fault. Were your friends you come first, you should've the last time but I was a selfish bastard….ok?"

Tony grips Gibbs hand from his chin and gives it a squeeze "Thank you Jethro." Gibbs looks at there hands and notices his other hand is very close to Tony's crotch he clears his throat softly then looks back to Tony's face.

"I wanted to….err talk to you about something…you know how you said you were Bi…Palmer said something...well I was wondering if you…"

The front door opened "Anthony….Jethro" Tony swore under his breath as Gibbs pulled his hand away Gibbs heard Tony smirked.

"It can wait Tony."

He mumbled under his breath "I have the worst luck." He pulled a pillow from behind him and placed it on his lap he flushed red and sneered at Gibbs. "Shut up." Gibbs laughed as he moved back a little as Ducky walked in.

"Arr there you both are, we brought some healthy lunch." Jimmy walked in struggling behind him with all the bags.

"Yes, Dr Mallard made sure everything was green, sorry Tony no pizza."

Tony made himself comfortable then sent them both a look "That's nice of you both but shouldn't you be at work?" Gibbs whipped his head around glaring at Tony who ignored him. Ducky would not meet his eyes and Jimmy distracted himself looking though the bags.

"Well you see my boy…..things are relatively quite at the moment."

Tony rolled his eyes "O stop, Gibbs told me everything." Ducky sent a scathing look at Gibbs who slapped Tony's leg.

"HEY, BIG MOUTH"

Tony smiled at him and chuckled. "Relax Jethro." He looked to Ducky and Jimmy "Thank you both and I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble."

"Anthony….."

"I know it's not my fault Jethro's already drummed it into me but I'm still sorry, Ducky."

"It was our decision and we'd make it again my boy." He looked to Gibbs "We'll talk about this later Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed "Back to the Agent Gibbs…..he made me Duck, he wouldn't shut up and he was going to call NCIS to get answers, what did you want me to do?"

"O I don't know, how about hiding the phone and making his sleep like he's supposed too?"

"Look he knows now and he's fine, can you please let me off this one?"

Tony chuckled along with Jimmy "I love getting him into trouble."

Gibbs slapped Tony's leg again "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No it's dinner time; I'm in the mood for something green." He sent Ducky a cheeky grin. "How about a nice salad Ducky?" He moves a little closer to Gibbs and whispers "We can get a pizza later."

"Shh" They both smile at Ducky innocently; Ducky sighed and walked to the kitchen mumbling under his breath Jimmy followed, after a high five with Tony.

"You should rest till dinner's ready."

Tony rubbed his eyes "Ok" He leans back into his mountain of pillows with a sigh. "I fell like I'm floating on a cloud, when I'm better I might never want to lie in my bed again."

"Well you're not taking my couch." Tony closed his eyes.

Tony stuck out his bottom lip and said petulantly. "Don't want it…..I'm taking all your pillows though." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he tried to hide his smile as Tony tried to open his eyes with little success.

"Sleep I'll wake you for dinner."

"Great…..green…..stuff." He let out a snore and was dead to the world Gibbs chuckled at how fast he fell asleep; he got up moving Tony's feet without waking him and headed for the kitchen.

"Need any help?" He said as he stretched out the kinks in his back, Ducky turned to him while Jimmy rutted around in the fridge.

"No Jethro we have everything under control." Gibbs leans over Jimmy snagging a beer from the fridge.

"What are you looking for Palmer?"

"I could have sworn there was a lemon in here yesterday."

Gibbs twisted the cap off then jumped on the bench. "There was, Tony eat it last night." Ducky and Jimmy looked to him with a repulsed look. "Hey I didn't eat it. I asked him if he wanted anything, told him what was in the fridge and he asked for the lemon so I gave it to him. He peeled it like an orange." He laughed as he put the bottle to his lips "His face was hysterical; he looked like someone smacked him. But he enjoyed it." He shrugged his shoulders.

Ducky shook his head. "That boy eats the strangest things." Ducky pointed to his beer with a knife "I thought you weren't drinking around him."

"I'm not, not after the fuss he made a few days ago. I only have one when he's asleep so he doesn't bug me to death."

Jimmy chuckled as he put some potatoes on the hob "That was funny I thought he was going to throw a fit."

"He can throw a fit all he likes; he can't have alcohol with his meds it'll make him sick."

"As soon as he's off the meds Ducky the first thing he'll do is reach for a beer and a large pizza."

Ducky sighs, "Jethro I'm pleased he's eating and not bringing it back up but please lay off the pizzas for a while, he needs a balanced diet."

"He say's pizza has all the food groups," He laughs as he takes a drink along with Jimmy who stops when Ducky sends him a glair.

"How's he been today?"

"Good, he took his meds without a fight so I think he's in a little more pain than he's letting on. He woke up a few times during the night, one was a nightmare."

"The shooting?" Ducky asked

"No he said it was about Kate, he gets them on and off mostly when he's in pain. I sat with him until he fell back to sleep. I woke him this morning and made him comfy on the sofa like normal, he watched a few DVD's until his eyes hurt, he's been napping most of the day since then."

"What have you been doing?"

"I watched the movies with him then when he fell asleep I went to the basement. Abbey phoned again just before you arrived."

"A yes Abigail has called me a few times, she begging to see him."

"I told her to stop calling."

"Good, He's a grown man he can decide for himself."

There was a knock at the front door Jimmy wiped his hands Gibbs nodded to him that it was ok to answer it. Jimmy gave him a little smile as he passed. Gibbs watched him leave then whispered to Ducky "I think the ice is melting." Ducky chucked

"Mr. Palmer as reserved judgment for now at Anthony's request."

Gibbs smirked "Ahh so I have Tony to thank for Palmer not biting my head off every time I open my mouth?"

"Indeed you do Jethro."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Gibbs and Ducky whipped there heads around at the bark coming from Jimmy. Gibbs jumped off the counter walking quickly to the door with Ducky hot on his heels to see McGee looking shocked at jimmy's outburst. McGee looked from Jimmy to Gibbs.

"B….boss…I came to see Tony."

Jimmy stepped to him screaming his head off. "OVER MY DEAD BODY" McGee took a step back. "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH SPECIAL AGENT MCGEE, NOW PUSH OFF."

"Jimmy" They all turned to see Tony leaning against the wall looking a little pale but trying to show he was not as week as he felt.

"What the hell are you doing standing up?" Gibbs and Ducky grab an arm each pulling him back to the couch while Jimmy turned back to McGee glairing at him.

"Jethro let him in." Gibbs covered him with a blanket while Ducky straitened his pillows.

"Tony you don't have to do this."

"I know….let him in." Gibbs sighed and nodded to Ducky who headed back to the door.

"Jimmy my boy, Anthony wants to see him."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes "If you upset him I'll get Gibbs to shoot you and I'll take great pleasure in doing your autopsy." McGee gave him a very stiff nod and quickly moved past Jimmy and Ducky who also gave him the evil eye.

Once in the living room, he stopped at Gibbs glair. "Don't make me regret letting you into my house Agent McGee."

"Yes Boss."

"You have five minutes." He looks down to Tony "Do you want us to stay?"

Tony looked around to see Jimmy and Ducky ready to pounce at McGee. He chuckles shaking his head. "No I don't need my posse thank you. Leave us alone I'll call if I need anything."

Jimmy was about to object when Tony waved him over he wrapped his hand around Jimmy wrist pulling him down. "Relax gremlin I can still kick his ass with a whole in my skull." Jimmy pulled back slapping Tony on the arm.

"That's not funny…..but I'll do it for you." He looked to McGee like he wanted to shoot him.

"Hay" He looked back to Tony "I know your looking out for me and I'm thankful but let me handle this?"

Jimmy sighed and stomped out the room whacking McGee's shoulder with his own on the way out. Ducky sent Tony a supportive smile then followed Jimmy. While Gibbs hadn't moved.

"JETHRO" Ducky shouted at him from the kitchen.

"Ye. Ye. Ye I'm coming" He pulls the blanket up again then fusses with the pillows Tony slaps him then points to the kitchen.

"Leave or I'll go back to Baltimore" Gibbs whacks him on the chest with a pillow rolling his eyes.

"Blackmail is s dirty word."

"Go."

He sighs "Fine." Then sends a scathing look to McGee, "Watch what you say McGee." He heads to the kitchen but turns back. "If he…" Tony pulls a pillow from behind him and throws it at Gibbs smacking him in the face. Tony try's not to laugh at the shocked look on his face but can't hold it in.

"I used to play collage ball Jethro, leave before I find something heavier." Gibbs picks up the pillow in a huff then disappears into the kitchen.

Tony points to the chair for McGee to sit, he slowly moves around the couch taking a seat at the very edge of the chair ready to bolt out the door if he needed too.

**Flashback**

Gibbs made his way to the hospital entrance with Ziva on his tail. "What else did McGee say to you?" He asked Ziva.

"Very little Gibbs, I know he's been reporting back to The Director for a while and even more so since to left. He's smirky…..no…..yes he smirks." She finishes a little confused.

Gibbs turned his head and gave her a little smirk. "Smirky?"

She ignored him and carried on with a sigh. "All I know is that he in cahoots….."

"Cahoots?" He interrupted with a shake of his head.

"Did you wish to know or not?" She snapped with frustration.

"Go ahead."

"I heard he's been offered a promotion."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks just before the main doors. "You've got to be kidding?"

"No, Cynthia told Carl, who told Ryan, who told Agent Jasper, who told…."

"ZIVA." He snapped

"Sorry" She shook of the reprimand with ease. "Vance doesn't want McGee out of the building; I think he finds him useful. I don't know what kind of promotion but that's the…scuttlebutt….Yes?"

He rubbed his tired eyes. "Never say, Smirky, Cahoots or scuttlebutt again it freaks me out. Now anything else?"

She hissed and bit her lip. "Vance put a call into someone high up vouching for Fornell. I may have called Tonys precinct, they are now waging war against The Director."

"In what way?"

"I don't really know but he's cursing every cop in Baltimore. He's changed cell phones a few times and I believe his computer has had several viruses, even McGee can't get rid of."

He grinned then shook it off as he headed out the main doors. Once outside he saw McGee leaning against the car with three security guards watching him closely. When McGee saw Gibbs he pulled himself up "Boss, I have a message from The Director."

Gibbs stopped and eyeballed him "_Is that right?" _

The tone Gibbs used wasn't lost on him, he knew he was in trouble and swallowed. "Y..yes sir. He said you had better be at your desk first thing in the morning."

"_Or what Special Agent McGee?"_

"He d…didn't say Boss."

Gibbs moved in closer so their noses where touching and he had McGee pressed against the car. "_I hear your bucking for promotion_?"

"No….I mean….he…The Director said….."

"_Listen closely; this is a very dangerous game you're playing. I guarantee you will be on the losing end along with your friend. I don't like betrayal, you should know that. Your former partner is in a coma, fighting for his life and you think I give a RATS ASS about my job?" Gibbs took a step back and belted McGee across the back of the head. It was so hard it took all his will not to shake his hand and curse_.

McGee cradled the back of his head. "Shit Boss."

"_I'll do more than smack you, if you deliver one more message to me from Vance. You're an NCIS agent not a lap dog. Get the hell out of here and don't come back. While you drive back think about your future, not only on my team but at NCIS. This is your last chance to make the right decision, make the wrong one and you'll be sorry_."

**End flashback**

Tony watched him in silence as McGee tried to say something closing his mouth a few times without any words coming out, he nervously rubbed his palms together trying his best to look Tony in the eyes, he finally took a deep breath and let the words flow.

"I've decided to leave NCIS, Gibbs doesn't want me on his team and neither does Ziva. Abby has made her feelings clear so I no longer feel welcome. I spoke to Director Vance at length last week he offered me a different team. Word got around and no-one is all that happy about me transferring…so I've decided to leave in two weeks."

Tony just looked at him with a vacant look on his face after a few moments he cleared his throat. "Why are you telling me?"

"Well….I thought you might like to come back now that I'm not there?"

Tony let out a humorous laugh. "McGee, do you honestly think I left because of you?"

A little doubt crept into his eyes "Y…Ye."

A flash of anger swept over Tony's face. "I was a Uniform cop on one force and a Detective in another two; I was a junior Agent for two years and a senior Agent all under Gibbs. Now I'm the Captain of Baltimore homicide. Do you really think I was bothered if you where even in the same building as me never mind on the same team?"

"You didn't leave because of me?" He sounded shocked.

"Get your head out of your ass McGee, of course I didn't. You had no control over what I did or how I did it. You're of NO importance to me…maybe _then_ I gave a damn but NOW I couldn't care less."

McGee wiped his brow in confusion "All this time I thought it was my fault you left."

"It was."

McGee looked at him in shock "But you just said…"

"I know what I said Elf lord the bullet didn't remove my brain. I left because I could not trust my team to watch my back. I was also deeply hurt by there actions and all that came about because YOU decided you know better than me. You were a junior agent it doesn't matter how long you where on the team. I had seniority and when I give you an order in the middle of a fire fight, YOU FUCKING MOVE." He groaned a little as a shot of pain ran through his head, he took a deep breath. "You had a team leader that served his country since he was 18, you had trained killer and a seasoned cop all watching your back in that warehouse but YOU thought you know better…and that's your falling McGee, you thinking your smarter than everyone else but your not. There will always be someone smarter, quicker, better than you and your going to have to accept that our your going to get people killed. We have twenty people in our cyber crimes unit that could kick your ass doing traces and hacking into databases. Every person in my squad could out fire you on the range and kill you in a fight. NCIS is a great agency if it is run correctly but it's not the be all and end all of crime fighting. Just because you're an NCIS Agent and you happen to be on Gibbs team does not make you the best."

McGee sighed and fell back into the chair "Abby and Ziva want you…"

Tony snapped and his temper mounted. "I DON'T CARE WHAT ABBY AND ZIVA WANT. THIS IS MY LIFE AND I'M SICK OF DOING WHAT EVERYONE ELSE THINKS I SHOULD. I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK AND I'VE NEVER REGRETTED LEAVING. YOU, ABBY, ZIVA ARE NOT MY FAMILY ANYMORE AND THAT'S OF YOUR OWN MAKING. LEAVE NCIS I DON'T GIVE A SHIT."

Jimmy stormed into the room. "THAT'S IT…." Ducky grabbed his arm pulling him back to the kitchen. "But Dr….."

"He needs to do this Jimmy….now come on." Jimmy points at McGee as Ducky dragged him away.

"You watch it I know where I can get a huge gun." Tony chuckled as Gibbs joined Ducky in trying to get Jimmy back into the kitchen.

"I'm fine Jimmy." Tony gave him a smile.

"Sure as hell doesn't sound like it." Jimmy tries to hold onto the doorframe but Gibbs uncurls his fingers so Ducky can throw him into the kitchen. "Two faced….."

"Alright Palmer you made your point." Gibbs sent Tony a grin.

"I haven't even started."

Gibbs and Ducky finally managed to clear the room but he could still hear Jimmy voicing his objection, Tony gasped he held his head rocking back and forward until the sharp pain dissipated. "I don't know what you expected when you came here McGee."

"I…..I wanted to make everything ok again I guess."

"You can't it's too late. We aren't co-worker, team mates or friends anymore. I've worked hard to put NCIS behind me and I've done it well. And here's a tip, when someone is shot in the head try and ask them how there doing when you see them. You're just as self involved as you always were. Gibbs comes back after Mexico and you're pissed because I called you probie, it's not an insult McGee and it never was. Gibbs was and is Mike's probie, you don't see Gibbs going into a childish strop when he's called it. And here's something for you to think about…..when he was in Mexico Jenny didn't want you as my senior field agent, she thought you weren't experienced enough. I fought for you and won but what did I get for it…nasty remarks and not playful ones like I gave you NO you went a step further and made sure they hurt and took great pleasure in it. ALSO when you said I didn't rate my own team, you were wrong because Jenny offered me a team in Spain that very morning. So maybe you should shut the hell up about things you don't know anything about. Take a look at yourself McGee and think why Abby, Ziva and Gibbs don't want you around or why Ducky and Jimmy had not spoken to you in over a year and the fact that the only friend you have at NCIS is that toothpick chewing moron."

McGee stayed silent chewing on his bottom lip after a while he looks up to Tony "I'm sorry."

Tony rubbed his eyes. "You have a lot to be sorry for McGee anything specific?"

"Ye….the warehouse….not coming to check on you at the hospital…..you leaving…and for the way I acted in your squad room." He rubbed his hands together finally admitting his mistakes "Things haven't been great since you left. Gibbs wasn't happy when Vance replaced you with me, a few times I heard him say Dinozzo's desk or sometimes he shouted for you before he remembered you were gone. The more I tried to fill your shoes as it were, the angrier I became….when we saw you in Baltimore I tried to over compensate again and just pissed Gibbs off more. Now I'm a junior agent again and everyone hates me, you're right though it's my fault."

"I hope you're not expecting me to disagree with you because I won't and I won't say its ok because it's not and never will be. I don't hate you McGee but I don't like you anymore. You are not important in my life, anything I felt for you disappeared when I walked out of NCIS with all of you laughing behind my back and you being a prick in my squad room. Abbey, I'll always feel something for her because she's Abbey but she's not my little sister anymore or even my friend. Ziva…I miss her in a way but she chose to hurt me the fact that she feels bad about it now doesn't matter."

"What about Gibbs you've seem to have forgiven him?"

Tony moves his head to one side and thought. "Gibbs…is trying his best to make everything up to me, the fact that he wouldn't leave me alone until I talk to him helped but it'll always be there….he hurt me the most and he knows it. The fact that I'm lying on his couch after being shot in the head my his best friend pisses his off, but he knows I'll be out the door quicker then he can say 'DiNozzo' if he acts like I'm his agent again. He's my friend, Jimmy and Ducky are my family they are all I have….well except for Bill and his family…there's potential for Jethro to become more….it's up to him. As far as everyone else at NCIS, I can take them or leave them and that wasn't me two years ago I would have walked through fire for you all, not anymore. I'm done with being hurt and used. From my birth family too NCIS I won't be hurt again."

McGee nodded more to himself than anything. "I guess there's nothing for me to salvage from our friendship?"

"Nothing at all, I don't want to be your friend Tim and I know that sounds harsh but I don't care. You guys through me away years ago and you have no right to ask for that back now. You made your bed so you'll have to lay in it."

McGee was silent for a while then whispered to himself "What do I do now?"

Tony ignored him until it was obvious McGee wasn't going to leave "Do you want my advice?"

McGee looked up and gave him a pitiful look Tony sighed and gave in. "Fine but after I'm done you leave me alone." He sat up rearranging his pillows when McGee went to help him Tony sent his a deadly glare stopping him in his tracks. After getting somewhere near, comfortable he sighed again. "You have a family that love you, you have a mother and a father as well as a sister that think you walk on water it's not like you're alone in the world. As for a job that's up to you, you could stick it out on Gibbs team, being a junior agent again. It will be hard but you might learn something and get that stick out your ass in the mean time. Gibbs will ride you everyday and bark at you, but it's not like you haven't been through that before. After a while he might lighten up but you'll have to stop sucking up to the Director. You have one team you can't play for both sides and if you think Gibbs hasn't noticed you reporting to the Director your wrong, it has nothing to do with the way you treated me….ok maybe a little. Gibbs hasn't said anything to me about you and Vance but it's obvious he's the only reason you have a job at all. He might like you and you might be his kind of agent but he's not watching your back in the field and he's not who you spend most of the day with, so make a decision, you can have one or the other. And it looks to me like the choice you made in the past hasn't worked so well for you. As much as it pains me to say it….you were a good agent with a huge amount of potential, but you believed your own hype and your ego got bigger than the agency itself. So you can stay and take your lumps from Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, Ducky and Jimmy and piss the Director off or you leave and start again learning nothing."

He rubs his hands over his face "What would you do?"

"I have no idea, I didn't leave because I was a two faced bastard with my head up the Directors ass. I left because I had very little to stay for, if it wasn't for Ducky and Jimmy I wouldn't be alive right now. I have no doubt I would have put a bullet in my own head after I left NCIS they kept me alive. You can fight and show everyone that there wrong about you and you're not a spineless backstabbing idiot. Or keep your head down, work your ass off, listen to what people are saying. Earn there respect back and maybe you'll turn out to be what Gibbs and I thought you'd become when you joined the team…..an actual great all round Agent with a good head on your shoulders."

McGee nodded as he thought about things. "McGee the only way that is going to happen is if you stop being the Directors puppet…..I've done it and it leads too no place good. There will be a time when he's gone and then what will you have…..Stop being a moron and do your damn job. It's about saving lives, putting bastards behind bars and covering your teams six everything else is just shit." He leaned over picking up his pills "At the end of the day McGee I don't care what you do, stay at NCIS or don't." He through two pills into his mouth them leaned over for his glass of water taking a sip "There's nothing without trust, if the people you work with don't trust you there's no point. I made that mistake with you, I thought I would stay at NCIS until I retired I was happy there. I had my family, my job and a home but I found out the hard way not everything is what it seems. I took a brutal beating over three days and nights because of you and the mistakes you made….not one but two and I end up losing everything apart from Ducky and Jimmy. Then I made the mistake of trusting a seasoned FBI Agent to watch my back and he ends up shooting me in the head. But I know he made a mistake, he didn't mean to do it and for that I can forgive but you…not a chance maybe at the time we could have gotten past it, in fact I'm 100% sure we would've if only you came to see me. But no you four decided I wasn't worth the effort. The other three I'm trying but you and I are done. Now I have a whole in my head, the biggest head ache in the world and Ducky force feeding me anything and everything that's green so excuse me if I don't give a rats ass if your not playing well with your fellow none feeling back stabbing coven." He let his head fall back closing his eyes. "You can go."

McGee reluctantly stands and hovers for a moment "For what it's worth I'm sorry Tony."

Tony sighs keeping his eyes closed "Years to late McGoo….but good luck."

McGee goes to walk out but Tony grads his arm still with his eyes closed "If you feel anything for them fight to keep them in your life if not…..walk away." He lets go of his arm indicating for him to leave.

McGee hovers again and softly pats Tony's shoulder "Get well soon Captain DiNozzo"

"Ye…Jimmy he's leaving you can stop ear wigging." Jimmy huffs as he walks in the room and point McGee to the door.

"You know where it is; don't let it smack you on the ass on the way out." He watches as McGee leaves quietly then turns back to Tony. "How you doing?"

"It turns out I'm a little angry and still pretty upset." Jimmy rolls his eyes and sits down on the table in front of the sofa.

"I never would've guessed, you're like a big spring waiting to smack someone in the eye." Tony opened his eyes giving him a confused look.

"I am not."

"Ye you are."

"I am not Gremlin."

"Ye you are brain trust." Jimmy gets up and rearranges his pillows.

"Hey."

"Shut up and sleep." he says as he pulls the covers up tucking him in.

"I'm hungry."

"I'll wake you in an hour for something green alright."

Tony closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Fine…..I'd prefer if it wasn't green Jimmy."

"You'll get what your given green or not."

He lets out a snort. "Thank you Mr. Palmer."

"Smartass." He turns on the T.V putting it on low knowing he sleeps better with something in the background then turns back to see him asleep with his mouth wide open. "Very attractive." He says with a chuckle he looks up to see Gibbs and Ducky smirking shaking their heads at their banter.

"Of course I'm attractive even without any hair…..now leave me alone." Jimmy jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Don't do that." Tony smiles waving him away.

He drops the remote on the table and mutters as he leaves. "That bullet as made him sneaker but done nothing for his personality." Gibbs and Ducky laugh out loud as they follow him into the kitchen taking one final look at Tony before they go.

"I love ya Jimmy"

"Shut up" Jimmy shouts back hearing Tony snicker.

Just to let you know McGee isn't out of the dog house yet. Vance, Gibbs confrontation coming soon. And Tony gets his own back.

Gibbs4Eva, njferrell, angeleyes46, DS2010, lot56 and Lady FoxFire. Thanks guys.

Next chapter up very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why am I in the back seat?" Gibbs growled

Ducky rolled his eyes. "I've already explained this, Anthony gets car sick in the back Jethro, now shut up."

"And we didn't take my car because?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the Doctor.

"They way you drive, I don't think so. He's already got one head injury, he doesn't need another." Ducky snapped

"Ok then why can't Tony drive and you sit in the back?"

Ducky gave him a glair through his rear view mirror. "HE WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD, HIS BALANCE ISN'T BACK TO WHERE IT SHOULD BE AND YOU WANT HIM TO DRIVE?"

Gibbs huffed crossing his arms and gazed out the window. "It was only a question."

"Shut up and stop sulking."

"I DON'T SULK."

"Donald, Leroy would you give it a rest already?" Tony moaned as he watched the traffic.

"Leroy?" Gibbs snorted.

"Lee?"

Ducky chuckled as he looked at Gibbs twisting his face in the back mirror. "I think he likes it dear boy."

"No I….."

"Lee it is then." Tony announced cutting off Gibbs objection.

"I don't…."

"Shut up Lee." Tony snickered then frowned. "Ducky take the next right, Please?"

Ducky looked around then shuck his head. "That's the wrong direction Anthony."

"I know but we could be at the Hospital for a while, we should get some decent coffee for the grouch. You know how he was the last time."

"HEY, I'M RIGHT HERE." Gibbs bellowed in a tantrum.

"I was talking about Dr. Graeme." Tony laughed aloud.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "You weren't, were you?"

"Nope"

Gibbs cell rang. "I hate you." He snarled at Tony as he flipped his phone open. "Gibbs?...I'm on leave….I don't give a crap…..fine…not a chance….could be while….that none of your business….whatever." He snapped his phone closed.

"Problems?" Tony asked as he turned to look at Gibbs.

"Vance, he has a situation. Apparently I'm needed for a conference call to Iraq."

"Ducky head for the Navy yard." He instructed as he dug out his phone.

"Anthony….."

"Ducky, there could be lives in danger. Ill call and get another appointment, this is more important right now."

Ducky looked to Gibbs in the rear view mirror, meeting his eyes with a questioning look. "It _could_ be important Duck."

"So is Anthony's heath. The results of this scan could get him off most of his meds."

"Ok drop me off, I'll call a cab?"

"Your on leave and I might add putting Anthony first as I remember?"

"That's not fair, Ducky."

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear. "How's next Tuesday?"

Ducky shuck his head in displeasure. "Anthony that isn't acceptable…"

"It'll have to do. Ducky please, the navy yard." He said with a little steel in his voice.

Ducky sighed and did a U turn. "I'm most unhappy about this."

"Noted." He told whoever was on the phone that Next Tuesday would be fine, and then hung up. "If something happened because Gibbs wasn't there I'd feel like shit and so would you."

"That appointment was very important Anthony."

Tony grasped Ducky's arm. "My head will still be on my shoulders next Tuesday, they can poke, prod and scan me all they like and I won't say a word, I promise."

Ducky chuckled. "And pigs might fly."

"You have my word as a Scotsman."

Ducky laughed his head off as he drove to the Navy yard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Ducky asked as they got into the elevator.

Tony shrugged. "No time like the present, besides I did have a few friends here. The guys in security still like me." He waved to them as the doors close.

"I really couldn't tell." Gibbs said sarcastically as he pointed to Tony's VIP badge.

Tony grinned at him. "You're just moody because you didn't get one Lee. I think you better call me Sir from now on, with me being a VIP and all."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."

"I'm Captain Dinozzo, Very important person." He gloated with glee.

"You're an idiot with a sad badge."

"At least I don't have your hair cut."

Gibbs ran his hand over his hair. "At least I have some." He sulked.

"I was shot, what's your excuse?"

Gibbs opened his mouth then gave up with a growl just as the doors opened. He stomped out leaving Tony and Ducky trailing behind.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf…" Tony sang while Ducky laughed beside him.

"Keep going Tony and you'll be a bloody VIP." Gibbs snarled as he jogged up the stairs.

"Dr. Mallard and I will be snooping in your desk while you're doing your superman thing." He fell into Gibbs chair with a sigh.

Ducky grabbed a chair from McGee desk and pushed it towards Tony. "You might see Ziva and word will get to Abbey that you're in the building."

"I have nothing to say too them right now, they'll have to wait." He relaxed by putting his feet up on Gibbs desk.

"I don't think coming here was wise, my boy." Ducky sat down as he glanced around the bullpen. "Everyone's been looking at you since you walked out the elevator."

"I know and I heard a few gasps. I'm thinking it's my good looks and not the bandage around my head, that's attracting attention."

"Think again, Dinozzo." Came a voice from behind him.

"Friend or Foe?" He chuckled then span around on his chair to see Agent Coldwell. "How ya doing Ricky?"

Coldwell didn't smile or show any friendship they once shared. "You don't call, you don't write hell I didn't even get a smoke signal sent my way, why is that Dino?"

"Because I never liked you, bonehead."

"Is that right?" Coldwell glared.

"That's right." Tony glared back.

Coldwell gave in first with a snort. "No wonder The FBI shot you."

"Just one FBI not the whole agency, man."

"There's time yet, my friend."

Tony grinned and held out his hand, Coldwell grasped it and pulled him up, giving him a manly hug over the partition. "Good to see you Tony."

"You too Ricky." He said slapping his old friends back.

Coldwell pulled back and gave him a nudge under the chin. "You've looked better."

"I'm ok, Ducky and Jimmy are taking real good care of me."

Coldwell walked around and grabbed Ziva's chair from Tony's old desk, sitting between them. "I heard, Ducky wouldn't let us visit until you gave the ok."

Tony smiled at Ducky. "Ye, I wasn't in the best frame of mind until recently. I left here under a huge black cloud man."

Coldwell snorted again. "You don't think we know that, Vance was and is an asshole."

"Preaching to the Choir."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Gibbs is up at with Vance for a moment, so Ducky and I are just along for the ride."

"Holy shit" Came a loud voice from the elevator. "I never thought I'd see the day, Tony Dinozzo sat in this office again."

They turned to see five agents staring at him in shock. "Hey guys." He gave then a little wave and like a gun sounded they advanced on him, they all started asking questions at once until Tony couldn't tell what anyone was saying and it became white noise. He whistled loudly making everyone shut up. "Calm down and pull up a chair." He snickered, Ducky leaned back with a smile watching Tony hold court.

Meanwhile upstairs Gibbs was ready to blow. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T NEED ME NOW, YOU SAID IT WAS IMPORTANT?"

Vance leaned back in his chair and gave Gibbs a cocky smile as he played with a toothpick. "It was, but I dealt with it. But seeing as you are here, is there any chance of you coming back to work in the near future?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes dangerously. "**You lying son of a bitch. There was never a call, was there?" **

"Sure there was." He smiled again.

Gibbs swiped his hand over Vance's desk; knocking everything onto the floor, making Vance jump out of his seat. "**How dare you, Tony missed a hospital appointment to get me here.**"

Vance balled his hands into fists. "**That lazy bastard is in this building**?"

"**No arsehole I left him in the car, of course he's in the building**. **And for the record, he isn't lazy." **

Vance leaned over and picked up his phone then dialled. "Security to the bullpen NOW." He shouted into the phone then slammed it down.

Gibbs pushed his phone off the desk again in a sad act of defiance as he was too angry to think of something else to do. "Don't bother, we're out of here." He stomped to the door and flung it open with Vance on his heels.

Back in the bullpen over twenty agents and office staff were crowded around Tony and Ducky laughing and joking. Abbey was standing to the side just watching. Ziva, McGee and Leo were sat on there desks as there chairs were gone. Gibbs entered the landing with a crash as the door nearly came off it's hinges. "GET BACK HERE AGENT GIBBS, WE HAVEN'T FINISHED." Vance followed him with a face of thunder. Everyone in the bullpen looked up in shock at The Director bellowing.

Gibbs turned back just before he got to the top of the stairs. "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS."

Vance threw down his toothpick and advanced on Gibbs. "YOUR ON REPORT GIBBS."

Gibbs smirked as he turned back to the stairs. "I don't give a shit _Leon_."

Vance grabbed Gibbs arm making Gibbs stop and turn to him. "Get off me Director." He said in his most menacing tone then looked down at the other man's hand. "NOW."

"You heard him." They both hadn't noticed Tony clime the stairs and stop on the landing with his back up gun in his hand. "Step back Jethro."

Gibbs gasped "Tony, what are you…..."

Tony ignored him and focussed on Vance. "Get your hand off him or we'll see just how bad my aim is with this pesky head injury."

"You're bluffing." Vance snorted but let go of Gibbs anyway.

Tony grinned at him. "Na Director I don't bluff, but fell free to test your theory."

"I'll make sure you loose your badge for this Dinozzo." Vance spat with venom.

Tony lowered his gun then climbed the rest of the stairs until he was a few foot from Vance and beside Gibbs. "It's amazing what a bullet to the head can do; I seem to have lost all reason. Plus I would gladly loose my badge, just as long as I got to shoot you _Leon_." He nodded his head to Gibbs. "Let's go Lee; I could do with a pizza."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You always want a pizza."

"I'm Italian." He shrugged

"GET OUT." Vance interrupted there banter and pointed to the elevator just as Security arrived.

"I think he needs to lie down." Tony chuckled as he turned to the stairs.

Vance grabbed Tony by the collar of his jacket "YOU ARROGANT SON OF …" He did not get a chance to finish before Gibbs elbowed Vance in the face sending him on his ass.

Gibbs rounded on Vance as he lay on the floor holding his nose. "Touch him again AND I'LL SHOOT YOU."

"Wow." Tony gushed, "That was so cool."

Vance tried to get up with as much dignity as possible. "Arrest him." He pointed at Gibbs while he instructed security.

"I don't think so." Tony laughed. "You charge Gibbs for assault and I'll charge you."

"I have witnesses." Vance boasted.

"Me too and I think you'll find, everyone likes me more than you." He shrugged. "Come on Agent Gibbs, pizza awaits." Tony smirked as he tugged on Gibbs sleeve until he finally took his eyes off Vance.

"Keep this up Director and you'll have more than a bloody nose." Gibbs threatened as Tony pushed him down the stairs.

"Jethro sometimes you need to know when to shut up."

Gibbs snorted as his eyes widened. "ME…you the one that won't shut up."

"I still have a gun in my hand." He threatened with a smirk.

They reached the bottom of the stairs passing security with a wink from Tony. "Let's go Ducky." He called as they headed for the elevator. "Nice to see you guys. I'll be in touch."

They all said there good byes and headed back to there desks ignoring the Director who hadn't moved from his spot on the landing. "Why are you carrying a gun?" Gibbs asked as he pressed the button.

"I always have my back up on me." He shrugged.

"We need to talk about that my boy." Ducky said as he joined them.

"Ok." He shrugged again

"Tony?"

He turned to see his old team looking at him but Abbey was the one that called his name. "Ye?" He answered with no emotion and a blank look.

Abbey took a few steps to him but stopped when he backed up. "Are you….I mean…Can we…."

"No not yet." He turned back to the elevator.

"Gibbs, talk to him." She cried

Gibbs turned to her. "Nope, this had nothing to do with me Abbey. He's a grown man with his own mind. When or if he wants to talk to you he'll let you know."

"You know Jimmy would've loved to see Vance on his ass." Tony said as the doors opened and they got in.

"Tony I go it on my phone, I'll e mail it to him." Agent Coldwell shouted.

Tony saluted him and got one back with a grin as the doors closed.

After another two weeks and several trips to the hospital, he was given the all clear due to the excellent medical care from Ducky and Jimmy as well as Gibbs making sure he rested and did not over do it. He had noticed several things where different due to his head injury. He hated Coffee, the smell of pop corn and was sick every time he smelt tuna. On the plus side, he now loved carrots, sweetcorn, and anything citrus. He was taking another few weeks off, Gibbs convinced him to travel to Stillwater to see his father with him. He was still on his pain meds, which meant he was tired a lot but now he was walking around without getting dizzy.

Before they left for Stillwater Tony wanted to visit his squad and check in, all the guys had been to see him at one time or another on there days off, he was incredibly touched by there visits and Gibbs had made them all fell welcome even offering them a room for the night, as had Ducky. Bill and Kerry stayed for one weekend much to Tony's delight, she cried her eyes out when it was time to leave but he promised to call her every night, which he did without fail.

Gibbs had hoped he could convince Tony to come back to NCIS but as the days went on, he realised that was never going to happen. Tony had great friends and workmates. He loved his job so Gibbs never brought it up. They hadn't said anything about there attraction to each other, Gibbs didn't bring the incident up in the living room and Tony didn't either but they had a understanding that wasn't voiced, basically they were friends with a silent promise of more in the future. They sometimes snuggled together on the couch and were a bit more tactical. E.g. Tony holding onto Gibbs hips looking over his shoulder while he made dinner or Gibbs holding his hand as they watched a movie.

Abbey and Ziva had tried to see Tony during his stay but after McGee's visit he was emotionally drained, and the incident with Vance didn't help. So he said no…..for now. So far, McGee was still at NCIS working with the cold case unit along with Ziva and Leo. Gibbs wasn't in a hurry to go back, he called Vance telling him he would be back in a few weeks which Vance wasn't all that happy with but he couldn't do anything about it so he just huffed and puffed until Gibbs hung up on him.

Once Tony got the all clear Ducky and Jimmy decided to return to work as Gibbs and Tony were leaving on vacation anyway but they had been invited to Stillwater for a weekend if they weren't busy.

Gibbs pulled up outside Tony's precinct with Tony bouncing in his seat "My office better be the way I left it."

"A mess." Gibbs grinned as he jumped out the driver's side.

Tony opened his door almost hoping out. "It wasn't a mess…..more organized kayos."

Gibbs opened the boot. "Hu uh, your not the tidiest person in the world Tone."

"Bite me Lee." Tony took a box Gibbs handed him while he got another. "I know where everything is that's the point."

"So you know where all your Twinkies are?" He teased.

"Yes I have 12 hidden; if one's missing there'll be hell to pay." Tony chuckled back.

"I hope my plants aren't dead, I forget to ask someone to water them."

They made there way into the main lobby several people smiled and welcomed him back as they hurried around. Once they got to the main desk, someone shouted

"Captain, good to see you."

Tony smiled at an older man behind the main desk "Hi Tom how you been?"

"Good young man, your looking well and I love the hair."

Tony chuckled "What hair, I look like a boiled egg. Good to see you but I'm just here for a quick visit, I'm back in just over two weeks."

Tom walked around the desk opening the door for them "Tony really….it's good to see you everyone was praying for you. If you need anything just shout alright?" He held his hand out to Tony who took it giving him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Sir." He slapped his hand then turned to Gibbs "Sorry this is Sergeant Thomas Rally, he was here when I was a rookie." He turned back to Tom "Tom meet Jethro Gibbs he was my old boss at NCIS."

Gibbs shook Tom's hand "I'm sure he didn't mean I was old just his old boss…right Tony?"

Tony shrugged looking at him with an innocent look in his face, which Gibbs didn't believe for a second. "Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs."

"Jethro's fine Sir and you too."

They head for the elevator Tony turns around as Gibbs presses the button "Tom don't warn them, I want it to be a surprise please."

Tom winks and chuckles. "Done kid"

They get in the elevator waiting for the doors to close. "Hey what's with the Jethro thing and you hate calling people Sir?"

The doors close "I keep telling you I've mellowed."

"Ye you have…..I like it." He lightly pushes Gibbs with his shoulder Gibbs rolls his eyes with a smirk.

"And I'm not your OLD boss, just your past boss."

"O ye 'Hello I'm Tony and this is my past Boss.' Makes you sound dead and I'm introducing a ghost."

Gibbs laughs aloud as Tony snickers. "Oh shut up." The doors open and they head towards the squad room they can hear talking, shouting and general noise from the open plan room. Several people slap his back as they pass he gives them all a smile then stops at the doors leading to the squad room.

No one notices him, so he just stands there in silence watching. Gibbs looks to him to see humour in his eyes and whispers. "What?"

"I got them out the habit of being this loud; I suppose I have to start again." He smirks and places his hand to his mouth letting out a huge whistle. Everyone stops in there tracks turning to the door. "Now I could of sworn you weren't this loud when I left and I still have my hearing so it must be you lot." He said in a serious tone narrowing his eyes. "I'll go out and come back in hoping for improvement." He slams his box on the nearest desk and walks out leaving Gibbs looking at everyone with a grin. "Now I hear nothing, have I gone deaf?" He calls from outside the doors. All of a sudden, people start going about the jobs a lot quieter. Tony waits a moment then comes back in "Better…..now who wants a hug from Captain DiNozzo?" Everyone laughs giving into him.

"ME!" Paul shouts from across the room he jumps up running towards Tony whose eyes widen.

"Oh crap" He runs between the desks trying to get away. "Down boy…Carl pull your gun." He runs into his office slamming the door, Paul bangs on the door with mock desperation as they all laugh,

"Let me in Boss, Let me in, hug time, its hug time…Please" He lays his head against the door pretending to cry. "I want a hug I haven't seen you in four days….it's too long, I've missed you more then my wife when she goes away…..come and give me a hug."

"WHO'S STOLEN MY TWINKIES?" Tony shouted from his office.

Paul straightens up in mock panic. "It was everyone else Boss, I didn't have any…..the empty wrappers in my desk there….Carls I swear."

Tony opens his door holding a dead plant. "Who's been pissing on my plants?" Everyone laughs at his heartbroken look; he pushes it to Paul's chest. "Fix it and buy me Twinkies or your fired Detective." He growls at Paul who smirks at the plant.

"Boss, it's dead."

"A little baby Bio and two weeks of love and care by you, better fix it."

"Can't I just buy you a new one?"

"No Kerry bought it for me with her pocket money." Tony gave him a mortified look.

Paul's face drops "O shit….sorry Tony I didn't even think to water it, hardly anyone's been in there since you went on leave man."

Tony grins "Sucker" He slapped him on the shoulder; then he greeted everyone with hugs and handshakes leaving Paul looking like an idiot he huffed and dropped the dead plant in the bin walking over to Gibbs who laughed at him.

"How you doing, Gibbs?" Paul pulled out a chair for them to take a seat.

"Good, we just called in for a moment. We are going to Stillwater to visit my dad for a week or so."

Paul nodded and turned to watch Tony laughing and joking with everyone. "So he's doing ok?"

Gibbs shrugged "Ye for the most part ye, Ducky and Jimmy have backed off a bit and the hospital gave him the all clear."

"But?"

"But….he's still angry and not just with the FBI and Fornell. I'm taking him to see my dad, not only for the peace and quite but therapy too. He has to be in the right frame of mind to pass the sic evaluation to get his gun back and he's not even close yet."

"Jimmy told me that McGee guy came to see him?"

"Yes I don't know what he expected of him, but whatever it was he didn't get it. You have to seriously piss Tony off for him to disown you and McGee did it in spectacular form. As we all did, he has finally forgiven me….I think anyway. The others I don't think it's coming anytime soon and I really don't blame him."

"Me neither." Gibbs gave him a questioning look. "Jimmy told me everything when I was visiting last week."

"I see…..I'm not proud of my behaviour and I'm trying to make up for it. I hope in time he'll trust me again."

"You smacked Vance, that's a step forward."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in question making Paul chuckle. "Word gets around."

"Well, I didn't smack him for Tony to forgive me, but he's not a guarded as he was."

"I think he trusts you now."

Tony shouts from across the room. "Jethro, Paul bring the boxes will you?"

They both pick up a box each and walk to the middle of the room

"I have gifts" He takes the box from Gibbs. "Thank you." He opens it up "I've got something for everyone." He pulls out a box and opens it showing everyone a little bobble head doll. "This one is Paul." He flicks the head making it move everyone laughs at the likeness. "I was bored so Jethro ordered them. I painted one for all of you for your desks." He handed them all out watching as they all laughed apart from Detective Hayes. "Hey Boss, mines got huge eyes and only one shoe."

"Ye, that's what you look like pissed Mick."

"Fair enough…Thanks." He puts it on his desk and chuckles. "Cute" Everyone thanked him.

"Guys thanks for the visits and caring about me, it means a lot. You guys are the best squad I could wish for. I'll be back in a few weeks I need to re qualify and pass my evaluation but I don't see any problem. Take care and watch each other's backs while I'm gone. Paul will continue to cover for me so does as he says and stay safe."

He says goodbye to everyone one at a time making sure everything is ok and thanking them individually. After Paul walked him and Gibbs to the door. "You doing ok Paul?"

"Sure Boss looking forward to having you back but everyone's alright, I had an issue with Bennet and Conner last week there on report."

"What did they do?"

Paul moved them out the room as everyone got back to work he guided them to the snack machine away from everyone in the hall. "There was a case, a guy killed his baby daughter, he dropped her from a moving car when she wouldn't stop crying. He lost it killed the baby then went home pretending like nothing happened. Conner was a little over zealous during the arrest and Bennet backed him. The case is on shaky ground, his lawyer is contesting everything, calling Conner and Bennet out of control cops. The father had a broken arm and a cracked rib with several cuts and bruises. I put them on report it was either that or they got suspended and they still might, we'll have to wait for the review to be over, which means we have Internal affairs crawling around the place."

Tony squeezes his eyes closed. "Shit Paul."

"I know, I'm sorry Tony I ripped them a new one but if I.A.B make it an issue where down two great Detectives."

He turns back to the squad room "CONNER, BENNET MY OFFICE NOW."

Paul sighed "I was hoping he would leave it alone for now."

"Then why tell him?" Gibbs asked.

"The last time he took a week off, one of the guys got into trouble with I.A he didn't find out about it until he came back. By then it was to late I.A hug him out to dry. Tony was pissed as hell that I didn't call him."

"Did this guy deserve it?"

"That's not the point Gibbs….but no he didn't."

The two Detectives followed Tony into his office he waited until the door closed. Tony leaned against his desk with them in front of him. "Alright start at the beginning and I want the truth, don't fudge it."

Detective Ryan Conner shuffled his feet then sighed. "Boss the guy killed his own kid for Christ sake, then went home and went back to bed."

"So I understand, but when I said I wanted it from the beginning I meant what you guys did Ryan?"

"Ok…The wife came into the station destroying her husband's alibi. He said he never left the house and she backed him in the first interview but later recanted. Anyway we went to question him again. He wasn't happy he said we were harassing him and said 'get the fuck out of my house because I didn't touch the little bastard' when we continued to question him he took a swing at me. I ducked and punched him in the stomach and face, he fell to the floor and I gave him a kick when he wouldn't stay down while I went to cuff him. Once we got him to the station his lawyer arrived, saw his injuries and screamed bloody murder said we used excessive force. But I swear Boss he went for me and wouldn't keep still while I cuffed him…..maybe the kick was a bit much but he was calling his own kid 'a noisy little shit' and I lost it a little and slapped him around. There making it sound like I took him to a dark alley and beat him black and blue."

Tony nodded then turned to look at Bennet he gave him a nod to carry on.

"Just like Ryan said Captain I swear on my pension. This guy was out of control when we told him his wife said he went out in the middle of the night, he lost it."

Tony sighed "Alright I'll make a few calls, how's the case against this guy?"

"Not great, we have a witness that saw him driving out his driveway but he didn't see our guy with the baby. His wife said he left with the kid but she didn't actually see him either, there's no forensics that he can't explain away. The D.A won't deal he wants 25 to life or nothing."

Tony picks up the phone hitting speed dial. "Jerry its Dinozzo." He waited. "Not for two weeks….how's the case going with the father that killed his own kid…your sure?…..Ye…I'll copy and review it….I'll call." He puts down the phone and opens his office door. "PAUL" He walks out to see Paul and Gibbs stuffing Twinkies into there mouths. "When you're done eating MY Twinkies, perhaps you could get a copy of the paperwork on this case I'll review it?" He narrows his eyes at them. "Assholes" He walks back in slamming his door. "Bastards are eating them in plain sight for crying out loud." Bennet and Conner snicker until Tony sends them a look.

He picks up the phone again "Hi Captain DiNozzo here could I speak to Ron please?...Sure I'll hold…..Ron I need a favour…..come on you owe me…..Ye. Ye. Ye after this where even, now Conner and Bennet...I heard different Ron…..The guy took a swing at him….I see…I'm sure they didn't mean to be pissy man…..No I don't believe that either…..alright what do you have?...So nothing then?...That's bull shit I've seen pictures and the guy looks fine to me…So, I would've slapped him as well he murdered his own kid…..as far as I know he hasn't been found guilty YET…...look maybe they were a bit over zealous, but come on, I was shot in the head and you don't hear me complaining." He laughs "Alright man thanks…ye leave it too me…..see you in a few weeks." He hangs up then turns to Bennet and Conner "Ron's willing to let this go."

They both smile at him as he walks out the office to see Paul coming towards him with an arm full of files. "Paul I've spoken to Ron he's going to drop it." He turns to the Detectives in question. "You're both on desk duty until I come back and think yourselves lucky. He said you guys were being assholes and disrespectful so he was going for your heads. So for the next two weeks sit down and please shut up."

"Thanks Captain." Conner said

"We won't move." Said Bennet

"Ye, that'll be the day." Paul goes to hand him the files but Tony opens his desk drawer and steals a Twinkie. "Thieving little bastard." He puts the Twinkie in his mouth and snatches the files off him. "Stay out of trouble for god's sake." He mumbles then heads to the door with Gibbs snickering behind him.

Everyone stands and claps there hands cheering DiNozzo mocking him. "Bite me." He mumbles again around his Twinkie. "I get no respect Lee, it's not right."

After driving for a while, Gibbs looks over to Tony who has fallen asleep after trying to read the files and finding out reading while in a car gives him a splitting headache. Gibbs spies a little motel and pulls in "Tony" He shoves him a little but gives up after Tony moans and smacks him. He quietly laughs then gets out leaving Tony in the car

A few minutes later, Tony wakes up too see Gibbs gone. He stretches looking around seeing they had parked at a motel. "What the Hell." He gets out seeing a candy machine "Oh" He walks over wiping his eyes then feeds some money in the machine picking a packet of M and M's. He looks around then heads for the managers office looking for Gibbs.

He enters to see Gibbs arguing with a person behind the desk. "You're making that up?"

"No sir"

"I'm a federal agent." The guy just looks at him like he's crazy.

"Ye so?"

"Look….."

"Lee, what are you doing?" Gibbs jumps a little not realizing Tony was behind him.

Tony smirks as he pops another M and M into his mouth, Gibbs slowly turns around. "This…..guy seems to think I'm an idiot."

The guy rolls his eyes, Tony smirks. "Why?"

"He's trying to tell me they've only got one room because of some Pumpkin contest or something stupid like that."

"Hu…..Jethro he would be right." He grabs Gibbs shoulders spinning him around facing him to a notice board, which has a huge poster saying. 'Pumpkin finals 24th, 25th, 26th book a room now' you owe this man an apology."

Gibbs turns back and huffs "Ye Err sorry."

Tony laughs out loud "Well said, now why did we stop?"

"You're tired and sleeping in a car can't be good for you so were staying here tonight."

"Where not that far from Stillwater."

"I know, I thought we could have one night before my farther smothers you and drives me crazy."

Tony shrugs "Ok, I don't care."

"Just one problem, they've only got one room with the pumpkin thing."

"So we'll share, pay the man I'll get the bags." He nods to the guy then heads out.

"Hey, why I'm I paying?"

Tony stuck his head around the door. "You stopped." Then sent him a grin leaving again.

"Sneaky little…." He handed some cash over grumbling under his breath.

After he sighed for the room, he met Tony at the car with the bags. "I bought you some M and M's cheer up." Tony throw the bag at him then took the key leaving the bags for Gibbs to pick up.

"Hey….."

"I was shot." He snickered as he walked to the room hearing Gibbs grumble behind him. He opened the door then walked in. "Err Lee did he happen to tell you how many beds were in this room?"

"No he just…Oh" Gibbs dropped the bags at the sight of one kind size bed. "Crap"

"Do you want to leave?" Tony asks nervously.

"Do you?"

"I err….no." He says quietly slowly looking up at Gibbs who softly smiles at him.

"Then I guess we'll stay."

Thanks for the kind reviews, Gibbs4Eva, lulubell76, angeleyes46, blarney, Alisa123 Rowena Prince, njferrell, lot56, subtleshadeofgrey.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait people, hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Previously **

_Tony opened the door then walked in. "Err, Lee did he happen to tell you how many beds were in this room?"_

"_No, he just…Oh" Gibbs dropped the bags at the sight of one kind size bed. "Crap."_

"_Do you want to leave?" Tony asks nervously. _

"_Do you?" _

"_I err….no," He says quietly slowly looking up at Gibbs who softly smiles at him. _

**Chapter 11**

"Then I guess we'll stay."

Tony swallows hard. "I guess." He looks into Gibbs eyes and all his doubts leave him. "Jethro, can I kiss you?"

Gibbs eyes flash with desire, he whispers. "Please"

Tony steps around him, slamming the door and locking it. He backs Gibbs into the door, leaning in, almost touching his lips. "Ever kissed a man Lee?"

Gibbs nods his head never leaving eye contact; he licks his own lips slowly. "Long time ago"

Tony moves even closer so there chests touch. "Ever slept with a man?"

"No…..never trusted anyone enough."

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything I have."

Tony runs his hands down Gibbs arms ending at his hands, linking there fingers together. He pulls there hands up, pinning them above there heads. "There's no going back Jethro…tell me to stop?"

"No." He whispers

"You really want this, because I don't want a one time thing, if we do this and you dump me again, I will shoot you and I have a better aim than Tobias?" He asks him seriously with a hint of warning.

"I understand…..I want this, Tony."

Tony looks down between them eyeing Gibbs crotch, he looks back up and winks. "No kidding."

Gibbs gives him a little smirk. Tony leans back in and closes his eyes. He flicks his tongue out swiping Gibbs bottom lip.

"Taste nice." He softly lays his lips on his partners. Gibbs reacts instantly trying to deepen the kiss.

"I'm not going to break babe." Tony pulls back a little.

"Babe?" He grins at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugs

Tony lets his hands go, grips the back of Gibbs head with on hand and wraps the other around his back pulling him close. "I Like it." He leans his whole body in pushing Gibbs back into the door. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted you." He nuzzles his cheek whispering into his ear. "Missed you" He kisses his cheek then slowly moves to his mouth. "It's a shame we didn't bring our handcuffs."

Gibbs moans gripping the back of Tony's shirt. As soon as Tony hears the moan he attacks his lips, they both open there mouths taking it deeper and deeper. Gibbs feels Tony's tongue in his mouth it sets off another deep moan. Tony grips his hair tightly grinding his pelvis into Jethro's. Gibbs response in kind, he runs his hands under Tony's shirt feeling his bare skin pulling him closer. Tony breaks the kiss needing to breath; he takes a lung full of air then attacks him again. He runs his hand from Gibbs hair to his chest undoing some of the buttons feeling his pecks and flicking his nipples Gibbs bucks into him. "Tony, please." He mumbles. Tony rips his own shirt off, dropping it on the floor then does the same to Jethro's, there bare chests meet making Tony shudder.

Tony pulls back laying there foreheads together as they both take a few deep breaths. "You're sure?"

"Ask me again and I'll beat your ass."

"Not my thing, but ok." He chuckles against Gibbs lips as he kisses him again. "Do you want to top?"

Gibbs shakes his head. "No babe, I think it's about time I trust someone with everything I have and it could only be you."

"You're getting sappy in your old age."

"Tell anyone and I will most definitely beat your ass." They both laugh but the smile drops from there faces as they look into each other's eyes. "I'm starting to feel something I haven't since Shannon, It's frightening the life out of me Tony, but it feels right you know?"

"Ye I know." He kisses Gibbs lightly. "I've forgiven you, Lee."

A smile slowly forms on Gibbs lips until he is grinning like an idiot. "Ye?"

"Ye"

Gibbs cups his face softly. "Thank you." He kisses him a few times then hugs him tight. "Thank you" He kisses the side of Tony's neck then moves, Tony lifts is chin to give him room as he smothers him with kisses. Tony's arms drop away when Gibbs sucks just behind his ear.

"Shit…Jethro"

**(Deleted sex scene, very M rated. See authors note at the end of this chapter.)**

_**Much later**_

"That was amazing, Tony."

"Mmmm….Oh…ye." Tony pushes Gibbs onto his back then snuggles in laying his head on Gibbs chest.

Gibbs rubs his back "Come on, lets get under the covers."

"Arr man, do I have too?"

Gibbs chuckles and pinches his side. Tony yelps, then sends him a glair as he reluctantly stands letting Gibbs pulls down the covers. "A little help here, Tony?"

"No, I didn't want to move in the first place, you do it." He smiles then heads for the bathroom, bringing out a wet face cloth. He turns Gibbs around and wipes his belly and chest clean, leaving a little beside his nipple. "Oh, look." He leans down, licking it away. "Better than pizza." He kisses Gibbs then pushes him on the bed dropping the cloth. "Naked Jethro, nice." Gibbs moans as Tony crawls up his body.

"Babe, I'm old." Tony sends him one of his special smiles then licks from his belly button to his neck where he nibbles.

"Not old…refined." He latches on Gibbs earlobe. "Sexy" He lays most of his weight on Gibbs. "Man….ly" He uornes in the middle of the word making Gibbs laugh. "Ok, so I'm knackered." He mumbles into Gibbs neck.

Gibbs roles them over looking down at Tony who has his eyes closed. "Sleep Tony, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Gibbs kisses him softly. "Promise"

They rearrange themselves under the covers with Tony's face tucked into Gibbs neck. Within a few minutes, he is asleep with Gibbs following soon after.

Tony wakes up to a tickling feeling on his back. "Lee…..go away…..I'm sleeping." He groaned and buried his head into his pillow. He heard a little chuckle. "What the hell…..did you just chuckle?" He lifted his head and looked around, his half open eyes landed on Gibbs who grinned at him.

"You're cute when you've just woken up." He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Tony watching him.

"Cute?"

"Very"

"I'm not cute Jethro, I'm…...adorable." He let his head fall back onto the pillow. Gibbs laughed from the bathroom. "Why are we up anyway?"

"I'm up, you're still in bed."

"Ok good point, but you woke me up…why?"

"I was bored," He said as he walked back in wiping his face with a towel.

"I wasn't." Tony grumbled as he throws the covers back over his head.

Gibbs smirked as he rummaged around in his bag. "I'm going to get breakfast, what do you want?"

"Juice, pancakes and for you to come back to bed, for crying out loud Jethro, it's still dark outside."

Gibbs sat on the bed and pulled the covers off Tony's head smirking down at him. "Tony the curtains are closed, it's after 10 in the morning."

Tony slapped his hand that had his covers and dived under again. "I'm on the sick I'm allowed to stay in bed and I'd rather you were with me. Now either go and get my pancakes or get back in, I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh really?" He teased

They pulled up to the store; Gibbs honked the horn as Jack was just coming out the door with a broom.

"Noisy little beggar." He grumbled

Gibbs opened the driver's door smiling at his father. "Hi Dad"

"Leroy." He looked into the car to see Tony fast asleep on the back seat. "What the hell happened to the boy?" He snapped

Gibbs opened the trunk. "I told you he was shot, Dad."

"Yes…but he looks like shit son, he's pale, skinny and his head…..dear god." He pulled Gibbs from the back of the car by his arm. "You never said he was shot in the head, look at him he should be in hospital for god…..."

"Dad, he's fine." At his father's disbelieving look, he sighed. "Ok, so not so fine….look he's put on weight, he eats like a horse and he looks a thousand times better then last month. Dad he is doing ok, he just needs to get his head on straight…..that is why were here. He's pissed and he doesn't even know it."

"So you told me on the phone…..can't really blame him getting shot by a fellow cops got to sting. You still didn't tell me he was shot in the head."

Gibbs shrugged "You didn't ask, you just asked if he was going to live and if he was ok."

"OK?" Jack barked, "HE WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD, OF COURSE HE'S NOT OK."

"Shall I get the bags?"

They both turn around to see Tony leaning against the car with his ankles crossed looking amused. "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN" Jack barked again.

Tony looked around then shrugged "Where?"

Jack dropped the broom, got a hold of Tony by the upper arm and dragged him into the store, pushing him onto a stool. "Now stay there Leroy will get the bag then you're going to bed."

"But….."

"No bed" He wagged his finger at Tony. "You stay put." He walked back out taking a bag off his son. "He's going to rest."

"Dad….."

"He needs rest and some good food."

He opened the door to see Tony where he left him. "Good now I've made up the bed, so off you go." He points to the stairs.

"I'm not tried Jack, please?"

"You know where the bathroom is, there's fresh towels. I'll call our Doctor to check on you, and then we'll see where we go from there." He pulled Tony from the stool shoving him to the stairs. Tony tries to protest but was silenced with a look.

"Jethro?"

"I'd do as he say's for now Tony." He smirked at his lover.

"I hate you." He gave in as he stomped up the stairs with Jack prodding him. "Ok, ok I'm going. Your worse then Ducky, Jack."

"I must call him when you're settled." He teased

"Crap." Tony sighed

Six hours later, he was sleeping deeply. After his shower and a huge bowl of soup that Jack insisted he eat, even watching him as he finished. The Doctor had been to check on his head and changed his wrappings, making sure, he took his pills and fussed until Tony snapped but quickly apologized. He was now bundled under two quilts and had a huge array of pillows. Gibbs just laughed through most of it until he saw Tony losing his temper again, so he put a stop to it letting him sleep.

"So" Jack started as he pulled a pie out the oven. "You'll be sleeping with Tony?" Gibbs coughed into his coffee mug. Jack grinned but kept his back to his son. "I'm not an idiot Leroy, I see they way you look at him."

Gibbs wiped his chin "You do?"

"Yes, I may be old but like I said I'm not an idiot."

"No Dad your not….So you're ok with it?"

Jack shrugged "He's a nice young man; I think he'll be good for you. I have no right to tell you how to live, as long as you are happy and I can tell that you are. Just don't hurt him Leroy, he won't come back a second time."

Gibbs let out a deep sigh. "I know, thanks Dad."

Jack turned around as he wiped his hands on a tea towel. "He loves you too."

Gibbs blushed a little much to Jack's amusement. "You think?"

"Bet my last penny on it."

Gibbs looked to the stairs then back to his Father. "I don't know if he loves me or not, but I'm sure I love him."

"You haven't told him?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No not yet, he's only just forgiven me for that other shit, I don't want to overload him Dad. I know that's enough for now."

"Maybe for you, but if he knew that this thing between you both wasn't a passing thing it might help him?"

"He has other things to worry about; I've told him I'm not going anywhere."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Yes, but does he believe it?"

Gibbs looked into his coffee and shrugged. "I think so."

"I did." Tony announced as he shuffled onto the kitchen in his big fluffy socks, new oversized pajamas Jack made him wear, and a blanket wrapped around him, with a half asleep look on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked

"I was hot Jack….look at me; you'd think I was sleeping at the North Pole for crying out loud." He looked down at himself with a huff. "I feel like I'm four years old and I've come to see cook for a glass of milk and a cookie."

Gibbs chuckled in his coffee as Jack looked away pretending to be busy with a snicker. Tony shuffled over to the stool beside Gibbs, and then sat down with a sigh; he laid his head against Gibbs shoulder closing his eyes. "Lee, I've got a headache."

"Do you want another Pill?"

"No" Gibbs turned him around so he was looking at him. He raised his hands to Tony's forehead and rubbed his brow with his thumbs. Tony groaned closing his eyes. "So you love me hu?" Gibbs stopped but Tony slapped his leg. "Keep going." He never opened his eyes. Gibbs started again as he glanced over to his Dad, who nodded at him.

"Ye"

Tony chuckled "That's good news."

"It is?"

"Yes, seeing as I love you too." Gibbs stopped again this time Tony did open his eyes. "Did I stay stop?"

Gibbs ignored the question. "How long?"

"Years now keep going." Gibbs started again but he hardly realized he had as he stared at Tony who closed his eyes again.

"Years?"

"Yes Jethro, years….oh that's good." He sighed as the tightness behind his eyes dissipated.

"How many years?"

"Do you need me to write out a statement Agent Gibbs?"

"Answer me."

He sighed. "How old am I now?...Err let's see…..a very long time…..adding the time I've been away from NCIS…..almost Ten years or so."

"WHAT?" Gibbs screamed.

Tony jumped a little. "Ye, that will help my head, you bellowing at me…..relax Lee it's not that big of a deal. It was one sided I knew that I am not a complete moron. It took along time for you to come to your senses, but it was worth the wait."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony opened his eyes a little, sneaking a glace at Jack who smirked shaking his head. Tony rolled his eyes then closed them again. "Sure just imagine, Very Special Agent DiNozzo walking into the bullpen saying 'Hey Boss I'm Bi how about you, by the way you're a hot stud in them jeans?' Ye that would have got me the bullet faster than my head would spin. And god imagine McGee and Ziva with that information, I would've rather shot myself thank you very much."

"You could have told me at home?"

Tony opened his eyes taking Gibbs hands from his forehead he gripped them placing them in his lap. "Jethro, don't make me kick your ass."

"What did I do?"

Tony sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. "You're a world class idiot sometimes you know that?"

"How?"

Tony looked back to him and gave him a little smile. "Say 6 or 7 years ago I walked into your basement and said 'Hey Boss I love you' you would've shot me" Gibbs went to shake his head but Tony nodded. "Or you would've laughed then shot me either way I was screwed."

Gibbs thought about it for a while running it though his head. "I wasn't the nicest of people back then."

"Mostly not to me, but things are different. I am not working for you anymore. I've grown up…..a little anyway…..I'm not the same person and neither are you…you've mellowed." He said with a shrug.

Gibbs tried to suppress a grin but failed. "Well with you anyway, I don't think anyone at NCIS would agree."

"As long as you don't pull that shit with me we'll be fine Lee." Tony leaned forward kissing his forehead.

"Thank you." Gibbs gave a happy sigh.

"Welcome, now seeing as I'm awake…"

Jack placed a glass of milk and a packet of cookies in front of him "Eat."

"I was joking about…"

"I don't care, now eat."

Tony gave in with a sigh "Yes Sir." He drank half his milk and stole a cookie. "These are good" He picked the packet up holding it to his chest as he shoved another one into his mouth.

Jack chuckled as he filled his milk. "Good lad, we'll have you right a rain in no time."

"I'm fine." He mumbled

"No Son your not, but we've got plenty of time."

Gibbs went to steal a cookie, but Tony smacked his hand away with a glare. "What's wrong with me?"

Jack passed another packet to Gibbs as he rubbed his hand. "Your pissed anyone can see it and you have a right to be, you need to vent."

Tony shrugged "I don't see what you can do Jack, I'm not pissed at you?"

"No, not at me, don't worry about it for today we'll start tomorrow."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Before you go to bed tonight write a list of the people that your mad, upset or down right pissed at, it doesn't matter who or when."

"Sure but it'll be a long list."

"I know."

"I don't think it'll help, Jack."

Jack leaned his elbows on the counter looking right into Tony's eyes. "Leroy, who do you think will be on this list, starting from when Tony was young?"

Gibbs answered without having to think. "His Father"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, his Mother"

Tony looked down at his cookies. "Jack won" He sighed

Jack softly rubbed Tony's shoulder "Let's leave it for now Son."

"Ok" He hopped off the stool taking his milk and cookies with him. "I'm going to watch TV," He said as he moved into the living room.

Gibbs watched him go then turned to his Dad. "How did you know?"

"His mother died when he was young of course he's going to be angry about it, his father came after."

"How did you know about his Mother?"

"He told me when we first met."

"Christ, I didn't know until I checked his file."

Jack gave him a knowing look. "That's why you didn't really know him before Leroy. That has to change and not just him, but you too. He is not the only one who as things to vent about. This week may do you both some good and doing it together can only be a good thing."

Gibbs nodded as he stood he tapped his father's hand in thanks then picked up his cookies. "I'm going to see what he's watching"

Jack nodded and waved him way.

Gibbs walked in to the living room too see Tony watching cartoons "Hey."

Tony opened his blanket. Gibbs took the hint and sat close to him. Tony wrapped the blanket around them both. "Do you want a drink of my milk?"

Gibbs smirked as he settled in. "No thanks."

"I'm going to be the size of a house by the time I leave here Lee." He bite into another cookie then took a drink of milk.

Gibbs smiled at his milky moustache, then turned his head and licked it away. Tony pulled him forward by his shirt taking him into a bruising kiss, after a while they both broke for air.

"I love you," Tony whispered

"I love you too…..sorry you had to hear it like that."

"I'm glad I did it made me force the issue, I was going to go back upstairs without you knowing, but I'm glad I didn't."

The next morning Jack walked down the stairs to see Gibbs pottering around the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning, Son."

"Morning, Dad." He replied as he took a drink of coffee and flipped over the bacon.

"Is Tony still asleep?" He asked as he filled a clean mug with coffee.

Gibbs smirked "Nope, he's in the living room watching cartoons. He's been up a few hours and has just finished his list you asked him to do."

"Good."

"You might not think so when you see the size of it."

Jackson stole some bacon. "Long?"

"It took him a while lets put it that way." He replied as he buttered some bread.

"Have you looked it over?"

"No, he wanted to do it himself."

Jackson nodded then headed into the living room to see Tony drinking a glass of juice in his pajamas with his eyes stuck on the T.V. "Morning, Tony."

Tony jumped a little then looked up at him. "Oh Morning Jack." He picked up a sheet of paper. "All done."

Jackson sat down beside him and took the list but did not look at it. "Is Leroy on here?"

Tony looked back at the T.V "No"

"Why?"

"I'm not mad at him anymore." He shrugged

"I asked for a list of people who hurt you….Leroy should be on this list Son. It doesn't matter if you've forgiven him, deep down your still upset by what happened." He handed the list back. "Go over it again."

Tony took it back reluctantly. "Okay" He sighed.

Jackson tapped his knee. "You can say anything you like in this house Tony, on-one will think differently of you." He stood up then headed back into the kitchen leaving the young man alone.

A few minutes later Gibbs served breakfast calling Tony into the kitchen. He went back over his list after ten minutes he huffed. "Done" He pushed it over to Jackson.

"You sure?"

Tony shrugged as he finally bit into his bacon sandwich. "I think so; I started with my mother and ended with Fornell"

"Ok" Jackson picked it up and looked it over then eyed Tony. "How are you feeling this morning?"

He shrugged "Not to bad, I've taken my pain pills and I had a little sleep with two nightmares."

Jackson smiled a little. "When you've had breakfast and cleaned up we are going to do a little therapy."

Tony's eyes widened. "I'm not seeing a shrink, Jack."

Jackson chuckled "No son no shrinks."

"Thank god." Tony sighed "I'm not crazy…..no more than normal anyway."

Gibbs and Jack smirked. "This is going to help with your anger." Jackson said.

Tony gave him a suspicious look but shrugged. "If you say so"

"I promise tonight you'll sleep better than you have in a long time." Jackson tapped his hand.

After getting washed, dressed and leaving Gibbs minding the store, Jackson took Tony out back to the yard and handed him an axe. Tony eyed it. "You want me too sharpen your axe?"

Jackson chuckled at his confused face. "No, Son." He opened a hut at the bottom of the garden showing Tony a huge stack of logs, he rolled out a big one from beside the hut and lay it flat then pulled out one of the logs from the hut placing it on the bigger one. "I place, you chop." He turned Tony around showing him how to stand.

Tony scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Really?"

"Really, just go with it." He pointed to the log.

Tony shrugged and took a swing getting the axe stuck half way down. "Oh crap." He whined then whacked the log on the ground trying to free his axe. "Get off" He moaned

Jackson stopped him fling it around and placed it back on the bigger log. "Try again with the log still on."

He lifted his arms bringing the log back down and slicing it in two. "Yey" He cheered.

Jackson cleared the two pieces away and placed another one in there place. "And again"

Tony chopped again and the same thing happened, he did as Jackson told him and it broke in half. Jackson placed another, then another and kept going. Tony was getting into the swing of it, but still could not slice a log with one swing.

"Tell me about your mother, Tony." Jack asked out of nowhere.

Tony faltered but carried on chopping. "She was a drunk."

"And" Jackson pushed.

"She died when I was 8, drinking and pills not a good idea." He swung the axe hard. "People say it was suicide but I think she just miscalculated. She loved me I know that….or that is what I remember. She was a good woman just lost."

"Who found her?"

Tony swung and for the first time chopped a log on two on the first try "What does it matter?" He snapped.

Jackson put out another log. "Keep going." He ordered then watched as Tony swung the axe. "Who found her?" He asked again.

"I did alright." He barked then swung again.

"What did you do?"

"I called my Father, who shouted at me for interrupting his meeting. When I told him I found her he rushed home and took care of it."

"Who took care of you?"

He faltered and missed the log Jackson had just placed. "Fuck" He sighed and tried again. "No-one, I was sent to my room. A maid brought me something to eat later that night; I went to bed by myself and went to school the next day." Jackson didn't say anything; he just let Tony take his anger out on the wood. "I didn't even go to her funeral…..I never saw her again. She left me with a house full of maids and my Father." He continued chopping with all his might until he stopped to catch his breath.

"Do you hate her?" Jackson asked

"No, she just wasn't there and I guess I'm angry at her for that."

"Understandable" He put another log and motioned for Tony to continue. "Some people can't see a way out of there misery son. She chose the wrong path, suicide or not, she let you down and you have a right to be pissed off at her. But you said she loved you for the short time you knew her…take that as a gift."

"I guess it's more than some people get." He nodded as he continued chopping.

"Very true"

"Ye" He sighed, "She was very beautiful you know and when she smiled…..she just lit up the room."

"You should talk about her more that way."

"Who would listen, my Father never would?"

"Leroy and I for a start"

Tony smiled a little "Ok, I guess I could."

Jackson took out his list and marked it, then got back to placing the logs out for him. After a while, he started again. "You're Father?"

Tony almost dropped the axe. "He's a self centered asshole." He sighed after he swung again almost sending the two bits of log across the yard.

"Did he ever hit you?"

"Once when I wouldn't stop asking about my mum, then he sent me away to Boarding School." He replied with disgust.

"Do you like him?"

"Not really, but I hardly know the man." He kept chopping with new enthusiasm. "I was just an inconvenience and an annoyance after she died. I was not old enough to make him money and I was not clever enough to know when to keep my mouth shut. So when I was home I stayed in my room out the way, he hardly knew when I was there or not. I had so many nannies over the years; I cannot remember even one that he did not sleep with, then fire when he was done. He has always been charming out the outside but he was a nasty bastard if you tried to play him. Sex and alcohol were his past times after she was gone."

"Do you talk to him?"

"Every now and again…..maybe twice in three years." He swung the axe so hard it got stuck in the piece of wood below the one he chopped in half.

Jackson shrugged "I don't know the man either Tony, but he sounds like he doesn't deserve you as a son. It's up too you, but I would be honored if you thought of me as a father figure or even as your dad?"

Tony was so shocked the axe went flying from his hands. "What….really?" He gasped in shock.

Jackson chuckled as he picked the axe up. "It would be my pleasure to have you in my family, Leroy or not. Your always welcome here my boy." He handed him the axe and slapped his back.

"Holy crap" He chuckled with a grin "Thank you, Jack."

"I might even get you to call me dad by the end of the week?" He chuckled.

Tony shrugged "Stranger things have happened." He shook his head "Wow" He mumbled as he started chopping again.

Jack checked the list "Who's Connie Harper?" He asked

Tony stopped and wiped his brow. "My Fathers second wife, he married her 3 months after my mum died. She was a bitch and a whore." He spat "She married him, and then went on to fuck the pool boy and my Fathers driver. I caught her once and said I was going to tell him. She slapped me around and locked me in a closet for hours. The house cleaner found me when she was cleaning the room and asked me if I was all right. I told her what happened so she went to my Father and told him what was going on behind his back. The next day she was fired and I was sent to summer camp. Two years later he divorced the bitch and married again 4 months later too Stella…." He nodded to the list in Jacks pocket. "She's next." He swung the axe. "She ignored me as much as possible, but she never hit me or locked me in a closet so she wasn't so bad, as long as I made her drink like she liked it and never called her mother." He chuckle with sadness. "Like I'd call her mother…..ever. Number three, I only met twice. I was staying at school most of the holidays by then anyway. It wasn't any different than being at home, so I more or less lived at school until I was 18. No-one cared anyway." He kept talking and Jack let him. "I went to collage and he didn't notice until I didn't take one business class, then he sat up and looked at me for the first time. He said he would pay my tuition if I took business and dropped the sports, but I said no. By then I didn't really care what he thought of me. He didn't call or write for a few years but sometimes money would turn up in my account, I just pretended I didn't notice. I loved collage; I had friends that actually liked me, those 4 years were the best of my life. I dated, partied; I was a jock and a handsome jock at that." He winked at Jack who chuckled as he laid another log out, Tony swung. "By then he was divorced again, not that he told me. I got a chance to go pro but on my final game, Mr. Brad Pit broke my leg, he is on the list but I do not hate or dislike him….even then. I was pissed because my future was down the crapper. Everything I worked for was gone."

"Who's next?" Jack looked at the list "Detective Andrew Hawks?"

Tony let out a grunt as he swung. "Mother fucker, incompetent, asshole." Jack raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he replaced a log. "Laura Samuel was a friend of mine in collage….actually she still is. Anyway one night were partying and everyone lost track of her. Her drink was spiked and she was sexually assaulted in one of the bedrooms at a fraternity house. In the morning, a few of us went to find her after she missed her flight to her parents place that morning. We walked in to see her half naked and unconscious. We called the cops because Laura didn't sleep around and would never spend the night in someone else's room. They took her to hospital and did a rape kit but found nothing, turns out, they used condoms but there were signs of sexual activity. She remembered nothing and was freaked out not knowing what happened." He took an almighty swing. "The cops were fucking useless and the coldest bastards I've ever met. They blamed her, saying she asked for it." He shook his head in disgust. "Man, I went nuts; I almost decked Hawks after he implied she probably wanted it. I had never been that angry in my life, my friends were my family, they were all I had and to say she asked for it….I just went ape shit. They basically closed the case when Laura was released the following day. Sure, they asked around but didn't really question anyone, so after two weeks of Laura crying and refusing to see anyone except her female friends I decided enough was enough. I started asking questions myself." He shrugged "Almost four weeks later I and a few of her friends walked into the police station with three freshman and they spilled there guts. Hawks took the credit but I didn't really care, I still wanted to smash his face in. Laura came out of her room for the first time later that day and actually hugged me." He smiled. "She now has two kids and runs a rape crisis center for women and men. I heard Detective Hawks was killed in the line of duty some years back, but he was still an asshole."

"Is that why you became a cop?" Jack asked

He shrugged "In part, when my father found out about my leg he offered me a job. I signed up at the academy the next day. Spending every waking moment being criticized by him was not my idea of fun and I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Jack looked at the list "Captain Ramsdon?"

"My first Captain, he really didn't like me. He made my life hell for two years until I had enough and left for Philly. I have no idea what I did to piss him off." He chopped then shrugged. "I'm mad at him but there's nothing I can do about it Jack, he's retired."

"Just chop" He lay another down. "Think about him." He carried on for a while neither of them talking until Tony swung extra hard then nodded that he was done. "Ok" Jack checked the list "Sam Conner?"

"Sam was my partner when I made Detective in Philly, he was a nice guy and I liked him a lot, we were friends even through he was twenty years older than me. I liked his wife and kids, I used to go for dinner most nights, I even helped him do up an old car. Anyway, one morning I walked into the station and Sam is being led away by internal affairs, his desk was being ransacked. I swore to anyone that would listen that he wasn't dirty." He huffed "Turns out….he was, some Detective I was right. They went through my life with a comb but came up empty, thank god. I will never forget the look of shame on Sam's face or him screaming at them that I had nothing to do with it. The first chance I got I moved to Baltimore leaving everything behind except my car and a box."

"Ray Roland?" Jack asked

"Roland was a nasty piece of work, I could go through all the assholes I busted over the years Jack, but we'd be here until Christmas. But Roland was one of the worst, long story short, him and a few of his gang grabbed me off the street and beat the crap out of me my second week in Baltimore. My partner and some of the other squad found me and beat the shit out of them. I finally felt wanted and needed there and to this day I have fonder memories of Baltimore than NCIS…which is sad seeing as I was as NCIS 8 years."

"Next you've just got NCIS?" he asked confused.

He shrugged. "I'm sure there were good days Jack, but when I look back all I remember are the lies." He spat with barely controlled anger. "When Jethro or Special Agent Gibbs as he was then, when he brought me to NCIS I loved it for a whole year, there was just us two and we worked well together he was a bastard for sure but we got on. Then he hired Kate….now don't get me wrong Kate was one of a kind and she was like my sister but she could be a bitch. She didn't really like me to begin with, she thought I wasn't good enough to be the senior agent and made it clear on several occasions. After a while we started to become friends and she fit in well with Gibbs, Me, Abby and Ducky. Everything was fine, then Gibbs hired…McGee, he was so green and I made his life hell….in a good way. I tried to bring him out of his shell and stand up for himself." He stopped chopping and chuckled. "Maybe I did that with a little too much success, because he turned into A class a bastard." He started chopping again. "I got the Plague, then I saved Kate and McGee from a bomb the very day I came back….so back to normal right...wrong. Anyway life was good I had found the family I always wanted, A brother, sisters, friends and a father figure in Ducky….then Kate was killed and everything fell apart. I lost my sister; Gibbs was on the hunt and did not notice everyone falling apart, so I stepped in. I got McGee drunk out of his scull and was a shoulder to cry on for Abby and an anger conduit for the Boss. Then Ziva and Jenny joined our little family. Jenny would piss Gibbs off and he would take it out on me. Ziva was like Kate and didn't think I was up to the senior role. But loads happened before they arrived, I was framed for murder, tied to a serial killer who I liked and killed. Then Gibbs being the Bastard he is, took the piss when I saved a mans life after being drugged and shoved in a bunker with rotten body's. He lost his memory and left me with a team who didn't respect me and barely followed my lead. They showed me I wasn't half the Agent, Gibbs was. Then he came back one day and cleared my desk without a word." He stopped as he noticed his voice got a little too loud, and then huffed. "Fuck it" He carried on chopping. "So there I was second best again and everyone knew it and had no problem telling me that. I was involved with Jenny's little game and ended up with a broken heart, a blown up car, a Boss who could not even look at me and a team who loved the fact I was hurting. Then I was framed for murder again much to the amusement of my team and the agency. Then Jenny died on my watch…I refuse to take the blame for that though, I was following orders and to be honest I didn't trust her anymore but Gibbs made me suffer before telling me it wasn't my fault. Then we have Vance…fucking idiot…That man is a piece of shit, he hates me with a passion and I have no idea why. Then AGAIN I was framed for murder…..tell me Jack, how can one person be framed for murder THREE FUCKING TIMES." He heaved the axe. "Assholes…..Then we have the reason I left. Gibbs and his merry men and women stabbing me in the back….or front now that I think about it. Fucking Abby" He chopped. "Fucking Ziva" He chopped again. "Fucking Gibbs." He swung with extreme anger. "Fucking McGee." He dropped the axe and leaned over catching his breath then fell on his ass. "Bunch of back stabbing bastards, you don't do that to your family Jack, you just don't. I loved them all and they just threw me away like I was nothing." He let a few tears fall as he rubbed his hands that were now blistered and red. "Now they want to come back into my life and for what…..so they can hurt me again? I love Jethro and I have forgiven him. But I just don't know if I've got it in me to forgive the rest of them. McGee, not a chance, I am not _that_ forgiving. But Abby and Ziva….I just don't know."

Jack sat on the ground in front of him. "No-one says you have to do anything you don't want to do Son. Abby and Ziva are your past, if you can't see your life being better with them in it then leave it alone, but if you want there friendship back and you can see a benefit in being friends again…then…" He shrugged

"There part of Jethro's life…"

Jack taps his legs. "True, but he's not in control of you."

Tony shrugs "I know, but it would make his life easier if I made the effort."

"Do it for yourself Tony, not for Leroy."

"I felt better after telling McGee what I thought of him I just don't know if I'm strong enough to tell the others?"

Jack chuckled "My boy you survived getting shot in the head, start a relationship with my son….and it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs where talking about here."

Tony chuckled "Ye, I guess."

"Your stronger then you know Tony…..and you just chopped half a forest." He waved his arms around pointing out the wood he chopped.

Tony laughed outright then fell into his back looking up at the sky. "I can do this." He said with conviction.

"You've overcome a great deal in your life, let them do the work and let them make it up to you. Don't try so hard." He gripped Tony's leg then pulls out his list. "There's still some left here."

Tony shook his head. "It's alright Jack, I don't care. The main ones are dealt with and my hands can't take anymore." He laughed holding his belly.

"One more" Jack insisted "Tobias Fornell"

Tony stopped laughing and sat up. "He's Jethro's friend and yes I'm mad for what he did, but he didn't mean too do it. It was a mistake and I am getting better. Now if I died I would want Jethro to kick his ass but I didn't. I do not hate him and I do not dislike him anymore than I did before he shot me. The man will always piss me off and I can't stand most in the FBI…being framed for murder and shot can do that." He chuckled "I've decided to let it go Jack…..I'm going to let it all go."

Jack grinned. "Good boy."

Tony asked hesitantly. "Do you think I could drop by every now and then and borrow your axe?"

Jack stood up and pulled Tony to his feet. "Anytime son anytime." He pulled Tony into a hug "This is your home away from home now, your welcome here with or without Leroy ok?"

"Thank you, Jack." He pulled back and ginned "Daddy"

Jack went to smack him but Tony ran to the house. "Too slow" He shouted as he tried to open the door. "HEY" He called as the door wouldn't open; he turned to see Jack advancing on him with the axe then turned back and slammed his fist to the door. "LEE, LEE…Jethro open the damn door." He cried

The door opened "What the hell…" Gibbs didn't get to finish as Tony pushed past him. He watched as his lover sprinted onto the house then turned to see his father grinning and swinging his axe. "Dad?"

"He's going to be fine." He turned back whistling putting the axe away.

Gibbs shook his head and followed his lover. "Tony have you gone crazy?" He shouted.

Chapter 12 coming very soon.

Just a note about the deleted scene in this chapter. I have saved it, if you guys want to so bad, I could do a flashback in the next few chapters or I could re-post? Alternatively, you could just use your imaginations. It will not make any difference to the story….so it is up to you.

This is not the end of Jacks involvement by the way (next chapter). Tony goes back to work and has a few visitors.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING M RATED**

**THIS IS A RE-POSTING OF CHAPTER 11 WITH THE DELETED SEX SCENE ADDED, DUE TO SEVERAL PEOPLE ASKING FOR IT IN THERE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. **

**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 13). **

**Previously **

_Tony opened the door then walked in. "Err, Lee did he happen to tell you how many beds were in this room?"_

"_No, he just…Oh" Gibbs dropped the bags at the sight of one kind size bed. "Crap."_

"_Do you want to leave?" Tony asks nervously. _

"_Do you?" _

"_I err….no," He says quietly slowly looking up at Gibbs who softly smiles at him. _

**Chapter 11**

"Then I guess we'll stay."

Tony swallows hard. "I guess." He looks into Gibbs eyes and all his doubts leave him. "Jethro, can I kiss you?"

Gibbs eyes flash with desire, he whispers. "Please"

Tony steps around him, slamming the door and locking it. He backs Gibbs into the door, leaning in, almost touching his lips. "Ever kissed a man Lee?"

Gibbs nods his head never leaving eye contact; he licks his own lips slowly. "Long time ago"

Tony moves even closer so there chests touch. "Ever slept with a man?"

"No…..never trusted anyone enough."

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything I have."

Tony runs his hands down Gibbs arms ending at his hands, linking there fingers together. He pulls there hands up, pinning them above there heads. "There's no going back Jethro…tell me to stop?"

"No." He whispers

"You really want this, because I don't want a one time thing, if we do this and you dump me again, I will shoot you and I have a better aim than Tobias?" He asks him seriously with a hint of warning.

"I understand…..I want this, Tony."

Tony looks down between them eyeing Gibbs crotch, he looks back up and winks. "No kidding."

Gibbs gives him a little smirk. Tony leans back in and closes his eyes. He flicks his tongue out swiping Gibbs bottom lip.

"Taste nice." He softly lays his lips on his partners. Gibbs reacts instantly trying to deepen the kiss.

"I'm not going to break babe." Tony pulls back a little.

"Babe?" He grins at Gibbs.

Gibbs shrugs

Tony lets his hands go, grips the back of Gibbs head with on hand and wraps the other around his back pulling him close. "I Like it." He leans his whole body in pushing Gibbs back into the door. "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted you." He nuzzles his cheek whispering into his ear. "Missed you" He kisses his cheek then slowly moves to his mouth. "It's a shame we didn't bring our handcuffs."

Gibbs moans gripping the back of Tony's shirt. As soon as Tony hears the moan he attacks his lips, they both open there mouths taking it deeper and deeper. Gibbs feels Tony's tongue in his mouth it sets off another deep moan. Tony grips his hair tightly grinding his pelvis into Jethro's. Gibbs response in kind, he runs his hands under Tony's shirt feeling his bare skin pulling him closer. Tony breaks the kiss needing to breath; he takes a lung full of air then attacks him again. He runs his hand from Gibbs hair to his chest undoing some of the buttons feeling his pecks and flicking his nipples Gibbs bucks into him. "Tony, please." He mumbles. Tony rips his own shirt off, dropping it on the floor then does the same to Jethro's, there bare chests meet making Tony shudder.

Tony pulls back laying there foreheads together as they both take a few deep breaths. "You're sure?"

"Ask me again and I'll beat your ass."

"Not my thing, but ok." He chuckles against Gibbs lips as he kisses him again. "Do you want to top?"

Gibbs shakes his head. "No babe, I think it's about time I trust someone with everything I have and it could only be you."

"You're getting sappy in your old age."

"Tell anyone and I will most definitely beat your ass." They both laugh but the smile drops from there faces as they look into each other's eyes. "I'm starting to feel something I haven't since Shannon, It's frightening the life out of me Tony, but it feels right you know?"

"Ye I know." He kisses Gibbs lightly. "I've forgiven you, Lee."

A smile slowly forms on Gibbs lips until he is grinning like an idiot. "Ye?"

"Ye"

Gibbs cups his face softly. "Thank you." He kisses him a few times then hugs him tight. "Thank you" He kisses the side of Tony's neck then moves, Tony lifts is chin to give him room as he smothers him with kisses. Tony's arms drop away when Gibbs sucks just behind his ear.

"Shit…Jethro" Tony shudders and falls against him. "That's good." Gibbs moves to the other side doing it again, Tony moans then slowly unbuttons Gibbs jeans, once he is done, he runs his hands under the waist cupping Gibbs ass. Gibbs attacks Tony's lips when he squeezes his ass harder. Tony pushes Gibbs jeans down his legs followed by his boxers Gibbs kicks then off after toeing off his shoes, never leaving Tony's mouth. Tony wraps his hand around Gibbs erection making Gibbs hiss breaking the kiss; he looks down as Tony jacks him off with one hand and plays with his balls with the other.

"Babe I'm…not going to last…very long if you keep doing…that?"

"Ok, how about this?" He drops to his knees taking Gibbs erection in his mouth.

"FUCK" Gibbs falls against the door closing his eyes; he places his hands on Tony's shoulders kneading them. "Tony….hell." Tony deep throats him then slowly licks every inch, taking the head, sucking hard, he moans at the taste of his new lover.

"Taste sweet, Lee." He moves to suck a ball as his hand takes over. After playing with both balls for a while, he sucks one of his own fingers and lightly rims Gibbs hole. His mouth goes back to sucking him off, he mumbles. "Relax Jethro." He slowly enters the tip of his finger, he feels Gibbs ass clamp around it. "Breath, Lee." Gibbs finally relaxes his whole body and lets out a harsh breath.

"So good." Gibbs breath hitches as he tries to control his breathing. "It too….much Tony…I can't." He shudders as Tony pushes his finger in deeper, as soon as Tony's finger touches his prostate he lets out a howl.

Tony chuckles as he swallows everything Gibbs gives him, jet after jet flows down his throat. He continues too lightly touch the prostate making the orgasm last longer. Gibbs hands finally let go of the death grip he had on Tony's shoulders as he catches his breath.

Once Tony cleaned him, he slowly removes his finger which makes Gibbs moan. He stands up capturing his lips then wraps his arms around Gibbs hugging him. "You ok?"

Gibbs shudders laying his forehead on Tony's shoulder "That was….tremendous."

Tony chuckles "Tremendous hu…..I had fun." He kisses the side of Gibbs face "Can you move?"

"Na" He answers with a goofy look on his face.

He laughs then pulls Gibbs from the door he kisses him walking backwards then pushes him on the bed. Gibbs does nothing to break the fall as he lays sprawled out, completely naked. Tony pulls Gibbs socks off then unbuttons his own jeans pushing them down; once he's naked he looks to Gibbs who has a hungry look on his face. Tony smirks at him then crawls over him, capturing his lips as he lays down keeping most of the weight on his arms. Gibbs warps his arms around him pulling his closer then rolls them over so he's on top.

He kisses his a few times then jumps off the bed picking up his bag. Tony lies to one side watching him as he plays with himself. Gibbs rummages around in his bag and pulls out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, he throws them at Tony who smirks. "A boy scout?"

Gibbs grins at him as crawls back on the bed. "Always be prepared, babe." Tony grabbed him by his arms throwing him on his back and straddled his hips. He opened the bottle squeezing some lube on his palm, and then wrapped his hand around both there dicks jacking them both off together. "It normally takes me a while before I'm ready again."

Tony raised his eyebrow at him. "In a way, I really didn't want to know that, but in another way I'm flattered Jethro." Gibbs laughs as he pulls Tony down. They both move together grinding into each other as Tony attacks Gibbs neck and chest with small bites and licks. "I want you." He sucks on Gibbs nipple making Gibbs hips leave the bed. Tony moves a little to one side, pushing one of Gibbs legs up to his chest. He feels for the lobe, quickly covering a few fingers then finds Gibbs hole. "Relax for me again, Lee." His first finger glides in with no problem. He slowly inches two in, making sure not to hurt his lover. "So hot….I can't wait….god so tight." He flexes his fingers opening him up until he can fit four fingers in. Gibbs pants with need, a few times, he's tried to get Tony to hurry up but Tony's refused, not wanting there first time to hurt the other man. Once he is sure Gibbs his ready he removes his fingers, rips open the condom packet with his teeth, and slips it on his own erection. "Ready Jethro?"

Gibbs growls at him. "Fuck yes."

Tony laughs shaking his head. "How romantic" He pushes in feeling Gibbs give way. "Oh….holy mother." He wraps Gibbs legs around his arms and sits back making sure he did not slip out. "Here goes….this is going to be mind-blowing" He winks at Gibbs who is trying to control himself. He pushes in; in one go to the hilt "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT."

"OH GOD." Gibbs grips the headboard as Tony fills him. "SO FULL." He bucks as Tony slams against his prostate and stops. "MOVE TONY" He slaps Tony's leg.

"Wait babe….I need a second." Tony takes a few deep breaths closing his eye. "So tight...I'm close." He lets go of Gibbs legs and leans down resting his elbows at the side of Gibbs head. The move takes him in deeper making Gibbs moan. Tony kisses him softly, lovingly, Gibbs responds in the same way wrapping his arms around him feeling his back and cupping his neck. They slow things down a lot just feeling each other and loving each other. Tony moves his hip a little, as they carry on kissing then pulls away panting. "Ready?"

Gibbs kisses him then nods. "Ready."

Tony kneels back up and slips Gibbs legs over his shoulders, grabs a pillow to support his back and pulls out, then slams back in. They both call out each other's names. Tony drills in to him hitting Gibbs prostate every time.

Gibbs grips the pillow under his head for dear life as he tries to breathe holding on to his screams. Tony runs his hand up and down Gibbs legs.

"Let go babe." Gibbs cannot hold on anymore, he let out a bellow as Tony strikes his prostate hard. Tony moves a little going on deeper and harder, he wraps his hand around Gibbs erection.

"Ton…Y….Please."

"Come for me Jethro….I'm there." Gibbs howls as he comes over his own chest. Tony screams as he feels Gibbs close around him, he thrust twice more them comes inside Gibbs. "Oh….GOD." Tony drops Gibbs legs then blindly throws the pillow across the room. He falls on Gibbs chest panting and gasping Gibbs warps his arms around him kissing his face and neck then rolls them over onto there sides.

Tony pulls out slowly making sure not to hurt him and ties the condom then collapses. They both catch there breaths calming down wrapped around each other.

"That was amazing, Tony."

"Mmmm….Oh…ye." Tony pushes Gibbs onto his back then snuggles in laying his head on Gibbs chest.

Gibbs rubs his back "Come on, lets get under the covers."

"Arr man, do I have too?"

Gibbs chuckles and pinches his side. Tony yelps, then sends him a glair as he reluctantly stands letting Gibbs pulls down the covers. "A little help here, Tony?"

"No, I didn't want to move in the first place, you do it." He smiles then heads for the bathroom, bringing out a wet face cloth. He turns Gibbs around and wipes his belly and chest clean, leaving a little beside his nipple. "Oh, look." He leans down, licking it away. "Better than pizza." He kisses Gibbs then pushes him on the bed dropping the cloth. "Naked Jethro, nice." Gibbs moans as Tony crawls up his body.

"Babe, I'm old." Tony sends him one of his special smiles then licks from his belly button to his neck where he nibbles.

"Not old…refined." He latches on Gibbs earlobe. "Sexy" He lays most of his weight on Gibbs. "Man….ly" He uornes in the middle of the word making Gibbs laugh. "Ok, so I'm knackered." He mumbles into Gibbs neck.

Gibbs roles them over looking down at Tony who has his eyes closed. "Sleep Tony, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Gibbs kisses him softly. "Promise"

They rearrange themselves under the covers with Tony's face tucked into Gibbs neck. Within a few minutes, he is asleep with Gibbs following soon after.

Tony wakes up to a tickling feeling on his back. "Lee…..go away…..I'm sleeping." He groaned and buried his head into his pillow. He heard a little chuckle. "What the hell…..did you just chuckle?" He lifted his head and looked around, his half open eyes landed on Gibbs who grinned at him.

"You're cute when you've just woken up." He climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom with Tony watching him.

"Cute?"

"Very"

"I'm not cute Jethro, I'm…...adorable." He let his head fall back onto the pillow. Gibbs laughed from the bathroom. "Why are we up anyway?"

"I'm up, you're still in bed."

"Ok good point, but you woke me up…why?"

"I was bored," He said as he walked back in wiping his face with a towel.

"I wasn't." Tony grumbled as he throws the covers back over his head.

Gibbs smirked as he rummaged around in his bag. "I'm going to get breakfast, what do you want?"

"Juice, pancakes and for you to come back to bed, for crying out loud Jethro, it's still dark outside."

Gibbs sat on the bed and pulled the covers off Tony's head smirking down at him. "Tony the curtains are closed, it's after 10 in the morning."

Tony slapped his hand that had his covers and dived under again. "I'm on the sick I'm allowed to stay in bed and I'd rather you were with me. Now either go and get my pancakes or get back in, I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh really?" He teased

They pulled up to the store; Gibbs honked the horn as Jack was just coming out the door with a broom.

"Noisy little beggar." He grumbled

Gibbs opened the driver's door smiling at his father. "Hi Dad"

"Leroy." He looked into the car to see Tony fast asleep on the back seat. "What the hell happened to the boy?" He snapped

Gibbs opened the trunk. "I told you he was shot, Dad."

"Yes…but he looks like shit son, he's pale, skinny and his head…..dear god." He pulled Gibbs from the back of the car by his arm. "You never said he was shot in the head, look at him he should be in hospital for god…..."

"Dad, he's fine." At his father's disbelieving look, he sighed. "Ok, so not so fine….look he's put on weight, he eats like a horse and he looks a thousand times better then last month. Dad he is doing ok, he just needs to get his head on straight…..that is why were here. He's pissed and he doesn't even know it."

"So you told me on the phone…..can't really blame him getting shot by a fellow cops got to sting. You still didn't tell me he was shot in the head."

Gibbs shrugged "You didn't ask, you just asked if he was going to live and if he was ok."

"OK?" Jack barked, "HE WAS SHOT IN THE HEAD, OF COURSE HE'S NOT OK."

"Shall I get the bags?"

They both turn around to see Tony leaning against the car with his ankles crossed looking amused. "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN" Jack barked again.

Tony looked around then shrugged "Where?"

Jack dropped the broom, got a hold of Tony by the upper arm and dragged him into the store, pushing him onto a stool. "Now stay there Leroy will get the bag then you're going to bed."

"But….."

"No bed" He wagged his finger at Tony. "You stay put." He walked back out taking a bag off his son. "He's going to rest."

"Dad….."

"He needs rest and some good food."

He opened the door to see Tony where he left him. "Good now I've made up the bed, so off you go." He points to the stairs.

"I'm not tried Jack, please?"

"You know where the bathroom is, there's fresh towels. I'll call our Doctor to check on you, and then we'll see where we go from there." He pulled Tony from the stool shoving him to the stairs. Tony tries to protest but was silenced with a look.

"Jethro?"

"I'd do as he say's for now Tony." He smirked at his lover.

"I hate you." He gave in as he stomped up the stairs with Jack prodding him. "Ok, ok I'm going. Your worse then Ducky, Jack."

"I must call him when you're settled." He teased

"Crap." Tony sighed

Six hours later, he was sleeping deeply. After his shower and a huge bowl of soup that Jack insisted he eat, even watching him as he finished. The Doctor had been to check on his head and changed his wrappings, making sure, he took his pills and fussed until Tony snapped but quickly apologized. He was now bundled under two quilts and had a huge array of pillows. Gibbs just laughed through most of it until he saw Tony losing his temper again, so he put a stop to it letting him sleep.

"So" Jack started as he pulled a pie out the oven. "You'll be sleeping with Tony?" Gibbs coughed into his coffee mug. Jack grinned but kept his back to his son. "I'm not an idiot Leroy, I see they way you look at him."

Gibbs wiped his chin "You do?"

"Yes, I may be old but like I said I'm not an idiot."

"No Dad your not….So you're ok with it?"

Jack shrugged "He's a nice young man; I think he'll be good for you. I have no right to tell you how to live, as long as you are happy and I can tell that you are. Just don't hurt him Leroy, he won't come back a second time."

Gibbs let out a deep sigh. "I know, thanks Dad."

Jack turned around as he wiped his hands on a tea towel. "He loves you too."

Gibbs blushed a little much to Jack's amusement. "You think?"

"Bet my last penny on it."

Gibbs looked to the stairs then back to his Father. "I don't know if he loves me or not, but I'm sure I love him."

"You haven't told him?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No not yet, he's only just forgiven me for that other shit, I don't want to overload him Dad. I know that's enough for now."

"Maybe for you, but if he knew that this thing between you both wasn't a passing thing it might help him?"

"He has other things to worry about; I've told him I'm not going anywhere."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Yes, but does he believe it?"

Gibbs looked into his coffee and shrugged. "I think so."

"I did." Tony announced as he shuffled onto the kitchen in his big fluffy socks, new oversized pajamas Jack made him wear, and a blanket wrapped around him, with a half asleep look on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked

"I was hot Jack….look at me; you'd think I was sleeping at the North Pole for crying out loud." He looked down at himself with a huff. "I feel like I'm four years old and I've come to see cook for a glass of milk and a cookie."

Gibbs chuckled in his coffee as Jack looked away pretending to be busy with a snicker. Tony shuffled over to the stool beside Gibbs, and then sat down with a sigh; he laid his head against Gibbs shoulder closing his eyes. "Lee, I've got a headache."

"Do you want another Pill?"

"No" Gibbs turned him around so he was looking at him. He raised his hands to Tony's forehead and rubbed his brow with his thumbs. Tony groaned closing his eyes. "So you love me hu?" Gibbs stopped but Tony slapped his leg. "Keep going." He never opened his eyes. Gibbs started again as he glanced over to his Dad, who nodded at him.

"Ye"

Tony chuckled "That's good news."

"It is?"

"Yes, seeing as I love you too." Gibbs stopped again this time Tony did open his eyes. "Did I stay stop?"

Gibbs ignored the question. "How long?"

"Years now keep going." Gibbs started again but he hardly realized he had as he stared at Tony who closed his eyes again.

"Years?"

"Yes Jethro, years….oh that's good." He sighed as the tightness behind his eyes dissipated.

"How many years?"

"Do you need me to write out a statement Agent Gibbs?"

"Answer me."

He sighed. "How old am I now?...Err let's see…..a very long time…..adding the time I've been away from NCIS…..almost Ten years or so."

"WHAT?" Gibbs screamed.

Tony jumped a little. "Ye, that will help my head, you bellowing at me…..relax Lee it's not that big of a deal. It was one sided I knew that I am not a complete moron. It took along time for you to come to your senses, but it was worth the wait."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tony opened his eyes a little, sneaking a glace at Jack who smirked shaking his head. Tony rolled his eyes then closed them again. "Sure just imagine, Very Special Agent DiNozzo walking into the bullpen saying 'Hey Boss I'm Bi how about you, by the way you're a hot stud in them jeans?' Ye that would have got me the bullet faster than my head would spin. And god imagine McGee and Ziva with that information, I would've rather shot myself thank you very much."

"You could have told me at home?"

Tony opened his eyes taking Gibbs hands from his forehead he gripped them placing them in his lap. "Jethro, don't make me kick your ass."

"What did I do?"

Tony sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. "You're a world class idiot sometimes you know that?"

"How?"

Tony looked back to him and gave him a little smile. "Say 6 or 7 years ago I walked into your basement and said 'Hey Boss I love you' you would've shot me" Gibbs went to shake his head but Tony nodded. "Or you would've laughed then shot me either way I was screwed."

Gibbs thought about it for a while running it though his head. "I wasn't the nicest of people back then."

"Mostly not to me, but things are different. I am not working for you anymore. I've grown up…..a little anyway…..I'm not the same person and neither are you…you've mellowed." He said with a shrug.

Gibbs tried to suppress a grin but failed. "Well with you anyway, I don't think anyone at NCIS would agree."

"As long as you don't pull that shit with me we'll be fine Lee." Tony leaned forward kissing his forehead.

"Thank you." Gibbs gave a happy sigh.

"Welcome, now seeing as I'm awake…"

Jack placed a glass of milk and a packet of cookies in front of him "Eat."

"I was joking about…"

"I don't care, now eat."

Tony gave in with a sigh "Yes Sir." He drank half his milk and stole a cookie. "These are good" He picked the packet up holding it to his chest as he shoved another one into his mouth.

Jack chuckled as he filled his milk. "Good lad, we'll have you right a rain in no time."

"I'm fine." He mumbled

"No Son your not, but we've got plenty of time."

Gibbs went to steal a cookie, but Tony smacked his hand away with a glare. "What's wrong with me?"

Jack passed another packet to Gibbs as he rubbed his hand. "Your pissed anyone can see it and you have a right to be, you need to vent."

Tony shrugged "I don't see what you can do Jack, I'm not pissed at you?"

"No, not at me, don't worry about it for today we'll start tomorrow."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Before you go to bed tonight write a list of the people that your mad, upset or down right pissed at, it doesn't matter who or when."

"Sure but it'll be a long list."

"I know."

"I don't think it'll help, Jack."

Jack leaned his elbows on the counter looking right into Tony's eyes. "Leroy, who do you think will be on this list, starting from when Tony was young?"

Gibbs answered without having to think. "His Father"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, his Mother"

Tony looked down at his cookies. "Jack won" He sighed

Jack softly rubbed Tony's shoulder "Let's leave it for now Son."

"Ok" He hopped off the stool taking his milk and cookies with him. "I'm going to watch TV," He said as he moved into the living room.

Gibbs watched him go then turned to his Dad. "How did you know?"

"His mother died when he was young of course he's going to be angry about it, his father came after."

"How did you know about his Mother?"

"He told me when we first met."

"Christ, I didn't know until I checked his file."

Jack gave him a knowing look. "That's why you didn't really know him before Leroy. That has to change and not just him, but you too. He is not the only one who as things to vent about. This week may do you both some good and doing it together can only be a good thing."

Gibbs nodded as he stood he tapped his father's hand in thanks then picked up his cookies. "I'm going to see what he's watching"

Jack nodded and waved him way.

Gibbs walked in to the living room too see Tony watching cartoons "Hey."

Tony opened his blanket. Gibbs took the hint and sat close to him. Tony wrapped the blanket around them both. "Do you want a drink of my milk?"

Gibbs smirked as he settled in. "No thanks."

"I'm going to be the size of a house by the time I leave here Lee." He bite into another cookie then took a drink of milk.

Gibbs smiled at his milky moustache, then turned his head and licked it away. Tony pulled him forward by his shirt taking him into a bruising kiss, after a while they both broke for air.

"I love you," Tony whispered

"I love you too…..sorry you had to hear it like that."

"I'm glad I did it made me force the issue, I was going to go back upstairs without you knowing, but I'm glad I didn't."

The next morning Jack walked down the stairs to see Gibbs pottering around the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning, Son."

"Morning, Dad." He replied as he took a drink of coffee and flipped over the bacon.

"Is Tony still asleep?" He asked as he filled a clean mug with coffee.

Gibbs smirked "Nope, he's in the living room watching cartoons. He's been up a few hours and has just finished his list you asked him to do."

"Good."

"You might not think so when you see the size of it."

Jackson stole some bacon. "Long?"

"It took him a while lets put it that way." He replied as he buttered some bread.

"Have you looked it over?"

"No, he wanted to do it himself."

Jackson nodded then headed into the living room to see Tony drinking a glass of juice in his pajamas with his eyes stuck on the T.V. "Morning, Tony."

Tony jumped a little then looked up at him. "Oh Morning Jack." He picked up a sheet of paper. "All done."

Jackson sat down beside him and took the list but did not look at it. "Is Leroy on here?"

Tony looked back at the T.V "No"

"Why?"

"I'm not mad at him anymore." He shrugged

"I asked for a list of people who hurt you….Leroy should be on this list Son. It doesn't matter if you've forgiven him, deep down your still upset by what happened." He handed the list back. "Go over it again."

Tony took it back reluctantly. "Okay" He sighed.

Jackson tapped his knee. "You can say anything you like in this house Tony, on-one will think differently of you." He stood up then headed back into the kitchen leaving the young man alone.

A few minutes later Gibbs served breakfast calling Tony into the kitchen. He went back over his list after ten minutes he huffed. "Done" He pushed it over to Jackson.

"You sure?"

Tony shrugged as he finally bit into his bacon sandwich. "I think so; I started with my mother and ended with Fornell"

"Ok" Jackson picked it up and looked it over then eyed Tony. "How are you feeling this morning?"

He shrugged "Not to bad, I've taken my pain pills and I had a little sleep with two nightmares."

Jackson smiled a little. "When you've had breakfast and cleaned up we are going to do a little therapy."

Tony's eyes widened. "I'm not seeing a shrink, Jack."

Jackson chuckled "No son no shrinks."

"Thank god." Tony sighed "I'm not crazy…..no more than normal anyway."

Gibbs and Jack smirked. "This is going to help with your anger." Jackson said.

Tony gave him a suspicious look but shrugged. "If you say so"

"I promise tonight you'll sleep better than you have in a long time." Jackson tapped his hand.

After getting washed, dressed and leaving Gibbs minding the store, Jackson took Tony out back to the yard and handed him an axe. Tony eyed it. "You want me too sharpen your axe?"

Jackson chuckled at his confused face. "No, Son." He opened a hut at the bottom of the garden showing Tony a huge stack of logs, he rolled out a big one from beside the hut and lay it flat then pulled out one of the logs from the hut placing it on the bigger one. "I place, you chop." He turned Tony around showing him how to stand.

Tony scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Really?"

"Really, just go with it." He pointed to the log.

Tony shrugged and took a swing getting the axe stuck half way down. "Oh crap." He whined then whacked the log on the ground trying to free his axe. "Get off" He moaned

Jackson stopped him fling it around and placed it back on the bigger log. "Try again with the log still on."

He lifted his arms bringing the log back down and slicing it in two. "Yey" He cheered.

Jackson cleared the two pieces away and placed another one in there place. "And again"

Tony chopped again and the same thing happened, he did as Jackson told him and it broke in half. Jackson placed another, then another and kept going. Tony was getting into the swing of it, but still could not slice a log with one swing.

"Tell me about your mother, Tony." Jack asked out of nowhere.

Tony faltered but carried on chopping. "She was a drunk."

"And" Jackson pushed.

"She died when I was 8, drinking and pills not a good idea." He swung the axe hard. "People say it was suicide but I think she just miscalculated. She loved me I know that….or that is what I remember. She was a good woman just lost."

"Who found her?"

Tony swung and for the first time chopped a log on two on the first try "What does it matter?" He snapped.

Jackson put out another log. "Keep going." He ordered then watched as Tony swung the axe. "Who found her?" He asked again.

"I did alright." He barked then swung again.

"What did you do?"

"I called my Father, who shouted at me for interrupting his meeting. When I told him I found her he rushed home and took care of it."

"Who took care of you?"

He faltered and missed the log Jackson had just placed. "Fuck" He sighed and tried again. "No-one, I was sent to my room. A maid brought me something to eat later that night; I went to bed by myself and went to school the next day." Jackson didn't say anything; he just let Tony take his anger out on the wood. "I didn't even go to her funeral…..I never saw her again. She left me with a house full of maids and my Father." He continued chopping with all his might until he stopped to catch his breath.

"Do you hate her?" Jackson asked

"No, she just wasn't there and I guess I'm angry at her for that."

"Understandable" He put another log and motioned for Tony to continue. "Some people can't see a way out of there misery son. She chose the wrong path, suicide or not, she let you down and you have a right to be pissed off at her. But you said she loved you for the short time you knew her…take that as a gift."

"I guess it's more than some people get." He nodded as he continued chopping.

"Very true"

"Ye" He sighed, "She was very beautiful you know and when she smiled…..she just lit up the room."

"You should talk about her more that way."

"Who would listen, my Father never would?"

"Leroy and I for a start"

Tony smiled a little "Ok, I guess I could."

Jackson took out his list and marked it, then got back to placing the logs out for him. After a while, he started again. "You're Father?"

Tony almost dropped the axe. "He's a self centered asshole." He sighed after he swung again almost sending the two bits of log across the yard.

"Did he ever hit you?"

"Once when I wouldn't stop asking about my mum, then he sent me away to Boarding School." He replied with disgust.

"Do you like him?"

"Not really, but I hardly know the man." He kept chopping with new enthusiasm. "I was just an inconvenience and an annoyance after she died. I was not old enough to make him money and I was not clever enough to know when to keep my mouth shut. So when I was home I stayed in my room out the way, he hardly knew when I was there or not. I had so many nannies over the years; I cannot remember even one that he did not sleep with, then fire when he was done. He has always been charming out the outside but he was a nasty bastard if you tried to play him. Sex and alcohol were his past times after she was gone."

"Do you talk to him?"

"Every now and again…..maybe twice in three years." He swung the axe so hard it got stuck in the piece of wood below the one he chopped in half.

Jackson shrugged "I don't know the man either Tony, but he sounds like he doesn't deserve you as a son. It's up too you, but I would be honored if you thought of me as a father figure or even as your dad?"

Tony was so shocked the axe went flying from his hands. "What….really?" He gasped in shock.

Jackson chuckled as he picked the axe up. "It would be my pleasure to have you in my family, Leroy or not. Your always welcome here my boy." He handed him the axe and slapped his back.

"Holy crap" He chuckled with a grin "Thank you, Jack."

"I might even get you to call me dad by the end of the week?" He chuckled.

Tony shrugged "Stranger things have happened." He shook his head "Wow" He mumbled as he started chopping again.

Jack checked the list "Who's Connie Harper?" He asked

Tony stopped and wiped his brow. "My Fathers second wife, he married her 3 months after my mum died. She was a bitch and a whore." He spat "She married him, and then went on to fuck the pool boy and my Fathers driver. I caught her once and said I was going to tell him. She slapped me around and locked me in a closet for hours. The house cleaner found me when she was cleaning the room and asked me if I was all right. I told her what happened so she went to my Father and told him what was going on behind his back. The next day she was fired and I was sent to summer camp. Two years later he divorced the bitch and married again 4 months later too Stella…." He nodded to the list in Jacks pocket. "She's next." He swung the axe. "She ignored me as much as possible, but she never hit me or locked me in a closet so she wasn't so bad, as long as I made her drink like she liked it and never called her mother." He chuckle with sadness. "Like I'd call her mother…..ever. Number three, I only met twice. I was staying at school most of the holidays by then anyway. It wasn't any different than being at home, so I more or less lived at school until I was 18. No-one cared anyway." He kept talking and Jack let him. "I went to collage and he didn't notice until I didn't take one business class, then he sat up and looked at me for the first time. He said he would pay my tuition if I took business and dropped the sports, but I said no. By then I didn't really care what he thought of me. He didn't call or write for a few years but sometimes money would turn up in my account, I just pretended I didn't notice. I loved collage; I had friends that actually liked me, those 4 years were the best of my life. I dated, partied; I was a jock and a handsome jock at that." He winked at Jack who chuckled as he laid another log out, Tony swung. "By then he was divorced again, not that he told me. I got a chance to go pro but on my final game, Mr. Brad Pit broke my leg, he is on the list but I do not hate or dislike him….even then. I was pissed because my future was down the crapper. Everything I worked for was gone."

"Who's next?" Jack looked at the list "Detective Andrew Hawks?"

Tony let out a grunt as he swung. "Mother fucker, incompetent, asshole." Jack raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he replaced a log. "Laura Samuel was a friend of mine in collage….actually she still is. Anyway one night were partying and everyone lost track of her. Her drink was spiked and she was sexually assaulted in one of the bedrooms at a fraternity house. In the morning, a few of us went to find her after she missed her flight to her parents place that morning. We walked in to see her half naked and unconscious. We called the cops because Laura didn't sleep around and would never spend the night in someone else's room. They took her to hospital and did a rape kit but found nothing, turns out, they used condoms but there were signs of sexual activity. She remembered nothing and was freaked out not knowing what happened." He took an almighty swing. "The cops were fucking useless and the coldest bastards I've ever met. They blamed her, saying she asked for it." He shook his head in disgust. "Man, I went nuts; I almost decked Hawks after he implied she probably wanted it. I had never been that angry in my life, my friends were my family, they were all I had and to say she asked for it….I just went ape shit. They basically closed the case when Laura was released the following day. Sure, they asked around but didn't really question anyone, so after two weeks of Laura crying and refusing to see anyone except her female friends I decided enough was enough. I started asking questions myself." He shrugged "Almost four weeks later I and a few of her friends walked into the police station with three freshman and they spilled there guts. Hawks took the credit but I didn't really care, I still wanted to smash his face in. Laura came out of her room for the first time later that day and actually hugged me." He smiled. "She now has two kids and runs a rape crisis center for women and men. I heard Detective Hawks was killed in the line of duty some years back, but he was still an asshole."

"Is that why you became a cop?" Jack asked

He shrugged "In part, when my father found out about my leg he offered me a job. I signed up at the academy the next day. Spending every waking moment being criticized by him was not my idea of fun and I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Jack looked at the list "Captain Ramsdon?"

"My first Captain, he really didn't like me. He made my life hell for two years until I had enough and left for Philly. I have no idea what I did to piss him off." He chopped then shrugged. "I'm mad at him but there's nothing I can do about it Jack, he's retired."

"Just chop" He lay another down. "Think about him." He carried on for a while neither of them talking until Tony swung extra hard then nodded that he was done. "Ok" Jack checked the list "Sam Conner?"

"Sam was my partner when I made Detective in Philly, he was a nice guy and I liked him a lot, we were friends even through he was twenty years older than me. I liked his wife and kids, I used to go for dinner most nights, I even helped him do up an old car. Anyway, one morning I walked into the station and Sam is being led away by internal affairs, his desk was being ransacked. I swore to anyone that would listen that he wasn't dirty." He huffed "Turns out….he was, some Detective I was right. They went through my life with a comb but came up empty, thank god. I will never forget the look of shame on Sam's face or him screaming at them that I had nothing to do with it. The first chance I got I moved to Baltimore leaving everything behind except my car and a box."

"Ray Roland?" Jack asked

"Roland was a nasty piece of work, I could go through all the assholes I busted over the years Jack, but we'd be here until Christmas. But Roland was one of the worst, long story short, him and a few of his gang grabbed me off the street and beat the crap out of me my second week in Baltimore. My partner and some of the other squad found me and beat the shit out of them. I finally felt wanted and needed there and to this day I have fonder memories of Baltimore than NCIS…which is sad seeing as I was as NCIS 8 years."

"Next you've just got NCIS?" he asked confused.

He shrugged. "I'm sure there were good days Jack, but when I look back all I remember are the lies." He spat with barely controlled anger. "When Jethro or Special Agent Gibbs as he was then, when he brought me to NCIS I loved it for a whole year, there was just us two and we worked well together he was a bastard for sure but we got on. Then he hired Kate….now don't get me wrong Kate was one of a kind and she was like my sister but she could be a bitch. She didn't really like me to begin with, she thought I wasn't good enough to be the senior agent and made it clear on several occasions. After a while we started to become friends and she fit in well with Gibbs, Me, Abby and Ducky. Everything was fine, then Gibbs hired…McGee, he was so green and I made his life hell….in a good way. I tried to bring him out of his shell and stand up for himself." He stopped chopping and chuckled. "Maybe I did that with a little too much success, because he turned into A class a bastard." He started chopping again. "I got the Plague, then I saved Kate and McGee from a bomb the very day I came back….so back to normal right...wrong. Anyway life was good I had found the family I always wanted, A brother, sisters, friends and a father figure in Ducky….then Kate was killed and everything fell apart. I lost my sister; Gibbs was on the hunt and did not notice everyone falling apart, so I stepped in. I got McGee drunk out of his scull and was a shoulder to cry on for Abby and an anger conduit for the Boss. Then Ziva and Jenny joined our little family. Jenny would piss Gibbs off and he would take it out on me. Ziva was like Kate and didn't think I was up to the senior role. But loads happened before they arrived, I was framed for murder, tied to a serial killer who I liked and killed. Then Gibbs being the Bastard he is, took the piss when I saved a mans life after being drugged and shoved in a bunker with rotten body's. He lost his memory and left me with a team who didn't respect me and barely followed my lead. They showed me I wasn't half the Agent, Gibbs was. Then he came back one day and cleared my desk without a word." He stopped as he noticed his voice got a little too loud, and then huffed. "Fuck it" He carried on chopping. "So there I was second best again and everyone knew it and had no problem telling me that. I was involved with Jenny's little game and ended up with a broken heart, a blown up car, a Boss who could not even look at me and a team who loved the fact I was hurting. Then I was framed for murder again much to the amusement of my team and the agency. Then Jenny died on my watch…I refuse to take the blame for that though, I was following orders and to be honest I didn't trust her anymore but Gibbs made me suffer before telling me it wasn't my fault. Then we have Vance…fucking idiot…That man is a piece of shit, he hates me with a passion and I have no idea why. Then AGAIN I was framed for murder…..tell me Jack, how can one person be framed for murder THREE FUCKING TIMES." He heaved the axe. "Assholes…..Then we have the reason I left. Gibbs and his merry men and women stabbing me in the back….or front now that I think about it. Fucking Abby" He chopped. "Fucking Ziva" He chopped again. "Fucking Gibbs." He swung with extreme anger. "Fucking McGee." He dropped the axe and leaned over catching his breath then fell on his ass. "Bunch of back stabbing bastards, you don't do that to your family Jack, you just don't. I loved them all and they just threw me away like I was nothing." He let a few tears fall as he rubbed his hands that were now blistered and red. "Now they want to come back into my life and for what…..so they can hurt me again? I love Jethro and I have forgiven him. But I just don't know if I've got it in me to forgive the rest of them. McGee, not a chance, I am not _that_ forgiving. But Abby and Ziva….I just don't know."

Jack sat on the ground in front of him. "No-one says you have to do anything you don't want to do Son. Abby and Ziva are your past, if you can't see your life being better with them in it then leave it alone, but if you want there friendship back and you can see a benefit in being friends again…then…" He shrugged

"There part of Jethro's life…"

Jack taps his legs. "True, but he's not in control of you."

Tony shrugs "I know, but it would make his life easier if I made the effort."

"Do it for yourself Tony, not for Leroy."

"I felt better after telling McGee what I thought of him I just don't know if I'm strong enough to tell the others?"

Jack chuckled "My boy you survived getting shot in the head, start a relationship with my son….and it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs where talking about here."

Tony chuckled "Ye, I guess."

"Your stronger then you know Tony…..and you just chopped half a forest." He waved his arms around pointing out the wood he chopped.

Tony laughed outright then fell into his back looking up at the sky. "I can do this." He said with conviction.

"You've overcome a great deal in your life, let them do the work and let them make it up to you. Don't try so hard." He gripped Tony's leg then pulls out his list. "There's still some left here."

Tony shook his head. "It's alright Jack, I don't care. The main ones are dealt with and my hands can't take anymore." He laughed holding his belly.

"One more" Jack insisted "Tobias Fornell"

Tony stopped laughing and sat up. "He's Jethro's friend and yes I'm mad for what he did, but he didn't mean too do it. It was a mistake and I am getting better. Now if I died I would want Jethro to kick his ass but I didn't. I do not hate him and I do not dislike him anymore than I did before he shot me. The man will always piss me off and I can't stand most in the FBI…being framed for murder and shot can do that." He chuckled "I've decided to let it go Jack…..I'm going to let it all go."

Jack grinned. "Good boy."

Tony asked hesitantly. "Do you think I could drop by every now and then and borrow your axe?"

Jack stood up and pulled Tony to his feet. "Anytime son anytime." He pulled Tony into a hug "This is your home away from home now, your welcome here with or without Leroy ok?"

"Thank you, Jack." He pulled back and ginned "Daddy"

Jack went to smack him but Tony ran to the house. "Too slow" He shouted as he tried to open the door. "HEY" He called as the door wouldn't open; he turned to see Jack advancing on him with the axe then turned back and slammed his fist to the door. "LEE, LEE…Jethro open the damn door." He cried

The door opened "What the hell…" Gibbs didn't get to finish as Tony pushed past him. He watched as his lover sprinted onto the house then turned to see his father grinning and swinging his axe. "Dad?"

"He's going to be fine." He turned back whistling putting the axe away.

Gibbs shook his head and followed his lover. "Tony have you gone crazy?" He shouted.

This is not the end of Jacks involvement by the way (next chapter). Tony goes back to work and has a few visitors.

CHAPTER 13 WAS POSTED AT THE SAME TIME THIS RE-POST, SO HOPEFULLY I HAVE NOT TICKED ANYONE OFF. LOL


	13. Chapter 13

After a shower and a long nap, Gibbs and Jack dragged Tony down stairs for dinner. As Gibbs shoved a piece of chocolate cake in front of Tony, Jack placed a sketchpad and a box of pencils beside him. "How's your drawing?"

Tony eyed the pad "Like crime scenes?"

Jack rolled his eyes "No, like people" He shrugged "Faces?"

"Ok I guess, not as well as Kate but not too bad, why?"

"Over the next few days I want you too draw…" He pulled Tony's list out of his back pocket. "All of these people."

"Oh" He said quietly "Jack I don't think my memory is that good, take my fathers wife's of example. I have a vague idea what they look like, but it was a long time ago."

Jack tapped his arm. "Just do your best, if you can't get there just write there full names in big letters. I want each person on one sheet of paper, you don't have to do them in order and they don't have to be perfect, as long as you know who they are ok?"

"Ok" He answered reluctantly.

"Let me know when you've finished, there's no hurry."

Tony eyed the pad as he started on his cake then flipped the cover over and pulled out a pencil. Jack and Gibbs watched him as he glanced at his list and thought as he tapped the pencil on the pad. "No order?" He asked but did not look up.

"No order" Jack confirmed

He shoveled a piece of cake in his mouth and huffed. "I'm going to need a few more sketch pads." He mumbled as he started drawing.

"I own a store my boy." Jack chuckled

"And a mighty sharp axe…..Dad" He chuckled back

Gibbs choked on his cake. "Dad?"

"Jack said I could." Tony shrugged picked up his cake and pad then wondered to the living room. "Magnum's on…..thanks for dinner." He called as he disappeared from sight.

Jethro looked to his Father "Dad?"

"It's about time he had one that gave a crap." He said a little defensively.

Gibbs held up his hands in surrender. "I don't disagree, its fine dad."

"I don't believe I asked for you permission, now come on Magnum's on." He chuckled as Jethro groaned.

"I hate Magnum."

Jack ignored him as he followed Tony to the living room.

Over the next few days and nights, all Tony did was sleep with few nightmares thankfully and draw as he watched T.V. He was taking fewer painkillers and his headaches were much less painful.

"Jack?" Tony called as he entered the storefront.

"Here, Tony." He called from the fount door as he flipped over the closed sign.

"Dinner's ready" He ginned rubbing his hands together. "Just wait until you taste my Lasagna." He gloated

Jack chuckled as he bolted the door then waved him back into the main house. "Yes so you've said, I still say mine will knock yours out the park Son."

"Five bucks?" Tony asked over his shoulder.

"You're on." He said confidently.

Jack followed Tony into the room to see Jethro sitting at the table. "I've been told too sit and not touch anything." Jethro narrowed his eyes at Tony who just stuck his tongue out at him as he pulled Jacks chair out.

"Take a seat and don't move," He instructed

"Looks good" Jack eyes the table.

There was fresh garlic bread, parmesan chess with wine and beer laid out. In addition, a lovely looking salad and the table were set like in a fancy restaurant.

"No touching." Tony called as he opened the oven and pulled out a dish.

They both held there hands up.

He walked back to the table and lay the dish down. "Get your money ready, Jack."

"Oh, please." Jack huffed but leaned closer to smell the dish and licked his lips.

Jehtro hid his grin as he watched his father almost salivate. "You ok Dad?"

"Sure" He said with confidence he did not have.

Tony cut the lasagna into pieces and divided it between them. "Enjoy" He ginned then sat down.

Jack and Jethro both cut a piece at the same time and placed it in there mouths while Tony watched them. "So?" He asked

Jack chuckled then pulled his wallet out. "Take all the money Son, because this is spectacular." He dropped the wallet on the table and went back to eating with gusto.

"Mmm" Jethro made a noise as he eyed Tony's piece.

"Don't even think about it, Lee." He moved his plate away from his lover and tucked in.

Jethro snatched a piece of garlic bread. "Very nice." He mumbled as he moved the plate closer to his face.

Tony chuckled at him. "Relax babe, no-one's going to take it from you."

"Not and live." He bit into the bread as he clutched his plate.

They eat in silence until the table was clean of food. Then Tony dished out some ice cream and made them both coffees while he drank some juice.

"I've finished my little project Jack." Tony said as he finished his juice

"Are you happy with how they turned out?"

He shrugged "Ye"

They moved into the living room after all the dished were done and the table wiped down.

"Ok let's see" Jack took all three of his sketchpads and ripped all the pages out. He took a box of tacks from the store and pinned just over thirty drawings up around the room, while Gibbs started a fire after Jack asked.

He told Gibbs to sit on the couch and for Tony to stand beside himself "Alright my boy, let's start" He choose a picture at random "Who's this?" Jack asked.

"My third stepmother" Tony answered with a shrugged.

"Do you have anything left to say to her?"

"Nope, ever really knew the mad bat."

Jack pulled it down from the wall. "Do you want her in your life at all?"

"No"

He handed it to Tony "Burn it."

Tony looked from the picture to Jack. "Really?"

"She's not in your life and you don't care where she is or what's she's doing so you have no need to be mad or angry at her anymore…..burn it." He pointed to the fire.

Tony shrugged and tossed it into the fire.

Jack pointed to another one. "This one?"

Tony sighed and looked at it with a small smile. "My mum"

"Burn it?" Jack asked

Tony looked horrified "NO"

Jack grinned and carefully took it down and pulled out the tack "Place it on that wall son." He said as he pointed to the back wall.

Tony sighed in relief as he did what he was told.

"I think we have a happy medium don't you, from a woman you burned without having to think about it, to a woman you almost punched me for?" He chuckled

"I would not punch you, Jack." Tony laughed as he made his way back to him.

"We are not done yet." He gazed at all the pictures and stopped on one that was just a shadow with very little features. "This one?"

"That's my grandpa; I don't really remember what he looked like. He was like my father…..cold." He shivered

"Did he ever hurt you?"

"Not that I remember but he wasn't like a grandpa should be." He answered quietly.

Jack pulled it down and handed it to him "Well?"

Tony shrugged and tossed it into the fire. "He didn't like my mum…..asshole."

Jack picked another "This one?" He pointed seeing the likeness to the man beside him.

"My Father."

"We've already talked about your father, but do you want to wash your hands of him?"

"I….I don't know"

Jack pulled it down then pinned it on the wall behind them but on a different wall to Tony's mother, "He's on the maybe wall."

Tony picked the next one. "That's the asshole Detective I told you about."

"Well there's no question where he should go is there?"

Tony pulled him down and tossed him into the flames. "Dead asshole but still an asshole."

Jack laughed as Jethro grinned into his coffee. "So next?" Jack asked

They carried on until there was only a few left.

Tony reached for Vance and threw him away without a second thought then he stopped on Kate. "She liked me even though I drove her crazy."

"Do you hate her?" Jack asked

"No." He smiled a little at the picture. "She was tight as a drum and god did she need to loosen up. I think she liked me a little in the end, but boy she was hard work some days." He pulled it down and looked at it some more. "She was kinda cool, she could be hurtful, and she never really understood me. Kate was fine with looking on the surface and no deeper, not the best thing for a profiler."

"But you liked her?"

"Sure" He shrugged then pinned her to the wall that had his mother on and a few others.

Jack pointed to one with Ducky on it "Need I ask?"

Tony grinned, "Ducky is the heart of NCIS so…." He shrugged and pulled him down quickly pinning him to the other wall. "I love Ducky" He chuckled then he took Jimmy down doing the same with his picture. "Jimmy and I are like chalk and cheese, but he's so cool and geeky at the same time," He laughs.

Jack moves the last few to the middle of the wall "Ok my boy, whose next?"

Tony comes back and stands in front of the last four. "Well Jethro's not going in the fire Jack." He went to take the picture but Jack stopped his hand.

"You sure?" He grinned

"HEY" Jethro shouted from the couch.

"I'm sure" Tony chuckled as he took it down and pinned it on the far wall.

"Ok so we have….Ziva, McGee, and Abby left." Jack pointed to them.

"Ye" Tony sighed as he stood beside Jack. "Well I've made my feelings clear to McGee."

"So?" Jack asked

Tony pulled it down and looked at it "We'll never be friends again I know that."

"Do you hate him?"

Tony thought about it. "No….I just don't care."

"Fire or wall Tony?"

He went to throw it in the fire then stopped. "Crap" He changed his mind and pinned him near his father.

"We have Abby and Ziva?"

Tony sat down on the coffee table and looked at them for a moment. "I miss Abby a lot, but I don't know if I can forgive her, Jack. She did piss me off occasion….I mean she was sweet and everything but it took a lot of effort to take her some days. She is needy with no cause to be, she childlike with a constant need of attention. She is a grown woman but sometimes she would drive me insane with her need to be coddled. She is brilliant and smart but also incredibly annoying. I loved her like a little sister and she knew a lot of my secrets, but she still chose to ignore me and only think about herself sometimes….when I needed her most, she wasn't there."

"Can you see yourself without her in your life?"

"She already is. I haven't seen or spoken to her in two years."

"IF…..you do talk to her again will it be for you or her?"

"Her" He answered with conviction.

"Do you want her to fell better?"

"No….maybe….I guess." He sighed

"Do you think she should go with McGee or in the fire?"

"McGee"

"Do you want her to go with McGee or Jimmy?"

Tony opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"You don't want her gone from your life Son, but you're not sure if she deserves to be your friend again. The only way you're going to get that answer is if you talk to her….but Tony do it for yourself, not Abby."

Jack pinned her picture next to McGee.

"Ok now Ziva?" Jack pointed out.

Tony gazed at the picture. "Ziva…..well I didn't feel as betrayed by her as I did with Abby and McGee or Jethro, but she should've known better. She did not do emotion well, but her eyes…they give her away. She was upset when she came to Baltimore…..I just don't know if that enough."

"Fire or McGee or Jimmy?"

"McGee I guess."

Jack took it down and pinned it back up beside Abby "So we've got your….Father" He almost spat. "Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Sam on the maybe wall. We've got Leroy, Ducky, Jimmy, and you're Mother on the love/family wall and everyone else we don't give a crap about because they can't hurt you anymore, right?"

"Right" Tony smiled at him.

"Good" He took all the Love/family pictures down and lay them on the table then turned Tony back to the maybe wall. "So Sam, he was your friend and partner I don't think it would hurt to check up on him. You could finally find out what the hell he was thinking and put those hurt feelings to bed, you can finally decide if he should go into the fire or not?"

"Maybe he was having financial trouble or something? I am not saying that is an excuse. What he did was wrong on so many levels, but it could be an answer?"

"Good lad." Jack tapped him on the back. "Give him a chance, you said he wasn't a nasty guy and he looked after you?"

"He did" Tony agreed, "I'll start digging when I get back to work."

Jack took Sam's picture down and laid it on top of the other ones. "So McGee….Never going to be friends again and that's your choice."

"I'm not as angry as I was even last week, but I can't forgive me, Jack".

"No-one said you had too."

Tony shrugged "I'll be polite and say hello if I see him but nothing more."

Jack took it down. "So Abby and Ziva, do you see any future?"

"Maybe"

"How about if you meet them on you're terms, in you're comfort zone?"

"Baltimore?"

Jack shrugged "If that's what you want?"

"At the PD" He nodded

"When your ready and not before." He warned

"Ok"

"So we have Tobias?"

"He's Jethro's friend and has been for a long time, never mine, not likely to be either. I don't hate him like I said, but I'm not overly keen on him either. He is a good agent and he took responsiblity for the shooting. I didn't go after his badge because it was a mistake." He shrugged again, "As long as he doesn't bother me, I'll not bother him."

"So, you don't want to shoot him?" Gibbs asked from the couch.

"Well ye….but I've wanted to shoot him since we met, it's nothing new."

Jack placed his picture down. "So we have one left."

Tony looked at the picture of his Father. "I don't hate him Jack and I don't dislike him either….he's just my father, I know I don't love him and that's kinda sad. It is not a recent thing, I have just got used to him not being there and I am ok with that now. I'm not a kid anymore and I don't really need him in my life."

Jack turned to him. "How about chopping some wood tomorrow?"

Tony grinned and shrugged. "I don't need too."

Jack winked at him then pulled him into a hug. "Well done, Son."

"Thank you, Daddy." He chuckled slapping Jacks back.

"Cheeky monkey."

Tony pulled back. "Really Jack, I'm grateful."

"Anytime, now go take a nap or something you look beat."

"It's all that cooking." He picked up his pictures then kissed Jethro quickly "See you later, love."

"You bet."

Gibbs watched as Tony bounce up the stairs as he hummed with a smile on his face then turned to his dad. "Thanks, Dad."

"I really didn't do anything Son. He's a smart young fellow who's done all the hard work. It's not over but now he can see the light." Jack fell onto the couch beside his son. "Now, what's on your mind?"

Gibbs turned on the couch giving his father his full attention. "Well, I've been thinking about my future and a lot hinges on Tony…

**One month later**

"This is just shit." Tony shouted as he stomped out of his office waving a file around.

It had just gone eight at night, everyone had been called in by Tony to sort there paper work, after he was told there was going to be a review of his department in the next few days.

"Colin, use the frigg'in spell check will ya?" He dropped the file on Colin's desk.

"I did." Colin sulked

Tony snatched the file back and showed him the first page that he had highlighted. "I don't think anyone spells 'Arrest' with a 'P' and you spelt my name wrong." He dropped the file and grabbed Colin's computer mouse "Oh look it say's 'spell check' in big letters." He pushed the mouse back and stole Colin's chocolate bar.

"Shit Tony, I was saving that." Colin whined.

"Spell my fucking name right and I'll buy you a dozen." He smirked as he walked back to his office.

"Tony"

He spins around to see Gibbs, Abby and Ziva standing at the main doors to his squad room. "Well as I live and breathe, if it isn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs.," He grinned as he moved to them and pulled Jethro into a hug. "Hi Lee" He whispered .

"I've missed you," Jethro whispered back.

"Me too."

They pulled away before anyone could think it was more than a friendly hug "You have a little more hair."

Tony smirked as he ran his hand over his head. "Still not so keen on the bold look Jethro."

"I kinda like it." Jethro winked.

Tony rolled his eyes then looked to Abby and Ziva, who had not said a word. He almost smiled as he noticed Abby wearing the clothes she loathes for court. "Hi Tony." She said timidly wringing her hands with nerves.

"Abby" He nodded then looked to Ziva "Hello Ziva"

"Shalom Tony." She slowly leaned to him and kissed his cheek.

He cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we go into my office, it's a little quieter." He nodded to the door.

He led them to his office "Captain, how do you spell arrest again?" Colin shouted.

"I'll tattoo the damn word to your forehead if you're not careful." He shouted as he waved them in the door then bit into Colin's chocolate bar.

"I think it has a 'P' in there somewhere," Paul laughed as he threw a pencil at Colin.

Tony shook his head as he closed the door. "Take a seat," He said after he noticed they were standing around his desk. "Sorry about the mess but we've got a review coming and with me being on the sick, I haven't been here for most of these cases." He stacked some files then placed them on the floor.

"Need a hand?" Jethro asked as he picked one up and flicked threw it.

"Na, I'm almost done. I have lived in this office for the past week. I haven't even touched my gun." He whined with a pout. "Since I've been back Jethro, I'm a glorified paper pusher. I blame Paul."

Jethro smiled and pointed to the windowsill "He replaced your plants by the looks of it."

Tony turned to look at his very green windowsill. "Assholes thought it would be funny to fill my office full of plants and Twinkies. I gave most of them away…..the plants not the Twinkies." He opened his desk and pulled a load out dumping them on his desk. "Never thought I'd get sick of them, but even I have my limits." He shoved them back in his desk just as his someone knocked on his office door. "Ye" He answered

Detective Paul Simpson walks in. "Captain, Rickmonds lawyer is outside."

"Why?" Tony asked with a pout.

"Claims his client is innocent and can prove it." He hissed and held his hands up. "That's all I know."

"I'm not here" Tony whined

"Sorry Tony." Paul chuckled then turned to Gibbs. "Nice to see you again, Gibbs."

"You too, Paul" He nodded

"I'll send him in." He smirked at Tony who threw half a chocolate bar at him as he turned to the door.

"Do you want us to step out?" Gibbs asked

"God no, he might say longer then." Tony huffed

"Captain DiNozzo" Philip Adams nodded to Tony as he was shown in by Paul who snickered as he left again.

Tony waved him on as Adams looked to Gibbs, Abby and Ziva "There fine, what can I do for you at 8:30 on a Friday night?"

Adams opened his briefcase and pulled out a file dropped it on Tony's desk. "My client passed his second polygraph test."

Tony laughed, "So, he failed the first one?"

"Yes but this one was done by an independent examiner and he passed."

"I don't give a crap and I resent the implication that the one done by my Department wasn't above board."

"I don't believe…"

Tony stood up. "I know what I heard and again I don't give a crap. His prints were on the gun and the bullets. He had blood spatter on his jeans and his shoe print matched the one found at the scene. I could get the Pope hanged with that evidence; maybe he passed the poly because he's a raven nut job that killed a family of three because he needed a fix."

"I came here as a courtesy…."

"SHOVE YOUR COURTESY UP YOUR ASS." He flung the file back at the other man "He's guilty as sin, the fact he passed a poly means shit. He had that little boy's blood on his jeans. A hair from him was found on the mother that's all I need to know." He stomped around his desk and flung his door open. "He's been charged with three counts of first degree murder and I'll make sure the D.A sticks to those charges if it's the last thing I do. Now get out" He held the door open.

"Captain I realize you've suffered a serious injury recently, but this test shows dou…"

"It shows nothing and I may have been shot in the head but I'm not brain dead." Tony advanced in him. "Get the hell out."

Adams sighed and picked up the report from the floor. "I'll be seeing the D.A in the morning about a deal."

"You do that." Tony pushed him out the door and slammed it closed. "Fuck" He wiped his face and mumbled.

"Sounds open and shut." Abby said quietly as she rubbed her hands together.

"It is, but Adams is a smarmy bastard." Tony replied as he dialed his phone and put it on speaker.

"Riley"

"It's DiNozzo; I've just had Philip Adams in my office." He pulled out the file for the case.

"Tony, I'm on a date," Rachel Hogan the D.A in charge of the case hissed quietly.

"Another looser Rachel?" He smirked

It sounded like she covered the phone. "Excuse me please." They heard her mumble a few seconds later then she barked down the phone. "No, Ken doll he's a Doctor."

Tony snickered "A real Doctor?"

She huffed. "Ok a Dentist…..but a cute Dentist, our kids are going to be so sweet."

"Make sure he's not on parole unlike the last one and I'll be a happy man."

"Shut up, where not all off the market you know"

"You are?" Abby asked surprised

Tony gave her a little glair then concentrated on Rachel. "Life's a bitch, but keep looking and you'll find your frog."

"With my luck he'll be a toed." She sighed "Now what's your problem?"

"Philip Adams got Richmond to take a polygraph test by an independent lab. He passed; he is looking for a deal. I swear Rachel if you give him an inch I'll make sure you never find your frog or toed."

"Relax mister negative that piece of shit will never see the outside again, it's air tight my egg headed friend." She chuckled

"Bite me" He smacked the phone cutting her off. "COLIN" He shouted as he opened the door.

"I used the spell check" He moaned as he met Tony at his office door.

"Good, now here" He handed Colin a huge file on the case. "Go over the Richmond case with your partner again."

"But….."

"There fighting back Detective, make sure everything's done please."

"Yes Sir"

"Paul" He called across the squad room. "I'm not in for the next hour alright?"

"Sure" He called back

Tony called the door. "Sorry" He said as he went back to his desk. "Jethro why don't you get us some drinks or something and take Ziva with you?"

Gibbs eyed him "You sure?"

"Just give us a moment and I'll have a coke." He motioned to the door.

Gibbs gave Ziva a look when she went to protest, but then nodded and followed Gibbs out closing the door behind them.

Tony watched the door close then looked to Abby who was looking down at her hands that were on her lap. "So?" Tony sighed

Abby looked up with a puppy look she was so good at. "I'm sorry" She blurted out then bit her lip.

"Why are you sorry Abs?"

She looked back down to her lap. "I…I wasn't a very good friend to you before you left…I know that."

"No you weren't," He agreed

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I'm Sorry for not coming to see you at the hospital. Vance had me working none stop, that is not an excuse….I am sorry for not visiting you at home when you were released. I kept thinking I'll go tomorrow then something came up. I'm very sorry for making out that your injuries were something to laugh about because they weren't. I was so relived when the others found you and you were going to be ok." Her tears finally fell. "When you left I missed you so much, you were one of my best friends and I loved you…..I still do." She wiped her cheeks and took a breath. "I don't deserve it…..but I want to be your friend again…..when you were….s…shot I was so worried. I pleaded with Ducky and Gibbs to see you but they wouldn't let me." She rummaged around in her huge bag and pulled out a hanky.

He gave her a moment as she pulled herself together. "You really hurt me Abby….more than McGee or Ziva. You were the one I thought I could count on; the other two I was not so surprised. But then again maybe I should've expected it from you as well…..."

"Wh…" she squeaked

"…I knew Gibbs meant a lot to you and when he left for Mexico and I was handed the team, on-one asked me if I wanted it, no-one asked me if I needed any help, on-one cared including you. Jenny thought McGee wasn't experienced enough to be the senior agent, I fought for him and all I got was snide comments and bitching about how I wasn't the great Gibbs. However, the thing is I was not trying to be him. I am Tony DiNozzo not Jethro Gibbs. I had you plastering his picture all over the damn place, constantly reminding me I wasn't good enough. I had the other two ignoring ever word I said from day one until the day he came back. I worked my ass off every damn day for you guys and when he came back I got shafted and on-one gave a crap and that includes you." He took a huge breath as he realized his voice had got decidedly louder. "At the end of the day Abby, we were friend when you could be bothered. I miss you but I can't say my life isn't better with you out of it. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I spent over 8 fucking years making sure you were alright and being your friend to be dropped the moment something else or better comes along. I'm done being shit upon by Jethro, you and NCIS in general. When I was recovering, every single member of my squad came to see me. Every one of them has respect for me and the job I do and no-one SAW FIT TO STICK A DAMN STICKER ON ME SAYING 'TRAINEE' IT WAS FUCKING DEGRADING." He rubbed his eyes as he calmed down "I expected more from you Abigail, I expected a lot more and that was where I went wrong."

She could not sit still anymore and the true Abby came out. She jumped from her seat and launched herself at him, almost crushing him in a hug as she cried into his neck. "I'm sorry Tony," She wailed

He finally rubbed her back after a while; some of his walls came down. "Shh Abs…" He could not tell her it was ok because it was not and he could not forgive her just because she was crying. "Sit back down Abby." He instructed softly as he de-tangled her from him.

She sniffed as she climbed of him and re-took her seat. "Gibbs told me not to hug you….I'm sorry."

"He did?"

She nodded as she blows her nose. "Ye…he said I shouldn't crowed you and not jump around or anything."

"Why you're dressed in those clothes?" He smirked

"I thought I should show you I'm taking this seriously….so I wore my court stuff." she wiped her eyes. "I haven't had a caff pow all day."

"I appreciate the sacrifice Abby." He joked

She gave him a little smile. "It's the least I could do."

"Ye" He sighed

"Are you coming back?" She asked quietly.

He snorted "No, why would I?"

"We've missed you for one."

"I don't care." He shrugged "I like it here Ab's. Ducky and Jimmy visit me, Lee's here every other weekend and I visit him as often as I can."

She gave him a curious look "Lee?"

"Oh" He cleared his throat "I call Gibbs that sometimes."

"Do you think he'll let me?" She grinned

"No" He almost shouted, the smile dropped from her face "I mean….No" He said softer.

"Okay" She said with an even more curious look.

He shifted in his seat avoiding her eyes, then inspiration hit. "Do you want a Twinkie?"

She gave him a grin and a nod. "So, are we friends again?" She asked as he opened his desk.

He dropped a Twinkie on the desk for her then opened one for himself. "No and we won't be for a while."

"Oh." She said quietly as she reached for her Twinkie.

"You were very close to not getting another chance with me Abby, screw up again and were done." He threatened

"I understand and I won't." She promised, pleading with her eyes and holding out her little finger.

He tried not to smile but a little smirk appeared as he leaned over his desk and wrapped his little finger around hers.

"Pinky swear."

"Ok" He pulled his hand back and took a bite of his Twinkie. "So, I better talk to Ziva."

"Can I stay?" She asked hopefully.

He gave her a look and motioned for her to leave. She sighed unhappily then made her way to the door. "By the way" She turned back to him. "Ziva has been making McGee's life hell for the past two years. I know she hurt you, but if you could give her the same chance as you've given me she might be persuaded to have your babies?."

Tony choked on his Twinkie "Get out." He coughed and pointed to the door with Abby chuckling at his reaction.

He heard 'Your next' and 'good luck' outside his office from Abby.

Ziva walked in and closed the door. "Gibbs sent this in for you." She placed a can of coke on his desk. "Are you ok, you look a little red?"

He opened the can and drank half in one go then took a moment. "Abby made a comment out of left field, kind of surprised me."

She took a seat. "She hasn't changed."

He looked at her closely. "What about you Miss David, have you changed?"

"Yes and so have you Mr. DiNozzo."

He shrugged "A lot actually, I don't know if it's a good thing or not."

"Gibbs is also different; he's more…settled I think." He did not give anything away but he knew she was fishing for something. "Yes, he's a lot happier."

"Say what you want to say, Ziva."

She shrugged "I'm just happy for him….and his new partner."

He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "I won't confirm or deny anything about Jethro's life. However, here is a tip, unless you have a death wish I would keep that kind of talk to yourself Agent David."

She held up her hand and hurried. "No Tony please, it wasn't meant as a snide remark or a dig of any kind. Please, I just wanted to say I suspected something and I was more than ok with it. I'm sorry if I crossed a line, that wasn't my intention, I promise." She stood and paced the office. "I've pissed you off already." She berated herself then sat on the corner of his desk so they were closer. "I had everything worked out in my head before I got here and I went over it again while you were talking with Abby." She took his hands holding them between hers and looked into his eyes. "I have missed you more than I have admitted to anyone Tony. I miss your smile, your laughter, your kindness, and your jokes. I have missed my teammate, my partner and my friend. I never treated you as you deserved and for that, I am very sorry. I cannot turn the clock back and make up for my mistakes, I am not asking for forgiveness today nor do I deserve it. I know you are happy here and I would never ask you to come back where you were not appreciated. However, I am asking that when you visit Gibbs….for any reason, that you will allow me to stop by or we could have dinner. I know it will take a long time to forgive me and be my friend again but I am willing to work at it and will do what ever you ask?"

He remover one of his hands for hers and wiped the tear that slowly made its way down her cheek. "I've never seen you cry before."

She lowered her head. "It's been a few tough years without you watching my back. I did not realize it at the time, but having a partner you can trust one hundred percent is a very special thing and one I ignored and abused….several times."

He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. "Just…..give me some time Ziva."

"Of course" She took a hand from his and wiped her eyes.

"And about Gibbs…."

She interrupted him "It's none of my business and I'll _never_ mention it again….too _anyone_."

He kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you."

She gave him a cheeky smile. "So, is he any…..."

"Shut up and get your ass off my desk." He pointed to a chair as he blushed a little making her snicker.

Next chapter coming very soon.

My understanding of American law is very limited and I have no idea if the lawyer for the accused, would deal with a Homicide Captain with a passed polygraph test. If not, then I apologize. However, I wanted to show Abby and Ziva, Tony would not be pushed around anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tony pulled up outside Gibbs house, then hurried out the car grabbing his bag and almost sprinted to the door shoving it open. "Lucy, I'm home," He shouted closing the door behind him.

Gibbs looked out from the kitchen. "Tony?"

"Kerry's staying at camp for the weekend so I thought I'd surprise you a day early." He grinned dropping his bag at the door and kicking off his shoes.

"That's great….I have company." He added with a growl and a nod to the kitchen as he signed Vance was here.

Tony pouted as he signed that he wanted a kiss. "Oh joy," He said sarcastically at the same time.

Gibbs smirked and nodded for him to come into the kitchen. Tony sighed again but followed. On entering the kitchen, he saw Ziva, McGee, Vance and Leo sitting around the dinning table with Gibbs re-taking his seat between McGee and Vance and a whole bunch of files spread across the table.

Ziva smiled and stood. "Hi Tony" She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug, which he returned tentatively.

"Ziva you're looking as deadly as ever." He teased as they broke apart but gripped her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Well you know us ninja chicks." She teased back with a smile.

"I do" He chuckled then looked everyone around the table. "Good to see you again, Leo."

"You too Captain DiNozzo." He nodded with a smile.

"I have three days off Leo; I'm Tony until Monday morning." He sighed and mumbled too himself. "Unless I get a call which is bound to happen because I work with a bunch of jackasses, who I'm sure get into trouble just to piss me off." He checked his cell just in case. "Oh look, I've been gone three hours and not one call, they deserve a treat." He chucked then realized he was talking to himself. "Sorry." He put his phone back on his belt and his eyes rested on McGee. "Agent McGee." He gave a small nod but moved on before McGee could say anything. "_Leon_" He said with as much sarcasm as possible. Vance narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he snapped a toothpick in half between his teeth. Tony smirked and moved onto Gibbs who tried to hide his shit-eating grin at Vance's reaction "What's this?" He pointed to the files.

"Sac Nav as ordered every team to clear five cold cases each, over the next two weeks or consider them closed." Gibbs gave Vance a glair. "We've been assigned more for some reason." He tapped some of the files. "Vance just dropped them off and we're _discussing _how the hell we can do this and close our new cases."

"You did put in for this weekend off though right?" Tony asked with a little glair.

Gibbs nodded "That's why he's here tonight and yes this weekend hasn't changed Tony."

"Good" He looked around for something to do. "I'll leave you too it and make dinner then."

"I bought new pans as you requested." He said with a put upon sigh pointing to the counter.

Tony grinned as he eyed the new pans. "Did you get…"

"Yes, there non-stick and cost a fortune." He shook his head.

Tony picked them up and examined them. "You can't make good Italian food in crap pans, Jethro."

"Frigg'in expansive, Tony."

"Did your blood run cold because you didn't shop at Sears?" He laughed putting them back and headed for the fridge.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Shut up and lock your guns away will you?" Tony snagged a beer from the fridge leaving it on the counter and pulled his gun from his shoulder holster and his back up from his ankle. "Err Tony"

He turned around as he was heading for the safe. "Ye?"

Gibbs stood up and walked to him then yanked up his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL?" He barked at the bullet burn on Tony's back.

Tony pulled away and slapped Gibbs hand as he still had a hold of his shirt. "Relax, I zigged when I should've zagged, it's just a graze." He carried on to the safe and placed his guns in locking it back up then stepped back to the kitchen to see Gibbs still standing there with a pissed off look. Tony rolled his eyes and walked passed him picking up his beer and taking a long drink.

"Tony….." Gibbs started

"I'm fine"

"Who…"

"Some jack off who killed his wife and chopped her up."

"When did…"

"This morning"

"Why wasn't I….."

"Because it's a scratch Jethro, there was no need to call either of my next of kin's and I told Steve if he called you or Ducky I'd fire him and steal his wife."

"It should be….."

"I thought it stopped bleeding."

"But…"

"It was treated at the scene and I have pills up the Yazoo. Now shut the hell up and let me make dinner, I'm starving." He looked at his watch "I haven't eaten in four hours."

Gibbs pointed his finger at him "We are not done with this."

Tony rolled his eyes "You can kick my ass later alright." He shooed him back to the table. "I want to use your expensive pans." He teased

Gibbs sat back down with a huff. "Gibbs, you had a whole conversation without finishing a sentence." Ziva grinned as she opened a file.

"He's a freak or a mind reader."

"Hey" Tony shouted holding up a pan. "Watch it or we'll find out just how strong these pans are."

Gibbs gave him a grin. "Kidding"

"Good job I locked my guns away." He grumbled then rummaged through the fridge pulling out everything he needed. "I'm calling Jimmy for dinner, Ducky's got a date." He snickered.

"With who?" Gibbs asked distracted by a file he was looking through.

He pulled his phone off his belt "Some young lady that paint's or something, her names Ellen and get this, she's Scottish with red hair." He chuckled

Gibbs smirks. "Good for him."

"It's early days but I've spoken to her on the phone and she sounds nice, but she insists on calling me Anthony. I think Ducky told her too." He grumbled as he hit speed dial on his cell and held it to his ear as he checked the freezer "Gremlin….hold on." He put it on speaker as he fought with the freezer. "What are you doing?"

"Studying why?"

"I'm home already; did you want to come for dinner tonight?"

There was silence for a moment. "Err brain trust, I'm not driving to Baltimore for dinner then driving back, I have work in the morning."

Tony scrunched his nose up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about; I'm at Jethro's."

Jimmy sighed, "Moron, you said 'I'm at home.'"

Tony yanked a tube of ice cream from the ice and almost fell on his ass. "I did?"

"Yes"

"Oh….ok weird." He shrugged as he reached for a bowl. "Anyway I'm in town and cooking, so dinner?"

"Sure, give me 20 minutes."

"Good you can entertain me while I cook."

"It's what I live for." He mocked, "Do you need anything?"

Tony pulled the lid off the ice cream and sighed, "It seems Agent Gibbs has eaten all my ice cream."

Gibbs cleared his throat and shuffled on his seat as Tony glared at him.

"No problem I pick some up."

"Thanks Jimmy, see you soon." He closed his phone and left it on the bench. "What the hell Lee, It was a whole tub." He growled as he dropped it in the bin.

Gibbs shrugged with an innocent expression on his face. "Wasn't me."

Tony rolled his eyes as he put his bowl away. "It must have been those ice cream fairies again…..little sods."

Gibbs chuckled along with Ziva. "You know I don't really like ice cream."

"And yet you always seem to eat mine, I wouldn't mind but it was Strawberry and you hate Strawberries with a passion." He filled the sink with hot water to clean the pans before using them.

"Alright I'll tell you the truth."

"Now there's a novel idea." He chuckled

"Last weeks storm took out the electric so I had to eat everything." He answered with a straight face.

Tony turned off the tap after the pans were in the water, and then leaned against the bench folding his arm over his chest. "That's the biggest pile of horse shit I've ever heard."

"I'm serious," He demanded

Tony cleared his throat then picked up his cell hitting speed dial. "Rodger, do me a favor and check to see if there were any power outages reported in Washington last week…ye I'll hold." He raised his eyebrow at Gibbs who kept his innocent look. "Ye….I see….no it's not a case, thanks man." He put his phone down and raised his eyebrow higher at Gibbs.

"Oh alright." He gave in with a sigh

Tony gave him a shit-eating grin "You owe me six bucks and I get to pick the movie tonight."

"I hate you DiNozzo."

"Right back at ya Gibbs." He turned back to the sink as he chuckled cleaning the pans.

They carried on going through the files while Tony cooked and hummed to himself.

"I've looked through this one Boss and I can't see us getting anywhere with it." McGee said as he flipped through a file.

"Give me the run down." Gibbs growled

McGee cleared his throat "Corporal Ian Henderson, killed on leave three years ago. He was not married, no children and his parents live in Paris, had no contact with him for years. He went for a night out with friends who lost track of him after a few hours. He was beat' in too death." He shifted in his seat glancing at Tony who looked like he was not paying attention. "Found in the back alley of a club, no witnesses came forward apart from a prostitute who said she saw three guys running away, she called the cops who handed it over to NCIS. No descriptions were given of the guys at the time; he died from a cracked skull and blood loss."

"Where's the club?" Tony asked as he chopped an onion.

McGee looked to Gibbs who waved at him to answer Tony's question. "Err…14th street"

"Name of the club?"

"Err Serrano's."

"His friends all alibi each other." It was not a question but McGee answered anyway after he looked it up.

"Yes, all four of them"

"Does the file say if they got footage of them at clubs they went too?"

McGee checked the file again. "No footage was logged….but Tony it does say they didn't have a mark on them."

Tony shrugged "Didn't need to use their fists _Agent McGee_."

"What's there motive then?" He almost whispered sinking in his seat.

Tony dropped the chopped onion into the pot and wiped his hands finally turning to McGee. "14th Street has a few gay clubs, in fact Serrano's shares an ally with 'Cosmo's' that happens to be a gay club. Does the file say why his parents don't talk to him?"

McGee flipped through the file in frustration then finally gives up. "No….it doesn't say."

"His friends, did they meet him at the club or pick him up in a cab?"

"They met him there…so they say anyway."

"Where did they meet him?"

"In Serrano's"

"Are they in the forces?"

"Two are sailors." He looked down at the file "One had a medical discharge and the other a civilian"

Tony nodded his head and turned back to dinner. "Tony?" Gibbs asked

He turned back. "All you know for sure is that he's dead. It does not say why his family are not in touch and seeing at the guy was murdered I think it should say something about his family. It does not say for sure how he got to Serrano's, _IF_ he even did go into that club. It does not say why he was in the alley that happened to be right beside a gay club. On one asked if he was in Cosmo's. The fact that the file says there was three guys running away doesn't mean there wasn't four."

He looked to McGee again. "Did they ask anyone if he was going out with his friends that night?"

"They asked, no-one knew."

"Did his neighbors see him leave?"

He looked again. "His apartment block wasn't questioned."

"So you've only got their word he was meeting them there?"

McGee sighed "Yes."

"That case is far from closed McGee, there are a hundred questions that need to be asked. Start with the civilian he will be easier to crack. Question one: Did he really meet Ian in Serrano's or did they happen to see him going in or out of Cosmo's then drag him down an ally and beat him to death?" He turned back to his chopping.

Gibbs shook his head as he smirked "Let's start with that one shall we McGee?"

"Yes Boss" McGee said quietly putting it to one side.

"Very good Captain" Gibbs teased

"Just call me Sherlock" Tony chuckled "You can be my Dr Watson."

Gibbs snorted into his coffee. "Bite me."

"Hello" Jimmy called from the front door.

"In the kitchen, Jimmy." Tony shouted

They heard him curse quietly. "God Tony, I nearly tripped over your bag." He grumbled as he reached the kitchen. "Would it kill you to put things away?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh stop grouching."

Jimmy nodded to Gibbs with a smile. "Hey"

"Hi Jimmy"

"What you doing?"

Tony pulled him away from the table "Did you…?"

Jimmy shoved a brown paper bag at him. "Ice cream"

"Thank you" He took the bag and put it in the freezer "Beer?"

"Sure" He jumped on the counter after Tony handed him a bottle. "What are we having?"

"I'm making lasagna, Bolognas also some meat balls, so take your pick and I'll freeze the rest?"

"New pans?" He teased then sneaked at look at Gibbs who groaned.

"He finally gave in." Tony grinned with pride.

"Ye, because you wouldn't shut up about it."

"You shut up Gremlin…..now pick?"

"Meat balls" He nodded then stopped "Or Lasagna, but I love your Bolognas."

"Come on Jimmy, it's not rocket science." He growled playfully.

"Thank god for you." Tony advance on him with his knife. "Alright" Jimmy held up his hands. "Meat balls" He decided

"How about I give you all three and you can take two home?"

"Deal" He grinned

Tony smiled at him and cupped his neck. "I'll give you some for Ducky's lunch tomorrow as well."

"He loves your food."

"I know." He chuckled going back to dinner.

"So, how's work?"

"Good" He nodded "I've got Connor's retiring next month which is a shame, but he's done his twenty and wants to retire. I've got to see Bill about getting a new Senior Detective."

"Philip's is his partner right?"

"Ye, but he's too green to be moved up yet."

Vance coughed and for the first time said something for Tony to hear. "Raymond is looking for a change?"

Tony stopped what he was doing and turned to Vance "So?"

"He didn't say he wanted to be a cop again, but he wants out of NCIS."

"Jack Raymond?"

"Yes, he was a cop on New York."

"I know. Why does he want out?"

Vance shrugged a little. "He has a number of problems."

"With you, you mean." Tony smirked

Vance narrowed his eyes a little "Maybe"

"I can see that."

"NOW YOU…..." Vance went to stand up but Tony stopped him with just his voice that took on a very cold tone.

"Sit down _Leon_ and don't raise your voice to me like I'm a barn yard dog. I am not your agent. If you do not like what I have to say then _please_ do something about it once and for all, otherwise shut the hell up." He said with a glair that could freeze hell.

Vance lowered himself back into his seat then placed a new cocktail stick in his mouth with a growl. "What about Raymond?"

"I'll think about it, but my own PD has good people wanting to move to Homicide. And I really don't want to set a precedent for disgruntled NCIS agents knocking on my door or you trying to get rid of the ones you don't like by sending them my way." He dismissed Vance with a look then turned back to the stove.

"Still a cocky little shit" Vance grumbled to himself.

"With excellent hearing and an itchy trigger finger." Tony spat

"Back off, Director." Gibbs warned quietly "As he said he's not your Agent anymore and he's still an excellent shot. Give him _another_ reason to shot you and I for one won't stop him."

"Nor me." Jimmy piped up

Tony turned his head from the pot he was checking on and grinned at Jimmy. "Careful Jimmy, you still work there."

Jimmy shrugged "People die in Baltimore brain trust, I'm sure my services will be needed."

"Always kid." He winked "But you'd miss Ducky."

"Who said the good Dr wouldn't move closer if you asked?"

"Don't put ideas in my head gremlin." He teased

Jimmy stole a spoon full of sauce to test. "Come to think about it you're close to your twenty, you could retire soon."

Tony dropped the wooden spoon he was using in shock. "I AM NOT THAT OLD JIMMY." He screeched

They all either laughed or hid there smiles. "Your hairs growing back a little gray." Jimmy said with a smirk.

Tony's hands slapped to his own head. "SHUT UP AND IT IS NOT." Jimmy pointed to the side of his head Tony slapped his hand away. "Get off….I'm going to check." He ran past Jimmy and up the stairs banging his feet.

Jimmy chuckled as he jumped down and took over the cooking. "Kind of mean there, Jimmy." Gibbs smirked

"The last time he was shot was too close Gibbs. He should think about it at least and if he thinks I didn't notice the blood on his shirt he's mistaken."

"He been doing this since he left university, he knows the dangers that come with the job."

"Doesn't mean I have too like it." He shrugged

Gibbs leaned back into his chair giving Jimmy his full attention. "What would he do?"

"Build a boat." He chuckled

"Funny Palmer" Gibbs snarled

"He can do anything, he smart."

"Who is?" Tony asked coming back and walking to the fridge.

"You" Jimmy answered

Tony faltered as he pulled out another beer. "Hu?"

"I think you should hand your gun in and build a boat or do something not so dangerous."

Tony eyed him "What brought this on?"

"The blood on your shirt or maybe… I don't know, how about the hole in your skull." He growled

"Jimm…"

Jimmy cut him off. "I don't get it; I thought Captain's didn't go on arrests or investigate cases. I thought they had people to do that. In fact I asked Bill and he said you refused to sit back and let your guys do the work….."

"HEY" Tony shouted to get his attention as he was going off on a tangent. "Calm down" He moved closer and cupped Jimmy's neck with both palms "Listen to me, you're right I'm a bit more hands on than most Captains but they are my guys and I won't ask them to do something I wouldn't do….."

"But you've done it all before, you've earned…."

"I've earned my rank and that's all Jimmy. This is the only thing I know and I am good at it. I don't take risks with my life and I have good people watching my six."

"What's with the blood then?" He demanded

Tony sighed "Alright" He handed Jimmy his beer then got another for himself. "The son of a bitch was shooting wild as he ran from us on the top of a parking lot, one of his bullets grazed my lower back as I turned to my side to see where everyone was, it just missed my vest. I'm fine Jimmy it's a scratch."

"Did you get him?"

Tony smirked "He gave up after Adriana shot him in the leg."

"Just…..please be careful will you?" Jimmy sighed

Tony gave him a loving smile and hugged him. "You worry too much." He said as he pulled back.

Jimmy turned back to the stove and picked up the wooden spoon. "When my best friend is bleeding again I have the right to worry…..and Ducky is going to kick your ass."

Tony paled a little and gasped, "You won't tell him will you?"

"Yes" He shrugged back

"Jimmy" Tony whined

Jimmy pulled the spoon from the pot of sauce and flicked it at him with a chuckle, which turned into a laugh as the sauce ran down Tony's nose and spattered his shirt. "Bulls eye"

Tony huffed then picked up a raw meatball and squashed it on the top of Jimmy's head. "Geek" He laughed

Gibbs shook his head at them. "How old are you two?"

"Tony's almost forty," Jimmy said as he scrapped the ground beef from his head.

"Shut up" Tony demanded while wiping the sauce off his nose. "I'm almost thirty nine."

Jimmy snorted "Funny, I could've sworn your last birthday was your thirty ninth."

"Don't make me kick your ass Jimmy."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Face it you're old."

Tony huffed then swung the freezer door open pulling out the bag with the ice cream in it. He dug a spoon out and slammed the drawer close. He hopped on the bench ripping the bag open and pulling off the lid. "I'm never going to be 40." He grumbled as he took a huge spoon full of ice cream and shoved it in his mouth.

Jimmy laughed as he took over cooking. "Baby"

"I'm either old or a baby, take your pick." He grumbled

"You're an old baby." Jimmy shrugged

"I hate you." He mumbled as he shoved another spoon full in his mouth. "And I wanted strawberry ice cream."

"You just said ice cream, not strawberry ice cream."

"I…wait" He turned to Ziva "Say that name again," He asked

Ziva looked up at him confused "Sorry?"

"The file you're reading I heard you say a name."

She looked at the file and turned a few pages back. "Do you mean Kenneth Marconi?"

Tony ginned "Kenny Marconi, wow I haven't heard that name in years."

"You know him?" Gibbs asked

Tony jumped down from the bench and wondered over to Ziva looking over her shoulder at the file. "He was a low life gun dealer for the Martuchi family back in the day. When I was under cover in Baltimore, I met him a few times. I heard he ran when we took the family down."

Ziva took his ice cream and handed him the file. "Have a look Tony."

"I'm on a long weekend break Ziva." However, he took it as he protested flipping through the pages. "He's dead" He mussed

"A navy seal was also killed at the same time, according to the file he was in the wrong place at the right time."

Tony did a double take and smirked at her. "Ziva, I think you mean the wrong place at the wrong time."

She thought about it then grinned. "Yes it is…..thank you."

"That's ok." He chuckled then flipped a few pages. "Both killed with the same gun….no money or ID's taken….shot on the street in broad day light." He leaned against the wall and read some more after a few minutes; he stopped and shook his head. "Well it does seem they were after Kenny as the main target."

"No-one would talk to the Agents on the case about Kenny….Kenneth so it went to a cold case after they couldn't find any motive for killing the Navy seal….as you say, I think it's about him."

"Ye" He mussed, as he looked through all the people the original agents questioned. "There's a few names that are familiar…..let me try something." He closed the file and handed it back to Ziva, then unclipped his phone and dialed. "Yes, hello could I have the number for Zackary Hall in Baltimore please." He waited but took a pen from Gibbs hand and a piece of paper. "No number at all…Ok could you try Frederic Page same place?" He smiled and scribbled down a number. "Yes thanks I have it." He closed the call and dialed the number. "Freddy…..it's an old friend…..you always were a clever boy…..cut the shit man, where's Zack…..give me his number and he'll never know but if you don't I'll find him myself and drop your name in the mix…..yes I'll loss your number….you know Freddy having it listed isn't overly bright….are you telling me your wife doesn't know you're a sleaze bag…what can I say, I've still got charm…..just give it to me already." He jotted it down with a nod. "Keep out of trouble Freddy." He closed the call and dialed again. "Zack it's DiNozzo….Arr you sound like you're not pleased to hear from me…..I found your number because I'm paid too…no-one grassed you man….I swear on my Detectives badge…..ok so I'm not strictly a Detective anymore…..look I didn't call to hear you calling my dead mother ass hole….. Kenny Marconi tell me everything." He rolled his eyes "Ye, I know he's dead I'm not stupid." He winked at Ziva who chuckled. "Who should I be looking at?…..come on don't make me find you…..your bother…..ye…what's he in for…ye I'll have a word." He wrote something down. "This is legit right….you're sure? I don't have time to be pissed about Zack….no offence but I don't want to hear from you again either…..well stop breaking the law then….na man I said I would put a word in for your brother but I don't owe you one, you know I don't work like that….same to you." He closed the phone with a snap. "He's a charming fellow, called me a pig."

"Why?" Ziva asked confused

Tony grinned at her "Slang my Ninja."

"Oh…I'm confused."

He chuckled as he speed dialed his phone. "Colin, do me a favor and copy everything you can find on Jack O'Conner Jr….ye…..send it to NCIS Washington care of Agent David….ye the hot one…..watch it Detective she can kill you with her pinky." He shut the phone and handed her the suspect's name. "It'll be with you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Tony." She gave his arm a squeeze.

"You're very welcome." He winked then headed back to the kitchen with his ice cream.

Gibbs looked to Vance. "Such a shame he's no longer NCIS isn't it Leon" He said sarcastically with a bit of anger.

Vance huffed "So you've said many times, Gibbs."

Ziva snorted, "Admitting you were wrong Director isn't a bad thing, in fact I hear it's good for the soul."

"Thank you David" He grumbled

Leo watched them all glairing at each other then looked to the kitchen to see Tony and Jimmy snickering together. Tony caught Leo's eye. "Any Italian's in your family, Leo?"

"My Uncle married an Italian."

"Good enough. Come and try this, see if it will stand up to your Auntie?"

Leo stood "They are divorced."

Tony rolled his eyes "Shut up and get over here." Leo walked in, Tony handed him a spoon. "Try that I'll get you a beer." Tony looked to Gibbs "Hey Jethro is Leo on call or anything?"

"Na"

"Excellent" He got him a beer and handed it over after twisting off the cap. "So Leo, are you doing ok at NCIS?"

He shrugged and glanced at Gibbs. "Ye I guess."

Tony caught the look. "Hey" He called quietly. "His bark is worse than his bite and if you ever need anything concerning the team he's the guy see. He's not going to fire you for speaking your mind."

Leo sighed "I've been there a while now and too begin with I hated it, but I fought hard to get into NCIS and I didn't want to quit, so I sucked it up. Gibbs was terrifying and I couldn't work at my best, I was very jumpy." He took a drink.

"And now?" Tony asked

Leo smiled at little. "Things are so much better now, but there are still some days I don't want to go to work."

Tony nodded "Ye I know. How was everyone else when you first started?"

Leo shot a dirty look at McGee. "Some were better than others."

Tony shot McGee an almost identical look. "I understand. But I bet you like Ducky and Jimmy?"

"Oh ye, they are really nice." He nodded to Jimmy who smiled back. "Abby was a little…cold I guess you could call it. I felt stupid all the time with her and she seemed to like that, but over time she has warmed up to me, she still calls me newbie now and then, which I do not mind so much. Ziva's always been nice to me, she talked about you a lot when I first started in fact she still does, and she missed you. She used to tell me these stories about how you would make her laugh or play tricks on them to lighten the mood. I don't think she got that until you left though."

Tony nodded again. "This work will kill you slowly if you let it, Gibbs used to whack me over the head about twenty times a day, but it was worth it if it made people smile or laugh as we looked over a dead body or delved into a nasty case."

Leo moved a little closer and lowered his voice "Was it ever nasty though?"

"Vindictive?"

"Ye"

Tony shook his head. "That wasn't the intention. I disabled Ziva's chair after she bugged me all day or super glued McGee's keyboard after he pissed me off. However, I never put them in danger or anything and they gave just as much back. Sometimes they went too far and lost sight of the fact that it was light hearted."

Leo stepped back and took a drink while he thought about it then eyed McGee again. "He was a complete asshole when I joined; a good word for his behavior is….vindictive. Gibbs boxed all your things up and left them beside your old desk, when Gibbs went to take them home with him McGee confessed he threw them in the dumpster. I thought Gibbs was going to shoot him on the spot, but he made him dumpster dive for the rest of the day until he found everything." He grinned, "I was funny and deserved."

Tony smirked but tried to hide it. "I would've loved too have seen that."

"I have a few pictures on my old phone I'll send them to you."

"Nice" He chuckled

"I must admit I didn't know what to expect when I met you Tony. Ducky told me one side that was full of kindness and he always smiles if he talks about you, then Ziva gave another side that was filled with sadness when she thought about you too much, then McGee painted a totally different said….which is hard to believe now that I've met you. Gibbs used to bark at anyone if your name was mentioned but now it's like…pride I think."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs who was snarling at McGee. "Ye, he's proud of me now…I think he was then but did everything not to show it too much. Now he won't shut up." He chuckled

"He would like you to come back I think." Leo whispered

"Not going to happen, too much time has past and I can't work for the tooth pick again, I'd end up in jail or something."

Leo let out a huge unhappy sigh. "I don't know who we'll get when he leaves."

"Vance?" Tony asked in surprise

Jimmy shook his head franticly behind Tony at Leo but Leo did not notice. "No Gibbs."

"Excuse me?" Tony screeched

Leo finally noticed Jimmy waving his arms around in warning. He gulped and stuttered. "Oh….well….rumors….people talk….I might be wrong…."

Tony turned to look at the table. "Lee?"

Gibbs looked up to see Tony looking a little lost. "Ye?"

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Leo and Jimmy who almost jumped to the stove trying to look busy.

"Jethro?" Tony shouted at him taking Gibbs attention away from the other men.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "I was going to tell you this weekend."

"I see." Tony scratched his forehead as he tried to think. "How long?"

"I gave Leon three months notice last month." Gibbs eyed Vance for a moment then looked back at Tony.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked with worry in his voice.

Gibbs glanced again at Vance and took a deep breath. "Mexico."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

How's that for a cliffhanger

Next chapter coming soon guy's. Thanks for the reviews and reading of course. Stay safe.


	15. Chapter 15

"MEXICO?" Tony screamed at the top of his voice.

"Tony, listen…"

"MEXICO?" He screamed again but this time headed out the room. "BASTARD" He bellowed as he headed for the safe.

Gibbs jumped up knocking his chair over. "Just calm down a little and let me talk?" He rushed into the living room and pushed Tony away from the safe.

Tony growled pointing his finger into Gibbs chest "I warned you, I said I'd shoot you if…"

Gibbs interrupted him and slapped his hand away. "SHUT THE HELL UP."

Tony stepped back, mostly in shock at Gibbs bellowing at him. "Just add DiNozzzo on the end of that and we've gone back a few years."

Gibbs took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. "Sit your ass down and don't move."

"Yes Boss." Tony mocked and headed for the front door.

"God damn it, Tony." He hissed out in frustration as he followed.

Tony picked up his bag and shoes, but Gibbs snatched them away and headed for the basement. He opened the door and threw them, a moment later he heard something smash.

"Well done Jethro, you've just broken a very expensive bottle of bourbon and ruined everything in that bag." Tony clapped his hands mockingly.

"Shit." Gibbs sighed and slammed the basement door.

"I'm going to pack the rest of my things, we wouldn't want them ending up in MEXICO." He stomped up the stairs then banged the bedroom door closed, shaking the house.

Gibbs shook his head and entered the kitchen. "Pack up and leave." He turned to Jimmy who was still near the stove. "Palmer turn everything off, I'll get him to call you later."

Jimmy did as told, while McGee, Ziva and Leo packed up all the files. "You're still retiring right?" Vance asked as he slipped on his jacket.

"Don't worry Director; you'll see the back of me in two months." He snapped and pointed to the door just as a loud crash was heard coming from upstairs. "Leave and close the door behind you." He started for the stairs but stopped and headed for the basement.

He came back up just as Jimmy was about the close the front door after giving him a little nod. He fingered the envelope in his hands as he took the stairs two at a time, then opened the bedroom door to see Tony pulling everything out of the closet, all the drawers laying in the floor with clothes all over the place. "You're cleaning this up." He tried to make a joke but it fell flat.

"Fuck you." Tony snapped as he kicked a bundle of clothes in Gibbs direction.

Gibbs sighed as he picked one of Tony's shirts off the floor; Tony snatched it off him with a glair. "Would you stop, I'm not going to Mexico."

"Go, I don't give a shit." He tried to fold the shirt but gave up in frustration and slammed it on the bed. "I asked you **twice** if you were sure about us and you said **yes**. I should've known you'd screw me over, it's not like you haven't before, right." He pulled an old suitcase from the top of the wardrobe and dropped it on the floor. "Fucking two faced asshole. Did a redhead offer her self to you, so you're running away to Mexico and starting a new life or did Mike finally buy a brewery?" He did not wait for an answer. "Don't tell me because I really don't care."

"If you'd stop packing and unpacking everything in sight maybe I could get a word in here?" He asked with a smirk, which unfortunately Tony noticed out the corner of his eye.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" He screamed in his lovers face.

Gibbs actually took a step back much to his surprise. "No I…"

"YOU THINK FUCKING WITH MY LIFE IS A **JOKE**?" Tony interrupted

"Of course not, look just…." He went to place his hands on Tony's shoulders and steer him to the bed but Tony was not having any of it.

Tony smacked his hands away. "Don't touch me asshole."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT." Gibbs bellowed grabbing the younger man throwing him on the bed; he dove on top of him trying to get him into a headlock.

Tony squirmed and bucked "HEY, GET THE HELL OFF ME."

"STOP MOVING AND CALM DOWN."

"Like hell." He muttered then flipped Gibbs off him sending then both to the floor. Fortunately, they landed on a pile of clothes but Tony caught Gibbs accidentally between the legs.

"Oh God." Gibbs moaned and curled up holding his crotch.

Tony sat up leaning against the side of the bed and smirked down at him. "Try getting some tail with a broken dick in Mexico."

"Shut up." Gibbs gasped "And for the last time idiot, I'm not going to Mexico."

Tony watched as Gibbs hissed and readjusted himself. "What?"

"Christ Tony." He sat up slowly with a groan "If you'd shut up for a moment and actually listened to a word I said."

"I did, you told me you we're going to Mexico." He blow out with frustration

"I told you that because Vance was there. I could hardly tell him I was moving to Baltimore because I wanted to be with my….boyfriend….partner…lover." He twisted his face then let out a deep sigh. "Oh who cares what I call you….The point is I'm selling up and moving to Baltimore."

Tony's mouth fell open in disbelief. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT NOW?" He screamed

Gibbs rolled his eyes and picked up the envelope he dropped when he tackled Tony. "Here." He shoved it at him.

Tony eyed the envelope then slowly pulled out a few sheets of paper. "What the hell." He muttered.

"The house is on the market, I'll be retired in a few months and I've redone my will. I was going to tell you this weekend but…..well shit happens." He watched as Tony looked through everything without saying a word. "I know I don't have to ask you about retiring, it's my choice but the moving thing well….I was hoping we could find a place together or something. We could be very discreet; I could get a P.O box or something. Your guys don't have to know." He babbled very unlike him.

"I….I don't know what to say." Tony finally muttered.

"A while back I was hoping you'd come back to Washington, either NCIS or maybe the local PD. But I know you're happy in Baltimore and you don't want to leave….so I thought I'd come to you."

Tony dropped the paperwork in his lap. "Jethro, what if I said no?"

Gibbs eyes widen a little. "It never occurred to me that you would. I thought we had an agreement Tony, I love you and you love me, it just seemed stupid to be apart."

"But you didn't even ask me Lee, you just decided by yourself…"

"No, I said I was going to talk to you about it this weekend."

Tony waved the paperwork in his face. "You've done it already."

Gibbs sighed then struggled to his feet. "If you don't want me, then say so DiNozzo." He stomped out the bedroom.

"I NEVER SAID THAT." Tony shouted from his place on the floor. "BACK TO LAST NAMES ARE WE?"

"WHATEVER, I'LL BE IN THE BASEMENT."

"THAT'S ANOTHER THING, WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO BUILD YOUR STUPID BOATS?"

The only answer he got was the basement door slamming shut.

"Idiot." He sighed throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Several hours later Tony made his way down the stairs of the basement. "Are you hungry?" He asked holding out a plate.

"No." Gibbs replied

Tony slammed the plate down on the bench. "Don't be a jackass, you love my food." He turned on his heels and headed back up the stairs.

Gibbs resisted for all of thirty seconds before the smell got to him. "He has a point." He grumbled as he looked around for something to eat it with.

"Here." Tony materialised beside him holding out a fork and a beer.

"I need to get you a bell." He snapped as he snatched them out of his hands.

"Crabby bastard." Tony mumbled as he jumped on the bench and started on his own food.

They were silent throughout the meal and long after. Tony finally had enough; he took the dishes upstairs without a word and headed to bed.

When Gibbs finally made it to the bedroom, he found Tony curled up on his own side of the bed. He shook his head in frustration. The three hours he spent in the basement had done nothing to clear his head or work out what he had done wrong. Stripping off his clothes, he noticed the bedroom had been cleaned up. The suitcase was back on top of the wardrobe.

Climbing into bed, he noticed Tony was awake but with his eyes closed. "You ok?" He asked quietly.

"Sure." Tony mumbled

Gibbs lay there staring at the ceiling with Tony's back towards him and a mile separating them. After a good twenty minutes, he gave in and wrapped himself around his lover from behind. Placing his lips to the other man's ear and whispered. "Babe, help me out here and tell me what I've done that's so wrong. I don't want to ruin this because I've been a bastard and driven you away."

Tony whispered back. "You haven't been a bastard, Lee. You just decided which way my life was going without asking me first."

"I thought you wanted us to be together?"

"I do."

"I don't understand."

"I know that's why I haven't shot you yet."

Gibbs could hear the humour in Tony's voice so he took a chance. He softly rolled Tony over so he could see his face. "Explain it too me." He wrapped his arms around him and ran his fingers through Tony's short hair. He could just see the other man's features but he could feel Tony's breath on his face. "There's a few reasons I've been divorced three times Tony and one of them was not listening or being an asshole until they left. I don't want that to happen again, not with you."

Tony let out a frustrated sigh. "Sometimes I wish you were still my tuff, annoying, demanding bastard of a boss. He was so much easier to be pissed at; it is like invasion of the body snatchers."

"A movie?"

Tony grinned in the dark. "Yes Jethro"

"Sometimes I wish you were still my senior field agent so I could slap the crap out of you and not just for the movie reference." He growled with a smirk.

They stayed silent for a moment until Tony broke it. "Why are you retiring?"

Gibbs shrugged a little. "A few reasons really. I'm tired, I hate Vance, I miss you and I can't stand my team anymore."

"Ok. Why re-do your will?"

"I want you too have everything."

"Love, I don't want your money."

"You're getting it and to be honest you got the house in my old will and I did that one five years ago."

Tony kissed him softly then pulled away. "I don't have much money and my apartment is rented, the only thing I have is my car."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well….I have nothing too offer…."

Gibbs cut Tony off by snacking him hard on the back of the head. "I am not with you for your car or your movie collection."

"If I've got a headache in the morning I'm grassing you too Ducky." He grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Stop saying stupid things and I'll take Ducky's wrath if you do have a headache because that was stupid." He gripped Tony by the back of the neck and held on. "Listen to me, I don't care if you're broke, this isn't about that. I love you and I want you too have everything dead or not, got it?"

"Got it, What about Jack?"

"What the hell is he going to do with my money, he's got his own. And anyway with me retiring I can't me see dying anytime soon."

"Unless I kill you." He teased

"There is that." He teased back.

"Now, about moving to Baltimore?"

He shrugged again. "It's where you are. I'm sick of talking on the phone, sleeping by myself, being miserable in this house and bored with only my boat for company. I want to be near you and you're in Baltimore."

"This is a huge step Lee, we haven't been together that long."

"I know what I want, time doesn't mean anything."

"What if you change your mind?"

"I won't." He answered with conviction.

Tony thought about it for a while. "So you want to live together?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "My place is too small."

"True, well get a house."

"With a basement?" He chuckled

"Well, that's a given and maybe a garage. I wouldn't mind restoring an old car or something."

"I don't know. What if you get bored and resent me for leaving NCIS?"

"I'm leaving because I want too; you're just giving me a place to go and a reason not to turn into some grouchy old guy that shouts at the kids in the street." He laughed

Tony laughed along with him then sighed. "I want this with you Jethro, I really do. I'm just scared. I have never lived with anyone before and I have been by myself since I was twelve years old."

"Give us a chance, I promise you won't regret it?"

"Can you give me time on the whole house thing, How about you stay with me at the apartment for a while and see how it goes?"

"Ok." Gibbs gave in with a sigh.

"And anyway, we have two months and you still have to sell this house." Gibbs agreed with a nod and closed his eyes. "Lee?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled

"How tired are you?" Tony asked with a husky voice.

"Tired."

"It would be a shame to waste this big bed and you are naked."

Gibbs opened one eye. "Are you trying to seduce me, Anthony?"

"Maybe." He grinned

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, but I got some reviews that kinda hated me for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter lol.

I hope this chapter answers your questions and you no longer want too kick my arse.

I had a review and it's been bugging me a little (It wasn't nasty in any way). I know NCIS is an American show, but I've been told my English accent come through. I'm not sure how to rectify this. I hope it isn't bugging to many people. I'll update very soon.

Have a great day.


	16. Chapter 16

Upon returning to Baltimore Tony realised he was going to need some help, it was one thing dating another man but a completely different situation actually living with one and much harder trying to keep it concealed. Not just from the PD but the criminal element in general.

He knew he needed people in his and Gibbs corner, which meant coming out to a select few. After talking it over with his lover, they agreed.

So there he sat in a local park freezing his ass off at ten O'clock at night, waiting and worrying how they would react. Would they be disgusted, angry, disappointed or just pissed? Would he have to move states again and start over? Would Gibbs freak out and kill them? Would he find his office trashed, his car burned out or his tires slashed? Would he get a beating or worse would Gibbs be caught in the cross fire?"

Jack had offered to come to town with his hunting gun just in case. That had not helped with his anxiety but it did make him laugh. Ducky and Jimmy had offered to join in the meeting, just in case. Jimmy even said he would bring along a couple of syringes filled with something that could not be detected. And it took a few arguments and a promise to call after the meeting to get Gibbs to stay in Washington. The last thing he need was Gibbs flying into a rage and hitting someone.

"Tony" Tony shot off the park bench at his name being called.

"Chief." He greeted holding out his hand, which the other man took giving it a shake. "Thanks for coming."

Bill noticed his old friend was a little jumpy and the handshake was abnormal to say the least. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Sure." He answered looking around.

Bill took a seat on the bench as Tony paced. "Are you in trouble?"

Tony snorted shaking his head. "That depends on how this conversation goes I guess."

"Okay." Bill said slowly as he watched Tony with curiosity and worry.

"I'm just waiting for someone else, and then I'll tell you. I only want to go though this once." He checked his phone as he walked back and forwards.

"I fell like I should be wearing a wire and holding a briefcase full of money." Bill joked trying to get Tony to calm down.

Tony's eyes widened in horror and screeched. "You're not wearing a wire are you?"

Bill rolled his eyes "Sure and I have cops hiding in the bushes."

"Sorry." Tony took a breath and checked his phone again. After a little while, he looked up to see Paul walking down the path. "You're late."

"Sorry, I was hungry."

Tony and Bill watched as Paul stuffed his face with a sandwich while trying to hold onto a huge bag of chips and a can of coke. "Got enough there?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"I dropped my cookie when I got out the car, Sir." He grumbled as he reached them and took a seat beside Bill.

"You should be the size of a house." Tony grimaced as Paul shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"I…have…a….fast….thingy." He mumbled

"Metabolism?" Tony asked with a grin.

Paul pointed at him and nodded as he swallowed. "That." He took a breath then opened his chips.

Tony shook his head and started pacing again. "Are we waiting for anyone else?" Bill asked

"No, I just have to work this out in my head before it comes out of my mouth."

"Couldn't you have done that before we got here, Captain?" Paul asked around a mouth full of chips.

Tony gave him a dirty look. "Shut up and I did, but now you're here…." He waved his hand at them as he paced.

"Start at the beginning." Bill said as he made himself comfortable stealing some of Paul's chips and ignoring his squawk of protest.

"Right." He took a deep breath and stood straight. "Here's the thing….I'm Bi-sexual."

Paul choked on his chips while Bill's dropped from his hand in shock. "That was…the last thing…I thought I'd hear tonight." Paul coughed up a lung and punched his own chest.

Tony looked from one man to the other with barely concealed terror. "Chief?" He asked with a shaking voice.

Bill cocked his head to one side and studied his young friend for a while then chuckled. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?"

"Just little things, nothing major." He shrugged

"Okay, are you ok with it?"

"I couldn't care less." Bill snorted as he stole all of Paul's chips. "The fact that my Captain of Homicide is a little light in the loafers is of no reflection on how you do your job."

"Light in the loafers? God Bill." Tony snorted back

Bill shrugged. "And the fact that my friend 'is light in the loafers' doesn't bother me. Just don't come on to me Tony or you'll find my foot up your ass."

Paul snorted coke out of his nose and started coughing again as he laughed. "I'm…going to …loose my…sandwich."

Bill slapped his back as he grinned at the other mans attempts to breath. "Bring it up son."

"I'm…ok" He gasped

"Paul?"

He looked up at his Captain and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't care either Tony." He coughed a few more times and took another drink. "Relax I'm not going to kick your ass." He grinned

Tony smiled at him. "Like you could."

"Why are you telling us now?" Bill asked as he handed back Paul his chips and stole his coke. "Has someone found out and bothering you?"

"No, No-one knows except Ducky, Jimmy and Ziva David but I haven't really talked to her about it, she just guessed." He shrugged "Here's the thing, I'm seeing someone and….."

"Gibbs?" Paul guessed with a grin. It was Bill's turn to choke as Tony gawked at him. "I'm a Detective." Paul shrugged

"Gibbs?" Bill spluttered, "After what he did?"

Tony waved his concerns away. "That was then and this is now Bill. Things change and Jethro has changed for the better."

"If you say so." Bill muttered unhappily.

"I do. I do not want to talk about feeling and stuff because, one Paul will take the Piss and you'll freak out. Plus the whole talking about feelings thing isn't me unless it's with the person I'm involved with."

"Fair enough, So Gibbs?" Bill waved him on.

"Yeah" He sighed "The reason I'm telling you two this is Gibbs is leaving NCIS in just over six weeks. He's selling up and moving here to be with me. Normally that would be ok if we were just dating but he wants to live together. I need help and you guys are my friends and really the only people here I trust completely. I could hide in plain sight when it was just dating but Gibbs…..and I want more. So, I'm asking if you two would run interference I guess."

Bill and Paul look at each other and shrug then turn to Tony and nod. "Sure Boss." "Anything you need Tony."

Tony drops his shoulders and lets out a huge breath. "Thank god." He falls onto the bench between the other two men. "I fell a thousand times lighter."

Paul hands him some chips. "You know, I wouldn't say no too being a bridesmaid?"

Tony slaps him on the back of the head while Bill grins trying to hold in a laugh of his own. "Shut up idiot."

"Seriously Tony, Gibbs's and you can't be registered at the same address, unless you want people to think he's your dad and even that's weird."

"I know Jethro said he'd get a PO Box and only three or four people will know he's even in Baltimore the rest think he's going to Mexico to drink hooch and lay on a beach. Also Paul don't say that Gibbs could be my dad again or he might kill you and believe me he's nothing like my father." He said seriously.

"What's he like?" Paul asked

"I'll need alcohol and a free weekend to get through that subject."

Paul nods accepting that was something Tony did not want to talk about. "Will you need a fake girlfriend?"

"If the situation comes up that I can't talk my way out of I'll use Ziva's name, I'll ask her first but I don't think she'll mind. I'm private and so is Gibbs, I only let people know what I want them too."

"No kidding." Bill chuckled

"Are you ok with me still looking after Kerry?"

"Don't make me shoot you Tony."

Tony ginned at him. "Thanks Chief." He tapped Paul on the knee "You too Jackass."

Paul stood up and stretched "Come on you can buy us dinner and a beer."

"You can't honestly be hungry?"

"Famished, let's go."

Bill stood and buttoned up his coat. "I feel like lobster."

"Excellent." Paul clapped his hands together with a huge grin.

"LOBSTER?" Tony shouted as they walked away. "YOU DID HEAR THAT PART ABOUT BUYING A HOUSE RIGHT?"


	17. Chapter 17

Two months from retirement

"_GIBBS_."

Tony pulled the phone from his ear and winced. "What bugs up your ass?"

"_Sorry_" He sighed then barked again. "_Just because she's short doesn't mean she couldn't kill him McGee, she's a Marine. GO BACK AND ASK FOR AN ALIBI AND YOU BETTER HOPE SHE'S STILL THERE_." Tony heard the word coffee then the elevator doors close. "_Hi babe_." Gibbs greeted in a normal tone.

"Hello." Tony laughed. "Who are you going to bellow at when you retire?

"_You probably_"

"Think again, Jethro." He grinned shaking his head.

"_We'll get a dog_."

"IF we do you are not allowed to bellow at it. Now the reason I called, I think I found a house."

"_Wow, I thought I was staying at your place, you're the one that wanted to wait_?"

"I know, but you'll love this house, there's a workshop and a huge barn."

"_Tony, do you like it_?" He emphasised the YOU.

"Well…..sure I guess, it's got one large bedroom with a walk in closet and two smaller ones, one for Kerry or guests and one for Shannon's and Kelly's things."

There was silence for a long moment

"Lee…..Jethro….YO GIBBS." He finally shouted.

"_I was thinking about putting their things in storage_." Gibbs almost whispered

"Why?"

Gibbs cleared his throat. "_It won't just be my house….I thought maybe you wouldn't want their things_…"

"I don't mind in the slightest, they were your family and you still love them, it doesn't matter how much time has past that will never change nor should it. Look Lee if you want to put their things in storage then I won't say a word, but it will also be your house and you should have anything you want in it. I honestly don't mind either way."

"_Have I told you lately, that I kinda like ya_?" Gibbs cleared his throat again trying to pull himself together.

"Yes." Tony chuckled "So, do you want to come and check it out?"

"It'll be a couple of days Tony; I'm in the middle of a case."

"That's fine; I'll call and arrange a time for the weekend. Are you on call?"

"Ye, but I'll call in a favour."

"Excellent, Oh it has a hoop in the drive way."

Gibbs snorted as he started the elevator. "That's why you like it?"

"Yes and the walk in closet." He laughed

The elevator opened to a handful of angry people who were waiting. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Sure and don't shoot McGee, bye Lee."

"Bye Tony." He snapped his phone closed as he passed Ziva's desk.

"Is he ok?" She asked

"Yes, he's babbling about a walk in closet." Gibbs snorted as he leaned against her desk. She looked confused. "Long story, so where are we?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

One month and three weeks from retirement 

Tony pulled up outside a house in the middle of nowhere. It had fields all around and a dirt track leading to the house. It was at least three quarters of an hour outside the city and not a neighbour for miles. It was huge with a barn to the side.

He pulled the keys out the ignition and waited for Gibbs to say something, finally he snapped. "Well?"

Gibbs got out not saying a word and took a deep breath looking around then headed for the barn.

Tony trailed behind and watched as Gibbs took it all in.

Gibbs heaved the door to the barn open then walked in. "I could restore a few cars in here." He grinned looking up at the rafters.

"Never mind that Lee, let's go check out my walk in closet." Tony left him and headed for the house. He smiled as his eyes caught sight of the owner standing on the porch wrapped in a shawl.

Her eyes gleamed and a smile emerged as Tony kissed her cheek. "Hello Mrs Copper."

"Now young man I told you to call me Rita." She scolded lightly. The woman was in her seventies with grey hair tied up in a bun and was no more than 5 feet tall but Tony could tell she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Sorry." He grinned then nodded behind him. "My partners just admiring your barn and talking too himself."

"I'm right here."

Tony jumped as Gibbs whispered in his ear making Rita chuckle. "Don't do that Lee, you scared the crap out of me."

Gibbs ignored him and held his hand out. "Hi, I'm Jethro."

"Nice to meet you young man." She shook his hand.

Tony snorted at her greeting then hid behind Rita. "That wasn't a snort; a bug flew in my mouth."

Rita slapped Tony on the butt. "Stop working yourself Anthony." She slipped her arm through Gibb's. "Come on Jethro I will show you around." She poked her tongue out at Tony and steered Gibbs through the front door.

"See ya." Gibbs smirked then let the door close leaving Tony on the porch.

After the tour, Rita insisted they stayed for Tea. They settled down in the kitchen where Rita told them the history of the old house and anything else they wanted to know.

As soon as Tony pulled away four hours later, he pounced. "You like it." He grinned

Gibbs tried not to smile but his eyes gave him away. "Yes."

"It needs work."

"Yes."

"I saw you when we walked into the workshop; I thought your eyes were going to fall out of your head."

"Yes."

"JETHRO." Tony finally had enough at the one-word answers.

Gibbs laughed, "I love it, and it has everything."

"It's a shame she can't look after it anymore, her husband sounded like a nice guy."

"It's too big for her Tony and she's right it's got to be lonely out here by herself. At least her daughter will look after her."

Tony waited again then sighed. "Well?"

"I was more or less sold when I walked in the barn."

Tony pulled over and killed the engine. "You're sure?"

Gibbs made him wait then grinned. "I'm sure."

"YES." Tony pumped his arms in the air hitting the roof of his car. "I knew it." He launched himself at Gibbs giving him a hug as Gibbs laughed hugging him back.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Three weeks from retirement 

A shadow moved over Gibbs desk, Gibbs looked up to see a huge man with broad shoulders, standing well over six foot four, he had a stern expression on his face and his hands were in his pockets showing his gun on his hip.

The rest of his team watched on.

They locked eyes then the man grinned. "Evening Jethro."

Gibbs shook his head and stood up. "Bill what are you doing here?"

They shook hands. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Private."

"Follow me." Gibbs rounded his desk and headed for the elevator.

Bill had not moved. "Jethro, I don't take meetings in an elevator."

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and turned slowly. "How much has Tony told you?"

"Enough." He picked up Gibbs coat.

McGee who had been watching stood up. "You know Tony?" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth as Gibbs glared at him. "Sorry Boss." He cringed

"And you are?" Bill asked with an edge to his voice.

"Special Agent McGee, Sir." McGee held his hand out but Bill ignored it.

"McGee?" Bill stood straighter and puffed out his chest. "Do you know what happens to cops that screw over their partners, McGee?"

McGee wilted on the spot and dropped his hand. "I….I…"

"They get their asses kicked."

"Sir, I…"

Bill took a step to him. "Was Tony a dirty Agent?"

"No, Sir I…." 

Bill took another step. "Did he not give you back up?"

"Yes, But…"

Another step. "Was he your friend?"

"Yes, And I…"

Bill got in his face and barked. "SIT DOWN _BOY_."

McGee had no choice but to fall back into his chair as Bill towered over him. Bill dropped Gibb's coat on the desk and leaned over placing his hands on the armrests of McGee's chair, only a few inches from the younger man's nose. "If you were in my force I'd have took your badge and shot you with your own gun Agent McGee. You are lucky Tony DiNozzo is such a forgiven person because I would have pummelled your ass back to the Stone Age. He is one of the finest cops I have ever known and also my son, you cross him again and nothing will stop me from putting you in a body bag." He paused for effect. "Do we understand each other?"

McGee swallowed and gave him a jerky nod. "Y..Yes Sir."

"My name and title is, Chief Collins not Sir."

"Yes Sir…I mean Chief…Collins. Sir."

"Are you done?" Gibbs asks.

Bill pulled back giving McGee some room but still glairing at him. "Not even close." He spins around and grinned at Gibbs. "But I need coffee and a doughnut." He picked up Gibbs coat and shoved it at him. "I'm buying."

Gibbs slipped on his coat as he followed Bill to the elevator. "You do understand I could arrest you for threatening my agent?"

"Some agent." Bill snorted as he called for the elevator.

"Just because you were sticking up for Tony doesn't renege the fact that McGee is my Agent."

"Oh relax, you're out of here in three weeks, what do you care?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Good point. But if he ends up in a body bag you'll be my first call."

"Personally I'd put money on Tony."

The elevator opened. "Or Paul and the rest of Biltmore Homicide."

"You'll have your work cut out for you then." Bill smirked as the doors closed.

After getting coffee and Bill a doughnut, they sat outside the coffee shop. "So, what can I do for you Bill?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Ye and what's that?"

"Tony's told me about the house and what you have planned for your retirement. Jethro, I can see you building boats or fixing the house up, hell I can see you doing up some old cars but after a few months you'll be bored out of your mind. I should know I tried it. I retired a few years back, I thought pottering around, reading the paper all day or being with my wife and children would be heaven. Not so much, I got so bored I even took up gardening." He grinned as Gibbs snorted into his coffee. "Here's the thing, in four months our senior firing instructor is retiring, heath reasons. I've seen your file Jethro, this job would be perfect for you, set hours, four to five hours a day, five days a week, hell you could set your own schedule. No fieldwork and very little paperwork, you could even fail Tony for fun if you like. The house is way out in the sticks, the only person you'd see is Tony and don't get me wrong I love the kid but rattling around that house all day will drive you crazy."

Gibbs thought about it while he drank his coffee. "Tony didn't ask you for this did he?"

"Hell no, he doesn't even know I'm here."

"How long do I have?"

Bill shrugs. "A few months."

"Alright, I'll get back to you."

"Great." Bill looked at his watch. "How about lunch?"

"You've just had a doughnut."

"And?" He asked as he pulled out his phone hitting speed dial. "Ducky my old man, are you and Jimmy free for lunch, Jethro's buying?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

One week from retirement 

"Captain, line four." Detective Hayes shouted across the office.

"Who is it?" Tony asked as he fought with the coffee machine.

"An Agent McGee." He shrugged

Before Tony could say anything Paul dove for his phone, smacking line four. "What do you want?" he paused "Captain DiNozzo is busy."

Tony chuckled as Paul barked down the phone, he wondered over to Paul's desk, sitting on the corner. "Well?" he asked with a whisper.

"I'm putting you on hold, elf lord." He smacked the phone again and dropped the receiver.

Tony snorted in his coffee. "I didn't tell you that so you could use it Paul."

"He's lucky all he got was elf lord, I hate that guy." He pointed to the phone with a snarl on his face.

"I would never have guessed." Tony chuckled as he took a drink. "Now, are you going to tell me what he wanted?"

"Something about a party then he stammered a little and asked for you again." Tony looked at the phone while his finished his coffee. "Are you going to talk to him?" Paul finally asked.

Tony shrugged "I'm making him wait."

"Why?"

"Fun." He grinned

Paul shook his head taking him off hold and handed Tony the receiver. "Shout at him, it's funny when he stammers."

"You're supposed to say that when he can't hear you, idiot." Tony laughed as Paul realised he's already taken McGee off hold.

"I don't like NCIS anyway, well, Gibbs is alright and Ziva's hot and I like Ducky and Jimmy…."

"Shut up." Tony cut him off as he babbled.

"Sorry, I'm low on sugar." Tony held the phone to his ear as Paul looked for a Twinkie in his desk.

"What can I do for you, Agent McGee?"

"_Hi, Mmm, Well there's going to be a thing…party…and err…well…."_

"Agent McGee, I have a whole department to run, so if you could get to the point this week I'd be grateful?"

"_Gibbs is leaving…."_

"Get out." He interrupted just to piss McGee off.

Tony heard him sigh then take a deep breath. _"Look, we're having a leaving party at NCIS and we were hoping you'd come?" _

"We?" He asked with as much sarcasm as possible.

"_Yes all of us, including me. I know we're not friends anymore but this really isn't about us, is it?" _

"I guess." He huffed just for effect.

"_Also it's a surprise party, so please don't tell Gibbs. Abby will kill us both." _

"Do you really think you guys can pull this off without Gibbs finding out?" He smirked to himself.

"_He has no idea, we've been very careful." _

"If you say so. One last thing, why are you of all people calling too invite me?"

There was silence for a moment then a sigh. "_They are making me." _

Tony grinned. "Their standing beside you aren't they?"

"_And listening." _McGee grumbled.

"Excellent." Tony laughed. "Ok, Special Agent McGee, you've completed your mission."

"_Good. So we'll see you on Friday?" _

"Yes, say hello for me."

He put the phone down before McGee could say anything else and laughed aloud; Paul and a few others gave him a curious look. "Gibbs already knows right?" Paul asked

"Oh, he knows alright and trying to find a way to get out of it." He snorted as he picked the phone back up and dialled. "Hey, I've just been invited too your super, secrete surprise party…I'll go for the cake…cheer up Jethro you'll get presents…" He chuckled as the phone went dead. "He's so grumpy."

"Do you need backup?" Paul asked around his Twinkie.

Tony twisted his face in confusion. "Backup?"

"Yeah, their assholes Tony, you might need it.

"Paul, I'm going to a party not a raid for god sake."

"You need people watching your back with that McGee dick around."

Tony rolled his eye. "I can handle McGee and anyway Ducky and Jimmy will be there, not to mention Jethro."

"Still….."

"I'll be fine." He looked at Paul for a moment then something occurred too him. "You just want cake don't you?" He asked in a mock surprised tone.

"I'm getting sick of Twinkies." He shrugged as he shoved the last in his mouth.

Tony snorted as he got off the desk and walked to his own office. "Come if you like but leave your gun at home."

"Even my backup?" Paul called across the office.

"And that machete you call a knife."

Paul watched as Tony closed his office door. His partner sat down across from him and watched for a moment. "What's up with you?" He asked

"The Captain's going back to NCIS….."

"WHAT?" His partner screamed as he jumped up disrupting everyone else in the squad room.

"Relax." Paul chuckled. "You know Gibbs is leaving?" At his partners nod he carried on. "Tony got an invite too Gibbs surprise leaving do. That McGee dickhead called while you were taking a leak."

"Ah". He sat back down. "And you're worried….why?"

"I don't like him."

"Who…Tony?" He asked confused.

Paul rolled his eyes. "No moron, McGee and I don't like the sound of that Vance guy."

"What do you want to do, smack them around for fucking with our boss?" He laughed making a joke. When Paul just raised his eyebrow and did not say anything his partner's smile dropped from his face. "Are you crazy, that Vance guy is the director of a federal agency?" He hissed.

"I'm not saying we have to beat him up or anything. But we all know how that fucker treated Tony and that McGee guy deserves a slap."

His partner conceded that point with a small nod. "What are you thinking?"

"We all like Gibbs….kind of…lets join the party."

"You want to gatecrash?"

"Hardy, it's at NCIS, we wouldn't get through the door without an invite." He gave him an evil smile. "It just so happens we know a couple of gremlins who could help with that."

"If Ducky finds out you called him a gremlin he'll cut you up and not wait for you to be dead. Come to think about it, Jimmy would too."

Paul shrugged then checked the door to Tony's office. "Let's see who's in the basement at NCIS shall we." He picked up his phone and address book then dialled.

"Tony will kill you for this."

"By the time he finds…." He held up his hand to his partner. "Hello Ducky, how's the dead this fine evening?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	18. Chapter 18

Tony unclipped his phone from his belt when is started ringing, he chucked it at Paul who was in the passenger seat of his car. Paul almost dropped it as he juggled the phone, his extra large bag of peanut M and M's and a giant slurpy. It took his a moment to get organised then flipped open the phone. Before he could say anything someone growled through the phone. "_I'm not going_." Paul pulled the phone away from his ear.

"How rude." He mumbled then put the phone back to his ear. "Don't go, I don't give a shit." He slurped his slurpy loudly into the phone.

"_Who the hell is this?" _

"Who the hell is this?" Paul asked back trying to find a yellow M and M in the packet.

"_Why do you have DiNozzo's phone_?"

"Why are you calling DiNozzo's phone?" He asked as he smiled at his hard fought yellow M and M.

"_I want to talk to Tony NOW_."

"You can't."

"_**Why the hell not**_?"

"He's busy navigating the mean streets, would you like to leave a message after the beep?" Paul made a beeping noise as he laughed crunching on his M and M.

"Who's on the phone Jackass?" Tony asked as he drove.

Paul covered the phone and whispered. "Someone with no manners."

Tony shook his head and grinned. "Put it on speaker." Paul did as he was told. "Hello Jethro." Tony chuckled as Paul choked on his slurpy.

"_Who answered your phone_?" Gibbs snapped

"Paul"

"_He's an idiot_."

"HEY" Paul protested

Tony grinned as he glanced at Paul. "You are."

"Whatever." Paul huffed as he went back to his M and M's.

"What's up Lee?"

"_As I was telling your sidekick before he pissed me off, I'm not going to this stupid party_."

Tony sighed as he turned a corner. "You and I both know you're going, you don't have a choice."

"_Like hell I don't_."

"Lee, you're going. Smile a little, shake a few hands, say thank you and get some presents, it's not that hard."

"_They've hired people to do the food and I swear Ducky went to the house and stole one of my suits, he thinks I don't know but I know alright. Abby's been making decorations in her lab all week, Ziva's been sneaking around on wed sites about cake making and McGee and Leo have been running in and out of conference room four like a couple of spies. They must think I'm going senile or something. They've been getting calls all day and whispering. I found the frigging guest list in a report McGee handed in; they've invited The Sac Nav for crying out loud and Mike, who isn't crossed off so I don't think he's coming thank god_...

"Lee..."

"..._It's a nightmare_...

"Jethro..."

"_I'm not getting dressed up and being nice for hours on end_..."

"GIBBS" Tony finally shouted.

"_WHAT_?" Gibbs shouted back.

"Take a moment and calm down."

They hears him sigh and grunt. "_I'm not going_."

"Where are you?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"_Elevator_" He grunted

Tony glanced at his watch. "Babe, I know this isn't what you want and I can understand that you don't want a big production but for once let them make a fuss. They want to show you that they'll miss you and thank you for everything you've done. Just please for one night grin and dare it ok?"

"_Why can't they just let me leave_?"

"They love you." Tony shrugged.

"_Abby does the rest kinda hate me most of the time_."

"Ok then do it for Abby."

"_This is pushing it_."

"Then do it for me."

Gibbs was silent for a moment. "_Fine_" He grumbled.

"Thank you, now stop hiding and play along. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"_Can't we just_..."

"Start the elevator, Jethro."

"_Damn it_." They heard him curse then a bang. "_Mike didn't go through this_."

"Mike's an asshole. See you later."

"_Yeah bye_." They heard the elevator ding then the line went dead.

Paul closed the phone. "He's in a right mood."

"Just wait until the party starts." Tony chuckled as he turned another corner.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Abby bounded into the bullpen with a huge grin and stopped at Gibbs's now empty desk. "Hi bossman."

Gibbs glanced up from his computer screen that looked like it had a game of some kind on it. "Abby." He looked back and cursed at the screen.

"What ya doing?"

"Tony sent me a game by mistake about 8 years ago and I have nothing to do." He shrugged as he tried to shoot a few more flying space ships as they flashed across the screen. "Little bastards." He mumbled as he banged on a few more keys then grinned as one exploded. "Take that you little green gits."

Abby bit her lip as she looked around, McGee and Ziva gave her a nod. She walked around to the back of the monitor and pulled the plug out.

"What the hell." Gibbs whacked his Keyboard. "I was winning." He smacked the side of his monitor with a grunt then looked up to Abby.

She dropped the lead like it was on fire as Gibbs glared at her then she plastered on a fake smile. "Seeing as it's your last day, how about we have a nice meal in my lab, just the team?"

"Okay." He grunted

"Excellent" She pulled some money out of her pocket and picked his coat up. "Now scoot Mister."

He narrowed his eyes at her just for fun. "Two questions, number one, why can't we just get it delivered and number two, why am I getting it?"

Abby looked a little panicked then shrugged. "I want Japanese and my favourite doesn't deliver also you look like you could do with the fresh air."

Gibbs decided to get it over with and play along much to his annoyance. "Fine I have a call to make anyway." He snatched his coat and headed out then turned back and snatched the money. "Just the team." He warned then stomped to the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed she whistled. "Ok people we have a go."

People came out of hiding from all different directions around the office and headed into the conference room carrying food or bottles. Ziva ran to get her cake while Leo and McGee ran after Abby to get the decorations.

Twenty minutes later Tony and Paul walked out the elevator to see the bullpen empty. "Wow, we need some of this shit; it's like an art gallery." Paul looked around amazed.

"It's an office." Tony shrugged

"Hardly, they have big screens and shit."

"Get a second job and you can buy a big screen for our office." He headed for conference room four with Paul trailing behind as he ran his finger over everything looking for dust.

"Seriously Tony, This place is cool, they have pictures on the walls and everything."

"Their terrorists, Paul."

"We should have pictures."

"Of what, the top ten crack dealers in Baltimore?"

"I was thinking more of a flowery meadow."

Tony stopped and looked back at his friend to see him with a completely serious look on his face. "Remind me to put you down for undercover work."

"TOOOOONNNNNYYYYYY." Came a scream from across the bullpen.

They turned to see Abby sprinting towards them in her platform shoes. "Hi Abs." His back smacked against the wall as she jumped at him and wrapped herself around him and squeezed. "Abby...can't...breath."

She squeezed one last time then let him go. "I'm soooo happy you came."

"Well I have to see him off." He grinned then gave Paul a sly glance who was looking at the floor.

"He'll be so happy you're here." She bounced up and down clapping her hands with excitement.

"Abby, this is Paul."

Abby hugged Paul who looked at Tony in shock. "Are you watching out for our Tony?" She asked as she pulled back.

"More than anyone on his old team."

Abby's face fell at that comment. "Paul play nice." Tony warned

Paul gave her a little smile. "I'm sorry Abby that was out of line."

She gave him a small smile back. "No actually it wasn't. Nice too meet you Paul."

Tony cleared his throat. "So Abs, do you need any help?"

"No we're ready, just waiting for Gibbs and for McGee and the newbie too bring a banner from my lab."

"That banner." Tony pointed behind her.

She span around to see McGee and Leo standing with different expressions on their faces. "Move it guys we don't have long."

Leo smiled at Tony and Paul. "Good to see you."

"Paul do you remember Leo?"

"Yeah, nice to see you again." They shook hands.

"And McGee." Tony nudged Paul who refused to take McGee's hand but instead looked at him with distain. "Paul?" Tony nudged him again.

Paul didn't move or even attempt to be friendly he just waited until McGee dropped his hand then turned to Tony. "I want a big ass screen for the office."

Tony rolled his eyes as he started for the conference room following Abby. "Yeah and a picture of a meadow."

"Or a sunrise." Paul shrugged.

"Keep wishing."

"How much does one of those screens cost?"

"No idea, probably more than you make in a year."

"We could cut back on a few things?"

"Like what?"

"Bullets?"

"Or I could just fire you?"

"But I'm the best Detective in the squad."

Tony turned a little a raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Paul grinned and mocked him as he opened a Twinkie. "Besides you Captain."

"Damn straight and where the hell do you get that?"

Paul nodded his head back. "It was on a desk back there."

"You stole a Federal Agents Twinkie?

"What are they going to do, take a picture of me and stick it on the wall?"

"They might shoot you?"

"Over a Twinkie? That's outrageous." He squeaked for affect as he played along.

Tony's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. "You're such a dick."

"A dick with a creamy treat."

Tony howled with laughter as he looked at Paul who just realised what he said and gagged. "Here you have it." He threw it at him and went through his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Tony asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I have some..." he pulled out some M and M's he'd stanched away and shoved them in his mouth then mumbled. "If you see...me with another...Twinkie...shoot me."

"Gladly." Tony laughed then shoved the Twinkie in his mouth.

After twenty minutes of mingling Tony was starting to get a little worried that Gibbs hadn't turned up yet. He made his way to Abby who was checking her phone. "What's going on Abs?"

She let out an annoyed noise and whined "Where the hell is he, Security knows to call me when he enters the building?"

"Maybe he got past them?"

She grinned and headed for the door. "I'll check my lab he might be there."

"Okay" He waited until she was out the door then found a quiet corner and pulled out his phone, on the third ring Gibbs picked up. "Hi"

"Where are you?"

"Sitting in autopsy playing Tetris."

"Why?"

"I found a note on my desk when I got back, it said to come here and change, my suit that Ducky stole is hanging from an autopsy drawer."

"Ok then put it on."

"Don't want too."

"Jethro people are waiting, Abby's about to freak out and I want some cake. Move your ass already." He closed his phone with a snap and head back to the guests.

A few minutes later Abby ran in. "He's coming." She shouted to the sixty or so guests. She closed the door and found a place beside Tony. "This is going to be great; I never thought we'd pull this off."

Tony smirked into his drink

The door opened and everyone shouted 'SUPRISE' Gibbs did his best to look surprised. Tony turned away as he couldn't stop the laughter that escaped as he saw the truly annoyed and pissed look Gibbs tried to cover.

"Surprise Bossman." Abby jumped to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Abby." He locked eyes with Tony who chuckled into his drink.

"McGee, Music." She clapped and dragged Gibbs to the table with all the drinks.

He passed Tony on the way and growled at him. "I hate you."

"Okay." Tony laughed and left him too defend for himself.

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a great time, even Gibbs had a small smile on his face at times.

Paul was stuffing his face as he checked out the room. He noticed someone watching Tony's every move. "Who's the suit?" Paul asked interrupting Tony's conversation he was having with a group of Agents.

"Hu?"

Paul made no effort to hide his movements as he pointed. "That guy, who is he?"

Tony looked to where he was pointing. "The Sac Nav."

"The what Nav?" He mumbled around a sausage roll.

"The secretary of the Navy."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Ok, so he's the boss?"

"Yeah."

"And he hates that black guy?"

Tony snorted. "Paul if someone described you as 'the black guy' you'd shoot them."

"Well I can say it because I am black." He shrugged shoving cheese in his mouth. "It's one of the perks."

"There are others?" He asked amuse.

"Apparently we all look alike." He grinned at his friend.

"Shut up and eat." Tony snorted as all the Agents laughed that their conversation.

"I don't like it, he's been watching you."

"He's not going to take me to the wood shed and give me forty lashes, relax."

"The black guy is that Vance prick, right?"

"Yes."

"They had a disagreement earlier."

Tony sighed "This is a party not a stake out, stop watching people."

"I like to know my enemies."

"They're not your..."

"If they are yours then they are mine." He looked to his plate to find it empty "Crap I'm out of nibbles, keep an eye on those two, I'll be right back."

Tony watched him head for the food again with a grin. "He's going to drive me crazy one of these days."

"What's up?" Gibbs asked as he took Pauls place in the group.

"Paul's on a stakeout"

Gibbs looks to Paul who's fighting with an Agent for the last drumstick. "Looking out for more food is he?"

Tony chuckled as did everyone else. "No, he's watching in case I get jumped by Vance or The Sac Nav."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and swept the room? "Why?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Will you relax?" Tony huffed."It's like being under house arrest with you two around."

"JETHRO WE HAVE MORE GUESTS." Ducky shouted over the music.

Everyone turned to see fifteen or so men and women walking in all carrying some type of food and a bottle each. Tony choked on his drink as watched them all pile in. "Jesus."

"Tony?" Gibbs asked

"I had no idea." He coughed

Paul grinned as he made his way to the door. "Come on in guys."

"Paul what the hell is going on?"

Paul turned and winked at him. "Back up."

"For what?" Tony demanded.

Paul shrugged and carried on to the door to meet the rest of Tony's squad.

One by one they all moved into the party and each handed Gibbs a bottle of bourbon and a sly grin at Tony. "This is crazy." Tony muttered.

"Looking forward to retiring Jehtro?"

They turned to see Bill smirking at them. "What are you lot doing here?" Tony hissed

"Just looking out for you and of course wishing Jethro all the best."

"How did you get in?"

"Ducky and Jimmy."

Tony looked around the room to see Ducky and Jimmy watching not looking at all sorry. "I don't need back up I used to work here." Tony growled at Bill.

"Yeah, and look what happened. Relax and have another drink."

Paul swooped in and took his glass away replacing it with a new one. "More eyes to watch the black guy." He mock whispered.

"Fuck off."

"Charming, do you want food?"

"I want you to go away before I kick your ass."

"The guys brought pizza?" He offered trying to buy Tony back into his good books.

"Fine." He snorted as he downed his drink in one.

Gibbs grinned and pointed to all the bourbon. "Think of it this way, I've got presents."

"Shut up Jethro." Tony muttered as he headed for Jimmy and Ducky.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The Sac Nav finally made his move as he walked in Tony's direction. Paul watched him and nudged the guys beside him until everyone noticed.

Paul followed as he weaved his way through the crowed room, he spied Vance shuffling a little closer to hear what was about to happen.

"DiNozzo."

Tony turned and gave the man a small nod. "Sir"

The secretary looked please at the respect shown too him. "I've heard good thing since you left us so abruptly."

"Thank you, Sir."

"How about we talk in private." It wasn't a question more an order.

"I think not." Paul spoke up from behind the man. "**Captain** DiNozzo isn't going anywhere alone while he's in this building."

The Sac Nav turned slowly to face the voice. "Is that so?"

"Damn Skippy" Paul glared back at the man.

"I think DiNozzo can speak for himself."

"**Captain** DiNozzo was treated like shit in this building and by some of the people in it and he's not leaving my sight."

"Paul..." Tony tried to interrupt.

"OR...the rest of his squad, we look after our own and he's not NCIS anymore."

"That's enough."

"No I don't think it is, you've got a Director who promoted a moron and accepted the resignation from a highly decorated, competent and decent Agent and Cop, so before you start laying into **Captain** DiNozzo maybe you should clean your own house first."

The Sac Nav turned to Tony. "May I have a word Captain DiNozzo?"

"Yes Sir." Tony didn't move though as he took a drink.

"Fine." The Sac Nav gave in. "I've heard some good things about you as I said, and your work at NCIS was not unnoticed. When you left I was under the impression Leon did everything he could to convince you too stay." He shot a sneer at Vance who was a few feet away. "However I've heard things tonight that contradict what I was told. As you know Gibbs is leaving and unfortunately his replacement has changed his mind about taking over. So I'm asking you to come back to NCIS, you'll get a salary bump and total control of your team. Vance has been ordered to butt out and give you every courtesy." He grinned "I'm sure we can offer you more than Baltimore Homicide" He added with a wink.

Somewhere during his little speech the music had been turned off so everyone was listening.

Tony stood in shock for a moment then grinned at the man. "Sir, please excuse my language and feel free to have me escorted out of this building when I'm done." He took a sip and handed Gibbs the glass and took a step to the shorter man. "I would rather drown in my own sick than work for this Agency again, I would rather have my legs shot off than work for that slimy two faced asshole you have as a director, I would rather spend my life as foot fungus than trust this agency to have my back. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than making that guys life a living hell..." He pointed to Vance without looking. "...but I have more important things to do, like wiping my ass. So SIR, please consider your offer turned down." He took his drink back. "Excuse me"

All his guys clapped as he smiled and turned away like he didn't just insult The Secretary of the Navy.

The Sac Nav was about to say something when Bill stepped in using his height and build to block him. "How about we have a little chat."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-


	19. Chapter 19

"You're pissing me off."

Tony choked on his beer and turned to the voice. "Excuse me?" He screeched

"Stop it." Gibbs hissed as he looked around.

"What the hell am doing too piss you off?"

"Use a fucking glass Tony, you drinking out that bottle is districting."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You've got a dirty mind and that's hardy my fault, Jethro."

"I haven't seen you in almost two weeks; I can only take so many cold showers before…"

Gibbs was cut off as Tony shoved him out the way. "JACK" Tony shouted in surprise and grinned as he barged his way though all the people at the party.

Jack gave him a huge smile. "You look great son." He gathered Tony up in a hug and slapped his back.

"You too, you did tell me you were coming." Tony pulled back but slung his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I offered Leroy a hand in closing down the house."

"He told me."

"I thought I could help….." He looked around then lowered his voice. "Set the new house up."

"Of course, you're always welcome, stay as long as you like." Tony hugged him again. "Come on, Lee's nagging me again and I want you too meet some people."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Come on." Paul whined as he poured a drink.

"No" Tony said as he looked around.

"I won't touch anything."

"You were in the building for thirty seconds and you stole a Twinkie, you can't be trusted."

"You can cuff me if you like?"

"I'll lock you in holding if you don't shut up." Paul gave him a pathetic look, with puppy eye and a pout. Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright."

"Woo hoo." Paul grinned and down his drink in one.

"I'll get Jimmy to come, I don't actually work here anymore and Vance will arrest my ass if he sees me just walking around the building."

"I'll get him." Paul jumped and ran off in search for Jimmy.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"This used to be Tony's desk." Jimmy pointed out. They had been all over the building giving Paul a tour, finishing in the bullpen. "Tony was the best senior field agent EVER too sit at that desk."

"Thanks Jimmy." Tony grinned and sat on the floor leaning against the filing cabinet between Ziva's and McGee's desk.

Paul handed Tony a beer from the six-pack he had been carrying around and sat beside him, while Jimmy stole Gibbs old chair, placing it in front of them and leaned back stretching his legs. Paul offered him a beer but he shook his head.

"When are you moving into the new house?" Paul asked

"In about two weeks, we need a new boiler and something about gutting the upstairs bathroom. I wasn't really paying attention to be honest." He shrugged sipping his beer. "I do know he's installing a shower and knocking down a wall."

"By himself?" Jimmy asked

Tony raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Do you want to help him?"

Jimmy raised his hands. "Nooo thank you."

"I'm keeping out the way and leaving him get on with it, Jack's helping but I'm better off at work so I won't get growled at or piss him off if I accidentally knock down the wrong wall or something." He teased

Paul looked around the office from his place on the floor. "How come our squad room is so dark compared to this?"

"What is with you and this office? It's got desks and chairs just like ours?"

"I'm just saying, ours could look like this if we had the money."

"Fine, ask The Chief then?"

"Ask him what?" Gibbs asked as he walked around the corner with Jack, Bill and Ducky.

Tony grinned as Paul and Jimmy jumped a little. "Paul wants an office like this."

Gibbs stole Leo's chair and sank down into it as he re-filled his glass with scotch, while Jack stole McGee's chair, Jimmy gave his to Ducky and found one for Bill then he sat on the floor leaning against McGee's desk. "People make the office, not the furniture and big screens." Jimmy said as he took a beer.

"Exactly." Tony clinked his bottle against Jimmy's.

"This place was dull and boring when Tony left." Tony blushed a little at Jimmy's comment. "Gibbs barked, Ziva sulked and McGee was just a pain in the ass."

Tony eyed Jimmy. "How many beers have you had Gremlin?"

"Three."

Tony leaned over and took his bottle. "I'm cutting you off, you're getting crabby."

"Give me that." Jimmy snatched it back. "I can handle my alcohol."

Tony laughed as Jimmy missed his mouth. "It's like watching a baby bird fly for the first time."

"Shut up brain trust."

"Geek."

"I'll zip you in a body bag if you push me?" Jimmy threatened as he wiped his chin.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Jimmy said he'd help with the bathroom."

Before Gibbs could say anything Jimmy kicked his leg. "Shut up."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Vance barked as he looked down to the scene from the balcony. "THIS IS A FEDERAL BUILDING NOT A FRAT HOUSE."

"Oh mummy's upset." Leo whispered to Tony who snickered.

"CALM DOWN LEON." Gibbs barked back as Vance made his way down stairs.

"DINOZZO GET OFF MY FLOOR." He went to grab Tony to pull him up but Jack slapped his hand and pushed him back.

"Don't you dare touch him." Jack poked Vance with his finger as Tony jumped up.

"Jack its ok."

Jack ignored Tony and concentrated in Vance. "What do you have against my boy?"

Vance looked a little confused. "I have nothing against Gibbs."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's great but I was talking about Tony."

"That's none of your business." Vance turned and walked away.

"Like hell." Jack followed with Tony trying to pull him back. "How about you grow a pair and finally tell the lad why you hate him so much?"

"Jack" Tony protested

Vance pressed for the elevator. "I have nothing to say too you Mr. Gibbs."

"You were lucky to have him as an agent and Baltimore are a greater force with him. You just can't admit you made a mistake can you?"

"I didn't."

"Bull…."

"JACK." Tony shouted getting his attention.

Jack turned looking at Tony but pointed at Vance. "He's an ass."

"I agree but this isn't the time."

Jack begrudgingly nodded then turned back to Vance. "You stay away from my kid."

Vance snorted as he pressed the button again. "Or what old man?"

Tony narrowed his eyes as he walked around Jack and got in Vance's face. "_What did you say_?"

Vance ignored him and jabbed the button.

"Leave it, Tony." Gibbs called from his seat.

"_I suggest you take the stairs_." Tony strongly advised.

Vance looked at them all then narrowed his eyes at Tony. "Or what?" He sneered with hatred.

Tony shook his head giving him a grin." You really are an asshole, Director."

"Same to you, Captain." Vance bit back.

"I JUST THINK YOU'RE A PRICK." Paul shouted from his place on the floor. Bill leaned over and clouted him on the head.

The doors finally opened Vance held them open with his hand, Tony just shrugged and turned away. "I should've fired you after Sheppard was murdered on your watch." Tony froze on the spot but before he could do or say anything Gibbs shot past him and body slammed Vance into the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

"LEE" Tony shouted and banged on the elevator doors. "DON'T KILL HIM." He pressed both buttons as he watched the doors.

Jack pulled him away. "He'll be fine Son, Leroy can handle him."

Tony unclipped his cell and hit speed dial never taking his eyes of the doors. "Come on, come on, answer the fucking phone, damn it." He dropped his phone when the elevator dinged and gave them a thump when they did not open fast enough. "Come on." When they opened, Vance had his hand over his eye and blood dripping from his lip, Gibbs was sucking his knuckles and had a bloody nose. "ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY?" Tony bellowed as he grabbed Gibbs and pulled him out the elevator. "SIT DOWN JETHRO, YOU…" He pointed to Vance. "GO HOME." Tony hit the button making the elevator doors close. He turned back to Gibbs and slapped him on the back of the head, hard.

"HEY." Gibbs protested.

Tony dragged him over to his seat and pushed him down. "Are you trying to get arrested?" He took the hankie Ducky held out to him and pinched Gibbs nose making the older man wince. "Head back idiot." He huffed as he knelled down. "Fine way too end your career, Jethro."

"He was out of line." Gibbs mumbled slapping Tony's hand away.

"He was." Ducky chipped in. "Her death wasn't your fault Anthony."

"I know that Ducky." Tony sighed as he inspected Gibbs bloody hand. "I dealt with that a long time ago; he just caught me off guard."

"Snotch." Gibbs mumbled with his head back.

"What?" Tony asked.

Gibbs pulled the hankie way and wiped his nose. "Scotch." He nodded too his glass and bottle.

Tony handed him the bottle. "Idiot."

"I'm fine." Gibbs grumbled taking a drink.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, how the nose?" He asked with a wince.

"It hurts." Gibbs snapped at him.

Tony stood up giving him a dirty look. "Good, jackass." He turned to Ducky. "Ducky could you wrap his hand please?"

Ducky stood up. "I said I'm fine." Gibbs huffed waving Ducky away.

Tony snatched the bottle off his lover. "GO with Ducky or I really will make you live in Mexico."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and let Ducky pull him up and drag him to the elevator. "Mother hen."

"Mexico?" Tony grinned.

"Fine." Gibbs grumbled as he got in with Ducky.

Tony took a drink from the bottle. "What a moron."

"HEY, I…." The doors closed cutting him off.

Tony put the whisky down and took the beer Paul was holding out. "Thanks."

"And speaking of pricks." He snorted as McGee made his way into the bullpen.

"Paul." Tony warned as he sat back down beside him.

"What, he pointed a gun at me. I should've belted him one." McGee ignored him as he stepped over Jimmy's legs to get to his desk then noticed his chair was missing.

"How ya doing there, Agent McGee?" Tony chucked as he watched him kneel down and turn on his computer.

"I just have one thing to do, and then I'll be out of the way." He mumbled.

"So I guess you're staying at NCIS then?" Tony asked.

McGee shrugged keeping his head down. "Agent Wilson, who was taking over from Gibbs didn't really take to me when he came by last month, but seeing as he's no longer taking the job I'll have to wait and see, I guess."

"Why did he change his mind?"

"Something about his family."

"Richard Wilson?"

"Ye." McGee looked at Tony. "Do you know him?"

"We met at a conference, he seemed ok."

"Maybe it's just me then." McGee mumbled turning back to his screen.

"I don't think it's you." Paul grinned at his nemesis.

"No?" McGee's eyes widened with surprise.

"I know it's you." Paul winked with a chuckle.

"Thanks." McGee grumbled.

Tony took a beer from Paul's six-pack and held it out. "Here." Gibbs and Ducky walked from the elevator and retook their seats.

McGee slowly took it and gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"That was mine." Paul protested.

"Did you buy them?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Well, no….."

"Then shut up."

Paul gave McGee a dirty look. "I still think I should shoot him."

"Not tonight, tonight we celebrate everything that is Leroy Jethro Gibbs." He teased his lover with a smirk.

Gibbs winked at him.

"Come on Jethro lets have a speech."

"Not in this lifetime."

"Can I?" Tony went to stand up.

"NO."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The next morning

Gibbs stood in front of the coffee machine as it filled, in just his boxers. "This thing is slower than Ducky's car." He mumbled as he scratched his head as he tried to wake up.

Tony walked in fully dressed and clean-shaven looking fresh as a daisy, with no hangover what so ever. "Morning sunshine." He grinned as he walked past his partner and headed to the fridge.

Gibbs gave him a dirty look and snorted. "Bite me"

"I told you to leave the scotch alone, but would you listen….No." Tony grinned then started whistling as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Tony?"

"Yes?" He grinned

"Shut up."

Tony chuckled "Do you want eggs for breakfast?"

Gibbs gagged and went a little ashen. "Hell no."

"WHAT THE HELL!" A loud scream and a thud rang though the house.

Tony looked into the living room leaving Gibbs looking at the coffee machine, to see Paul on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"MORNING DETECTIVE." Tony shouted then laughed as Paul gripped his head and moaned.

"What did I do last night?" He asked himself.

Tony answered for him. "Drank you're body weight, shouted at The Secretary of the Navy, insulted NCIS on a whole, threatened to kill McGee and called Vance 'a trumped up moron' among other things then threw up in the bullpen."

Paul shrugged still holding his head. "Did I have fun?"

"I'll say." Tony snorted then headed back into the kitchen.

"Why I'm I on the floor?"

"Because by the time we got here I wanted to kill you, so I dumped you on the couch and went to bed." Tony called through. "Move your ass, I'm making breakfast."

"I need a shower."

"Upstairs first door on your left."

"Never mind I'll say here." He moaned and curled up on the floor.

"Paul, I have to be in the office by four, move it."

"Go home without me?" He begged, Tony walked back in and dumped a glass of cold water on his head. "DEAR GOD." Paul screamed and jumped up; he wobbled and clung to the wall for dear life.

"Shower." Paul dragged himself to the stairs. "And don't wake Jack."

"Some days I really do hate you." Paul muttered.

"Right back at ya." Tony laughed as he walked back into the kitchen to see Gibbs still staring at the coffee machine. "It's done Lee."

"Hu?" Gibbs blinked "Oh thanks." He picked the pot up then stalled.

Tony rolled his eyes and placed an empty mug on the counter. "And pour." He mocked.

Gibbs did as instructed, then inhaled. "Oh baby." He licked his lips and took his first mouth full, quickly followed by the second.

Tony watched with a grin as he scrambled some eggs. "How ya doing?"

Gibbs nodded as he took another mouth full then sighed. "It's better than sex."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, not with you, babe." He hurried out the kitchen at Tony's deadly look.

"Jackass." He muttered to himself.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was just past eight at night when Tony pulled up to the house to see an unfamiliar car parked out front.

They had moved in two weeks ago and finally the place didn't look like a building site. Gibbs moved to Baltimore two days after retiring and started on the house. Jack helped as they tore out the upstairs bathroom and Gibbs, on a roll, decided to refit the kitchen, much to Tony's distress when he called in with lunch. He dropped the pizza and screamed like a little girl at the state of the place then went back to work and didn't return for a whole week.

He got out of his car and eyed the unfamiliar car as he walked past and up the stairs onto the porch. "Lee?" He called as he entered.

Gibbs almost ran to the door and held out his hands. "Guns."

Tony eyed him for a moment then slowly handed his gun's over. "What's up?" He asked with suspicion.

"Knife." Gibbs demanded.

Tony looked to his belt then snorted. "No."

Gibbs shoved Tony's guns into the waist of his jeans then unbuckled Tony's belt as Tony watched with a comical look on his face. "What…" He stuttered as Gibbs pulled his knife out and put everything in the safe.

"I need you to relax and not blow a gasket?" Gibbs said in a claming tone as he blocked Tony's view to the kitchen.

"Whose is the car?" He thumbed over his shoulder.

"Well….here's the thing…." Gibbs tried to smile but it came over more of a wince. "We have visitors."

"Yeeeaah." Tony said slowly. "It's a government car Jethro." He leaned around Gibbs to look at the kitchen.

Gibbs gripped his shoulders. "Okay, just please don't hate me for letting them in?"

"It's your house too." Tony shrugged.

"For now." Gibbs mumbled and stepped aside.

Tony narrowed his eyes then set off to the kitchen while Gibbs closed his eyes and counted.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE." Gibbs heard then went to face the music. He walked in to see Tony red as a beetroot and leaning over Fornell, who was leaning back in his chair.

"Tony…." Gibbs tried to calm him down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tony bellowed at Sacks as he rounded the table.

"Their here….." Gibbs tried again.

"I DON'T CARE, GET OUT." Tony went to get his gun from his holster then remembered, he turned to Gibbs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead then sighed. "I know this looks bad, but…"

"Looks bad?" Tony screeched as he stomped to Gibbs. "This is more than bad Jethro. I have so many problems with this it isn't funny. HE SHOT ME."

"I'm aware of that."

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh you are, because for a second there I thought you forgot he put me in a coma."

"Hardly, look he needs my help…"

"How does he even know you were here?" Tony demanded crossing his arms.

"I asked….." Fornell tried to answer.

Tony span around. "SHUT UP." Then turned back to Gibbs. "WELL?"

"He called Mike but he was a little drunk and forgot my cover story. Then he went to NCIS, but he couldn't get any answers there so he finally got this address and came to ask you. He didn't want a scene at your office and he didn't think you'd talk to him on the phone, he ended up here and I answered the door."

"Fucking Mike." Tony seethed. "How hard is it to say 'Probie's busy getting wasted and he'll call you back' for Christ sake."

"I know, I'll have a word."

"The guy is an idiot." Tony spat as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

The house phone rang. "He's always been there for me, Tony."

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" He growled then picked up the phone that hung beside the fridge. "Would've been better off with MICKEY FUCKING MOUSE." He put the phone to his ear. "WHAT?" He barked then sighed. "Sorry Jack….Oh I'm pissed alright." He narrowed his eyes at Fornell. "There's shit in my kitchen." Jack must have said something making Tony take a deep breath. "Yes….ok…..I'll do that…speak to you soon." He hung up the phone and put his unopened beer back in the fridge, replacing it with a bottle of water then turned to Gibbs, talking in a calmer tone. "I'm taking a shower, Jack's going to call back in a while, I'll take it upstairs. When he's worked his magic and stopped my head exploding, you can explain to me why they are here."

"Okay, are you hungry?"

"No" Tony walked out the room and up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind him, making Gibbs wince a little.

Fornell cleared his throat. "So, you and DiNozzo?"

Gibbs gave him a savage glare. "Mind your own business and don't even think about mentioning it too Tony, he's been through shit and the last thing he needs is to worry about his private life being broadcast, that goes for both of you. If I hear anything or see anything that makes me think you've opened your traps, all bets are off and don't forget _Toby_, you owe him."

They both nodded in understanding taking Gibbs warning very seriously.

The phone rang about five minutes later; Gibbs ignored it knowing who it would be. They heard the bathroom door open and feet padding across the hall then another door slam and the phone stopped ringing.

Gibbs would not let Fornell say anything else until Tony arrived knowing they would have to go through it all again. He paced the kitchen and made Tony a sandwich, just too keep busy.

"You've changed Jethro." Fornell piped up, as the silence got a bit too much.

Gibbs eyed him for a moment then sighed. "Things change Tobias. I've made peace with what happened to Shannon and Kelly. I've served my country and done my duty. I'm happy for the first time in a very long time and so is Tony."

"He looks well."

Gibbs sliced a tomato as he smiled a little. "He is."

They heard a door open then feet coming down the stairs. Tony walked in looking a little calmer. "I said I wasn't hungry." He said as he eyed the food Gibbs was preparing.

"You'll eat, even if I have to shove it down your throat." Gibbs nodded to the table.

Tony rolled his eyes and took a seat. "Yes Dad." He said with as much sarcasm as possible.

Gibbs grabbed a tomato and launched it at his lover, who caught it and took a bite with a grin. "Losing your touch, Lee."

Gibbs cut the sandwich in half and placed it in front of Tony, as he did he slapped him on the back of the head. "My touch is fine."

Tony rubbed his head as he glared at the older man. "I'm a cop with a badge and a gun, don't make me arrest you."

Gibbs snorted as he made his way to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. "How's dad?"

Tony nodded as he took a bite. "Good, but I want to talk to you later about him."

"He's ok?" Gibbs asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah he fine Lee, let's talk about it later." Tony eyed Fornell and Sacks.

He agreed with a little nod and handed him a beer, taking a seat beside him. "So, he calmed you down?"

"He threatened to call Ducky and have me committed." He huffed rolling his eyes.

Gibbs smirked. "That'll do it."

"Yeah, so give me a reason why I shouldn't kill him." Tony looked to Fornell with a look that could cut though ice.

"I can't really think of one…..but think of it this way, if he hadn't shot you we might not be here."

"If you say so. I still want to shot him."

Fornell cleared his throat. "I know you could've pushed for me to be fired….."

"Damn right I could've." Tony growled then sighed leaning back in his chair. "Look Toby, we are never going to be friends. I know you are a good agent and it was a mistake, I never thought otherwise. I did not demand the FBI fired you because it would have been a waist of a good agent and the fact you had Jethro's back on more than one occasion counted in your favour. Saying that, I don't want you in my home or in my life. Jethro can decide for himself but you stay away from me….Got it?"

Fornell nodded and took a deep breath while Tony looked to Sacks.

"You're just a dick."

Sacks grinned and held his hand out. "So are you."

Tony quickly shook his hand then bit into his sandwich, he waved Fornell on. "What do you want?"

Fornell nodded to Sacks who pulled out a file from his case and lay it on the table. "Two weeks ago we came across some information concerning Vance…"

"Leon Vance?" Gibbs interrupted as he snatched the file.

"Yes." Fornell continued. "It seems he's been taking kickbacks."

Tony shook his head. "Na, he's a dick but kickbacks, not a chance."

Gibbs took Tony's plate away and slid the file under his nose. "Jenny suspected as much, Tony."

Tony looked though the file then shoved it away. "I don't care." He took his plate back and bite into his sandwich.

"Tony this is huge." Gibbs gasped at his attitude.

"Again, I don't care. Jenny wasn't exactly on the up and up Jethro. Vance will never be my favourite person but I find it very hard to believe he is stealing from the navy."

Sacks pulled out another file and opened it for Tony. "We believe he is."

Tony shrugged and dismissed the file. "WE aren't at NCIS anymore, it isn't our problem."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Gibbs bellowed as he jumped up. Tony didn't take any notice of the bellowing as he took another bite. "TONY?"

"I said that, because it's true Jethro. You are retired and I've been out of NCIS for years. Let someone else deal with it. I don't care what Vance has or hasn't been up too. I don't care what Jenny thought or didn't think, all I know is that I worked under three directors at NCIS, one whored me out and another made my life hell."

Gibbs gripped a handful of his own hair in frustration. "This isn't about Vance. This is about NCIS and the fact that someone, director or not is stealing from it. You must have some loyalty left for the men and women who serve…" He stopped as Tony's face became blank and his eyes darkened and not in a good way.

He stood up slowly to face his partner. "Loyalty?"

"I just meant…"

"I know what you meant. I served NCIS and YOU with loyalty for 8 years. I was beat'in, stabbed, drugged, thrown out of a plane, shot at every other week, doused with the Plague, and fucked over by TWO directors and MY team. I'm done with NCIS, I'm done with Vance and I'm done with this conversation. I owe the FBI, NCIS and the rest of the alphabet soup nothing." He walked out with his face still blank of emotion. "I'm going for a run; I want them gone by the time I get back. If you want to jump on your horse and save the day, be my guest, but I want nothing to do with it." He shoved his sneakers on and walked out, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

"Fuck." Gibbs swore as he fell into his chair.

"He didn't seem too mad." Fornell tried to help.

Gibbs snorted. "When he's angry he shouts, when he's furious he's quite. Believe me I played this wrong. He didn't say it, but he's making me choose between taking down Vance or being with him."

"And?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs looked around the kitchen for a moment and shook his head. "Sorry." He closed the files and pushed them to Sacks. "He's right this isn't our fight anymore and as much as I want to take Vance down I won't loose Tony over it, besides it would be for him I was doing it for."

"I'm only asking you to go back for a few months and see what you can find, then you can come back here and live anyway you want too?" Fornell almost pleaded.

"Vance almost did cartwheels when I left, he wouldn't take me back for any reason, Tobias. Even if he did, I don't want to go back. I have a life here that agrees with me."

Fornell sighed and nodded his head. "Okay Jethro, I won't bother you again with this."

Gibbs groaned as he snatched the pen from Sacks shirt pocket. "I have some names that could help you out." He scribbled on the file folder. "I don't want to hear about this again Tobias, whatever you do from here on out has nothing to do with me…or Tony."

"Deal."

Tony walked in over two hours later, cold, sweaty and ready to drop.

"Hey." Gibbs called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." He replied in a tired voice.

"So I have a job." Gibbs grinned

Tony kicked off his sneakers as he nodded with his head down. "How much does an FBI informant get paid these days?" He mumbled as he walked past his lover and headed up the stairs.

"I'm not working for the FBI." Gibbs followed him.

"If you say so." He closed the bathroom door and locked it.

Gibbs sighed and headed into the bedroom talking to himself. "Hey, Tony I'm not going anywhere." He mocked, "You were right, I was an ass." He pulled off his shirt. "How hard is that?" He asked himself.

He crawled into bed and waited. "Four marriages, three divorces and I'm still an idiot at this."

"No kidding" Tony walked into the bedroom in just a towel.

"So, I told Fornell…"

"Don't care." Tony dropped the towel and got into bed. He puffed up his pillow and turned away from the other man. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

Gibbs watched him with barely controlled annoyance at being ignored. "Listen I know you're pissed…."

Tony fake snored

"Damn it Tony." He grabbed his shoulder turning him over and straddled him. "I told him I wanted nothing to do with it. For once would you…"

"I know." His blank look turned into a huge grin.

Gibbs blinked a few times. "What?" He demanded

"They drove past me on the way out, Fornell pulled over and told me you turned him down, he also promised never to tell anyone about us and he gave me Sacks word he wouldn't do the same. He apologised for shooting me and said he would leave us alone." Tony finished with a chuckle.

Gibbs growled and pounced on the younger man. "You little shit." He tickled Tony until he could hardly breathe.

"I couldn't….resist." He screamed as he tried to get away from the other mans fingers. "Get off…me." He bucked until they both fell off the bed with a thud.

The next morning while Tony was in the shower Gibbs called Bill and accepted the job at the firing range. He was still wondering about the situation with Vance but knew he made the right decision for his sake and Tony's.

He set about making breakfast as he thought about everything he wanted to get done before he started work in a month's time. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "It was my turn to make breakfast." Tony mumbled into the other man's neck.

"I don't mind." He sighed as he turned his head to give Tony more room.

"How about I call in sick and we can repeat what we did last night?"

"Who would catch all the bad guys?"

"Don't care."

"Liar." Gibbs laughed and kissed Tony's forehead.

"Fine you got me." He pulled back and slapped Gibbs ass.

Gibbs flipped the eggs over as Tony got some juice. "I called Bill about the job I told you about last night."

"Yeah?"

"I start in a month."

Tony popped some bread in the toaster. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yeah, I think being here all day will eventually drive me batty."

"Okay then."

"You're ok with me being so close?" Tony gave him an 'are you stupid look' which Gibbs grinned at. "I can always quit if I don't like it, but I don't think it'll come to that."

"Whatever you want babe, as long as it has nothing to do with getting shot at."

They served breakfast and sat own to eat. "I wanted to talk to you about Jack."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah I forgot, what's up?"

Tony shuffled in his seat and cleared his throat. "Well, when he was here a few months back I really think he liked it."

"Hu huh." Gibbs agreed

Tony took a deep breath and the words shot out at an alarming rate. "I miss him and he misses us, I get the feeling he's lonely in Stillwater and maybe he'd like to move here. I was thinking we could build a small house for him, we have plenty of land and he could fix cars up or anything he wanted to really. Ducky's coming next month for a week and it would be nice to have a place for him as well, maybe a guesthouse or something. We have room in this house but I don't think it's right that we have sex with Ducky or your dad in the house and I like that we have our own space. Jack might say no but I would…"

"Babe, stop babbling." Gibbs interrupted with a smile.

"Sorry."

"You're sure about this?"

"I miss him."

"You do know he'll drive me crazy?"

Tony shrugged with a smirk. "I don't care so much about that."

Gibbs snorted into his coffee. "I didn't think you did. He'll nag you too death."

"He does that on the phone away."

Gibbs thought for a while then shrugged. "Okay, who is going to build this house?"

Tony picked up his juice and stood up. "I can't think of everything." He walked out the kitchen knowing Gibbs would be glaring at him as he went.

--

It was Sunday afternoon two weeks later when Tony opened the front door to the house.

"Tony" Ziva gave him a weak smile.

"Hey." He stood aside and waved her in. "What are you doing here?"

He pointed towards the kitchen. "I have a problem." She said with tears in her eyes.

Tony was not only shocked to see her but the pain in her eyes was something he'd never seen before. "Oh okay, I'll get Jethro." He went to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"I've come too you, not Gibbs"

"Me?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes, I need your help." She sat at the kitchen table.

He fell back into a chair across from her, his eyes bulging out of his head. "Wow." He muttered in disbelief.

"Only you can help me." She almost begged.

"How?"

"I need a job."

Tony almost fell off his chair in shock as he gawked at her. "You need a what?"

"A job."

"A what?"

"TONY" She shouted bringing him out of his state of shock.

"Sorry." He rubbed his face and head trying to pull himself together. "When I woke up this morning I had a feeling it was going to be a strange day."

"I should've called but….."

Tony heard the front door open and shot out of his chair. "SHOE'S." He shouted.

"I'M DOING IT." Gibbs shouted back. "YOU AND YOUR CREAM FRIGG'IN CARPET."

"IT TOOK ME TWO HOURS TO CLEAN THAT DAMN CARPET THIS MORNING." Tony rounded the table to head into the living room.

Gibbs met him at the entrance to the kitchen. "You wanted a guesthouse; I can hardly help getting mud on my shoes."

"We have a back door." He pointed to it.

"Stop bitching already, I've worked my ass off this morning."

"What do you want a medal?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Gibbs grabbed his head and kissed the hell out of him then pulled back with a grin. "How long will that last?"

"Huh?" Tony licked his lips and blinked a few times. "We have company." He added with a dreamy look on his face.

Gibbs looked around the younger man too Ziva who was smiling at them. "Hey Ziva."

"Gibbs." She nodded. "You look well."

"Thanks, do you want coffee?" He slapped Tony on the back of the head and smiled when he jumped.

"Please." She answered as Tony slapped Gibbs back as he went for the coffee pot.

"Do me a favour babe and make the builders use the back door when they come back tomorrow, I'm sick of cleaning the carpet on my only day off." Tony whined as he took a seat.

"I'll put some sheet down as well."

"Thank you and maybe you can stop them using the bathroom as well?"

Gibbs snorted as he poured two cups of coffee. "You want them to use the bushes?"

"I don't care what they use, I'm just sick of cleaning the bathroom."

Gibbs chuckled. "They have to use the bathroom Tony."

"But do they have to piss on the floor, it's disgusting." He shivered in mock disgust. "We're paying them a shit load of money to get it done in a hurry, get them to bring one of their own."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he sat down, handing Ziva a cup. "I'll clean the bathroom next time."

"Or just tell them to hit the bowl?"

"Do you want me to stand guard as well?" He teased

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Try it and you'll be sleeping in the bushes."

Gibbs held his hands up in mock surrender. "Noted" He looked to Ziva as he took a drink. "So, what's going on?"

Ziva looked down at her mug. "I was just asking Tony for a job."

Gibbs glanced at his partner in surprise. "Yeah?"

She sat back in her chair and looked to the ceiling. "Since you retired things have gone from bad too worse." She looked back to her mug. "Vance seems determined to make our lives hell…mine and Leo's that is. He gave McGee the team to run this morning. I was sure Vance was going to find a competent lead agent to take over; he has had us on cold cases since you left. Agent Stone joined us for a while but he could not stand Vance, Agent Regan left after one week. The Sac Nav ordered Vance to sort it out and get the team up and running again. This morning I walked in to find McGee moving desks and I was told I was his senior field agent. I protested to the Director who said I could deal with it or he would make sure I was sent back to Israel. I cannot stay here without a job and I really cannot work for McGee. Leo has already put in a transfer as of this morning." She looked to Tony a begged him with her eyes. "I need a place to go. I do not want to work for the FBI or the CIA. I am asking for your help?"

Tony looked down at the table and bit his lip as he picked his nails. "This is going to take some doing, I can't just hire you Ziva. This is not NCIS. The work is different, there is no cutting corners, no terrorists, no bombs and you will have one partner that you HAVE to trust. Everything is done by the book unless I say so. I don't think being a cop is a step down in anyway but I've seen how you've treated the local Leo's over the years, that can't go on. You'll be the junior partner for a few years."

"I understand."

He shook his head. "No I don't think you do." He sighed. "This is MY department, you follow my every word. If you step out of line or I think you've disregarded my orders in any way I'll put you back on a plane to Israel without a second thought. This is my life and I'm taking a huge risk even thinking about it. Your loyalty is to me and Baltimore PD not Mossad. We fight for the people of Baltimore not Israel and I need to know….if the time comes, will you choose us?"

"How can I answer that?"

"It's simple, your PD partner or an old Mossad partner, who would you leave in a fire fight?"

"But I don't know who that will be?"

Tony slapped the table with his hand and barked. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IT IS ZIVA, ONCE YOU JOIN BALTIMORE HOMICIDE THAT'S WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LIE. I HAVE TO KNOW YOU'LL THINK OF US FIRST AND THEM SECOND." He stood up pushing his chair back and paced around the table. "I won't have you walking in there and doing as you damn well please; you treat everyone with respect and do as they say. I don't care what you know or how good you think you are. You start at the bottom and work your way up. There is no kicking in doors without a warrant, no picking locks, no slapping a suspect around, no ninja skills and if I find out you have even showed your knife, I will can your ass. We don't work one case at a time; we work hard and have each others backs." He sat back down and looked into her eyes. "If I do this and you fuck up, we are done, do you understand?"

She swallowed and gave him a jerky nod. "Yes."

"You use my rank when called for, you don't question my orders, you work your ass off and never for one second think our history as gained you any favours. Paul is my second, he says jump you ask how high, you don't talk about my private life too anyone. You don't talk about my time at NCIS with anyone, you betray me again and you'll find out what a bastard I really am." He stood up and leaned over to her. "You thought Jethro was a bastard at times, you haven't seen anything yet." He leaned down and kissed Gibbs. "I'm going to talk to Bill; I'll be back as soon as I can."

Gibbs gripped the back of Tony's head. "Do what you can but Tony, you don't owe her anything, don't put your job on the line, ok?"

He nodded and kissed his lovers forehead. "Thanks babe." He turned to Ziva. "The guestrooms set up if you're staying, if not I'll call you."

"Thank you Tony."

"Don't thank me yet, Agent or not, Mossad or not, you still have to pass the detectives exam and do a shit load of training courses. We don't just give badges out like candy."

"I won't let you down."

"Again, you mean." He walked out slamming the door behind him.

Ziva let out a huge sigh. "He more pissed at me than ever."

"What do you expect?"

She shrugged. "I thought we were friends again."

"This isn't about friendship Ziva, you've asked him to let you watch his back and as you know we didn't do a great job at that. You have to follow his orders and you never did before. You have to respect this rank and you never did. But most of all you've gone from being a friend to being one of his team that he has to look after and you never let him at NCIS. He knows this could end very badly but he's doing it anyway."

"Why?"

Gibbs shrugged "He's always been the same; he's a good man with a heart of gold. Mess this up you'll lose him and me."

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

Bill reluctantly agreed after a few meetings with Tony and one very long meeting with Ziva. He did not hide his anger or his distrust towards her, but in the end, he gave the go-ahead. He stressed that if she disregarded even one of Tony's orders she was out. She was given one chance; if she screwed up he'd see that she never got a job in law enforcement again.

She emerged from the meeting with her head held high, but as soon as she got to Gibbs and Tony's house, she beat the shit out of the punching bag hanging in the barn. Tony tried not to laugh as she swore on Hebrew; he sat on the bonnet of Gibbs charger eating a meatball sub and mocked her until she slapped him.

"Relax my little Ninja, it'll all work out." He chuckled as he ducked when she swung at him again.

"It was humiliating." She growled as she chased him around the car.

"That's not my fault."

"You told him to put me through the…." She stalled

"Wringer?"

"Yes, that."

He threw his sandwich at her. "I did not, he just hates NCIS."

"He likes you and Gibbs."

He made his way around the punching bag and hid. "No he loves me and tolerates Gibbs. He'll warm up too you, just give him time."

"He said he would, strap me upside down to the back of his truck and find every speed bump in the state."

Tony laughed his ass off as he sprinted around the car; unfortunately, as he jumped over the bonnet his foot caught the wing mirror. "OH SHIT." He shouted as it flew across the barn.

Ziva stopped in her tracks and covered his mouth as Tony scrambled to pick it up. "He's going to kill you."

He dropped it as if it was on fire. "RUN." He shouted as he ran out.

Several hours later Gibbs stomped into the house, slamming the door behind him. He stopped as he noticed Tony watching a movie with Ziva. They both looked engrossed at what was happening on the screen. "Explain?" He growled as he walked around the couch and turned the T.V off.

Tony gave him his most innocent smile. "Hi love." He stood up and wrapped his arms around the older man, totally ignoring the wing mirror in his hand. "Why do you have on your 'I'm going to kill someone' face?" He didn't give Gibbs a chance to answer as he licked and sucked on his ear. "Mmm…I could just eat you." He sucked Gibbs tongue into his mouth as he squeezed his ass. "Let's go to bed and I'll do that thing you love so much." He muttered against his lovers lips.

"Okay." Gibbs mumbled as he opened his eyes a little and licked his lips.

Tony led him to the stairs never taking his lips away from the other mans, he slowly slid the wing mirror out of his hand and dropped it making sure he was distracting Gibbs enough so he wouldn't notice the noise.

Ziva watched with a huge grin as Tony manipulated and seduced her old boss with ease. She turned the T.V back on then picked up with wing mirror. "He's still going to kill him." She chuckled as she stuffed it down the back of the sofa and turned up the volume.

An hour later the inevitable happened, Ziva jumped as she woke up on the couch with Gibbs voice bellowing around the house. "YOU DID WHAT?"

She heard some mumbling then nothing for another twenty minutes, then. "STOP IT AND TELL…" Then more mumbling.

An hour later Tony jogged down the stairs with a shit-eating grin. "He's asleep and he no longer cares about his car."

She chuckled as he fell beside her on the couch and yelped. "Oh sorry." She winched as he pulled the mirror out of his ass.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"HE DID WHAT." Tony bellowed across the squad room.

Paul hushed him and grabbed his arm dragging him into his office. "It's not that bad….."

"Not that bad?" Tony hissed. "He failed four of my detectives."

"He was doing his job." Paul tried to calm him down.

Tony grabbed his gun and jacket then stormed into the squad room. "Conner, Julie, Ryan and Eric follow me."

Tony walked into the firing range with four of his detective trailing him. He looked around until he noticed Gibbs checking a gun as he prepared to fire. "MR GIBBS." Tony bellowed.

Gibbs turned his head and smiled until he noticed his lovers face.

He stood toe to toe with his lover. "What the hell, Jethro? I trained these guys; I know they can shoot just fine. This isn't NCIS, you can't fail them because they don't meet your standards. Check the handbook and you'll see they passed."

Gibbs pulled his earplugs out. "What?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You failed four of my best detectives, I need them working and they can't if they don't have their guns."

Gibbs shrugged. "They failed."

"By your standards or Baltimore P.D's?"

"Both."

"Show me their targets."

Gibbs grinned and shook his head. "How about you show them how it should be done and if they can match you I'll pass them?"

"I could shoot crap just so you'll pass them."

Gibbs pulled Tony's gun out of his holster and checked it was loaded. "Not a chance, your egos too big."

Tony snatched his gun back and stole his earplugs. "Bite me."

Gibbs hung up a fresh target and sent it down the line. "Both arms, head shot and three through number ten."

Tony snorted and rolled his neck taking his shooting stance. "I do this you'll pass my Detectives?"

"No. You do this I'll give them another chance AFTER they take a lesson from me today."

"How long?"

"Give me the afternoon."

"You're not going to shoot their stuff are you?"

Gibbs just grinned and nodded to the target.

Tony checked to see if his guys were watching then shot three off, hitting both arms and the head shot then shot another three dead centre, just to prove a point he shot another two giving the target a nose and a shot to the crotch.

Gibbs grinned and brought the target back. "Not bad Captain."

Tony snorted as he pulled out his earplugs. "I'm just happy I didn't bring my hat."

Gibbs took the target down and showed the four standing behind them. "You want to pass; you get your asses into gear. No-one passes until I'm satisfied you can watch each others sixes. You won't get this good today but you also won't leave until I'm sure you can hold your own." He turned to Tony. "Get back to work, I'll send them back when I'm done."

"Yes Sir." Tony saluted with a grin.

"Get out of here." Gibbs grinned back. Tony nodded to his guys and headed out. "Hey Tony?" He turned back at Gibbs voice. "Nice shooting."

"Thanks, I learned it all from you." He winked then put his sunglasses on and headed out.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Gibbs and Ziva watched from the porch swing as Tony bounced up and down as he looked down the dirt road with barely concealed excitement. They watched as he checked his phone again.

"He's lost the plot." Gibbs grinned into his coffee.

"I've never seen him this excited before."

"Just wait until it craps in the cream carpet."

She looked over to the half-finished guesthouse. "Have they told you when it'll be finished?"

Gibbs looks over and shrugs. "Maybe two weeks. What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Around 6am, I should get there well before it starts."

"For a week right?"

"Six days."

"Are you looking forward too it?"

She shrugs. "I don't think they'll tell me anything I don't already know."

"Ziva." Gibbs warned

She held up her hands. "I know and I've told Tony I wouldn't piss anyone off or be a smartass."

"It'll do you good; think of it as a refresher course. Make sure you take notes because he will test you when you come back."

She groaned but nodded her head. "I know, I won't let him down."

"Just don't kill anyone and for gods sake don't tell them you can kill with a paper clip."

"Got it."

"How many more seminars do you have to do?"

She narrowed her eyes at Tony who was still jumping around down the drive. "Eight, then the exam. I'm sure he signed me up for everyone going. He's been smirking at me a lot."

"Probably." Gibbs grinned.

"He did point out that he's arranged for the lecturer to give me extra attention."

"Which course?"

"Sexual harassment." She growled "Apparently I'm not allowed to go into the mens room at the precinct."

Gibbs laughed out loud spilling his coffee.

"It's not funny Gibbs." She protested in a squeaky voice.

"I knew he'd get you back for that. It took over three years but he managed it."

"Yeah." She huffed "People are going to think I'm some kind of pervert or something."

"Stay out of the mens room then," He teased with a chuckle.

"I only followed Tony."

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd be worried about that statement."

"HE'S HERE." Tony shouted as he waved with both hands and jumped.

Gibbs placed his mug down and leaned against the railings. "CALM DOWN." He shouted with a grin.

Tony ran to the car as it pulled up, he opened the door not letting the driver out as he leaned in and hugged him.

"Anthony I can not breathe." Ducky choked out.

"Sorry." He pulled back and pulled Ducky out of the car giving him another hug. "I've missed you."

"Same here my boy." Ducky ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

Tony grinned and took his hand leading him to the back of the car. "I can't wait to show you the house."

Ducky looked around as he opened the trunk. "It looks splendid."

"Jack and Jethro did a great job." He got Ducky's bags and closed the trunk. "How Jimmy?"

"Oh very well, he'll be ready to take over soon."

Tony stopped walking and dropped the bags. "What do you mean?"

"I will explain later my lad. Lets go, Jethro and Ziva are waiting." He did not give Tony a chance to say anything more as he walked to the porch. "Jethro, how nice too see you."

Gibbs stepped down and hugged him. "You too Ducky."

Ducky kissed Ziva on the cheek. "And you my dear how's life without NCIS?"

"Less stressful Ducky."

Ducky turned to see Tony, his face pressed against the car window. "Anthony?"

"Where's my puppy you promised?"

Ducky chuckled as he tossed his keys at him. "Back seat."

Tony dove for the keys; he opened the door and pulled a large brown box out. "Yay." He grinned as he opened the box. "Oh my God." He picked a puppy out the box and hugged him. "Cute." He placed the puppy on the floor and pulled another one out the box. "I got two puppies." He laughed picking them both up and kissing their heads.

Gibbs growled at Ducky. "Two?"

Ducky shrugged innocently. "Their brothers, it seemed a shame to separate them, Jethro."

Gibbs pointed at the older man. "You did this to piss me off."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Look Lee, their Labradors." Tony grinned as he waved a paw at him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sat on the porch step. "Come here mutts." He barked at them.

Tony gave him an appalled look and hugged the puppy's closer too him. "Don't bark at them, jackass."

"They have to learn."

"If you bark at them again, you're sleeping in the barn." Tony stood up with the puppies and stomped to the porch. "Get Ducky's bags, we'll be in the kitchen getting a drink when you're ready to suck up." Ziva opened the screen door for him.

"I don't suck up." Gibbs shouted into the house.

"You will this time."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Tony dragged Ziva into town with him too get more supplies for the puppy's, as they were only expecting one. Gibbs watched them from the kitchen table as they sniffed everything in sight.

Ducky walked in after putting all his stuff away in the spare bedroom. "Hello boys." He grinned and patted their heads.

"Why two?" Gibbs asked

Ducky shrugged as he sat down at the table. "I told you, their brothers." Gibbs raised his eyebrow in question until Ducky gave in. "Okay, they were the only two left and I would have felt awful leaving one behind."

Gibbs snorted then chuckled as one tripped over the water dish making him shake his paw in disgust. "Tony loved them already."

"Mmm"

"What's up Duck, you've been a little distant since you got here?"

Ducky loosened his bowtie and unbuttoned his top button. "I handed in my leave papers, Jethro."

"How long?"

"Six months. Jimmy's ready to take over."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair forgetting his coffee. "Any plans?"

"I'm thinking of going home."

Gibbs sat up in shock. "No Ducky, you can't."

"Mothers gone and I'm getting on. I have family in Scotland."

"Wait." Gibbs held up his hands. "Tony is going to freak out about you leaving the country Ducky. Why not just move here?"

"Jethro…."

"I'm serious; you and Dad can move into the guest house, hell you can build one of your own, we have land. This way Tony and I can see you everyday but you can have your own space?"

Ducky tapped the table as he thought about it. "I would miss so much if I left and I don't mind Baltimore….."

"Exactly, Jimmy would visit when he could. Ziva's here now, not too mention me and Tony. You get on well with my dad and the puppies would miss you." Ducky snorted at the last reason. "Okay, that was desperate." Gibbs grinned.

"Maybe we should ask Anthony first?"

"Oh please," Gibbs snorted. "Did you not see him bouncing around the drive when you pulled up, he's hardly shut up about you visiting, believe me he'll pack your stuff for you."

Ducky chuckled as he nodded his head. "I do have six months to think about it, but I would hate to hurt him."

Gibbs tapped his hand. "Ducky….If you really want to live in Scotland then I think you should. Tony would be upset, but he does want the best for you, he would get over it. Just think about it please, we would love to have you here if that's what you want."

"I'll think about it and please do not tell Anthony about this just yet?"

"If he asks you'll have to tell him Ducky but I won't say a word."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Four months later

Tony opened his office door. "David, Barker, body found, south side." He waved a piece of paper in the air.

Ziva and her partner grabbed their guns and headed towards him. "How old?" Ziva asked.

"A couple of hours, he doesn't smell yet."

Ziva scrunched up her nose. "That's disgusting, Tony." She took the address from him.

"I've said worse, my little Israeli flower."

"Don't I know it." She muttered as they made there way out. She turned back just catching Tony going into his office. "Tony if you leave before seven could you stop by my place and feed Clio?"

"I hate that damn cat, Ziva."

"But she loves you." She teased

He sighed giving in. "Fine but I am NOT cleaning out her litter tray like last time, I threw up on my new shoes."

"And all over my bathroom."

"Go away." He mock growled.

She turned snickering and headed out.

"Watch your back." He called

"Always." She shouted as she walked out of sight.

"Tony, line four." Paul called holding up the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked as he made his way to Paul's desk.

"Abbey."

Tony was puzzled by this, as Abbey only called on a Friday. He took the phone and hit line four. "Ab's…Slow down…No…I have no idea…what do you want me too do?...I can't…if he's in trouble…I understand but Abbey…okay…what did you find?...he is leading the team…since when?...Fornell?...I'll make a few calls…I can't come to Washington Abbey…I said I would look into it…yes I'll call you back…I'm sure he's fine…okay bye." He placed the phone back as he sat on the end of Paul's desk.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"Hu?" Tony shook his head and looked to Paul. "McGee's gone awol."

"So?" Paul shrugged as he went back to his paperwork.

"It's not like him and Abbey's worried."

"Are you?"

He hesitated for a moment then nodded. "A little, maybe."

Paul sighed and threw his pen down. "What do you want to do?"

Tony checked his watch. "Call the Feds."

"As in the FBI?" Paul asked shocked. "The little twerp has probably got lost in a computer game or something."

"He's not answering his cell or home phone, he hasn't call in and he's not at home. Abbey said Fornell tried to get in contact two days ago, since then nothing."

"Do you know what that's about?"

"I have a feeling." He stood up and headed for his office. "I'm out for the rest of the day."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Keep in contact with Abbey." He grabbed his coat and gun then headed out. "Don't tell her anything about the FBI."

"I don't know anything." Paul muttered to himself.

"Paul." Tony stuck his head in the squad room. "Feed Ziva's cat as well, her keys are in my desk."

"Oh god." Paul smacked his head onto his desk. "I hate that cat."

Tony jumped into his car and dialled his phone. "I'm calling in my marker be at the house within the hour." He closed his phone not giving the person a chance to say anything. He started the car and screeched out the parking lot.

He pulled up to the house and got out of his car. "LEE?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gibbs and Jack shot out the darn with grease all over them. "Hey, are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going to kill Tobias Fornell." He growled as he headed for the house.

Jack looked to his son for an explanation but all he got was a shrug. "Let's go."

They found Tony pacing the kitchen with the phone to his ear. "NO…did you trace it?...AND?...He wouldn't turn his phone off…I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE…GOD YOU'RE AN IDIOT…Oh never mind, go back to kissing ass." He closed the call and dialled again. "Jimmy when did McGee lose the team lead?...Do you know why?...Ok…Yeah Abbey called me…I'm looking into it…I'll speak to you later." He snapped his phone closed and took a deep breath.

"Tony?" Gibbs said his name in a way that meant, explain yourself.

Tony dropped his phone on the counter and gripped the edge until his knuckles turned white. "McGee's dropped of the radar. Vance demoted him again, two days ago he walked out and no-one has seen him since."

"He's probably sulking somewhere." Jack commented.

"Fornell and the FBI have something to do with this, I can feel it."

"How?" Gibbs asked

"The timing is wonko." Using one of Kerry's words too explain. "When Ziva told us McGee had taken the Team lead job I was a bit surprised because he made it clear to me on the night of your retirement party that he was out of favour with Vance, by his own making. He said he saw Vance's true colours….finally. He said he wanted to make things right and prove himself to me and everyone else."

"Maybe he just wanted the promotion Son?" Jack tried to calm Tony's fears.

Tony shook his head. "Fornell comes here asking for help to take Vance down, not two weeks later McGee has taken a promotion and back in Vance's pocket."

Gibbs sighed hanging his head. "You think Fornell propositioned McGee to be a spy in the agency."

"I know he did, god damn it." He pushed off the counter. "If McGee did this Vance will have his ass."

"Maybe McGee found something?"

Tony shook his head. "Vance is a slimy bastard Jethro, but he's not dirty. If he was either you or I would've found it a long time ago and believe me I did some digging when I came back from Agent Afloat."

"So, what do you think?"

"Vance must have caught on to what McGee was doing. According to Abbey they were best friends last week and this week he was back to being a probie."

"I'll call Tobias." Gibbs went to the phone.

"He'll be here soon."

Gibbs grinned at his lover. "Anticipating again?"

Tony shrugged with a smirk. "I always anticipate my love."

Gibbs and Jack cleaned up, and then waited in the kitchen for Fornell. Tony spent the time checking in with Paul, Ducky and Jimmy.

A loud knock came from the front door. Gibbs got up to answer it as Tony was still on the phone. He opened it to find Fornell standing there looking pissed. "I don't like being summand Jethro."

Gibbs just shrugged and waved him in the house and into the kitchen. Tony narrowed his eyes at the FBI agent. "I'll call you back." He closed his phone with a snap.

"What…"

Fornell was cut off by Tony. "Cut the shit Toby, where is McGee?"

"How would I know?" He answered with a shrug.

"You're a shitty liar, where is he?"

Fornell took off his coat and took a seat. "He's at the FBI."

Tony gripped the counter and hung his head. "What did he give you?" When Fornell didn't say anything Tony made his question clear. "On Vance, what did he give you?"

Fornell sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Nothing"

"What is the FBI doing investigating another federal agency?"

"Vance isn't the only person with dirty hands."

"You suspect someone in the FBI?"

"Yes." Fornell answered reluctantly. "With connections to Vance."

"So you propositioned McGee to do a little digging for you." It wasn't a question he needed answered. "Vance found out?"

Fornell shuffled in his seat. "Three days ago someone tipped him off that he had a rat very close to him, after some well placed enquiries, he found McGee but couldn't really prove anything. McGee got spooked when Vance demoted him with no reason and ran to us with everything he had….which isn't much."

"That's just great." Tony snorted. "You've just got him fired."

"It was always a risk." Fornell shrugged unapologetically.

"Yeah, but not a risk to you or anyone else at the FBI, you've screwed him over."

"Look…..the only reason we thought of McGee was because he applied to the FBI for a job, when I found out he was thinking of jumping ship as asked him if he wanted to do a little snooping first. He went to Vance and convinced him he could do the team lead job, we didn't make him or ask him to do that."

Gibbs and Tony's eyes widened as it hit them. "MCGEE IS FBI." Gibbs barked.

Fornell smirked at them. "Vance will get his formal resignation by midnight but yes, he's FBI."

Tony cocked his head to one side and chuckled. "Nice."

"TONY" Gibbs barked

He shrugged. "As long as he's out of Vance's pocket I don't care who he works for."

"You nearly had a fit when you thought he was missing?"

"Yeah, but just imagine Vance's face when he finds out his golden boy is not only FBI but now Fornell's puppet."

"One of my agents has turned to the FBI." Gibbs mumbled as he covered his face in frustration.

Tony laughed and hugged Gibbs from behind. "It could be worse, Lee."

"How?"

"He could've been in league with Kort and defected to the CIA."

Gibbs groaned and hung his head. "Don't you have work to do?"

Tony chuckled and kissed his head. "I better call Abbey and calm her down."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Two months later Tony watched as Ducky made himself at home in the guesthouse.

He almost fell over when Ducky showed up with a moving truck and two corgis yapping at his ankles.

Tony sat on the bed while Ducky placed his clothes neatly in the closet. "Do you think Jimmy will be ok?"

"Jimmy will be fine my boy, I taught him well."

"I know he'll be great." Tony nodded with conviction.

"He knows where I am if he need anything Anthony, but I don't think he will."

"I spoke to him yesterday and he never said a word about you moving here…sneaky little gremlin."

Ducky sat beside him. "Anthony, are you sure you don't mind….."

Tony interrupted him with a snort. "Oh please Ducky, you are my family. Hell if I could get rid of Jethro my life would be perfect."

"I HEARD THAT." Gibbs bellowed from the hall as he struggled with Ducky's chest of drawers. "Hey." Gibbs cried

One of the corgis ran in the bedroom chased by a Labrador, they did a lap of the bedroom then shot back out into the hall. "DON'T MAKE ME TAKE YOU TO THE VETS." Gibbs barked as they ran past him.

Tony grinned and stuck her head around the door. "Do you need some help there?"

"No, no you just watch as I kill myself." He said sarcastically.

"Okay." Tony sat back on the bed beside Ducky who was hiding his grin. Gibbs bounded into the room and pulled Tony up by his ear.

"Move your ass honey bunch."

After a welcome home meal for Ducky at the main house, everyone said goodnight.

Jack set up the chessboard while Ducky brought out the scotch.

Tony set the dogs up for the night while Gibbs locked everything up and turned off all the lights.

Gibbs fell into bed and let out a huge sigh. "Man, I'm knackered."

Tony walked in pulling off his sweater. "Straight too sleep then?"

"I'm not that knackered."

Tony shook his head as he took off his pants. "I didn't think so." He chuckled.

Just as Tony put his cell on the nightstand it rang, they both groaned at the same time. "Don't answer it."

Tony smirked and flipped it open. "DiNozzo…no give it to Ziva…yeah she'll love it…okay bye." He closed the phone and got into bed.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

Tony snuggled against Gibbs resting his head on Gibbs shoulder. "Sailor found dead, looks like suicide but she'll look forward to messing with Vance."

Gibbs tried to suppress the evil smirk spreading across his face. "Wish I was there for that conversation."

"As long as she doesn't kill him, I'm happy."

"Are you?" Gibbs asked out of nowhere. "I remember you once told me that you had never been happy?"

Tony looked up to see a serious expression on his lovers face then rolled on top of the older man pressing his body into the mattress and looked into his eyes. "I am deliriously happy."

Gibbs swallowed at the truth he saw in Tony's eyes, and then he smirked. "You know what would make me happy?"

"You already are." Tony answered with conviction.

"Very true, but remove the boxers and we can be delirious together."

"You say the sweetest things Gunny."

"Boxers. Off. Now." Gibbs growled as his eyes darkened.

Tony laughed at the command and ignored it as he kissed him instead knowing Gibbs would get his way in the end…..not that he had a problem with that.

~fin~

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. I know it was really bad in some places but I think it got better as it went along.

The reason I took so long with this last chapter is I had some scathing reviews and it knocked my confidence a bit. I didn't know if I was going to continue but then I went back and re-read some nice re-views and it made me feel a little better. At the time of posting this chapter, I had 148 reviews for this story and almost all were very nice, helpful and encouraging so for you lovely people I continued. I didn't use a Beta, so all the mistakes were mine and I have to say as the story went on I learned and tried to correct my mistakes where possible. To everyone that reviewed, read or clicked on favourite….thank you so very much.

I do not think I will be back writing for NCIS until the New Year. (Unless inspiration hits me.) Therefore, from a very cold, snowy and icy part of the North East of England, I wish everyone a very happy Christmas and a jolly New Year.

I will reply to everyone's reviews within the next few days. Stay safe.


End file.
